


Heart of Kyber

by kuroneko1815



Series: Star Knights and Halcyon Days [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because I ship rebelcaptain!, Brother-Sister relationship between Han & Jyn, F/M, In which Jyn is Saw's left hand and the head of his intelligence team, Poor Mama Jyn, Saw doesn't really abandon Jyn, Team as Family, The Amidalas are a rebel clan, Uncle Ben Kenobi trying his best for his good friend Lyra's daughter and her grandchild, Unplanned Pregnancy, the handmaidens become a clan and call themselves the Amidalas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 167,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: They say that the strongest stars have hearts of kyber, but to get to those crystals you would need to mine and refine them. For Jyn Erso, every trial was like the laser cutting into the earth to mine the crystal, every abandonment and loss she'd suffered was her heart being refined and hardening until she was closed off from everything and everyone save for a few that she'd explicitly trusted and even those that she'd trusted were far and few in between.The first to abandon her had been her childhood best friend Mara Jade, the next were her parents, the third had been Saw and the Partisans, and the last and most disappointing of all was the man she'd loved at sixteen. Forever straddling the line between the light and dark, her desire to become nothing like the Sith had saved her from that fate but her continuing love for those that had abandoned her may be what saves the lives of millions as she takes her place as the Last Star Knight, the girl with the heart of kyber who shines brighter and hotter than any star.





	1. Secret lives lead to broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian meet under aliases and fall in love, but as with love built on secret identities and lies, it always falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I don't own the Star Wars franchise and I never will. So my idea is that Jyn's mother was a Jedi from the Corellian Faction, Lyra was a member of the Halcyon Jedi Family through her father. When he died, her mother had met and remarried Saw's father making Lyra his step sister and since his real sister Steela died he clung to Lyra and by extension, Jyn. They'd grown close through visits that were made in order for her to see her mother but she remained primarily behind the wall of the Jedi Enclave in Corellia until she turned fifteen and was sent to Naboo in order to protect Padme due to a vision received by one of the Jedi Masters. She was given a holocron that had the entire archive of the Corellian Jedi as well as some of those from the Corcusant Jedi, she was also entrusted with a ring that her family had been protection for millennia untold. The ring was supposed to be the key to the Star Knights the ones who had founded the Jedi order in the beginning in order to combat the darkness. I'll admit, the idea for the Star Knights were largely inspired by Lumendea's Defender of the Earth series.

Jyn Erso had gone by many names in her admittedly short life. Until she was six, she’d proudly gone by her real name, proud of her loving parents and sequestered away in a little planet where her parents played the role of farmers. She hadn’t realized then just how suffocating it was for her father but he’d born with it in order to keep the family together and away from the hands of the empire. He had already known that his work had been stolen and was now being used to create a weapon that would kill millions and he’d been horrified at that thought. But the empire had found them anyway, her mother was killed and her father taken away to complete the weapon he had unknowingly begun to build. Her mother’s step brother Saw Gerrera had found her in her little hideaway with a little doll that had hidden away a small communication device created by her mother and father, a way for them to spy on the empire and feed information to the resistance. From there her life had become one constant battle to the next.

 

At 16 she was going by the name Nya Sinistra (a false name for this intelligence mission) who had just moved to some little planet near the outer rim of the Galaxy. She had moved to be close to the only family she had left, her Cousin Rea (another one of her uncle’s spies who was just a few years older then her, and in reality _Rea_ was her best friend so it wasn’t hard to sell the loving cousin act). She’d been there for a few months (three months before she turned 16 actually), around 5 months now and she was honestly bored out of her mind. It was a peaceful life and she did enjoy it but it became quite suffocating being inactive. She'd been Saw Gerrera’s left hand (because Two Tubes was his right hand, the one that had been with him from the beginning) and one of the most trusted Generals since she was _thirteen_ for kriff’s sake.

 

As Nya Sinistra, she worked in a small restaurant and would study in one of the libraries that were still available and open during her free time. She’d made some friends and had already scoped out potential informants and recruits for Saw’s gang. As Jyn Erso, she was still helping plan coordinated attacks for the Partisans. Although, she was smart enough to minimize the casualty for both the civilians and Partisan members while ensuring maximum casualty for the Empire’s forces, so much so that it instilled fear and hope while gaining people’s trust. She’d also used her and Maddie’s (Rea) false identities in order to create a cell of informants and to create her own illegal cell much like the one that the Hutt Clan ran though to a smaller scale, the money going to funding and provisioning the Partisans. These personas created were so intrinsically detailed that no one really knew what the two looked like. They had begun it as merely little children who would spread the word to smugglers and the likes about opportunities else where (away from the Hutt clans) and had told them to go to the Star Sisters (their little smuggling ring).

 

During the end of her shift one day sometime in her 7th month, a man walked up to her, he was only slightly older then her, probably 19 or 20 life days old. He was handsome and tall, lithe and dark haired. Jyn felt her heart skip a beat. Uncle Saw had never allowed any boy or man close to her. The men in the Partisans who had been around her had watched her grow into the woman that she was (they were rebels and not rapists mind you), they’d all had a soft spot for her, they also knew her value. Her father was their best Imperial spy, if anything happened to her, then any and all information would cease. Her room was always beside Saw’s and no male, human or otherwise, was allowed to enter her chambers, anytime someone needed to wake or call her from the room, it would be tasked to Two Tubes, Saw, any female in the Partisans, or any of the men that Saw trusted would have absolutely no interest in her (honestly though, the older Partisans knew better then to flirt with the boss’ adopted daughter/niece).

 

Even in Inderon (the planet she was currently stuck in), she had held boys her age at an arms length. She could talk to men, charm them and get them to tell her their secret but making lasting relationships with them was something she never nor did she care to learn. She’d had the core members of the Partisans as her family, they were all she needed, she knew her _Papa_ loved her, all of his transmissions ended with that reminder after all. She was proud of him and understood his choice but it still felt as if he’d abandoned her (her Mama too if she really thought about it).

 

So you could honestly forgive her for how she reacted when this completely handsome man walks up to her and starts _flirting_ (okay maybe not really flirting… Though she wouldn’t really know). She wasn’t serving the table that he had been sat in and so, she’d not really paid him any mind. When he had walked up to her, she had been turned away from him and when she’d heard (felt his presence really) him walking towards her she had turned to face him, her patented polite smile already on her face only to have her breath stolen away (because by the _Force_ was he good looking). She mentally shook her head to clear those thoughts away because she was undercover and she really needed to focus on her mission.

 

“Is there anything wrong sir?” She’d asked politely as she forced herself not to look him up and down, knowing that this was who Tella (the other waitress on staff today) was giggling about.

 

“No, not really, but I would like to pay for my bill now.” The man had said, his voice low and soft and his accent clearly from somewhere like Fest or around the area.

 

“Of course sir, that would be thirty credits please.” She’d said as she took a glance at the data pad that had his table number. The man merely nodded and handed her the credits, she’d refused to look him in the eye, preferring to _pretend_ that she was some shy and love struck girl. That didn’t mean that she didn’t feel how he was staring at her.

 

“Will there be anything more I can help you with sir?” She’d asked politely, this was a role she’d learned to play long ago. She’d grown around crass and battle hardened soldiers so polite was something that had long since stopped feeling natural to her.

 

“Yes, I’m new around here and I really don’t know anyone. I was wondering if you would be interested in showing me around? Perhaps I can even repay you with some dinner.” The man said, she could tell that he was sincere and earnest in what he was asking her but she was hesitant. She didn’t know him and she hadn’t done any background checks on him, and she had absolutely no idea how to interact with a man in a less then platonic way.

 

“I… Uhh…” She began stuttering and stammering (and no she was **_not_** blushing).

 

“Yes, she will. My cousin will meet you back here in four hours.” A woman’s voice began as Nya jumped and blushed further as she turned to stare at Rea and glared at her her eyes silently asking _what the kriffing hell are you doing?!?_

 

“Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you later Ms. Nya.” The man said his smile bright.

 

“That’s not fair, I don’t even know your name.” Nya told him, her brows furrowed as the man chuckled.

 

“It’s Willix Divan. Ms. Nya.” He’d told her as he holds out his hand for a shake, she’d hated the fact that she needed to wear a name tag on her uniform because it made sure people knew her name even when she didn’t know theirs.

 

“Nya Sinistra, Mr. Divan and this is my older and meddlesome cousin Rea Sinistra.” She had said as she shook his hand before pointing to Rea to introduce her. Rea had just stuck her tongue out at her as Willix chuckled before saying his goodbyes. He gave her one last glance before he went out of the door with a smile. When he was gone Nya returned to being Jyn and leaned in closer to her best friend.

 

“What the Force was _that_?” Jyn demanded in a hiss.

 

“You were obviously attracted to him, besides this is what normal people do. But most of all, you’ve been through a lot, you deserve some normality and happiness in your life. You make me so worried because you’ve been holding everyone at arms length.” Maddie told her best friend with a meaningful look. She knew that Jyn had never really had any chance to experience any relationships due to Saw’s overprotective ways. In his eyes, he would rather Jyn died as an old maid. At the word _normal_ Jyn knew the conversation was practically over. Maddie was right, she needed to blend in. And so Jyn stalked home to her apartment with Maddie in tow to help her dress. The cousins didn’t share apartments for the sake of giving the other a safe house to run too.

 

She was apprehensive about her date and she knew Saw would go into a rage if he ever found out because he still saw her as the little girl who clung to him when he’d first rescued her in Lah’mu. But a part of her though, was secretly excited at the prospect of doing something that all the other girls were allowed to do. So she merely bore it when Maddie had set herself on Jyn to dress her and fix her up. She’d put Jyn in boots that had a hidden blade and a small explosive device hidden in the sole. Other then that though, she’d just put her in a rather form fitting pants, as well as a green shirt and a black jacket, her truncheons hidden within secret pockets.

 

She’d then forcibly marched Jyn back to the restaurant to await her date, or at least that had been the plan. When they’d gotten there, they realized that Willix was already waiting for her. Jyn smiled before closing her eyes to take a breath, when she’d opened it, she’d reminded herself that she was Nya. Just Nya.

 

As Maddie watched her best friend walk away with Willix she had a smile on her face. A part of her felt like she did something good for her friend, another part of her worried about what would happen if Saw ever heard about this. A smaller part though, was even more worried that this would blow up in her face and leave her best friend heart broken. 

* * *

 

It had been six months since Nya had gone on a date with Willix and things had progressed quite rapidly from there. Nya was in a constant state of euphoria around Willix and while she worried about what would happen when the mission was over, she couldn’t help but become more then a little attached. Nya was still able to do her job as Jyn and she’d felt more and more of her personality bleeding through around Willix because something about him made Nya/Jyn feel like herself, happy, safe and warm. Something she hadn’t been since the Imperials came to Lah’mu and destroyed her life.

 

She’d begun to daydream of a life after the war, a life with Willix, a normal life with a family and peace. This had just made her all the more determined to see this war through to the end and she’d prayed that Willix would stand beside her. Willix was patient with her, when she’d told him that she’d never been in a relationship, that the uncle who had raised her had kept her away from any man, he realized what it meant and had allowed her to set the pace of the relationship. She had no illusions that he hadn’t been with other women before but he never really wanted to talk about it, not that she really wanted to know. When she had finally felt ready to allow him into her bed, he had been so gentle with her and saw to her needs first. After that, he had spent many nights in her bed (Maddie was torn between fury and amusement while she went on her tirade about how inappropriate this arrangement was when she had found out before Jyn pointed out how much of a hypocritic she was). He would usually walk her to work or pick her up from there, during the nights when he had to work night shifts (he worked security in one of the warehouses owned by merchants) she would miss him so much that it felt hard to breathe. There were certain times when she would wake up in the middle of the night and stare at him in contentment. This was one of those nights.

 

Jyn lay awake as she stared up at Willix’s peaceful face; he looked younger when he was asleep, as if all of his burdens were gone. There were scars on his body that she’d assumed were from his job working in security. A part of Jyn was telling her that something wasn’t right with Willix but a larger part told her to trust him and that he wouldn’t hurt her.

 

 _‘He’s lying to you!’_ One part of her mind screamed.

 

 _‘If he is, then he’s just doing it to protect me.’_ The other part said back.

 

 _‘Why aren’t you trusting your more cautious side. Saw would have just killed him in suspicion. Not that Saw wouldn’t kill him now; he probably would just because he’s sleeping with you.’_ The first part of her mind screamed.

 

 _‘I won’t let Uncle Saw hurt him!’_ The second part said back.

 

 _‘Why do you care about him so much?’_ The first questioned.

 

 _‘Because I’m in love with him.’_ The second declared and Jyn’s breath caught with that realization. She’d jerked suddenly and Willix stirred slightly before his hold on her tightened. Jyn listened to his heart beat and allowed that to lull her into sleep.

 

When she awoke the next day, it was to the smell of food coming from outside of the bedroom. Willix would sometimes take to preparing breakfast for her before walking her to work. When they’d both sat down to eat surrounded by a quiet contentment, one hand intertwined with each other Jyn closed her eyes and let the sheer feeling of rightness just wash over her as her revelation from last night rang around in her head.

 

“I love you, Will.” She’d said without preamble, her voice sincere and serious. Her eyes stared at him conveying just how honest she was with that statement. _‘There’_ she’d thought _‘I took the leap. It’s all on him now.’_ Willix’s breath caught in his throat. After a moment of silence Jyn started to become more and more nervous and hadn’t even bothered to try and hide it.

 

“I love you too, Nya.” Willix said back with a weight of emotions, his voice sincere and his eyes conveying the depths of his feelings and his smile was so wonderfully warm that she knew, just knew that he couldn’t be lying. Jyn smiled but a part of her heart broke at the realization that he loved a woman that Jyn had invented. But these thoughts disappeared as Willix leaned into her and gave her a tender kiss.

 

Jyn felt like all was right in the world for once and that nothing was ever going to tear them apart, she’d even begun to think about recruiting Willix to the Partisans so that they could be together. She was proven wrong soon after that though. He was gone two weeks later. And a month later, Jyn was injured during a mission for the Partisans (having requested a transfer from Saw after it became clear that Willix was dead, there’d been an explosion that was immediately followed by a firefight at the warehouse and some of the bodies were so badly burned that there was no way of telling who was who). That was how she’d found out she was three months pregnant.

 

At 16 almost 17 years old, she and Saw came to the conclusion that since she wasn’t willing to terminate her pregnancy (and really Saw was furious that she even let a man get close enough to touch her let alone get her pregnant) that active duty in the Partisans was out of the question. She would still be his General and left hand, she would still devise plans and build weapons but she was to focus on the smuggling ring that she had built and on managing the information.

 

And so at 16 years and 10 ½ months, her Uncle Saw told her to wait in the bunker until the morning came. He’d placed a blaster in her hand, a blade in the other and walked out the door, and even if Jyn knew it was her decision, it still felt as though she was abandoned again by Willix, Saw and the rest of the Partisans. When she’d walked out the next day, the base was completely empty, even her room and she’d felt hollow as tears began to fall because she was **_alone_** once more but she was also pregnant. She walked out the entrance and saw a small ship (only slightly larger than an escape pod), probably the only one that Saw could afford to part with at the time. And as she’d gone in, she realized that her things had been placed in there, the bunk set up like her room (probably Maddie’s work), there were some credits there and her numerous identity documents (courtesy of her uncle). She took a calming breath as she sat on the pilot’s seat before she nodded in determination, her mind made up, to give her child a better life than what her parents had been able to. She would never leave her baby.

* * *

 

Cassian Andor has been a rebel since he was six. His first act of rebellion was throwing stones at Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars. When the Old Republic fell and his parents were dead, he knew then that the Jedi weren’t the enemy, the Empire was. He vaguely remembers his parents, their faces have begun to blur, their voices only coming back to him when he is in the deepest sleeps.

 

What he does remember are the feelings of warmth, safety, and love that comes from the memories of his parents, the feeling that nothing could possibly harm him with them around. This is accompanied by the memories of coming home to a house that was empty save for the elderly neighbor that had always watched him (he remembers the tears streaming down her face) and a man in black, at their feet is a bag packed. He remembers how the man whom he now knows as General Draven, kneels down at him as he explains how Mrs. Saal had already packed his bags and how sorry he was that his parents were killed by the Empire (he later learned that the new emperor, Palpatine, had orchestrated the whole war in order to place himself in power and that once he had gotten it, he saw no reason to keep the Separatists alive).

 

Cassian vowed revenge against the Empire that day, had thrown himself into his training and had done his best to cut away his emotions and dreams of a normal life with a family. At thirteen, he kills for the first time and has stopped questioning orders. Everything he does haunts him at night, the price of winning the Rebellion, he feels is his very soul. That… that was a price he was willing to pay if it meant that he was able to tear down the Empire.

 

At 20, he was sent to spy on Inderon, he was to pose as a security guard for a warehouse whose owner has deep ties with the Empire. He did not question, though he knew that it would be a long assignment, his job had been to gather as much information as possible, kill when necessary, and wait for extraction and to do that he’d needed to do his best to blend in; he’d known he would need to create ties with these people, expose himself (or the person that he is pretending to be) to these people and what better way to do that then to play the role of devoted lover. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he’d manipulated someone so callously and given his body for the sake of the Rebellion, no matter how much it tears at what remains of his soul.

 

Cassian had originally thought to seduce some vapid local woman whom he could easily tear himself away from, he had in fact already selected the woman, a waitress at some eatery who giggled and flirted with any man who caught her eye. She was pretty enough, fair haired and dark eyed, he knew immediately that she would be an easy catch. His plans however were derailed the moment he caught sight of the other waitress. His breath was caught and his heart skipped a beat when she’d turned and met his eyes for a split second, just long enough to catch sight of those beautiful green eyes. Against Cassian’s better judgement, not just because of the impracticality of getting attached but also because of her youth, he still approached her.

 

She was small and pretty and seemed to be easily charmed, not as vapid or silly as her colleague had seemed to be but there had been no sign of the brief flash of fire that he thought he’d seen when they’d met eyes from across the room. It had been disappointing for him to think that she’d be just like any other woman. _‘Still, I might as well enjoy my time.’_ Cassian had thought at the time.

 

His second assessment of her had been wrong; his first had been spot on. Nya (that was her name) was only polite when needed, usually at work, but outside of it and when Cassian had really gotten to know her was hot headed and passionate with a gentler side towards children. Over the months that they had been together he had learned more about her then he probably should have. He learned that she was orphaned by the Empire, that she was awkward and completely new when it came to relationships because she was raised by an uncle who kept her as far away from non-familial males as possible (and when she’d first allowed him into her bed Cassian had felt guilty because Nya deserved to be with someone better), he knew that she loved her cousin Rea so much and always looked to her for advice (and thankfully he’d had her approval from day one because he did not want to think about what life would’ve been like these past few months if she’d not forced Nya on that first date).

 

The last thing that Cassian learned was that he had fallen in love with Nya, deeply and irrevocably, with her, he felt loved, safe, and warm. He had been dreading leaving her behind, didn’t want her to think the worst of him and was already prepared to tell her the truth to try to convince her to go with him. A part of him though had realized that she would be safer away from him and the Rebellion. For the first time he’d began to dream about a future without the Empire (because he honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead, and he honestly never allowed himself to dream about surviving the war), a future with her and a family to care for.

 

Cassian Andor had many regrets throughout his years in the Rebellion but the biggest ones he had were all about _her,_ the first was letting go of the hand of the one woman that had made him _feel_ something for the first time. Another regret was that he’d allowed for the extraction to take place, and that he hadn’t gone back for her sooner and let himself believe that she was safer away from him. The third regret was letting the Rebellion get in the way of the life he'd wanted with the woman that he loved.

 

But perhaps, the biggest regret he’d had was that he’d never told her about who he was, even when they’d declared their love for one another. He could still remember that day in her apartment. Still see how beautiful and peaceful she’d looked while she was asleep (she’d had some scars that she was unwilling to talk about but he’d had those too, he also knew that she was keeping things from him but he hadn’t the heart to confront her about it when he was keeping things from her too). He’d gotten the food ready for her like he’d usually done for her (he felt sick at the thought that those in the Rebellion only thought of her as a means to an end for keeping his cover), and watched as she’d sleepily shuffled into the little table that he’d set for them.

 

He’d remembered holding her hand as they ate and looking into her green eyes and knowing that the world outside didn’t matter at the moment. He remembered her smile so soft and open as she gazed at him in wonder as if she couldn’t believe he was still there with her. He remembered her sigh as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before her gaze turned serious and weighted with _something_ he couldn’t understand.

 

_“I love you, Will.” She said before she seemed to still, her gaze intent yet afraid. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel the smile on his face threatening to split it but a part of his heart fell at the thought that she was in love with Willix Divan and not Cassian Andor (even if he’d deviated from his original cover and told her a lot about himself, he’d mixed in the details of Willix and Cassian)._

_“I love you too, Nya.” He’d remembered saying back before he’d kissed her, his mind going into their future of a little girl who had her eyes running towards him and calling him Papa. In that moment he’d felt as though time had stopped and they were something more and by the Force was he going to do his best to stay with her for as long as he could and do whatever it took to keep her safe._

In the end though, he’d failed at both things, some thieves had broken in by setting of an explosion and a firefight had happened. He’d been injured and immediately extracted, spent a few days in the med bay in Yavin IV before being sent from one mission to the next. By the time he’d been able to return to Inderon, four months had passed and he’d returned there on the guise of meeting an informant (his first act of defiance and deception towards the Rebellion). He’d heard that Inderon had turned into a source of civil unrest after the attack on the warehouse and had only prayed that she and Rea (because he knew she would be devastated if she’d lost her cousin on top of losing him too) were safe. But she wasn’t as he would immediately find out as he had stared in horror at the burnt out shell of what used to be her apartment building.

 

“What happened here? My wife (yes, he’d lied) lives here and I’ve been off-world for the past few months.” He’d asked a woman he’d grabbed who’d just been passing by.

 

“I’m sorry. Troopers came when they’d discovered there was a force sensitive child in the building, his parents refused to give him to them so they killed the parents and tried to take the child, the neighbors had heard the commotion and had tried to help the child get away. They were killed instantly and those that weren’t were locked in the building while it was set on fire, the troopers shot anyone who tried to escape through the windows. They said that it was to teach everyone about what happens if they defied the Emperor’s will.” The woman told him, her voice sad as Cassian had felt as if his entire life just shattered because dammit, Nya, _his Nya_ was dead because of the Empire. Cassian had let the woman go and stumbled away in shock, he had felt his resolve and hatred towards the Empire harden once more and he knew then that he would never forgive them for this latest crime.

 

And when he’d stumble into the ship where his friend and current mission partner Kes Dameron was, he’d ignore the knowing and pitying looks he’d been sent. He hadn’t made his usual comment against Kes when he’d stopped at a random planet on the way back to base and taken him to a cantina where he’d gotten insanely drunk to try and get his mind off of Nya. In the end, his alcohol compromised mind had let him run his mouth and he’d found himself telling Kes everything (though he knew Kes would never breathe a word of this to anyone). And yes, he’d decided, all of his biggest regrets were about her and the reason why he’ll do his best to see the end of the Rebellion and see the Empire burn is all for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... poor little heart broken souls, they both think the other is dead. Willix was one of Cassian's aliases in canon. She won't take Luke's place as the last Jedi (though that title isn't really true, there were quite a handful of Jedi who had survived the purge but had been in hiding for so long but the Jedi masters who had survived will start appearing in this story) but she will become a mentor of sorts to Luke because it was the last star knight who had founded the Jedi order when it was clear that he would be the last to be chosen for the next few millennia and needed people to fight for the Light side of the Force. Tell me what you think. Should I still continue this?


	2. The Kyber's first wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn runs into an old friend she'd long since thought lost and begins a ripple that would change the course of the war. And thankfully, it goes unnoticed by the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite shocked that people enjoyed the first chapter so much. So... just a head's up, Jyn isn't going to be the Jyn she is from the movie and the books especially in this chapter, for many various reasons which will be explained at the end of the chapter. Thank you so much for the people who read the first part!

Jyn has almost, _almost_ , broken down at least a dozen times in the weeks following her separation from the Partisans and the only things that pulls her through is the thought that her child deserves to live (no matter how screwed up the galaxy was) and that her baby needs its mother. She does a few runs as Liana Hallik, uses her contacts from her days running (she still does technically run it) the Star Sisters, this gets her more than enough jobs and credits to live without having to starve herself or do any jobs that would place her (and by extension her baby) in harm’s way. She has thought of using the name Nya Sinistra on more than one occasion (usually in moments when she thinks she’s glimpsed Will in the crowd) before she shakes it off, if people found out she was Jyn Erso then at least her baby will have no association with her and her baby could be free to be raised by the Partisans (most likely by Maddie) just as she was.

It was after one of those runs when the first person from her past runs in to her. She was wondering around some mildly temperate planet that reminded her slightly of the lands surrounding her family’s farm on Lah’mu. So of course, this was when her _childhood_ _best friend_ decides to show up, just when she was allowing herself to reminisce on the days when she was happy and safe, when her family was whole (and Meer _was_ her family).

She catches the mass of blood colored curls and she wistfully thinks of another girl who had hair just like that, she’d remembered feeling jealous of how unique it was and how beautiful it’d been under the sun in comparison to her own. Just as she was about to look away the woman turns towards her as if sensing her gaze and when their eyes meet she freezes because she _knows_ those eyes and even if the face that wears them is older now she still recognizes the woman. Her breaths turn into little gasps as the woman narrows her eyes before approaching her, and even when she recognizes that the woman is dangerous and does not seem to recognize her, she still stands rooted watching them transfixed.

“Who are you?” The woman demands angrily as she subtly grabs ahold of one of her arms and twists it painfully. Jyn can’t help but gasp both from the pain and shock.

“Meer.” Jyn says her voice choked with tears (and damn these hormones). The woman freezes slightly as if struck by lightning, her hold of Jyn’s arm is released. “Mara, don’t you remember me? I thought… I thought you were dead.” Jyn says, her mind already addled by her emotions, she throws her arms around Mara and pulls her close, her tears falling (and damn, it seems the Force was kind enough to send someone back that she’d thought was gone from her life forever and just for a moment she can pretend that she’s not alone).

“I don’t know who you are! Or how you know me…” Mara states angrily before pulling away from Jyn who has stiffened. Her glare venomous as she takes her in, and Jyn sees something like a flash of recognition and confusion on her face before it disappears. “But, I feel like I should.” Mara adds hesitantly and quietly.

“I… if you want, we can talk in my ship. I… uh… I promise I won’t try anything. I just, I…” Jyn says but can’t finish her thoughts, her mind swinging and she feels faint, the world seems to be turning, her hand going protectively towards her stomach; _“I haven’t eaten yet. The baby needs food.”_ She thinks to herself but it sounds so far away. She grabs a hold of Mara’s shoulder to steady herself as she sucks in a deep and calming breath.

When she turns to look at Mara she sees that she is frozen, her eyes staring at Jyn’s stomach. She can see that Mara seems to be struggling with something, as if she is literally fighting her instincts. _‘Maybe she really is an Imperial, one of the Inquisitors even.’_ Jyn thinks horrified at the thought of her friend being one of the Emperor’s favorites and at the idea that she had just called attention to herself from such a dangerous woman. _‘You are an idiot. What did Uncle Saw always say? A thoughtless child is a dead child.’_ She mentally scolded herself.

“I… you’re ship would be good.” Mara said conflicted before Jyn reluctantly and cautiously led Mara to her little ship and being careful to put distance between the two of them (although she already knew that she wouldn’t have a chance to fight Mara in her condition). When they arrive at the ship, Jyn noticed Mara inspecting the little ship with a bit of wariness as if she was expecting Jyn to betray her. Jyn turns her back on Mara as she takes a seat and when Jyn returns it’s with some soup that looks like sludge, caf, and tea.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t eaten yet. And it’s not good for… you know…” Jyn murmurs pointing to the slight swell that has grown more pronounced now that she is seated.

“How… how do you know me?” Mara asked as she declines everything that Jyn has set before her. _‘Cautious, and her clothes are well made, definitely Imperial but is she a member of the Inquisitors?’_ Jyn thinks as she pauses in her eating.

“You’re two years younger than I am, so I suppose you really won’t remember. We used to play together, our farms were the closest to one another. I was four when I arrived in Lah’mu and our mothers used to switch on who would watch over us. We were inseparable for all of two years before the Empire came. You… you were found to be force sensitive and so they took you from your parents.” Jyn started as Mara listened in eagerly and Jyn had a feeling that she wasn’t the only thing that Mara couldn’t remember.

“And they gave me to the Emperor to give me a better life right? Just as any loyal subject should.” Mara said nodding approvingly as Jyn stared at her in horror at the thought that Mara was alright with idea of children being taken from their parents.

“Not willingly, no. They…” Jyn pauses considering her words as she shakes her head. “They didn’t want you to be taken away, they argued that taking children the way they did was the way of the Jedi and the Jedi were gone. They fought for you to stay with them and they were killed for it. I thought, I remember running to your farm when I heard them screaming. I saw them take you and I thought that they were going to kill you too.” Jyn said as she thought of her younger self hiding in the bushes, paralyzed in fear, her little mind not understanding what was going on.

“You’re lying. The Emperor is a benevolent man! He wouldn’t have harmed my parents!” Mara said outraged, the sound of her hand hitting Jyn’s face stilling them both.

“I…I’m not lying.” Jyn said through gritted teeth as she reached up to cup her cheek.

“You’re one of those rebels aren’t you? They sent you here to turn me against the Emperor! Everything you’ve been telling me is a lie.” Mara hissed producing a knife immediately and Jyn froze her heart thudding loudly in her ears (it wouldn’t have mattered if she died, but her baby deserved to live).

“And if I am a rebel, will you kill me?” Jyn said trying for calm as Mara pressed the knife dangerously close to Jyn’s neck.

“Then I kill you.” Mara said venomously and Jyn felt a shiver go through her spine. Her mind blanked and she’d absently started humming a tune (and kriff knows how her mind works right now). Mara froze once more and her knife clattered to the table harmlessly.

“That song…” Mara said breathlessly and Jyn reached out a hand hesitantly still humming, her hand flipping Mara’s right hand so that her palm was facing up as she began to gently trace a scar that has all but faded from view through the years. _‘Trust in the force.’_ Jyn hears her mother’s voice all of a sudden and she looks up to Mara’s intense gaze.

“Do you know where you got this scar from Meer?” Jyn asked softly, her eyes straying to Mara’s hand entranced.

“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.” Mara said hesitantly shaking her head, the tension in the little ship was charged with emotion from both sides.

“It was a promise between two little girls who were their parents everything. Two little girls that were best friends but wanted to be something more, they wanted to be sisters in blood. And so they foolishly snuck a blade out and cut their palms and promised that they would be blood sisters forever, that they would never harm or leave the other behind, and they promised that if they were separated then they would find one another. They promised this and called on the Force to seal it. Their parents were furious for hurting themselves but the girls were satisfied because they’d done it just the way they saw it in the holovid.” Jyn told Mara her eyes far away in remembrance as she lifted her left hand to show Mara the identical scar. She placed her left palm on Mara’s and suddenly it felt as if the two girls were somewhere else.

_“It huwts Yny.” A little red haired girl said as she held her bleeding palm towards an older dark haired girl._

_“I know Meer. But we’re blood sisters now and Mama said that if we trust in the Force to keep our promise then it will. So I’ll find you always.” The other girl said before they both jumped at the screams of two women._

Jyn and Mara immediately pulled their hands away from each other as they stared wide eyed. The silence becomes deafening all of a sudden as they try to process what they’ve seen. Jyn picks up the knife and hands it back to Mara showing her trust in her old friend.

“You’re one of the Partisans aren’t you? I saw it in your mind before we pulled apart. He raised you and you call him _Ada_ don’t you?” Mara said and Jyn stiffens at that.

“Yes and no. I can’t exactly be an active member now, given…”Jyn said tightly and once more gestured towards her stomach. “but… I don’t want to lie to you even if it goes against everything I’m taught. So… yes… I am.” Jyn finished lamely and looked at Mara wearily. She can see Mara considering her once more, can already imagine her thoughts and the plans that she’s already made about how to kill Jyn

“Jyn Erso, your father is one of our top science officers. Come back with me and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, you and your baby.” Mara said and Jyn’s breath is stolen from her and she feels faint once more.

“No!” Jyn says in panic “I’m not, if whatever Papa is building fails they might take it out on my baby and I. Or… or if my baby is force sensitive they’ll take him away from me or they’ll kill him. Please don’t make me Mara. Please!” Jyn begs as her fear for her baby has pushed away any thoughts about fearing for herself, tears begin to well up in her eyes.

“I won’t let that happen to you Jyn. I promise.” Mara said as she forces Jyn to look her in the eyes.

“Please don’t Meer. I can’t… my baby… I can’t… not after they killed Mama and took Papa. Please. Not after they killed your parents and took you from me. Please don’t make me sissy.” Jyn said in hysterics.

“But that’s the thing Jyn. Don’t you see? You, Uncle Galen, and I will be together.” Mara said.

“They won’t allow that. I’ve heard about the Inquisitors, they’re not allowed to interact with anyone who isn’t one of them.” Jyn said shakily pulling away from Mara, her shoulders shaking.

“I’m not a part of the Inquisitors, Jyn. I’m the Emperor’s **_Hand_**.” Mara said proudly as Jyn freezes once more.

“How… how long have you been his hand?” Jyn asked shakily.

“Since I was nine.” Mara said with a grin as Jyn’s eyes widened once more. _‘This isn’t the first time I’ve met a hand. The other one would have been hand at the same time as Mara.’_ Jyn thought and filed that information away.

“Then that’s worse. I heard the Emperor discourages any attachments unless he can use them to punish those that fail him.” Jyn said hiccupping. “Will you kill me if I don’t come with you?” Jyn asked as she turned her eyes towards the long forgotten food.

“No. You’re my sister remember. No hurting one another, we promised, and you found me like you promised back then.” Mara said disappointment in her voice. Then she stood up and made her way to the ship’s door. Mara froze when Jyn hugged her once more and Jyn was struck with a sad realization _‘She probably hasn’t been hugged since they took her away. At least I had Saw and Maddie, a few of the older Partisans who’d lost their children because of the Empire had tried to use me as a surrogate to replace their children, and… I had Will who was always very affectionate with me.’_

“The song… my mother used to sing it to us. It’s an old Corellian lullaby called Lavander’s Blue.” Jyn began quietly. “I’m sorry I can’t come with you Meer but I have to think of my baby. I don’t know if we’ll meet again but in case we don’t, despite whatever happens and what you do, I know that you’re still capable of being the girl that you were when we were little, there’s still something good in you no matter how buried it is. I love you Meer, you’ll always be my little sister, promise.”  Jyn tells her willing her voice to express just how sincere she was. Mara doesn’t answer but stays in her embrace for a few moments before slowly extracting herself and leaving without another glance.

When Jyn was sure that Mara was gone, she sunk to the floor in tears as all the memories of her childhood that she’d kept buried rushed towards her mixed in with the memories of her time in Inderon. She clutched the kyber crystal on her necklace as it grew warm in her hands, she was so lost in her grief and memories that she didn’t notice her crystal began to glow gold and unbeknownst to her, the Force wrapped itself in Mara’s mind slightly severing her connection to Palpatine while forming an unnoticeable wall between Palpatine’s grasp and her memories of her childhood and anything associated with Jyn. Mara’s mind being slightly freed from the Emperor’s grasp had already begun to rebel as it wanted to nothing more than to protect her sister.

Somehow through her tears Jyn managed to make it to her bed before collapsing once more. Her grip on her necklace tighter than ever, her hand turning white from the lack of blood flow. As she felt all of her love in those memories, she had unintentionally channeled it to her crystal and as she fell asleep, she didn’t realize that those emotions were dispersed by the crystal and sent to the people in the memories who were still alive, each of them momentarily feeling that overwhelming love that Jyn had felt for them.

Mara was first because she was the closest; she’d paused in her walk and turned to gaze back in the direction of Jyn’s ship. She closed her eyes and let the unfamiliar feeling of Jyn’s love wash over her before she made her way to her own ship. For the first time in years, Mara began to _question_.

In an underground desert base, Saw sat down on his chair and closed his eyes as his memories of Jyn replayed in his mind followed by the feeling of pride and love that he felt whenever she called him _Ada_. He looked over at Maddie (probably one of the hardest hit by Jyn’s departure) and he noticed she was playing with a little toy that Jyn had given her when they were young. She seemed lost in thought but peaceful and happy as she sat to one side.

On an Imperial Base in Eadu, Galen Erso sat in his dark room watching the only holo he had of his wife and daughter playing with their little neighbor Mara.  He felt tears run down his cheeks as he felt the sense of despair approaching the surface once more before it was soothed by a feeling of warmth and love that he hadn’t felt in years, it gave him the strength to push away the despair that he’d begun feeling and he walked to his desk and flipped the light on, his hand reaching to finish out a revised design of the Death Star’s core, with the addition of a vent.

And finally, as a dark haired man ran through darkened streets pursued by an Imperial droid, he ducked towards an empty alley and into a closed warehouse. As soon as the droid had made its way into the warehouse the man had entered in, it was immediately shut down with a powerful electric pulse. As the man began to rewire the droid in haste he was distracted by a familiar presence and had failed to notice that he’d made a mistake and made the droid too honest. But at that moment, his hands worked automatically as his mind wandered to thoughts of a dark haired young woman.

* * *

 

Cassian had been running from the K2SO droid for the past half hour and it still seemed to manage to find him, he was getting frustrated to say the least. What was supposed to be a simple extraction mission had somehow gone sour and now he was separated from Kes and the ship. Throughout the past few months he’d become harsher and more closed off, he could still be amiable to his colleagues but they’d learned not to pick on his temper. General Draven seemed to agree and since Mon Mothma had not commented on it but merely threw him sad knowing glances (which he pointedly ignored), then there was no problem. Bail Organa though was a different ship altogether.

_“Ahh, Sergeant Andor, come and talk with me.” Bail had said as he approached Cassian._

_“What can I help you with sir?” Cassian asked politely and a bit stoically._

_“Something’s changed about you boy. You’re harder now.” Bail said as he gave Cassian an analyzing look. Cassian froze._

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about sir. I’ve just become more focused on taking down the Empire.” Cassian replied coolly._

_“Yes, you have. But I’m a man who’s old enough to know the look of someone who’s suffering from a broken heart.” Bail said as Cassian’s hands curled into fists and he took a few calming breaths. “There’s no rule against having a significant other in the Rebellion, Sergeant, so why don’t you bring her or him here.” Bail said ignoring the fisted hands._

_“I can’t sir. I really… the Empire… she… I was…” Cassian said and that was all that Bail needed to realize what was happening as he saw Cassian’s shoulders slump in defeat._

_“I see… I’m sorry for your loss then, Sergeant.” Bail said as he turned to leave Cassian alone._

Cassian was pulled from his thoughts when he’d spotted an alley that he knew would lead to a warehouse that was closed at this time of the night. He’d immediately turned the corner and ran to the door, and as he did so, he took stock of everything that he had on him. His mind was made up as he passed through the doors. He tossed a miniature EMP bomb that would only affect an isolated target.

As he began to rewire the droid his mind drifted off to Nya once more, as it often did these days and he remembered how much she enjoyed taking things apart and putting them together again. She’d said that her father was good with creating things and that was where she’d gotten it from. He thought of those days when he’d come to her apartment after work when she would get off earlier then he did and he’d walk in to dinner cooking and Nya at the table tinkering with whatever parts she’d bought at the junk yard to create a new toy for the Shin, little neighbor boy that she would sometimes watch. He remembered how she would look up and smile at him as if he was the most important thing in the world and he felt a swell of love wash over him, it was comforting and familiar and for a moment Cassian thought that it was her spirit watching over him before he shook those thoughts off and forced his mind back to the task at hand.

When Cassian stumbled into Kes’ waiting ship with the two freed informants by his side, it was with a reprogramed Imperial droid that was a K2SO model. He would also realize, sometime in the flight, that because of his distraction earlier, he had reprogrammed the droid to be honest, too honest. And when he realized this, he burst into hysterical laughter as Kes and the two passengers stared at him wearily as if questioning his sanity but all he could think about at that moment was how Nya would have probably laughed herself silly with his mistake.

* * *

 

Four men felt a shift in the balance that day. The first was an old green man who was once one of the most renowned Jedi, his name was Yoda. The second was a Jedi in exile in Tatooine who now went by the name of ‘Ben’. The third was a long suffering assassin who had once been a former Guardian of the Whills. The last was the assassin’s husband who still clung to the ways of the Guardian of the Whills.

One man looked confused and disbelieving at what he felt but the three other men looked up and smiled as if they saw a change in the future, and perhaps they did but they had never spoken a word as to what that might be. But it was only the blind man who clearly saw the bright light that was shining like a star. _‘So the little star is finally waking up at last.’_ Chirrut Imwe thought in happiness as he leaned closer to his husband.

Somewhere across the galaxies, Palpatine was unable to see the change in the Force and how he was losing his best _Hand_. He also didn’t see how everything he’d worked hard for will be destroyed for the sake of one girl whose father and adoptive sister will do everything in their power to protect her. And somewhere within the afterlife contained within the Force, Padme Amidala and Lyra Halcyon Erso stood side by side as they watched the Force bring their loved ones together and connect them to one another, and they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jyn is pregnant which means she's hormonal, emotional, and impulsive. Also, a part of her (the one that believed in the Force) was telling her to trust the friend/sister that she'd loved so much all those long years ago. Jyn is also different because the circumstances with how she and Saw parted ways were also different. In this story she chose her baby over the Partisans instead of Saw choosing to leave her to protect her from the disgruntled men and this was something that they came up with together so she isn't disillusioned and unwilling to fight nor is she so closed off as to not give those that she already knows a chance to be let into her heart again. I was originally going to just do a brief introduction of Mara Jade and then jump to when Jyn was about to give birth but I felt that I owed it to Mara to explain why she defected earlier then in the canon but not canon verse. In this story, Jyn get's Mara questioning about which side was truly evil and in the end, Mara's decision was that she didn't care which side she was on, so long as she could protect Jyn. The kyber crystal is so in-tune with Jyn because of how long she's been wearing it that she can use it to channel her emotions and it's been hiding her from the Emperor for so long since Jyn is the Star Knight, it would be a given that she would be strong in the force. Cassian wasn't originally going to be included in this but then I thought, why not show you guys how K2 came to be. As you can already tell... I'm very awkward when it comes to dialogue. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	3. Family is not always about blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jyn is reminded that there are people who do care about her not just because of the Rebellion but those who want only what's best for her. Or in which Jyn meets up with the Organas and they remind her that her mother was a good friend. Padme and Lyra's connection is explored just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not and never will own anything in the Star Wars franchise. In the previous chapter I mentioned that Jyn called Saw 'Ada' which is an affectionate term for 'father'. I had this idea that Lyra had assumed the name Rabe during her tenure as Padme's body guard. Rabe in canon was a kick ass fighter, a crack shot at the blaster, and was responsible for Padme's hair. So I was thinking, why not add young Corellian Jedi Master in the line of credentials she has. This would also put her in contact with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lyra also bonds with Motee who had replaced her once Padme became Senator since Lyra was only supposed to protect her as Queen. Motee would eventually flee to Lah'mu with her husband and her daughter Mara Jade and the two former handmaidens would bond once more. The handmaiden Fe on the other hand, eventually has a daughter named Maddie. So basically this is the convergence of Padme's most loyal handmaidens.

Two weeks after her reunion with Mara, Jyn found herself on Alderaan in order to inform Senator Organa that there was a change in informants due to her current situation. Thinking of Mara had Jyn smiling fondly at what her friend had done for her. _‘Sly girl, she knew I’d find the credits. A woman like her doesn’t just lose things.’_ She thought as she remembered the credits that she’d found hidden in various places that Mara had touched. Jyn was touched that her friend was trying to take care of her in her own way, even if she was a member of the Empire.

As she strolled towards the guards of the Alderaan’s palace where she knew the Viceroy Organa and Queen Breha were, she’d contemplated the peaceful surroundings that she’d seen. _‘I hope that Alderaan will remain unblemished by the sights of war.’_ She thought as she took in the beauty in front of her with the same wonder that she’d always had. She’d dressed in better clothes and had even packed some spare clothes just in case, she knew there were a lot of things to be discussed, messages about the death star and maps that were only to be seen for the eyes of the Viceroy and his Queen.

“Good Morning. My name is Ingrid Vanko, if you would be so kind to tell the Viceroy and his Queen that Lady Rabe’s daughter is here.” Jyn said as politely as she could. The reason why Saw had chosen her to liaise with the Viceroy was because he had been close to Padme and as such had known her handmaidens, including Jyn’s mother while she had been undercover as Rabe. One of the guards looked at her skeptically but the other just marched in to the palace as was asked. He came back a few minutes later with the Bail’s adopted daughter Princess Leia. The thirteen year old girl grinned as she saw her friend and rushed towards Jyn.

“Ina!” She called out as she hugged Jyn before Jyn felt her freeze as she slowly pulled away from her and turned to look at Jyn’s stomach which was hidden by the loose dress she was wearing.

“You… you…” Leia stammered as she stared at her with wide eyes.

“It’s nice to see you too, Leia, my friend. But if you would, I’d much rather sit right now.” Jyn told the younger woman who immediately nodded and grabbed hold of her hand.

“Of course, you shouldn’t be exerting yourself in your condition.” Leia said as she dragged Jyn into the palace. Jyn had been forced to learn the courtly protocol due to her role as the Partisan liaison (despite the fact that the Alliance had supposedly cut off contact and ties with the Partisans, something that Bail was unsure was the right move) and so she was able to blend in perfectly. _‘Act like you belong there and no one will question you but if you act like you have something to hide then they will suspect you even when they have no reason to.’_ She remembered Maddie telling her as she began teaching Jyn how to spy.

“Your aunts aren’t here right?” Jyn asked slightly fearful of the three women who always seemed to hover over Leia.

“No. They’d just left, they won’t be back for a month. They decided to go for a vacation after another round of trying to make me become a ‘proper’ princess.” Leia told her whispering conspiratorially and gave Jyn an amused smirk as Jyn laughed. They’d been trying to turn Leia away from her tomboyish habits since she was barely a toddler and still didn’t have any success.

“How are your classes going Princess?” Jyn asked as she looked at her friend. There were very few people who knew who the truth of Leia’s parentage and Jyn was one of them, she’d felt it was her duty to protect Leia because of it.

“It’s… all the same.” Leia said as she faltered at the question. Jyn just looked at Leia sadly at the thought of the girls who were cruel to Leia because she couldn’t fit in with her tomboyish personality and the fact that she was adopted and her parents were unknowns. Still though, the fact that Leia was able to stay strong in the face of her trials in school spoke very well of her.

“What brings you here, Ina?” Leia asked looking at her friend and then subtly back to the carefully hidden swell of Jyn’s stomach. Leia already knew that Jyn was a member of a rebel faction, she just hadn’t known which one, nor did she know her true connection to Jyn or Jyn’s real name. All Leia knew was that Jyn was an Intelligence Officer but one that Winter hadn’t worked with or even knew.

“Just some things to tell your father given, you know…” Jyn said in what was now becoming a usual gesture and line to her as she motioned to the growing bump.

“Ahh… I see… Will you be staying here long?” Leia asked her friend brightly and Jyn could tell that her friend wanted to ask more about her pregnancy but was tactful enough to wait for when they were away from prying eyes.

“I’m not sure. A week at most, I think. I want to be as far away from your aunts as possible so definitely not a month.” Jyn replied as she paled at the thought of meeting with Rogue Organa in her condition.

“Oh. I suppose you’ll be in meetings with Father and Mother then. Are you sure you won’t reconsider staying?” Leia asked the _‘at least until the baby is born_ ’ is not said but implied.

“I may extend a bit but I’d really not stay too long. I don’t want to impose on your parents.” Jyn said and just as Leia was about to speak once more, they reached the Viceroy’s office and the door immediately opened to let them in.

“Ingrid, my dear, how nice to see you again.” Queen Breha said as she hugged Jyn and Leia closed the door behind them. Just like her daughter, Breha pulled away and stared at Jyn’s stomach in shock.

“Oh my dear! How wonderful! Congratulations!” Breha began as she immediately escorted Jyn to one of the couches in front of her husband and took the seat beside her as Leia sat beside her father. “Really, you must be tired and famished. It’s not good for a woman in your condition to be either.” Breha began before she began calling servants and ordering food. Bail looked confused for all of three seconds before he looked at Jyn closer and a light of realization dawned in his eyes.

“Congratulations Ingrid. I suppose you wanted to meet us today because of your condition? I suppose you wouldn’t be able to do your usual work because of it.” Bail said a bit teasingly because he knew that Jyn hated being restricted in mobility. Bail looked at Jyn fondly and she was sure that he was seeing her mother as he’d known her, the fierce handmaiden who was skilled with a blaster but deadly with a saber.

“Yes, someone will take over dropping off information. Her name is Alin Sol and I trust her with my life. She’ll be in touch with you when we have more information. She and I have always been assigned as a team and often pose as relatives, so please don’t be surprised when you meet her.” Jyn told the three seriously as they nodded. Alin Sol was one of Maddie’s aliases. Jyn reached for some of the meat that had been brought in as she heard her stomach growl at the smell of the delicious food.

“I doubt you would have gone all the way here just to tell us this, there’s something more isn’t there? Will you be staying long?” Bail asked as he glanced at Jyn seriously and Jyn immediately knew that he wanted her to stay until she’d given birth.

“There are some other things that we need to talk about but that can wait until later. I won’t be staying long, I don’t want to impose on you and your family.” Jyn said looking away. She couldn’t risk staying here and being found by the Imperials because they would take her into custody immediately.

“My dear, you could never impose on us. Your mother was a friend of mine and Leia’s biological mother. You would have probably been raised as sisters had things turned out differently.” Bail said as he reached out a comforting hand towards Jyn and Leia who was nodding along with what her father said had snapped up her head to turn to her father so fast that Jyn was worried that she would suffer from whiplash.

“Our mothers were friends?” Leia asked in awe as her three companions nodded and smiled at her sadly. Before anything else could be said, an alarm rang from Leia’s pocket and she jumped up, it seemed as if it was time for her to return to her protocol studies and after getting coaxed by her parents with promises of continuing their talk after dinner, she left.

“Now that she is gone, what did you want to talk about?” Bail said seriously as he and Breha shared a look and the three of them walked towards the table, the doors and windows were shut and the curtains closed to ensure privacy.

“You know of course that there are rumors of a super weapon being built by the Empire. These rumors had been going on since the Clone Wars, you know as well that my father is on the team of scientists who are building it and that he’s our main informant. The Partisans are heading to NiJedha soon to try and delay the kyber shipments as much as possible and buy us enough time to come up with a way to destroy the Death Star since they’re going to use the kyber to power it.” Jyn said as she clarified things and the monarchs nodded.

“Given Alderaan’s continual disapproval of the Empire, there are rumors that Grand Moff Tarkin wants to use Alderaan as an example to those who continue to oppose the Empire’s rule. These are just rumors now, but I find that in dealing with these people, it’s better to err on the side of caution.” Jyn said as she watched the monarchs pale at her news.

“You must prepare yourself for it, you need to come up with a plan to evacuate the entire world at a moment’s notice and be able to leave within eight hours at most. I’ve already begun scouting out planets on the outer rim that could hold Alderaan’s population and I’m on my way to meet up with Uncle Ben to pick up a few things that my mother had left with him including a holocron which was said to have star maps of old Jedi fortification worlds from the time of the Sith wars that have long since been abandoned and forgotten about. If these are true then even if it was out of the way, I’m sure it would be alright with you and your people, especially if you were successful in the evacuation.” Jyn rubbed her eyes tiredly, her energy seeming to fade quickly nowadays.

“Jyn, you’re pregnant, it would be unwise to keep up as you are now. It isn’t good for you or your baby.” Breha said using her real name for the first time in a long while.

“I want my baby to grow up in a world where he or she doesn’t have to fear the Empire or the Sith. I’m doing this so that my baby will be safe. If Alderaan falls then morale will break and we’ll have lost.” Jyn told them as she laid a protective hand against her growing bump.

“Very well… but at least stay here for a while and rest. We’ll have a med droid do a check on you so we can be sure that everything is alright with you and your baby.” Breha said taking charge and immediately fussing on Jyn once more. “Now, enough talk, finish your meal and then head off to your usual room. I’ve had it prepared the moment I heard you were here.” She finished.

* * *

 

A knock woke Jyn up later that afternoon (though with how the sun was placed she was sure it was closer to dinner) and as she sat up, Leia immediately barged in without waiting for permission. She strode towards Jyn before she sat down on the bed and glanced at the older girl. With Leia’s head tilted to the side and the cute thoughtful pout on her lips, Jyn had to resist the urge to grab her in a tight hug and comment at how adorable the younger girl looked (karking hormones had been messing with her mind recently).

“As a princess, I’m sure you were taught to wait for a response before entering a room?” Jyn said teasingly but Leia just ignored her question and stuck out her tongue.

“Mother and Father will be here with a med droid soon. They say they want to give you a check up to make sure the baby’s healthy.” Leia said as she reached up to braid Jyn’s hair. Jyn didn’t say anything but hummed as she felt Leia’s hands soothingly brush her hair. True to Leia’s word, Breha and Bail appeared at the door with a med droid not five minutes later.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Leia asked as they waited for the med droid to give out its diagnosis. At this stage in her pregnancy, it would be easy for the med droid to tell the gender. The family sat around Jyn’s borrowed bed (they’d forbidden Jyn from standing because they were worried that she was over taxing herself) and waited eagerly for her answer.

“I don’t really have a preference. I… I just want my baby to be healthy and safe. I want to give them a better life then I have.” Jyn replied, her voice full of love as she looked down at the bump. Unknown to her, Bail was struck with the remembrance of Padme who had done her best to hide her pregnancy.

“Ms. Vanko is slightly malnourished and in need of certain nutrient pills. But she and the baby are otherwise healthy.” The droid said and Jyn breathed a sigh of relief before she turned her eyes towards the Organas and froze at their shared looks of determination, Jyn suddenly felt a shiver of dread run down her spine and she somehow knew that the three had made it their mission to ensure that she was well fed (even if it meant stuffing so much food down her throat that she turned into a ball).

“And the gender of the baby?” Jyn asked quietly as the others held their breaths.

“Baby Vanko, fetal stage development: five months, confirmed gender: female.” The droid said mechanically and as the three Organas smiled at Jyn and offered their congratulations, Jyn suddenly burst into tears to the surprise of the Organas who had never seen her cry in her life. _‘It’s not fair. Will deserves to be here for this. I wonder if he would be happy that we’re having a baby? I know he would be an overprotective and doting father to this little one, especially when he finds out that the baby’s going to be a girl.’_ Jyn thought her heart caught between elation at the thought of having a healthy baby, love at her little girl, and despair at the fact that her baby’s father wasn’t there to witness this. Her kyber crystal glowed under her clothes and as she channeled these emotions to the crystal, she had unknowingly let it disperse and it rushed over to a dark haired man who was sleeping on a ship that had left Alderaan earlier that day.

“I’d hate to ask this of you Ingrid, but the father of your child, did he just leave you? Or were you…” Bail asked worriedly after the droid had left, his mind coming up with one scenario after another (it probably wasn’t hard with the fact that he was raising a daughter).

“He… uh… he was killed when… explosion, firefight… he just didn’t come home. He promised he would.” Jyn said in between sobs as Breha gasped and hugged Jyn close to her.

“I’m sorry my dear. But you don’t have to go through this alone, you know. We’re all here for you.” Bail said as he patted her hand comfortingly and Leia hugged her from behind.

“I can’t stay. I can’t risk the Empire catching me. Leaving now and going into hiding is the best option I have.” Jyn told them sadly once she calmed down enough. She didn’t see the looks the Organa family shared, their minds thinking the same thing, _‘It’s a shame that she’s pregnant and in mourning, she and Cassian would be a perfect couple. I wish she’d arrived a few minutes earlier, they might have been introduced then.’_ They tamped down their disappointment at the failed matchmaking though, in favor of comforting the heartbroken girl.

The four of them ended up eating dinner in Jyn’s borrowed room and for just a minute, she felt calm and at peace, as if she didn’t have to hold the weight of her pregnancy alone. Leia clung to Jyn more after they’d talked about her connection to Jyn through her birth mother, though they made sure not to go into too much detail. At the end of the night, Leia begged to sleep beside her new found _big sister_ and Jyn didn’t have the heart to turn her down.

When Jyn was sure that Leia was asleep she extracted herself from Leia’s arms and made her way to the window as she looked out at the city before her, the moon light illuminated her. She tenderly stroked her growing belly and relished the feeling of her child growing there, her kyber crystal growing warm once more and glowing with a faint white glow that went unnoticed in the moonlight.

“Don’t worry baby girl, we’ll be alright, you and I. I promise I won’t ever leave you and I’ll love you twice as much since your daddy isn’t here. I’ll do my best to take care of you and protect you, my little love. Your daddy would have been so happy and excited about you but I know he loves us and is watching over us from where he is now.” She told her baby reassuringly as she began humming a smile on her face. She gasped quietly as she felt her baby move and tears began to fill her eyes once again. _‘Oh Will, why did you leave me? Why did you leave us, my love? Your baby and I need you. But I’ll do my best to raise our baby girl right, I promise you.’_ Jyn said sadly. She began singing _the lavender’s blue_ once more, it was her favorite lullaby and her mother would often sing it to her and Mara when they were little and it was even more special when she realized that it was the song that brought Mara back to her, and when she remembered that she sang it for Will a few times when he would wake up from a nightmare, it seemed it also had the added bonus of calming her baby down. She didn’t realize that Leia had woken up or that the door was slightly open as Breha and Bail had gone to her room to check up on the two girls. All three of the Organas watched her with a sad smile and listened to her beautiful voice entranced at the lullaby for her daughter.

* * *

 

Cassian was sleeping in the bunk while Kes and K2 flew the ship; they’d left Alderaan earlier in the day after a brief stopover to deliver some classified documents to Bail Organa. The Alliance were still skittish at the thought of a reprogramed Imperial Droid so Kes still went on missions with him in order to oversee K2. Cassian’s nightmare began and it had been about the scenarios in which Nya could have died based on what he’d found out from the woman, it had become the new norm of his nightmares, it was like he wasn’t as haunted by the lives that he’d taken but by his failure to save the woman that he loved. Cassian was jolted awake as he felt a wave of grief and elation that were overshadowed by powerful wave of love. It took Cassian a few minutes to shake off those foreign emotions. _‘I must be going crazy.’_ He thought wryly as he went up to the cockpit to relieve Kes for a few hours, he still wasn’t fully rested but he needed to keep himself busy for now.

“Hey Kes, why don’t I take over for a while?” Cassian asked as he patted his friend’s shoulder. Kes just nodded and walked down to the bunk.

“Are you alright Cassian? You have gotten less than 2 hours of sleep. Data suggests that at least 8 hours of sleep is needed in order for an ordinary human to function properly.” K2 said mechanically and it seemed to Cassian that K2 was slowly but surely developing a personality of his own.

“I’m fine K2. I just had a nightmare.” Cassian said he knew that there was no harm in telling K2, he’d even begun to consider K2 as his friend.

“Studies have shown that telling someone your problems have a 90% chance of alleviating your burdens.” K2 said trying to be helpful. Cassian sighed as he realized that arguing with K2 at this point was going to take all night and he really wasn’t feeling up to it. His mind made up, Cassian told K2 everything he could about Nya, from his mission to his nightmare. As Kes was walking back up from the bunks four hours later Cassian had already begun to feel better. He didn’t know that Kes had heard some of the things he’d told K2 or that his human friend was planning on helping his friend move on (something that would obviously be futile).

When Cassian returned to the bunk to try and get some more sleep since he had less then Kes, he had suddenly begun to feel like something was pulling him back to Alderaan. _‘That’s insane. I just came from Alderaan. Why would I want to go back there for no reason? Get a hold of yourself Andor. You’re really losing it.’_ He thought to himself as he lay on the bed. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the ship and the slow steady rocking that the ship made as it traversed through space. When he’d fallen into a deep sleep he began to dream.

_Nya was standing beside a window looking out into the city. Cassian couldn’t make out the details of the city nor did he care to. His eyes were taking in the enchanting sight of Nya looking so **alive** and ethereal as she was bathed in moonlight. Her white night gown and her dark hair flowed around giving her an otherworldly image. But what really caught Cassian’s eye was her hand gently caressing a slight swell in her stomach, her eyes gentle and her smile serene as she spoke to the baby in her._

_“Don’t worry baby girl, we’ll be alright, you and I. I promise I won’t ever leave you and I’ll love you twice as much since your daddy isn’t here. I’ll do my best to take care of you and protect you, my little love. Your daddy would have been so happy and excited about you but I know he loves us and is watching over us from where he is now.” She said and Cassian’s breath was caught in his throat at the thought of having a little girl with Nya. ‘Oh Will, why did you leave me? Why did you leave us, my love? Your baby and I need you. But I’ll do my best to raise our baby girl right, I promise you.’ He seemed to hear her say but her lips weren’t moving. No, what he could hear was her humming the lullaby she would sing to him whenever he’d be awoken by a nightmare._

_He stood there watching longingly as she began to sing the lullaby rather than just humming it. She just stroked the little bump and closed her eyes, Cassian felt another wave of love wash over him. A part of Cassian’s heart broke at the scene because he knew that it would never happen for him, that this was all just a dream, a reality where he died and she lived. Cassian knew he would sell his soul for this to be true, even if he died at least, **at least** they would live._

Cassian woke up feeling both refreshed and sad, it took him a few minutes to orient himself as he thought of his dream. His heart aching with a longing that he knew would never be filled but he kept that dream close to his heart. For a few moments when he closed his eyes he could feel as if Nya was still alive and waiting for him to come home to her and their baby girl if he kept that image in his mind. It was painful yes but it reminded him of why he hated the Empire so much and why he was willing to die to see it burn.

* * *

 

In the end Jyn ended up staying two weeks rather than just a week. Breha and Bail had set Leia and her adorable pout and big pleading eyes on her and she was just too weak to say no (damn politicians, that was really low of them). It did give them the opportunity to work out a solid evacuation plan that they’d called Protocol Asha where a mass evacuation will occur where the Alderaan royal family has the right to commandeer any ship that could ferry the people away (an eight hour maximum time limit enforced where they could be assured of safety any later and the less time they’ll have to escape) while Jyn was tasked with locating a planet that the Alderaan refugees and she would entrust it to someone just in case she fell.  However, there would barely be any contact between them in order to bring down the risk of her getting caught.

Before she could leave for NiJedha (her next destination because something was pulling her there), the Royal Family had given her some more credits, given her ship a checkup and tune up, restocked her supplies, and sent her on her way with a multi-purpose med droid as thanks for her help and to show that they cared for her. Leia begged her to stay so that she could see her niece being born and Jyn had only managed to get away when she promised to give them holovids of her baby to be dropped off by someone she trusted.

“Good bye. I don’t think we’ll see each other for a long while and I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me. I feel like I owe you all a great debt.” She told the family in front of her as they gave her a hug.

“You owe us nothing, we care about you, besides you’ve done more than enough to make up for it anyway.” Bail said and they all knew that he was referring to her work as an informant.

“Take care of yourself and your little one my dear. Do drop by and let her see her aunt Breha.” Breha told her when she pulled away from the hug.

“Bye big sister! Don’t forget, you promised me holovids of my neice!” Leia said as she sniffled when she’d pulled away from the hug that Jyn had given her.

“Good bye Ingrid. Say hello to you Uncle Ben for me. May the force be with you and guide you through your journey. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Bail told her quietly during the hug.

“Good bye all of you.” Jyn said with a watery smile once more before she went inside her ship.

* * *

 

In NiJedha, Chirrut Imwe woke up and slowly pulled himself out of his husband’s grasp. His sightless eyes stared unerringly towards where the moon was, a smile on his face. _‘So the little star is coming here, being called by the Force. A meeting with me, perhaps she needs guidance and a friend right now. She needs to be reminded that she is not alone and that all of those that have left her would give anything to be with her but would rather see her safe. Little star, do you know how the Force pulls and tugs the strings so that everyone who can affect the most change will be pulled to you, to meet you. You have your own pull, something that makes people gravitate towards you.’_   Chirrut thought.

“What are you doing up, it’s still night.” Baze said tiredly having just returned from a contract.

“It is always night for me.” Chirrut reminded him as Baze rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Baze grumbled as he pulled Chirrut back down.

“It seems we will have a visitor. The Force tells me she is important. The little star with a heart of kyber who seeks guidance in this time when she is the most vulnerable.” Chirrut told him and Baze just sighed and closed his eyes, his faith in the Force had long since gone along with the rest of the Guardians of the Whills.

* * *

 

In Takodana a small ancient yellow humanoid named Maz Takadana paused in her work as she listened to the Force, her mind going to her early days when she’d been a dreaded pirate. She remembered the Corellian Jedi that she’d met that day. Natt Halcyon had a ring that sung with the power of the Force and when he’d told her that his family had been keeping it for the next Star Knight Maz had felt the truth of his words in the Force. They’d become friends then and it lasted throughout his entire life. Maz glanced out at the night sky and smiled _‘So it seems that the next Star Knight has begun to move, and it seems that she’s from Natt’s line as well.’_ She thought wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jyn and Cassian missed each other by no less then five minutes in Alderaan and Cassian was ignoring the Force's big hint that he has to go back to Alderaan to find Jyn because he was trying to be logical. And... guys! They're having a girl! A little baby girl whose name I have picked out long ago. Jyn is now on her way to NiJedha where she will meet a certain assassin and Guardian of the Whills, and maybe even a certain smuggler and Wookie. So the final months of Jyn's pregnancy is approaching and the Force has been hinting at Cassian who is so caught in his grief and desire for vengeance that he doesn't realize that he's more connected to Jyn but then again, he doesn't even know Jyn's real name let alone the fact that she's alive.
> 
> Maz Kanata is one of the oldest beings in the Star Wars verse and I want her to know about the Star Knights, I want her to have a hand in this because come on, as a young woman she was a smuggler and kick ass pilot. As for the lullaby, I wanted it to have some deeper meaning for Jyn, it was something that she shares only with those she loves. The Force is setting up the pieces and tying the key players together towards Jyn who is at the center of change and she'll be pushed into her destiny with her army of rogues and Jedi.
> 
> Since Jyn is actively working with Bail Organa, he trusts her more and knows what her father does for the sake of the Rebellion, he is also against cutting off all ties with the Partisans. Jyn passes on information to Bail when the Partisans find themselves tied in one matter since they are smaller then the Alliance. Do you think having protocol Asha will save more people on Alderaan? Well... tell me what you think! I might not be able to update as frequently since I work 2 jobs and go to University full time.


	4. Guiding Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn meets our favourite guardians and manages to get her hands on a few crystals but in another world, two people close to her meet but only one of them is aware.
> 
> Or in which the Force guides people into meetings that would shape the future of the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Wars (which is to my constant distress and sadness). While Ada is an affectionate term for Father, Ama is its counterpart for Mother. I have to say, I'm getting excited about the prospect of everyone meeting and my heart yearns to just skip all of the details and jump straight into Rogue One but alas, I know that I shouldn't.

When Jyn lands in Jedha two days later she’s greeted by the freezing cold of the desert moon. The droid which she had affectionately named Misty was a miracle worker. After a few modifications that she made to Misty, she was now no longer just a med droid but was a ‘well rounded’ droid. She’d given it some of the functions of a protocol droid and a servant droid, a part of Jyn wanted to add astromech functions to Misty but was hesitant because it might erase her med droid protocols and given her pregnancy, she really needed it.

  
As she walked around the city she felt a pull towards a man dressed in the clothes of a monk and realized that he was holding a bowl. As she drew closer she saw him turn directly towards her and smile as if he knew she was there (which was impossible because he was clearly blind). “May the Force of others be with you.” She heard him say over and over again as if in blessing. When she was in front of him a man came out from the shadows and Jyn’s instincts were immediately alarmed at how dangerous this man was.

“Ahh… Little Star, I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.” The monk said as he extended a hand towards Jyn for a shake. _‘How does he know that name?’_ Jyn thought shaken because the list of people who knew to call her that all belonged to Saw’s camp or had been one of her mother’s friends.

  
“Do not be afraid young one, my name is Chirrut Imwe and the Force has shown me that you and I are to meet.” Chirrut said as he grasped Jyn’s hand tenderly and in such a comforting way. A part of Jyn, the one that believed in the Force felt like he was telling the truth, but the larger part of her was tense with suspicion. “I am a Guardian of the Whills, and your necklace calls to me Little Star.” Chirrut told her.

“And your shadow?” Jyn asked glaring at the hulking man who stood behind Chirrut.

“My husband Baze Malbus, he was once the most devoted among the Guardians.” Chirrut told Jyn as he held out his hand, Baze reached for it in an instant even as he gave him a fond smile and a role of his eyes.

“Let’s say I believe you. What proof do I have that you’re telling the truth?” Jyn asked distrustful of the couple. She drew her coat closer to her to prevent herself from falling sick. 

“Your daughter will be quite beautiful, the light of your life isn’t she, just another three and a half months left.” Chirrut said and he had a wistful smile as if he could really see what her daughter would look like. “While you take after your mother the Lady Starlight, your daughter will be a perfect blend of your lover and you.” Jyn’s breathing became shallow little breaths, Lady Starlight was something people had once called her mother during the days when she’d been a Jedi, it was possible that he knew her mother in the olden days (the part of her that was desperate to learn anything about her mother had given in).

“Alright, I don’t fully trust you but, I’m willing to give it a try.” Jyn said as she relented.

“Excellent! Now then Little Star, why don’t you sit down, I imagine the heat is affecting you the worst out of the three of us. You need to be careful or you might suffer a heat stroke.” Chirrut said happily as he pulled Jyn down towards the steps that he was sitting at.

“What do you know of kyber, my Little Star?” Chirrut asked her as Baze went back to his position watching over his husband in the shadows.

“I know that kyber crystals used to power the Jedi’s light sabers.” Jyn replied. ‘And it can be used to power a super weapon capable of destroying entire worlds in moments.’ Jyn mentally added as she thought of her father’s work.  
“They say that the strongest stars have hearts of kyber.” Chirrut replied and Jyn’s hand instantly went to her mother’s crystal hanging around her neck.

  
“The Force is strong in you, did you know that Little Star? It resonates so much within you. Your mother, I have only seen once but she glowed as if she was a gentle and distant star, she was radiant and deadly but her strength was quiet and able to endure.” Chirrut told her and as Jyn thought of her mother she found herself agreeing to his description of her. “But you, Little Star, you have a heart of kyber, as resilient as tungsten, with a will of diamond, and you are capable of coming out of the ashes just like a phoenix. You burn so brightly, brighter than any star in the night sky, you light the way as a beacon of hope to those who can see it but you are hidden from the Emperor’s sight because of your mother’s last gift to you.” Chirrut finished as he pointed to her necklace.

“She’s been kicking about a lot recently and if this is any indication about what she’ll be like when she’s born then I think I’ll need that resilience when I have this little one.” Jyn said wryly as she felt her baby awaken and begin to kick. She placed her hand on her belly as if to soothe her child.

“I believe most parents feel that way about their children. She will be a sweet natured girl, precocious and only the slightest bit mischievous.” Chirrut said and Jyn beamed at that, it sounded like she was having a perfect little girl, she noticed Chirrut hesitate and saw his hand twitch towards her belly and while she usually would be more cautious, something about him was telling her that he meant her no harm. With a quick and subtle glance to Baze who was watching them with interest, she gently grabbed Chirrut’s hand and placed it on the spot where her baby was kicking (as much as it bothered her sometimes when her baby kicked at the most inopportune moment, she loved feeling her kick because it meant that she was alive). She heard Chirrut’s gasp and a saw a look of wonder on his face and she knew in that moment that he had never been allowed an opportunity like this before.

Baze walked up to them then with a kind of curiosity that was hard to ignore. She didn’t trust Baze, not like she instinctively trusted Chirrut but that didn’t mean she was going to just disregard him. Besides, Chirrut knew her mother; didn’t that mean that Baze would have known her too? So Jyn took a leap of faith and grabbed Baze’s hand (she noticed how Baze tensed when their hands made contact and she wondered just how many people this once devoted guardian had killed when his faith broke and he’d turned into a hired killer). The moment his hand made contact with her stomach her baby kicked as if sensing and welcoming this new man and like his husband, Jyn saw the same sense of wonder and awe on his face.

Baze’s eyes shined as if a part of him wanted to cry and in that instance Jyn was able to see the man that he might have once been before the fall of the Republic, before the destruction of the Jedi, before the crystals were ransacked and his faith destroyed. It was as if she could see him then, well-groomed and happy, there was no darkness in his life only a kind and patient determination. It was as if she could see into his soul then, see the darkness that had begun to eat away at his soul as grief slowly chipped away at his faith, as every desecration of the temple and every cruelty done to the people in Jedha and everywhere in the galaxy had been felt by him through his connection to the Force as if he was being dealt a physical blow over and over again. The pain and hopelessness had made him fall just like the others had (she suspected that Chirrut’s faith had fallen as well at one point but had been able to rebuild it). _‘Being the best at something or being described as the ‘most’ of one thing or another isn’t necessarily a good thing, it just means that you have farther to fall and a hell of a higher climb to get back to where you were and most people never do because they just give up.’_ She remembered Hylla (a woman from the Partisans whom she’d sometimes called Ama) tell her once when she was a child.

  
She suspected that was what happened to Baze, he fell farther than the others and in the end had no will left to make the climb back and so he turned to killing and destruction where he once created and saved, protected and nurtured. Jyn saw his soul and saw who he was and who he could still be if he allowed himself to make the climb once more, she saw the Force calling to him, trying to get one of its favorite children back into its fold but he continued to ignore it, continued to deny the truth. When Baze pulled his hand away it was with a warm smile mixed in with serenity and she was struck by her vision of Baze as he was when he was still the most devout. The moment was gone as well by then and Jyn could no longer see him the way she had when his hand had touched her skin. Jyn though felt oddly happy at the thought that there was still some hope to rekindle Baze’s faith. Once more she failed to notice how her crystal glowed throughout the vision nor did she notice when a soft pulse had made its way from the crystal to her skin and finally through Baze, she didn’t notice but Chirrut did through their bond and he smiled as he felt the stirrings in his husband’s soul, the tiniest whispers of hope and faith growing, just little sparks for now but it may once more ignite into the blazing fire that had once burned within him.

  
“Thank you.” Baze told her sincerely but Jyn felt that there was more to it than that, a hidden weight behind his words and that he wasn’t merely thanking her for letting him feel her baby kick but she couldn’t understand it and probably never would so instead she just gave him a smile. She felt as if there was a shift within him somehow, though she didn’t even know how she could tell because she just did. There was something there in his eyes that let her pull her guard down completely even as he sat down close to her there was no longer that sense of danger radiating from him, at least towards her.

They spoke together for hours after that and when the sun was going down she turned to them and smiled. A part of her felt like it was right being with them, the same kind of feeling she’d gotten with Maddie and certain members of the Partisans (including her Ada and Ama), with Will, her parents, Mara, and the Organas. It was that feeling of belonging that she couldn’t figure out; nevertheless, she turned to them and invited them to her ship for dinner.

  
Even with the addition of Misty (who was blessedly already working on dinner) and the two men, there had still been enough room for Jyn to maneuver around the ship comfortably. As the ship filled with laughter for the first time (since the only other guest that she’d had there was Mara and that was a tense filled meeting that made her feel like a grenade was going to blow any second), Jyn took the time to watch her two companion and how they interacted with one another. In public they were subtle in their displays but in private they were more obvious, they’re hands constantly drifting to touch one another and how they leaned against one another as if they were gravitating towards each other, they were in sync with the others needs and were able to anticipate the other’s actions. Yes, Jyn knew they were well and truly in love.

* * *

 

  
Jyn ends up spending only three days in Jedha. On her second day she manages to sneak past Imperial personnel and into the temple where she manages to ‘liberate’ (steal) two dozen crystals including one that seemed to call to her (she did not want to think on what that meant). She gives Baze and Chirrut one each (she’d originally offered them more but they declined for some reason) over dinner and they seemed touched that they were able to keep something of their former home (though they were quite unhappy that she risked herself and her baby by going in alone). That night she dreams of a castle like temple and an ancient woman in a world full of vibrant greens and she somehow knew that she needed to go there. When she woke up her destination was already made up, Takodana was calling to her.

  
When she told Baze and Chirrut they merely nodded in understanding and smiled sadly. They stayed with Jyn as she restocked her supplies and they had one last dinner. Their parting was something that was far more emotional then Jyn would have expected given how short their acquaintance has been but then again, her hormones had been ruling her more and more these days.

  
“Thank you little sister.” Baze whispers in her ears so tenderly and affectionately that it makes Jyn tear up. The sincerity in his voice when he called her ‘little sister’ left her feelings of warmth and she once more saw the man that he had once been, the man that he’d buried so deep that he sometimes forgot existed. His thank you was once more said with the same weight that it had been two days prior when he first felt her baby move.

“Good bye big brother. I’ll miss you.” She replies in kind to him, her voice shaky and raw with everything she was trying to hold back but at the same time say. He hugged her gently as if she were made of glass ever mindful of the little swell that contained her miracle.

“You give me hope little sister, hope and faith that perhaps one day this darkness will end.” He finally explains to her as he once more places his hands upon her baby who responds immediately and unerringly with a kick to the spot where his hand lays.

“May the Force of others be with you, Little Star. You have a grand destiny waiting for you. Seek the truth for yourself and let yourself be the beacon of hope, restore the people’s faith in the Force, Jyn Erso.” Chirrut tells her mysteriously as he begins his goodbye.

“I don’t think I can have any adventures towards this grand destiny anytime soon.” Jyn tells him laughingly as Chirrut smiles.  
“We’ll meet again one day, my friend and sister.” Chirrut tells her as he pulls her in for a hug as well. “The ones you thought lost to you are not truly as gone as you think.” Chirrut whispers into her ear. Jyn pulls back confused but accepting and pulls the two men into one last hug before boarding her ship. As she sets her course for the four day travel to Takodana, her mind begins wandering to the crystals hidden in the ship and of her father’s calculations regarding the use of crystals as a power source. Baze and Chirrut’s words of _Faith, Hope, and Truth_ get to her and in her mind she thinks of her baby, because that was what her baby was to her, the embodiment of everything that was good in the world.

* * *

  
Cassian kept himself busy after the dream he had on his way back from Alderaan nearly three weeks ago (though it wasn’t really hard with the amount of missions that Draven had been giving him, backlog apparently from his time undercover). He was right when he thought it would only hurt to think about the dream because his hurt always felt like it was breaking all over again. The higher ups had finally decided that K2 wasn’t likely to kill him in his sleep and allowed them to go with him on missions without any supervision and Cassian spent those three weeks learning the ins and outs of his new partner.

  
Slowly, gradually, Draven assigns him missions that have him seducing and manipulating women once more. If you had asked him a year ago, he would have said that the only reason he feels guilty is because a part of him knows that it’s wrong to treat them in such a way, or at least that was what his mother taught him. Now though, he would tell you that it feels as if the mere suggestion of using such tactics was tearing his heart apart because honestly, apart from K2 and Kes, everyone thought he was using Nya that way (not that they actually knew who he had been with). He would never tell you though that it tears him apart to think of touching other women who aren’t his Nya and every time he does so, it is with disgust and while some people may say that he should just imagine the woman of his choice in place of the woman he was with, it felt sickening to think of using Nya in such a way, not to mention the feelings of unfaithfulness it inspires in him. He knows what this means, it was something he had committed to the rebellion long ago, his life basically belonged to the Rebellion now.

  
_‘If Nya was alive then I would never take this mission, even if it meant sacrificing my career for her, sacrificing the Rebellion and everything that he had achieved. She is…was my everything.’_ Cassian thought as he stared at the blonde haired woman beside him. Bile rising as he looked at the woman and thought of what he had done with her. _‘It was nothing like how it had been with Nya. There was no passion or true enjoyment for me.’_ Cassian thought to himself with gritted teeth, his eyes scanning everything in her room. The mission was relatively simple, seduce the officer, get invited to the party, get the information, and then disappear. The first two were already done and he knew that regardless of how the mission turned out, he would be gone by the end of the night.

  
Cassian closed his eyes to steady himself, _‘For Nya, everything I do now is to avenge Nya and I don’t care what I have to do to achieve that.’_ Cassian thought as he opened his eyes, the woman beside him stirring awake. He plastered on his best smile despite the hollowness that he had been feeling since he lost Nya.

  
“Good morning Ava.” He greeted her as she opened her eyes to look at him. She gave Cassian a smile that she must have thought was seductive but to his broken soul was nothing more then a poor and disgusting attempt.

“Hello, lover.” She said as she leaned forward to kiss him, Cassian met her half way even as he mentally cringed. When she finally pulled away it was with a pleased smile.

“Tonight is going to be wonderful. I’ll have the most handsome man on my arm during the party and everyone is going to be staring at me and not that Coruscant Brat that’s heading the delegation.” Ava said as she sneered unbecomingly at the words Coruscant Brat. Cassian raised his brow at this because he had no idea that someone from Coruscant was coming to the party and realized that she would need to adjust it accordingly.

“Coruscant brat, my dear?” Cassian asked as he kissed one of her hands, Ava smiled at the attention she was being given.

“Some fifteen year old brat who is supposedly the daughter of one of the higher ups. The little bitch is apparently here to ‘oversee’ my work.” Ava spat out as Cassian filed this information away. Ava then distracted him from his thoughts as she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

 

Cassian found himself dressed in his best suit being led around by Ava as if he were some novelty pet. He found himself playing the role of besotted lover as he listened to the talks going on around him, his mind picking out any relevant information. He tended when he felt someone watching him and he subtly scanned the room until his eyes met with leaf green eyes set in a delicate and beautiful face that was young, slightly younger even then Nya when he had first met her. Her blood red hair was styled delicately and she held a flute of champagne. She was surrounded by numerous high ranking officers from the base that were trying to get her attention. She broke eye contact first as she was drawn in to conversation.

  
“Who is that?” He asked Ava gently as he motioned towards the red haired girl. Ava turned her head to look at what he was motioning to and frowned.

“That’s the… Overseer that I was talking about earlier. Her name is Renee Dwight.” Ava said her voice was politely strained as if she was having a hard time keeping her opinions in check. Cassian just ‘hmmed’ in response and made a note to keep an eye on Renee as well as to stay far away from her. The interest she showed him was highly alarming and he didn’t want to dwell on what that meant. 

This though was easier said then done as she bumped into the two of them and had immediately drawn Ava into conversation. Cassian had to applaud his date with how well she keeping up her pleased façade. He turned his attention to Renee and saw that she was studying him with an unnecessary intensity as if she saw something that he didn’t. Cassian felt himself on edge around the girl and unwillingly he began to think of Nya and try as he might he felt himself relieving some of his most significant memories with her, it was gone as soon as it came though.

Cassian mentally shook his head as he studied the girl and immediately felt as if he was going to be sick. He could pick out some of Nya’s features and there was a close enough resemblance that the two could have passed of as sisters. After this observation, Cassian’s resolve to stay away from her was doubled.

When he was finally able to get away from Ava towards the end of the night, he quietly called for K2 to get ready to leave. Cassian’s temper had nearly gotten the best of him when he had encountered the officer who had sanctioned the troopers show of force that had killed Nya. A gasp made him turn around and on instinct his hand reached into the blaster he had concealed.

“You… You’re a spy! I should report you.!” Ava said as she reached for her own weapon, only to be stopped by the sound of Cassian’s blaster being draw.

“Well… You’ve already outlived your usefulness. Don’t feel too bad though, I’ll make it quick.” Cassian began as he allowed the anger he felt to seep out into his voice. “It’s nothing personal though, I just really hate the Empire.” He told her, his voice low and deadly before he fired. The blaster thankfully was silent so it didn’t alert many, just the officer from Inderon who he shot without thought. Cassian then began to plant explosives along the corridor as he went. He ran into Renee Dwight on his way out, very close to the entrance but she paid him no mind as she walked away from the main building of the base and into the building that housed the special quarters prepared for her. As soon as she disappeared from view, Cassian quietly left the base keeping to the shadows as his mind counted down and as soon as he hit zero an explosion rocked the town just as K2 arrived. He went to sleep that night unbothered by the deaths of Ava and the other officer that he killed.

* * *

  
Mara Jade was bored. The Emperor had sent her to this little base in the middle of karking nowhere in order to look into the allegations of corruption. She went there under the guise of Renee Dwight in order to ‘oversee’ the finances in the base. She had arrived two weeks before and had already found at least half a dozen officers whose careers she was gleefully waiting to ruin, one of them was a mouthy little bitch known as Ava.

She played the perfect ditzy little girl that the officers thought could be bribed or led along and as she watched Ava walk in with a handsome man who was definitely not a member of the Imperial Forces judging by his lack of uniform, she paid particular attention to the man because there was just something about him. When their eyes caught one another she was able to figure it out. Since she had met up with Jyn she had begun to get these feelings of people, impressions of their souls and she had noticed that if someone was closely connected to another person, that person leaves an impression in the soul that Mara could see.

As she and the man stared at one another she realized that she had felt his mark on Jyn’s soul and even in the child she was carrying and in turn, this man had faint traces of Jyn’s mark on his soul as well. But there was a bond there between the two impressions that she could see, a faint golden thread that she had yet to figure out. Jyn’s mark seemed to wrap on him lovingly but she could sense that he was unaware of this and that his soul was in torment. _‘How delightful!’_ Mara thought as she sensed his anguish. _‘I wonder just how connected he is to Jyn? I need to get over there and see, because if he is the father of Jyn’s child and this rebel had merely been using her then I will end him for hurting my sister.’_ Mara thought before she broke their stare and turned to the officer who had been trying to talk to her for the past few minutes.

  
When she was finally able to break away from the man she headed towards Ava and Jyn’s former lover. She pretended to bump into them and as she began a conversation with Ava, she took note of this Igan Vox that she had brought. _‘So this is the type of men that Jyn likes. Hmm… I should find her a man like this if I do have to kill him.’_ Mara thought with an internal smirk as she listened to Ava prattle on about some nonsense in an incredibly grating and patronizing tone.

  
Mara then began to subtly probe into Igan’s mind (another thing that came about after her meeting with Jyn) and he saw his memories of his time as Willix Divan. She felt his emotions in that moment, the genuine affection and love he felt for Jyn, or Nya as he knew her; the despair at the discovery of her supposed death; and finally the regrets that haunted him. Mara pulled out of his mind in amused satisfaction and she wondered briefly if Igan would believe her if she told him about Jyn’s continuing survival.

  
Eventually though, she let them be. She stood as far away as she could and subtly followed the couple, watched the confrontation and felt the anger that Igan felt against the Empire over Nya’s death. When he began planting the bombs she decided it was time to return to her quarters, pretending that she hadn’t seen him was quite easy as she let him pass and when the explosion rocked the base, she watched from within her quarters as people rushed about trying to quell it. After assuring the officers that she wasn’t going out into the fray, she calmly began her report to the Emperor humming _Lavander's Blue_  the whole time.

  
When it reached the Emperor the next day, the explosion was blamed on the disgruntled and corrupt officers who she had caught. _They had set those explosives to kill me_ , it had said as she attached all the data that she had gathered to her report, and in the end the blame fell particularly harshly on Ava Reed, there was no mention of Igan Vox. The Emperor merely nodded and thought nothing more of it because it came from his favourite and most loyal Hand. _‘The things I do for you Yny, I hope you appreciate it.’_ Mara thought and she once again thought about whether or not it would have been better if she had told him about Jyn before shrugging the thought off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that she might meet up with Chewie and Han in this chapter and I originally did plan on that happening in Jedha but I began to rethink it when I realized that I wanted Jedha to be a special place for Jyn and our favourite Guardian Couple. I also have Jyn becoming more in tune with the Force and having her see the person that Baze had once been was a nod to Chirrut's comment in the movie about how Baze had once been the most devoted of the Guardians. I wanted her to remind him of the light that he once had and I wanted to have that meeting become more profound in that Baze's faith in the Force would be restored gradually. And I just felt that I couldn't do that with Han there.
> 
> Another reason was because I felt like this would be a good time to show you how Mara was starting to act defiant against the Emperor. In her mind, the only thing that she cares for now isn't what the Emperor wants but what's good for Jyn. She's a bit cruel, sadistic, and manipulative because that's how she was raised and in the end she'll be one of the good guys. Letting Cassian go was never really a question for her once she realized how connected he was to Jyn, it wasn't about how she wanted the Rebellion to succeed or because she was particularly interested in him, but because she knew that Jyn may never forgive her if she found out about Mara killing her lover. Her powers had secretly begun to manifest thanks to that vision that she and Jyn shared about their childhood and she began to practice it in secret.
> 
> On Cassian's part, he is entirely unaware of what's happening around him. He has little patience or forgiveness left in him towards those Imperials in the party and every time, his disgust coupled with his anger has left him without remorse when it came to killing those officers especially the one who had led the attack on Nya's apartment building. With everything he's done during his 14 or so years in the Rebellion, it's starting to pile up and losing Nya was sort of a turning point for him and while he is still human in a way that he can feel guilt and remorse, it's come to a point where he no longer cares who he kills or what he does so long as it's against the Empire and so long as it brings him closer to his revenge.


	5. The Star's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn meets Maz and learns a little about her family history. She also runs into an old friend of hers during her early years with Saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still can't take credit for the genius that is Star Wars. A little note, I really don't know how to portray Maz that well given that she only appeared briefly in Force Awakens. So please bare with me. Also, Jyn's finally going to learn about her mother's family. I'm sorry Galen, but I don't think I can write something about your family when I find myself more interested in Lyra and her ways in the Force.

Jyn ends up buying another droid on her way to Takodana when she realizes just how frequently her baby drains her and how often she has to stop (tiredness and mood swings aren’t the only drawback to being pregnant, it makes her forgetful and less alert, and she’s used to memorizing everything she sees, hears, smell, feels, or taste despite encountering it only once). She buys an old and barely functional pilot droid (relatively cheap and is even able to buy some little scraps and junked parts) that takes her an entire day to upgrade; it’s something she’s done before, hundreds of times in fact. With her Papa they would build or upgrade the droids in the farm or create little droids for her to play with, when Uncle Saw took her in she was assigned to working and upgrading the few droids that the Partisans did have.

She names her new pilot droid Duff and leaves him in command of the ship as she begins to work on her father’s energy design. She remembers still, perfectly the equations that he had made when she was a child before the Empire came to them. She writes it down and begins working backwards, because somewhere buried under her father’s algorithms (which he had designed for larger machines) is the key to using the crystals to power her ship and her droids indefinitely and perhaps even find a way to create a shield powerful enough to stop her father’s death machine.

As she eats the dinner that Misty had prepared for her (prepared for optimum nutrition for her and her baby), she silently thanks the Force that her two droids seem to get along even as they’ve begun developing their personalities. She considers the silence in the ship, she is no stranger to silence but this is different, there is the hum of the ship and the sounds of the droids interacting. Jyn knows it isn’t healthy to only have droids as companions but for now she makes do because she knows that her baby would soon take up the silence that threatens to engulf her.

She hums and sings lullabies that her mother used to sing to her and Meer in their days in Lah’mu when they would be put down for their afternoon naps and sometimes, just sometimes (because it would be too painful for her to do it more often), she imagines what it would be like if Will was there, maybe he would speak to her stomach as though their baby could hear him or perhaps he would talk about how _beautiful his little girl would be, maybe they would argue over names. ‘Would he be excited about the baby? How would he feel about having a girl? Would he build her toys like her Papa used to do for her and dance with her in their little living room? Would he have the same look of wonder that Baze and Chirrut had whenever they felt the baby move? Would he have stayed with me when I told him about who I was? Would he think I’m fit to be a mother? Especially to his child? Would he even still love me?’_ These were thoughts that Jyn had whenever she stopped working on whatever little project she has and so she keeps busy.

It takes her a week to get there rather than the four days she had planned because of all the stops that Jyn made before she bought Duff. When she sees Takodana though, her breath is taken away because it was so **_green_** , it looked practically untouched (though she knew that wasn’t true). Just before she got to Takodana though she had a dream about a long and treacherous battle, they were glimpses of the chaos that surrounded the battle but they all centered around one man. Tall and handsome with graying hair, he wielded a white lightsaber and seemed to be in command of the Jedi. On his neck was a ring that she had seen her mother wearing in the old holos that she had seen as a child. In her dreams, he dies from his wounds on the battlefield immediately after the battle is won by what she believes is the Jedi, before he dies though, he passes the ring to what could only be his son, younger and near identical to him. She saw glimpses of it being passed down from generation to generation until it reached her mother and she gasped when her mother, who couldn’t have been more then nineteen at the time approached a small yellow skin, ancient woman and asked her to keep the ring. Just as her mother passed the ring on though, Jyn wakes.

She wakes to see the approaching temple? Castle? Jyn doesn’t know what it is, really, though there is a statue of the alien woman that her mother had met erected in the center. Jyn knows one thing here, whoever that woman is, her mother trusted her enough to give her a family heirloom and so Jyn must also trust and win her trust because _trust goes both ways_ doesn’t it? Jyn goes to her ‘fresher’ quickly and gets ready because she doesn’t know what type of clothing would be worn there before she thinks of her mother in her dream, pants and shirt, neutral and easily overlooked and decides that dressing like that is the way to go.

When she walks in, she sees that the castle is more like a cantina then anything. No one pays any particular mind to her and she claims the first free table she can find and scans the room discreetly, her clothes are loose and her jacket hides the swell of her belly. Discreetly she holds on to her mother’s necklace and tries to ignore the silent whispers she hears, orders being given out and the screams of the dying and she realizes that one of the voices she hears is that of the man she saw in her dreams, an ancient Jedi.

“Here you go, Little Star.” A voice says as a bowl of Nuna Gumbo is placed in front of her. Jyn looks at the woman in front of her, small and yellow, with eyes so ancient that she knows she must have seen the rise and fall of worlds and empires. Jyn doesn’t ask about how the woman knows to call her Little Star, it seemed as if every Force sensitive that she’s met who has known her mother calls her that.

“I’m…” Jyn tries to introduce herself properly but is immediately cut off by the woman as she sits in front of Jyn.

“I know who you are already Little Star, you look very much like your dear mother. My name is Maz Kanata and I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.” She says before motioning for Jyn to eat.

Jyn hesitates, fearing poison but Maz just shakes her head and smiles. “It’s not poisoned. Your mother was very fond of it and I thought you might like it too. It will be good for you.” She says and Jyn could already hear her silent addition of _‘and it will be good for your baby’_ as she stares at Jyn’s belly. Finally Jyn begins eating in order to ensure that she wouldn’t offend Maz.

“I know why you’re here Little Star, even if you don’t know it yet. You came for something that your mother left all those years ago. Stay the night and I’ll have a room prepared for you, we can talk later.” Maz says before she walks away from the table. Jyn eats in silence for another few minutes, her eyes follow Maz and sees her walking to greet two new comers enthusiastically, one was a human male who seemed to be older then her by at least six years and the other was a… Wookie. There was something familiar about the man, something that was niggling at the back of her mind but she pushes that thought away and turns back to her food. This is the first time she’s had Nuna Gumbo but she found herself liking it, perhaps some of it was due to her pregnancy or maybe because it had been something that her mother had loved, she didn’t know nor did she care about it at the moment.

“Do you mind if we sit here beautiful?” Jyn hears someone say and she looks up to see the man and the Wookie standing in front of her table. She raises a brow and snorts.

“Really? That’s what you’re leading with? Go ahead and sit down.” Jyn says incredulous as she watches the man again. She eyes him curiously, he was handsome and smug but she felt no attraction there (not that she’d ever really felt that much attraction to any man before or after Will).

“Well you can’t blame a man for trying.” The man says with a sigh as he and his friend sit down. _‘My clothes really do hide my figure if he hasn’t realized that I’m pregnant. That or he’s really blindly oblivious.’_ Jyn thinks in amusement. “My name’s Han Solo and this is my friend Chewbacca, Chewie for short.” He tells her and begins eyeing her again.

“You look familiar? What’s your name kid?” Han asked and Jyn instantly tenses because it seemed as if she wasn’t the only one who felt like they should know one another. And the name Han Solo is so familiar and it’s like an itch that she couldn’t scratch. Just because he and the name he’s given are familiar, it doesn’t mean that he’s a friend, this Jyn knows very well. She’s been an Intelligence Officer for the Partisans for far too long not to know this. She stares at him and his companion for a few seconds, her mind running through all of her aliases (and there are many of them, all active and viable) before she finally comes up with one.

“It’s nice to meet you Han Solo, Chewbacca, my name is Rona Marsh.” Jyn says because she feels like this is a contact she can use later on. Chewie gives a growl of acknowledgement but it’s Solo’s reaction that stole her attention. He had perked up and looked at her intently; there was something in his smile that told her he recognized her. But he shouldn’t because Rona Marsh was an alias that she’d rarely used, just a small time smuggler, a child miscreant if anything, it was one of her first aliases.

“Rona Marsh? Huh! What are the odds? Haven’t seen you since you were a little kid!” Solo says excitedly as he thumps her back. “She saved my life a few times back when I was starting out as a smuggler, you know Chewie. We even ran together for a while.” He says as he pulls her close and finally the pieces fall into place in her mind, Han Solo, orphaned Corellian Smuggler, this was when she and Maddie had first began the Star Sisters.

“Hanny?” She asked suddenly and saw Han startle and flush as Chewie began to laugh (or what she thought was him laughing).

“I forgot you used to call me that kid. Anyway, we’re doing a few runs and we could really use some help. I know you were pretty good back then and you were only nine, I bet you’re even better now?” There was something in the way that Han says it, as if he was willing to bait her into it, daring her, taunting her. She considers her options, considers what she needs to do and feels the Force prompting her to accept, she pauses at that and her mind is brought to her baby but the Force is more insistent, something about it was telling her that she would be safer with Han and Chewie.

“Fine. Can we leave tomorrow though? I’d rather rest a day before travelling again. And you need to find a way for me to bring my little ship along. I like to be able to come and go when I need.” Jyn tells him as she finishes her food and she wants to see Maz because she is suddenly tired, _so very tired_. She remembers Han from her younger years (when Saw had told her that experience was the best teacher and she needed to learn the art before she could even begin a smuggling ring and he’d sent Maddie and her to search for their mentors on their own), in the years before she has killed anyone and remembers how he took her on, taught her everything he knew, protected her from there and she remembered thinking _‘is this what it’s like to have a big brother?’_ and then she remembered when he was caught and he’d been taken away from her and Hylla had come to take her away, back home to the Partisans. She remembered wanting to go back for him, to bring him in to their fight because he would stand beside her right? He would stand beside his little sister. She carried that thought with her for the next few months until Maia (a girl who was like a big sister to her and Maddie) died and suddenly Jyn found herself thankful that her big brother was far away.

Han brings her back to the conversation though as he nods his head. “I suppose that’s fair enough. We’ll stay the night here and let Chewie have some time with his girlfriend. I’ll see about arranging something for your ship.” He tells her and Jyn raises a brow at that as Chewie lets out a growl of protest (and if she didn’t know any better she would swear that Chewie was actually blushing). Jyn quickly gives a description of her ship to Han so that he would know what he was talking about.

“So now that the rush is over, how about letting me spend some time with my boyfriend.” She hears Maz say as she appears in the seat beside Chewie and sits as close to him as possible. Jyn who’d been drinking some blue milk that had been dropped off at the table just a few minutes ago chokes and immediately begins to cough. _‘I’m not even going to ask.’_ Jyn thinks.

“Maz, I was wondering about…” Jyn begins but is once more interrupted by Maz who holds up a hand, her goggled (or were they glassed?) gaze trained intently at her as if assessing something (her health perhaps?).

“It’s ready for you. Don’t worry, it’ll be free for now. But if you stay long then you’ll need to start paying rent.” Maz tells her and Jyn nods in relief because she’s trying to save as much credits as she can for when her baby comes. One of Maz’s people appears at the table and beckons her to follow him, she is hesitant but goes anyway when she sees Maz nod at her encouragingly. When she gets to her room, it’s small and clean and the bed is soft and she’s asleep the moment her head touches the pillow.

* * *

Jyn dreams of the battle and the long line of Jedi descended from the commander on the battlefield. She watches them all until she sees one Jedi, another man, this one golden haired but with the features of the long dead commander. He’s wearing the green robes of the Corellian Jedi and he’s speaking to Maz Kanata (much younger but seemingly just as wise). The way they speak to one another belies their comfort and knowledge of one another, she can’t hear their words, it’s all garbled and muffled and so distant as if they were distorted echoes (and perhaps they are). She freezes though when the man suddenly turns to her and their eyes meet, blue on green.

_“I have guarded it as have all the others from our line. It will be your turn soon but you will be the first to wield it. Just as one of us was the last, you shall be the first, as he had predicted millennias ago. Little Star, you must first fall and then rise from the ashes, your heart must be torn and remade before you can accept your destiny in full. The more you deny and run from your destiny, the more the Force will take from you, when you accept it, the Force will return that which it took from you. You are our legacy, seek the truth of our family, listen to our legends, and learn. It falls to you now, he was the last, he was the founder, and you will be the first.’ The man said his voice low and solemn._

_Suddenly Jyn was falling and there were battles there, older then what she had seen in her dreams, all the way to the last. There stood a man with her mother’s blue eyes and red hair in ancient armor. He looked at the baby in his arms, a baby girl that lay asleep. He gave her one last look before handing her to a weeping woman. On his hand was the ring that she had seen so often handed down._

_“Tamika, I will do my best to return but if I do not, if this campaign fails, run.” She heard the man say as he moved closer to the door._

_“May the light of the Force guide you home to me Kamin.” She says, her voice soft and shaky as she clutches the sleeping baby._

_“Principalis Halcyon. The troops are ready.” A man says and he is in the same ancient armor as Kamin but it was how he had addressed Kamin that had Jyn jolting. **Principalis** meant commander in some ancient culture, in others it meant king or emperor but it hadn’t been used in over seven thousand years. _

_And suddenly Jyn is on a battlefield and she sees the ring on Kamin’s hand seemingly melt and reform into a sword, among the thousands of warriors there, there are only at least a dozen that she sees have swords like his. The swords seemed to glow with lights that were different from those of the lightsabers that the Jedi carry. These swords seemed composed of light **and** metal, there was only one sword that she knew of that had these properties were the swords of the chosen Knights of the Stars. She turned her attention back to Kamin who was speaking to the troops that she realized were not completely human, there was a shadow on the ridge that seemed to stretch._

_“… and remember what it is we fight for. We fight not for glory or fame for if we fall today then no one will remember us even if we are victorious. What we do fight for is to end this dark shadow that has plagued our galaxy for generations! Let us give our all, let us bleed them dry and let these shades pass on to the nether worlds of the Force!” He said as the soldiers, men and women both, screamed behind him and suddenly ancient ships flew into the air and the ground forces engaged into a blood bath. Jyn watched until the end as Kamin stood victorious in the midst of the battleground, the last of the Star Knights, the others having fallen earlier and their swords shattering like glass, the remains turning into golden dust that was swept away by the wind._

_Kamin then turned to her and his blue eyes met hers much like Maz’s friend had done. “I am the last and I am the first. The Star Knights died with me but the hope of their return lies in my line, in you. I am the last Star Knight but I will not be for long. I am the first of the Jedi, I am the father of the Order. I am balance but I am light. You shall be the first once more, whatever path you choose, let the Light of the Force lead you. Deny your destiny and the Force will take that which you cherish the most. Think well little descendant. You must take the lead, for in you flows the blood of the Star Knights, of Kings and Emperors, and of the Jedi.’ Kamin tells her._

A knock on her door startles her into waking. It takes her awhile to reorient herself with her surroundings before realizing that she was back at her room in Maz Kanata’s place. She feels her baby kick and Jyn places a hand on her belly as if to assure her baby that everything was alright.

Jyn gets up to unlock her door and smiles as Maz stands there with a tray of food and drink. “Come in!” She says happily, her stomach grumbling at the smell of the stew that Maz has brought.

“I thought you would be hungry after your sleep, Little Star. It’s also time for our talk. I’ve heard from Han that you were leaving with him tomorrow.” Maz says as she places the food on the little table there.

“Thank you for the food.” She murmurs gratefully to Maz as she takes a bite, her head nodding at the mention of her departure.

“You are very much like your mother, not just in your looks but in your strength. You are strong in the Force and if you could just see it, you would see how brightly you shine, like a blinding beacon of light that is hidden from the eyes of the dark.” Maz tells her as she reaches to grasp her mother’s kyber crystal and Jyn is suddenly struck with the memory of Chirrut’s words of her mother’s last gift hiding her.

“What’s so special about this kyber crystal?” Jyn asks because she’s sure that she has never heard of kyber acting in such a way.

“What do you know of your mother’s family Jyn Erso?” Maz asks her gaze weighted with some hidden knowledge.

“Nothing really. I knew that Mama was a Jedi like practically everyone in her family, that they sent her to Naboo to guard Queen Padme Amidala. I know that they were massacred during the purge.” Jyn said as she tried to find more knowledge on her family but couldn’t. She frowns as Maz sighs heavily and she knew that there was something there.

“Your family is an old one. There are worlds there, just past the Outer Rim that had once been the sight of ancient battles between the Star Knights and the Dark Ones, the predecessors of the Jedi and Sith respectively. The Dark Ones were destroyed at the cost of all but one Star Knight and when it became clear to him that there would be no Star Knights after he was dead, he found alternatives. He found orphaned Force-Sensitive children and took them in, taught them the ways of the Force and the way of the light. Through his daughter, who was his first apprentice, he gave the ring that contained the Star Sword in hopes that it would one day work for one of his descendants. Upon his death, he bid his apprentices to go and guard the peace of the galaxy, There were some that saw so much destruction and death and gone mad, these apprentices eventually became the first Sith, when it became clear to the Jedi that their former brothers would never return to them, they began to fight. And all the while, your family lived on and passed down the ring from one generation to the next.” Maz tells her and Jyn is entranced because her family wasn’t just old, it was ancient.

“I met your ancestor, Natt Halcyon, over a millennia ago. He saved my life while he journeyed home to his wife and unborn child. He had been injured and his ship was broken so I allowed him to stay here. We became friends then and he told me stories, legends of your family history. We kept contact throughout his life and I’ve checked in on your family from time to time. After he was gone I decided to explore the galaxy and look into the truth behind the stories of your family. I wrote down what I could and collected artifacts when I found them.” Maz says as she produces a thick and ancient journal and Jyn is shocked that it wasn’t on a datapad but is even more dumbfounded when it was thrust into her hand.

“I can’t Maz. You’ve worked so hard for this.” Jyn protests but Maz just smiles and shakes her head.

“Take it child. It’s a travesty that you aren’t aware of the rich history your family has played in shaping the galaxy. Your family has guarded this galaxy in secret for generations without receiving any praises or thanks, this legacy of yours can be heavy but you must be aware, but most importantly you should be proud. Natt had feared that something might happen to destroy your family and I wanted to make sure that history would never forget, even if it was in the form of a dusty old book.” Maz explains to her gently and Jyn clutches the book to her chest because it was a link to a family that she’d never known and never truly would.

“There’s one more thing that I need to give you Jyn Erso.” Maz says as she reaches for a chain hidden beneath her shirt. She lifts it up and Jyn sees the shine of something golden and thin, the ring that her mother had left with Maz, the last Star Sword. “Your mother knew that one day someone from the Halcyon family would come here and seek this out. She wanted to make sure it was safe, I couldn’t turn away her request.” Maz explains as she places the ring into Jyn’s hand. The moment it touches her skin, the ring glows briefly and she can feel a faint warmth there, less than the glow and warmth of her kyber.

“The sword has accepted you but you do not fully accept it yet. Your destiny is still something you do not understand. Very well… it will be something that you will need to figure out on your own. The ring doesn’t necessarily need to stay a ring, it can take any form you want it too and it can take the form of any weapon you need.” Maz tells her and she looks satisfied by her observation of Jyn and the ring’s interaction. The conversation after that goes smoothly and they move to a more pleasant topic for both women, that of her mother Lyra and her ancestor Natt.

* * *

 

When Jyn meets up with Han and Chewie the next day (they somehow managed to attach her ship onto the Millenium Falcon as a sort of escape pod), Maz walks up to her and pulls her down for a hug. “Take care of yourself and that little one, Jyn. And don’t forget that you’re always welcome here.” Maz tells her and Jyn gives her a small smile and leaves with a promise of introducing her daughter to Maz in time.

When she walks up to the men, Han smiles at her and she smiles back, it seemed as if they were falling into their old patterns, to that old trust and bond that they had built as children. “Are you ready to go li’l sis?” Han asked her as he holds out his hand, just like he had so many times before when they were children, Chewie already walking towards the ship.

“As ready as I’ll ever be big brother!” She says enthusiastically as the two of them walk up the ramp and she turns at the last minute to give Maz one last parting smile.

“You better take care of her Han Solo, or you won’t be welcomed here for a long time!” Maz yells out to them and Han laughs.

“Understood, Maz!” Han replies loudly before the ramp rises fully. And with that, Han drags her off to the cockpit and suddenly she’s strapped herself in as she watches the men work. She sees the trees rushing by and suddenly they were back amongst the stars. Jyn feels a thrill of excitement shoot through her body as she thought of an adventure with her big brother and when he turns back to her and sees him mirror her excited smile it was only then that she realized that while Chewie may have figured it out, Han still hadn’t realized that she was over five months pregnant and a part of Jyn wonders how long it will take for him to realize that little bit of information.

* * *

During Cassian’s time with Nya, he had briefly stopped carrying his poison pill (which was something he wouldn’t have contemplated before Nya) for two reasons that all centered around her. One of them was because he had one day walked into Nya’s apartment when she was sick and he saw the pill on the table and he had realized with a thrill of fear that he must have left it and that Nya in her fevered mind she must have thought it was her medicine. Thankfully, she had gone to the ‘fresher before she could take it and Cassian had immediately swiped it from the table and grabbed her medicine from the counter mentally berating himself for being careless because it had nearly cost Nya her life.

When Nya had come out of the ‘fresher Cassian had immediately swept her in a tight hug that she had returned (Cassian being the only one who knew how close she’d come to death at that moment). After ensuring that she had taken the **proper** medicine he’d ushered her back to her bed and held her tight, unmindful of the possibility that he would fall sick too because the fear that he’d felt moments earlier had fed a need to make sure that she was there, and that she was safe. That led to the realization that he had been careless about his pill because he subconsciously thought that he didn’t need it anymore, it made him realize that he wanted to live so that he could be with Nya, to have a family with her. And so began to leave it in his apartment because he was unwilling to take another risk of a repeat where Nya would unknowingly take his pill.

But that was the past. When Cassian learned that Nya was gone, he began to carry a pill again, though he was intent on seeing the rebellion through, it was for an event when he would meet someone like Vader who could rip into people’s minds . But there was a weight on his neck now that was only removed when he went on a mission where it was necessary to seduce someone. Whenever it was, he would hand the chain to K2 when they landed to keep it safe and away from the touch of those women that weren’t worthy of it (which was basically everyone who wasn’t Nya).

As Cassian reached for the chain hidden under his shirt, he pulled it out and stared intently at the ring he had bought during one of his first missions after the extraction. Back when he still had dreams of returning to Inderon and taking Nya with him to the rebellion. It wasn’t much, it was silver and plain but it was thin and elegant and reminded him so much of her. And he remembered how often it was that he’d dreamt of returning for her and presenting the ring to her, how he dreamt that she would happily accept his proposal.

And he remembered that dream shattering when he’d glimpsed the burnt out shell of her apartment. Cassian remembered these and thought of the dream he had when he left Alderaan over a month ago, of Nya bathed in moonlight and singing sweetly to their unborn child. And in the darkness of his room in Yavin IV, Cassian silently wept for the dreams that would never come true. The ring clutched tightly in his hand a tether to his sanity, a reminder of why his hatred burned hotter than the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I also don't know how to portray Han and Chewie given that I can't really interpret Chewie's growls anyway. I wanted Jyn to have a measure of trust in Han so that she would agree to travelling with him with little hesitation. No, Han hasn't realized that Jyn's pregnant even though he's probably the only one who hasn't noticed at first sight. Oh Han, what will we do with you? Han's gonna be overprotective though, when he finds out, that is and he'll be doting Uncle Han. How do you guys feel about Jyn working on a way to stop the Death Star with a shield? I know that there are materials that could render a lightsaber useless for a few minutes and since the Death Star and the Lightsaber were powered by the same thing then wouldn't it be logical to assume that they would have the same effect? What do you guys think?
> 
> What do you think about the Halcyon family? This is a real family in the Star Wars verse, at least in the novels. Maz Kanata keeps antiques because she is a firm believer that they will still have an important role to play in the future, also she's Force-sensitive though most people don't know that. She's also well traveled and knows a lot about history. Maz keeps her promise to her good friend Natt by writing down the stories and verifying them just in case something bad happens to the family, which did eventually come true. She's seen Jyn's destiny and she knows that Jyn has to come to accept it on her own because if she's pushed into it too soon then she might break at the first test.
> 
> Also, poor Cassian. He nearly had a heart attack when he realized that Nya would have died if he hadn't come home sooner and that it would have been his fault because he was careless with his suicide pill. He had nightmares about coming home too late for weeks after that event and it made him slightly more overprotective. I feel even worse for destroying all his hopes and dreams of the future, though if he would just start trusting in the Force then maybe he wouldn't be so heart broken.
> 
> So midterms are coming up and I'll try to write as many chapters as I can in between my study breaks because I really want to get to Rogue One (particularly Eadu) and then get to A New Hope. Duff and Misty are going to make more appearances and have larger roles, particularly when their personalities are more developed, pretty sure New Hope will basically be the invasion of the droids. Chapters may be shorter and may only come like once every three days or even once a week. Though I might be back to posting more just for reading week. I want to continue writing while I'm still inspired and the plot bunnies are still breeding in my mind because otherwise, it would take me months if not years to finish this story and I'm too in love with this ship to let it go drifting around aimlessly.


	6. The Force Binds Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Mara run into each other again and Jyn finds out what happens when her two possessive siblings meet each other (discover one another's existence) for the first time. Something goes wrong with Jyn's pregnancy but it's not as bad as it can be (well it is but only if she really forces herself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who reviewed, clicked the kudos button, the bookmark, or even just read and enjoyed the previous chapters because it really means a lot to me. In this chapter, we find out a family tradition that the Halcyon family has when it comes to naming their children, this basically means that they get recorded twice, once in their father's name and another in their mother's maiden name and home world. This was a fail safe created during Natt Halcyon's time in order to have ready identities that the members of the family could have an instant access to should something happen... like say... the Jedi Purge or Order 66.
> 
> Also apparently the name Halcyon means either a time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful or a mythical bird that breeds in a floating nest at sea in the winter with the ability to charm the winds and waves into a calm. That actually fits in with the story quite well because I have this idea where names are important and powerful. They are important because they become the dreams and hopes that your parents have for you, their wish in essence. And your name, if you choose to try to live up to it, is a promise you make to the Force about who you are.
> 
> Ingrid is said to mean beautiful or to refer to Ing the Norse god of peace and fertility or it can mean hero's daughter. Each meaning can refer to Jyn in this case and is a name that she's born under. I was kinda shocked when I discovered it.
> 
> Rona can mean either 'my joy', or mighty power, covenant or oath, or even an island. All of those fit her especially if you think of her family name for this alias, Rona Marsh. So it basically means an island in the middle of a marsh. It's an alias created by Hylla for Jyn when she was a child. Since she was basically a mother to Jyn, I wanted her to have a chance to name her too.
> 
> Finally, the name Jyn doesn't really have a translation. The closest is Jin which is said to mean gold in Chinese or Jean which means 'God is Gracious', so I created my own meanings. I've made it a traditional Halcyon family name which can mean many things: golden warrior, gift of the Force, warrior, queen, leader, light, or wisdom depending on the world that they were currently based in.

It took Han Solo four days to realize that Jyn was pregnant. They had been on a run and Jyn had saved both Han and Chewie from getting caught by troopers which involved blasters and a mad dash back to the Falcon. Jyn collapsed to the floor as soon as she was sure they were safe, panting and clutching at her belly from the strain of it. Han was quickly by her side and calling for Misty (she and Duff had been introduced to Han and Chewie on the first day), the moment he reached her and pulled her up he froze, his hands brushing across her ever expanding midsection and he stared at her in astonishment for a few moments and Jyn stared back at him unimpressed (because really, the way he was looking at her in horror in that moment made it seem as if she had just told him that he was the father of her child).

When Misty arrived, Jyn was ushered to the seat as was once more fussed over by Misty while Han continued to stand frozen like a statue, just staring at Jyn. She rolled her eyes then frustrated at her ‘big brother’ because of the way he was acting. It took Chewie hitting him on the head as Duff took control of the ship before he actually began to move again. When he did begin to move (and the pale pallor of his skin still hadn’t faded) he began to pace around muttering to himself. The tension rose significantly as Jyn waited for him to calm down enough to actually talk to her.

“How did this happen?” He asked her after a few minutes. Jyn just raised a brow at him once more and a smirk appeared on her face.

“Do you really have to ask that? Well… I guess you aren’t as well versed when it comes to women as you claim to be, big brother…” She said her voice teasing and Chewie let out a laugh. “Well… let’s see. When a man and a woman are attracted to…” She had begun in a sickeningly sweet and patronizing tone.

“I know about that! I meant was that who was that kriffing bantha fodder that knocked you up and left you all alone? Why are you still even doing jobs like this? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you know how dangerous this is?” Han interrupted her. His face becoming red as his voice began to rise until he was yelling. Jyn’s face became blank and her fisted hands became white as Chewie began to shift uncomfortably, Misty paid no mind to it and just continued to run her tests.

“He’s dead!” She exploded after a few seconds of heated silence. “He’s dead and he left me even when he promised he wouldn’t! I loved him and he left me! And now I’m all alone because a pregnant woman doesn’t have a place in the Partisans and I’m too much of a risk to stay in Alderaan or even in one place that’s heavily monitored by the Empire because someone might recognize me just because I look a lot like my mother! So yes, taking jobs like this might be dangerous but at least it’s a lot safer than staying in one place!” She paused to catch her breath, tears already pricking her eyes.

“They left me to protect me and it hurt but at least when they left it wasn’t as painful as Will leaving me! It hurts and I’m all alone and I’m terrified that I’m going to screw this up and I really don’t even know what I’m supposed to do next because I’m just making this up as I go along. And I really just want him back so we can be a family. Kriff! I don’t even know if he would have stayed once he found out I was pregnant!” She finished her rant as she began breaking down into sobs (Misty having left at some point muttering about ‘insolent boys upsetting her mistress’). As Jyn dropped her head onto her hands she felt Han pull her into a cautious but firm hug and she just grabbed onto his shirt and continued crying. She felt Chewie sit on her other side and felt his warm furry hand (or was it paw?) gently stroke her hair.

“I’m sorry.” Han told her softly as her sobs subsided and her shallow breaths turned into hiccups. “I’m sorry that you have to live without the man you love. I’m sorry that you have to run. I’m sorry to bring up so many memories and to have questioned you so harshly. But you’re not alone now, little sister. We’ll figure this out. I’ll take care of you, just like I promised you all those years ago. I’m not leaving you and when this little guy gets here, he’ll have his Uncle Han and Uncle Chewie ready and waiting to shower him with all the love that he deserves. Isn’t that right big guy?” Han asked Chewie who growled in approval. Suddenly Jyn’s shoulders were shaking for another reason.

“Girl.” She told him as she began to pull away from her big brother.

“Sorry?” Han asked confused as he levelled a quizzical stare at her.

“I’m having a baby girl in about three months, give or take a few days.” Jyn clarifies as she reaches to give the swell a fond pat.

“Three months to baby proof this ship. Geez kid, you’re not making it any easier on me you know.” Han tells her though she can see the hesitance in his eyes.

“You don’t have to you know. I can just leave in a few days, I just need time to…” And once more Han cuts her off with a tight hold on her hand.

“No.” He begins, there’s a fire in his eyes. “I already told you I was going to help you. It’s not much but remember when we were little I promised you that I would take care of you and stick with you and I intend to do just that. It’s not going to be easy but at least we’ll be together as a family.” Han tells her firmly and Jyn can’t help but smile at his words. She takes the hand that’s holding hers and puts it on to her belly where her baby is kicking and Han smiles. She does this with Chewie as well and he responds just as Han had, both men seemed as captivated as Chirrut and Baze had been.

“You know, my name isn’t even Rona Marsh. Depending on who I’m talking to I can go by any of my countless aliases. But if you’re asking about my legal name, my family tradition dictated that I have two names, well three legal names that I was registered under in three separate worlds. Stella Halcyon, daughter of the Jedi Luna Halcyon otherwise known as Lady Starlight and her husband who was registered in Corellia. Ingrid Vanko, daughter of Rabe Vanko, a handmaiden to one of Naboo’s former queens and senator, and her husband, she was registered in Naboo. Jyn Erso daughter of Imperial Science Officers Galen Erso and his late wife Lyra Erso both of who had defected and were caught by the Empire once more, Lyra was then killed by the Empire, I was born in a prison in Vallt because the Confederacy believed my father to be a spy, I lived the first four years of my life in Coruscant. Each name carried its own danger, the Halcyon family is a known jedi family from the Corellian enclave, the handmaidens of Senator Amidala have all either been killed or had disappeared, and the Erso name is basically a one way ticket to the heart of the Empire where I will be used as a hostage to make my father cooperate.” She explained to them now that she was completely calm. Han and Chewie gaped at her for a few moments.

“You’re kidding right?” Han squeaks.

Jyn shook her head at him and took a calming breath. “No. I understand if you want me to go now.”

“Would you stop that! I already told you that we’re sticking together whether you like it or not.” Han demands as he looks her in the eye.

“Alright. I promise. I’ll tell you both everything later, or as much as I can since a lot of the things I know are confidential.” By now Jyn deflates and exhaustion begins to sweep across her body.

“Let’s get you to your shuttle to rest, sis. You look like you need it.” And with that Jyn is led away by Han and is unable to even let out a protest as he tucks her in.

* * *

Jyn runs into Meer again a week after that confrontation. The crew of the Millenium Falcon had landed on some small Mid Rim planet that was honestly closer to the Outer Rims in order to pick up the shipment of goods that Han was set to smuggle. In an effort to keep Jyn out of danger Chewie and Han seemed to have gotten it into their minds that the best job to give her was to restocking the supplies. Jyn couldn’t complain though since she really wasn’t in a position to be running for her life. There was also no problem with Jyn getting left behind because she had created a small and well-hidden remote and tracking device that could call Duff and Misty to her from any planet. They were programmed to get on her little ship and come for her with just a press of a button on her bracelet.

Just as Jyn was purchasing some fresh fruits she felt soft hands grabbing her arm and she immediately tensed. When she turned around it was to see the shock of red hair and green eyes that belonged to her sister. Meer stared at her with a teasing smile as she led Jyn away from the crowd and into a deserted area of a park.

“Meer!” Jyn said happily once they were alone; she had immediately grabbed on to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s nice to see you too Yny.” Meera said returning the hug a bit hesitantly.

“I’m not going to ask what you’re doing here because I know it isn’t my place so I’m going to settle for how have you been?” Jyn asked her as she leaned against the park bench, reaching out to hold her sister’s hand.

“Oh, you know, I’m fine just, just doing this and that. I actually have three days off and since this was on the way back to Coruscant, not to mention the Force telling me that I had to be here, well I decided to follow that feeling and within three minutes of wandering around I saw you.” Mara stared at her as if she was taking in every little detail about how Jyn looked in that moment.

“You look a lot calmer now, happier even, like a burden’s been lifted from you. Also, your stomach is a lot bigger now.” She said smiling happily at Jyn who just tightened her hold on Mara’s hand.

“Yeah. There’s no point in trying to hide it now. I ran into an old friend of mine. He’s been taking care of me like a big brother. He… uh isn’t exactly working legally but it’s not really harming anyone. Anyway, he knows about the baby and he’s just been making sure I had enough to eat, got enough rest, and that we’re both healthy.” Jyn gushed before feeling her baby waking up. She immediately placed Mara’s hand on her belly and watched Mara’s face go from confused to shock when the baby kicked.

“Oh!” Was all Mara could say, her voice breathless as the baby kicked again.

“It looks like she wants to greet her Aunty Mara.” Jyn explained and Mara blinked at her as if her mind was caught on something.

“She? You already know your baby is going to be a girl?” Mara asked as Jyn nodded with a wistful grin and then something blindingly innocent and pure brushed across her mind. She and Mara shared looks of awe as another gentle touch came to her mind and when she closed her eyes, she realized that the gentle brush had been coming from her baby. When she opened her eyes, it seemed as if Mara had come to the same conclusion by the look of pure astonishment on her face.

“She’ll be a powerful Force-sensitive. It will be very hard for us to hide her from the Empire.” Mara declared and Jyn stared at her in horror and confusion (because her baby was a powerful Force user which meant that the Inquisitors would hunt her down).

“Us?” Jyn asked her sister, her voice laced with confusion.

“That’s my niece. I’m not going to let anyone take her from you. I promised you that I would do my best to protect our family and hiding her is what’s best.” Mara replied plainly as she gently stroked Jyn’s belly. Much like it had been with Baze, the crystal flared up unnoticed and the pulse had gone from Jyn to Mara. Jyn smiled at her gratefully and let herself hum their lullaby and she noticed Mara unconsciously leaning on Jyn’s shoulder.

The soft melody washed over the two of them and Jyn let herself believe, just for a moment, that they were in some dream world where her parents were with her, as well as her friends and family from the Partisans, where Will and Mara’s parents were alive. She thought of her baby surrounded by love and affection, in a world where the Empire didn’t exist, a world where she was **_safe_**. _‘I will make this world safe for you my baby, I promise.’_ She silently promised as she allowed her feelings of love for her baby over power her and let her crystal glow once more. The crystal let another pulse out and it had unknowingly begun to tie Mara and Jyn together in a familial Force Bond that couldn’t be broken or breached.

 _‘Please let Mara be safe wherever she goes.’_ Jyn prayed mentally as she let her arm pull Mara closer to her. Mara stiffened at the contact but eventually relaxed.

 _‘Don’t worry. I’ll be safe big sister.’_ Mara replied tiredly and Jyn’s eyes snapped wide open.

 _‘Mara?’_ She called out cautiously.

 _‘Hmm?’_ Mara asked and Jyn felt a wave of confused peace wash over her that she was sure did not belong to her.

 _‘Can you hear me?’_ Jyn asked incredulous and the feelings of confusion seemed to be getting stronger.

 _‘Of course I can hear you. I’m not deaf!’_ Mara retorted and it seemed to Jyn that she hadn’t realized that they weren’t talking out loud.

 _‘Mara… we’re talking to each other through our minds.’_ Jyn replied and Mara immediately sat up wide eyed. _‘See. My lips aren’t moving… I think… I think we might have formed a Force Bond.’_ Jyn didn’t know what she was feeling at this discovery. One the one hand, it would be good for the two of them to be able to check up on each other but there was the problem of the Emperor discovering this bond and using it to get information from her. Something in the Force told her otherwise though, as if it was saying **‘this is something that is sacred and will be protected from the darkness’** , somehow though she had a sneaking suspicion it all led back to their blood pact of sisterhood.

 _‘Well… this will make keeping track of you that much easier Yny. Don’t worry. I’m practicing my mental shields, you should do the same.’_ Mara replies to her flippantly as if it was something that she expected.

 _‘It will make it easier for me to check up on you too, Meer. Someone needs to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.’_ She retorts back before her comm unit trills. _‘Oh poodoo. I have to get back.’_ She begins before cursing internally, she can feel Mara’s amusement at her choice of words. _‘Would you like to meet my big brother?’_ She asks then as they both stand and she can see a brief softening in Mara’s eyes.

 _‘Sure. I want to check on him and see if he’s appropriate for you to be around given your current state. And I need to make sure he’ll be good influence on my niece.’_ Mara said as they began to walk, the bags of supplies taken from Jyn’s hands by her little sister.

 _‘Appropriate?_ ’ Jyn froze for a few moments and just stared at Mara before she sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the Falcon where Chewie and Han were undoubtedly waiting for her.

The moments passed in comfortable silence and Jyn was happy that at least there were limits to what thoughts were shared between them because it would be awkward and probably traumatizing for the two of them if it was. She was pretty sure that Mara wouldn’t appreciate all of her daydreams about her nights with Will (one of those nights resulting in her current state), nor did she want to know just what the Emperor made Mara do.

They arrived at the Falcon a few minutes later and she felt Mara’s disgust at how the ship looked but she ignored it to focus on the two over protective **_men_** that were currently pacing in front of the ship. Honestly, what type of trouble could she get into just buying supplies? (And no, don’t answer that). She and Mara just stared at them for a few moments before Jyn finally walked up to them, Chewie’s head immediately snapping up to greet her.

Han stops pacing and throws her a relieved smile (and while it was truly grating to even think about how they’ve been treating her as if she were fragile these past few days it was also nice to remember that there were people who wanted to stay by her side to take care of her), his smile froze when he spotted Mara and his eyes kept slipping between the two of them. There was something tense in the way he smiled as he greeted them, it lacked all of his usual self-confidence and arrogant charm and Jyn briefly wondered if the two had met before. The fact that neither of them were reaching for their blasters was a good sign though because she really wanted her little sister and big brother to get along and stress wasn’t really what she needed right now.

“Who’s the kid?” Han asks as he stares at the young girl beside his ‘little sister’. Jyn can already hear Mara growling in her head, not to mention feel her frustration and annoyance.

 _‘Don’t attack him, please.’_ Jyn sends the thought to Mara who only rolls her eyes at the plea but nods anyway.

“Her name’s Mara and she’s my little sister.” Jyn’s tone is flat and there’s an exhausted edge to her voice that has Han and Chewie nodding at the unsaid plea of _‘and please don’t fight with her’_. Mara thrusts the bags to Chewie and attaches herself to Jyn’s side while Han takes the other. The two then walk her up the ramp much to Jyn’s consternation (honestly though, she’s pregnant not infirm) and astonishment (because the two of them looked like they were about to shoot one another just a few seconds before hand). Jyn didn’t miss the approving glares they shot one another (and it seemed as if she was the only reason they were getting along right now).

The two then led (herded) her to the nearest seat once they were inside and Misty immediately descended upon her (honestly that droid just loves to mollycoddle). Once Misty was satisfied that Jyn hadn’t suffered any injuries and was not malnourished or dehydrated she left once more to return to Jyn’s room (her little ship). An awkward silence descended upon the group and the only one who didn’t seem to be affected was Mara.

“My name is Mara Jade. I’m here to make sure you treat big sister right. And you are?” Mara said point blank, her eyes boring holes into Han and Chewie. The growl that the Wookie sends Mara has Jyn tensing in preparation for a fight (no, she’s not going to fight, she’s going to force them to stop).

“My name’s Han Solo, I’m the Captain of this ship, and this is my friend Chewbacca or Chewie for short. I’m the one currently taking care of **my** little sister.” He tells her and Jyn suddenly feels like she’s a toy that two little children are fighting over instead of sharing.

“Hmm… that’s nice. Are you making sure **_my sister_** isn’t straining herself? That she’s getting enough to eat so that **_my niece_** is going to be healthy? Have you already talked to her about her delivery plans? It would be best to start preparing that right away, don’t you think? After all if anything happened to **_my big sister_** I will be most displeased.” Mara’s voice is deceptively sweet but Jyn can feel the chilling threat underneath her saccharine and seemingly innocent words.

“ **I’m** taking care of her now and she’s in good hands. **Mine**. And when **my little sister** gives birth to **my niece** , the two of them will be well taken care off so you don’t have to worry about being displeased.” Han retorted matching Mara’s tone and from there the two of them dissolved in to a verbal spar that was barely even veiled (and yeah, definitely little children fighting over a toy). Jyn just shared a look with Chewie and watched the two go back and forth trading veiled insults and trying to see who had a better claim to Jyn.

It had been amusing to watch for the first thirty minutes but eventually she grew tired of it and a quick glance to Chewie showed that he was feeling the same thing. Just as Jyn opened her mouth to stop them she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and whatever she was about to say was lost as she doubled over with a groan. Han and Mara immediately stopped their spar to rush to her side as she felt her stomach tighten once more as the pain returned and her heart stopped in fear for her baby.

“I…” Jyn gasped out through gritted teeth as the pain returned.

“What’s wrong?” Han asked as he scooped her up in his arms and turned to rush to her ‘room’ where Misty was, Mara and Chewie running behind them.

“Hurts! I think… baby… wrong” Jyn managed to get out, her words often drowned out by a groan of pain. It wasn’t long before they got to Jyn’s room with Misty immediately going to them. Jyn reached out for Han as she was laid down in the bed and grabbed Mara’s hand as well when she arrived. She held her breath as Misty continued to scan her, the fear gnawing at her heart.

“My scans show me that Mistress Jyn has elevated blood pressure and given her age and symptoms, she is suffering from preeclampsia. Mistress Jyn will need to stay on at least partial bed rest, must lower her sodium intake, be given regular doses of blood pressure shots, an increase in water intake is also necessary, her diet must be changed to increase her protein intake, and she must sleep on her left side in order to relieve the baby of the weight.” Misty said and began giving her some pain killers.

“That’s going to be pretty expensive.” She heard Han mutter before a bag of something is shoved into his face.

“Use this to take care of her. I’ll use our Force bond to track her down and I can give you more credits whenever the Emperor gives me a leave.” She says as the pain killers kick in and Jyn can finally let herself relax.

“Thanks. I can only earn so much when…” He begins as he and Mara share a look that makes Jyn feel like they’ve found a common ground (though what that common ground is, she didn’t really know) as something akin to grudging respect appears on their face before Han tenses again as if something has finally sunk in. “Wait! Force bond? Emperor?” He asks in outrage.

“I’m the Emperor’s hand. When I was four years old I was taken from my family when they found out that I was highly Force sensitive, they murdered my parents when they refused to give me up. Jyn was there but she was hiding, she was six at the time and Force sensitive as well but her mother was able to hide her. Before I was taken, we made an oath to each other and used the Force to bind it; now that we’re older we were able to create a mental link of sorts.” Mara explained and Jyn feels as though she would rather shoot him then tell him this but Jyn is just thankful that Mara is at least trying to get along with him.

“Alright, I don’t really believe in all of this hokey pokey about the Force but I won’t ask any questions especially since I need all the help I can get to keep **_our_** sister healthy.” Han says and Jyn knows that his emphasis on the word ‘our’ is his way of extending a hand of friendship and trust to Mara and Jyn sees her subtle nod. Jyn smiles at that and a part of her wishes that both sets of her fathers and mothers, that Leia and Maddie, that her Aunts Dane, Sabe, and Dorme, and that Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha, are there to witness this; but most of all she wants Will (and perhaps Chirrut, Baze, Maz, and Uncle Ben) to be there so that her family will be complete.

“Did I ever tell you about the time when I was fifteen and I snuck on to Kestrel with a group of Rebels and freed a shit ton of Wookie slaves?” Jyn asks tiredly as everyone turns to look at her in incredulity and she knows what their thinking _‘of course she did, she’s karking crazy’_. And as Misty comes back with food that conforms to the dietary restrictions she’s just set, everyone grabs a chair and begins to dig in to the food as Jyn begins her tale. And as Jyn looks around at the people who are just as much her family as her baby is, a rush of warmth floods her and when she goes to sleep that night, her kyber sends out another wave, just as it had when she had first run into Mara all those weeks ago.

* * *

When Mara had first landed on that small Mid Rim World she had no idea what to expect. All she knew was that something was pulling her there and so she obeyed the Force. When she caught sight of her big sister she immediately realized that she was what had pulled her there (Jyn had become the tether and the voice that had become her voice of reason and morality).

When she felt the baby kick and the gentle brushes of innocence and light (something so foreign to her), she couldn’t help but be in awe and the desire to protect that innocence nearly overwhelmed her. When Jyn had noticed their ability to talk to one another she knew it was a good way to check up on her and her new niece, a way to protect her. But she also knew she needed to find a way to hind the bond from the Emperor before he used it against them both, before he discovered her sister and her niece who were both powerful with the Force, and use them.

Meeting Han Solo was an experience in and of itself. She had known about Maddie from the first time she had ran into Jyn and seen how she had helped her sister during the early days of their separation, when their family had been violently torn apart (three dead, two in the hands of the Empire, and one left behind and turned into a rebel soldier by a well-meaning but misguided relative), and so there was no resentment or suspicion towards her or the Partisans, no there was only a feeling of relief and gratefulness for taking care of Jyn so much. The feeling of kinship she had (distantly) towards Maddie at the realization of their mothers’ connection to one another had also helped (though she felt this with Leia Organa as well because of that same connection).

She shared none of this with Han Solo though. No, he was a criminal (and yes, she’s ignoring the fact that Jyn was as well), and he hung around with a Wookie (those were dangerous)! But what truly grated her was the fact that Jyn was so free in calling him her big brother, it felt like she was being replaced because he had no ties with them, not through their mother, not through anything! It was annoying how he laid claim on her so easily as if he had a higher right to her than she did, she wasn’t jealous (she didn’t even know _how_ jealousy felt like).

Still though… when Jyn had doubled over in pain there had been nothing stopping the two of them from rushing to her side. The look she had shared with him had let her know that they had an understanding, no matter their differences, Jyn and her baby came first. That gnawing fear as Jyn’s pain persisted had managed to reach her through their bond and she could feel phantom pains in her abdomen. Jyn’s diagnosis was slightly worrying but thankfully not as life threatening towards her and her baby as she had begun to fear.

When the pain had subsided and they had all gathered around Jyn’s bed eating and she had begun to tell her story of how she had earned a few life debts from Wookies, she felt something else that had once been foreign to her, a feeling of camaraderie and friendship with the people in that little shuttle. And when she curled up beside Jyn for the night (after she decided to sleep there for the night before heading to Coruscant) she felt anger and resentment boiling inside of her all directed towards the Emperor for destroying her family in the first place and for the threat they posed to the new one that Jyn was beginning to build. And she swore that she was going to do all in her power to protect that little happiness that she had found, the place that Jyn had given her in that family was now her very reason for living. And one day, maybe, she may be able to call Han Solo and his Wookie as friends or maybe even **brothers** just as Jyn had been able too.

And with those thoughts she fell asleep to the warmth and safety she got from being in Jyn’s arms. Her mind producing sweet dreams of her childhood unknowingly helped along by the glowing kyber crystal on her friend’s neck. She also didn’t realize as the glow had continued to work its way into the bond that the Emperor held with her and continued to loosen the hold of the Emperor as her feelings towards her family strengthened and the Force created another illusion towards the bond, and when her dreams briefly turned to a thirteen year old blonde haired blue eyed boy that shown like the sun in the Force, she thought nothing of it.

When she had arrived at the Emperor’s palace two days later her mind had already gone blank as her shields tightened and she had only allowed the feelings of devotion (though he had no way of telling that it was towards Jyn and not to the Emperor as it had once been). She had managed to control her anger and resentment by pretending it was for the Rebels as she delivered her reports. When she was given her new assignment, she had taken one look at the dossier on the officer she was working with and she smirked.

 **Ceph Kallus  
Intelligence Agent  
List of assignments: ** Onderon, Lothal (main pursuant of the Rebel Group: Ghost)  
**Hair:** Strawberry Blonde **  
Eyes:** Brown  
**Species:** Human

The file had described him as a loyal Imperial agent but she knew better, she had heard about him from Jyn and knew that he was friends with her sister. This was going to be interesting and she was already anticipating their meeting. It looked like she was about to gain an ally in her quest to topple the Empire from within. _Now if only I can get to Uncle Galen_ she thought as a voice that sounded suspiciously like her Aunt Lyra whispered in her mind _‘Trust in the Force’_. And strangely she found herself complying.

* * *

Earlier that day Cassian had debated on whether or not to go out with Kes especially when he had doubled over as he felt a stabbing pain begin in his abdomen. It continued for a few minutes and he was only thankful that he had been alone. When he had gone to the med bay later that day and was told that they couldn’t find anything wrong, the doctor there had told him that it must have been stress and had advised him that he might just need some fresh air and a night out.

Cassian sighed once more now regretting his decision to listen to the doctor as Kes had not-so-subtly pointed out another beautiful woman. The man might be his best friend but the only way he knew to get Cassian out of his depression was something that might only work for people like Kes. While the man had never cheated on his lovers, he could never commit and Cassian didn’t see that changing anytime soon, it would take an incredible and miraculous woman to make his friend change and a part of Cassian felt like that woman didn’t exist, and if it did then it would be someone like **his** Nya (though he knew she was one of a kind).

His friend had taken to pointing out women and trying to get him to introduce himself and that didn’t even include the four ( _five now_ his mind corrected) blind dates that he’d been set up with. The woman that had just arrived at their table was beautiful and a pilot for the Alliance (Kes disappeared all of a sudden).

“Shara Bey.” She said with a smile as she extended a hand out to him.

“Cassian Andor.” He replied and an awkward silence descended as he was truly at a loss for words.

“You’re not really interested about meeting me are you? It’s just, you’re very handsome and you’re friend told me you were single.” Shara said with a pensive face.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Cassian paused because what was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to tell her about his beautiful Nya and what they had shared? How was he supposed to tell this woman that he’d loved and still loves someone who had blazed with a light brighter than any star in the night sky?

“You have someone that you lost? She must have been wonderful.” Shara said with an understanding smile and Cassian let out a relieved sigh.

“Yes, she was the brightest star that led me to the light and no matter how briefly I had her, I won’t ever be able to replace her.” He said as he unconsciously reached for the ring and Shara gasped.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” She said and Cassian could hear the sincerity in her voice. Shara then began to lead the conversation away from the topic as she had suggested that they just spend the night as friends since there were no more expectations about sleeping with one another or pursuing a relationship with each other, Shara making it clear that she wasn’t going to go for a grieving man nor would she play the role of second choice for anyone. If he hadn’t had Nya then perhaps this would have been easier, perhaps he could have found some common ground with her because Kes obviously knew what he was doing when he chose her. _In fact…_ Cassian began to think of his friend and how to get back at him for his continuing meddlesome manner.

“So… how are the two of you? I see the two of you are getting along! See! I told you Cass is a good guy!” Kes said as he appeared beside them an hour later, he threw an arm out around Cassian’s shoulder.

“Everything’s going fine Kes. Though not the way you want it to be, I’m sure. Anyway… Shara was just telling me about how she had been classically trained in music in her youth.” Cassian said as Shara just smiled prettily at Kes.

“Really? What instrument did you play?” Kes asked perking up and Cassian knew that his mother had been a musician for the courts of Dantooine and had spent many hours cultivating Kes’ love and talent for music. As the night wore on Cassian watched silently as the two people at his table had largely forgotten about him (and yeah, they were so attracted to one another, now if only he wasn’t sitting in between the two of them then he could leave without interrupting the mood). When he does get back to his quarters he is alone, Kay having powered down for the night. His dreams are pleasant tonight as he feels his heart swell with warmth as he saw Nya in his dreams and when he wakes up the next day, he felt lighter than he had since he had been separated from her. It felt as if he had once more been wrapped in her warm and loving arms. He had unknowingly been wrapped in a gentle and content pulse from a kyber crystal that belonged to a woman who sat at the opposite side of the galaxy.

When Kes comes up to his quarters two weeks later with a dreamy sigh (and yes, he was surprised that Kes had lasted that long with Shara) proclaiming his undying love for the girl that he had ironically set Cassian up with he just couldn’t help but laugh. “You do realize that I could have very easily just decided to take her to bed with me right?” Cassian teasingly points out before Kes throws a pillow and a venomous glare at him.

* * *

The wave that came from the kyber crystal that night reached more people than it had ever before. In a prison world, two women sat in a well-furnished cell on top of a tower where they had been kept for the past two years. Sabe and Rabe looked at one another and held each other’s hands as they both thought of the two girls they had left behind with the Partisans when they were captured (their nieces through the handmaidens) and they dreamt of the sweet smiles of those girls in their youth when there had still been an innocence in them, and they thought of their beloved Queen who was long dead, her children separated. But most of all they dreamt of a world where the phantom that had once been their Queen’s husband stalked around as a spectral demon, was gone, along with his master. And two words came into their mind when they awoke the next day, **hope** and **family**.

Not too far away from them, another woman who bore a strong resemblance to them was fixing her rifle blaster at her target. When Dane felt the rush of warmth she briefly heard her long dead sisters from her time as a handmaiden. She thought of her missing sisters who had disappeared two years prior and vowed to try and find them.

For Galen, Saw, and Hylla their dreams were filled with Jyn as she had been in her youth. Sweet and spirited, curious and bright, afraid but determined to be brave. A feeling of hope came over them, a feeling that was shared by those who were affected by the kyber’s wave. For Maddie, her dreams were of babies and families, she felt a sense of strength wash over her as she saw her parents who had been dead for years in front of her, their smile filled with more love and encouragement than she’d ever felt. For Chewie and Han Solo, they dreamt of smooth runs and money, of a sweet green eyed little girl running up to them with a bright smile and an open heart and their hearts warmed.

Maz Kanata and Obi Wan Kenobi merely looked up and smiled as they felt the rush of emotions that were so achingly warm wash over them, they knew well enough to know who they belonged to and they began to prepare for the days to come. On Jedha, Chirrut and Baze dreamt of the days of peace when the Temple and the Guardians of the Whills really meant something and when morning came they knew that they would do whatever it takes to prepare Jyn for her destiny. The spark in Baze had begun to grow into a proper flame, it was small for now but it grew stronger as the days passed. On Alderaan Bail and Breha watched their daughter sleep and when their dreams took hold of them, it showed them a world where their daughter didn’t need to hide who she was.

The most profoundly affected of this group would perhaps be the two children who slept in beds on different worlds. For Leia Organa, she dreamt of a blonde haired man who held a beautiful pregnant brunette woman in his arms as they gazed out to the night sky, it stayed on them for a while before her dream shifted to a blonde haired blue eyed boy who she ended up conversing with for hours on end, something that had felt right to them. On Tatooine a thirteen year old boy dreamt of space battles and blurry figures holding swords made of light. Then he dreamt of a woman who was so sad and tired.

_The woman gazed at the two bundles that the men (one of them looked suspiciously like Ben) held towards her. She raised a hand weakly as she stroked the cheeks of the infants as she gave a sad sigh. Her breathing became shallow as doctors began to attend to her._

_“Luke, the boy, the older one, his name will be Luke Skywalker.” She said as she gazed at the baby in the bundle of Ben’s look-a-like. “The girl, she’ll be Leia. Anakin, he wanted a girl, wanted to call her Leia.” She explained through tears as her voice continued to grow weaker to the looks of shared horror between the two men who held the bundles. “There’s… still… good… in… him.” She said as her eyes closed for a final time._

When she took her final breath the boy, Luke Skywalker was dragged to another dream, this one with a girl who looked slightly older then he was with red hair and green eyes and very **beautiful**. Luke saw a light around the girl that was encased in darkness, the two never mixing as if the darkness shrouded her but could not contaminate the light in her. Before Luke could say anything his dream shifted once more this time to a pretty brown haired hazel eyed girl who looked to be his age.

 _“Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?”_ The girl asked immediately as their eyes caught one another. Luke was struck with the realization that the girl looked very much like the woman in his earlier dream.

 _“My name is Luke Skywalker. And this is my dream!”_ He said rather indignantly before his tone changed to polite curiosity as he added, _“Who are you?”_

 _“My name is Princess Leia Organa daughter of Queen Breha and Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan.”_ The girl said with pride but all Luke could really focus on was the name Leia, like the name the woman in his dreams had given his supposed twin sister.

 _“Are you adopted too?”_ Luke asked and he somehow felt Leia become defensive and he could tell when his words really sunk in.

 _“Too? You’re adopted like I was? That’s weird, when’s your life day?”_ Leia asked confused as she looked at him intently.

 _“I was born on Empire Day.”_ Luke replied happily as Leia stared at him.

 _“So was I! We could be twins!”_ She said shocked and from there the two began to talk to one another. The two unknowingly making the Force sing with the rightness of their interaction as Yoda, Chirrut, Baze, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Obi Wan Kenobi, Maz Kanata, Asokha Tano and a hand full of other light siders including Hal Horn allowed the wave of encompassing brightness and warmth to wash over them as they felt the greatest stirring of hope as they knew something tremendously right had happened though they didn’t know what.

And as the ghosts of loved ones long since lost watched over the dead that night, they used all that they could to shroud this change from the Darkness that suffocated the galaxy. Padme Amidala gazed down with her former handmaidens Lyra or Rabe, Fe, and Motee, all watched the proceedings. They were joined by Qui Gon Jinn and certain other members of the Jedi community as they watched the strings being pulled together slowly, the Force was beginning to bring things together for the resurgence of the light and the return of the Jedi for all is happening as the Force will it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! So it took him four days to realize she was pregnant! But honestly, I loved writing big brother Han and honestly, I do believe that Han is selfless and generous towards the people he cares about. At this point it's just Chewie and Jyn because he was an orphan and he's spent all his life committing crimes that makes it necessary to be able to cut his losses and run even if it meant leaving his erstwhile friends behind but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about it.
> 
> I loved writing Mara and Han getting jealous of each other but ultimately agreeing with one another because they care about Jyn a lot! And Mara's becoming more and more of her own person and not just some puppet controlled by the Emperor. Now that the reality of Jyn's pregnancy is there as proven by her niece's mind brush, she's begun to seek allies to actively and secretly bring down the Empire while looking for a way to get to Galen. And Mara's dreaming about Luke now!
> 
> Cassian getting set up on blind dates by Kes who in my mind is a womanizer until Shara manages to steal his eye is something that I've actually contemplated. After Kes' blind date plans backfire when Cassian turns the tables on him and gets him to fall in love with Shara instead, well, he finally understood that he can't out maneuver the Alliance's best spy and so settles for dragging Cassian with him whenever they were on base together. I love the idea of Cassian being responsible for Shara and Kes getting together because I love Poe!
> 
> Also the others being affected by the kyber is because things are beginning to come together and Luke and Leia are going to start adjusting to the idea (even if they think it's nothing but a dream) that they have a twin somewhere out there. I really want them to be more prepared when they meet so that they won't have that awkward and disturbing kiss. The Force wills them to be hidden and so the light getting stronger is hidden much like Jyn and her baby are. I think though that the twins meeting in their dream would probably be the work of Qui Gon who looked into the future, saw the kiss and went 'Oh Stars! See this is why I was screaming at Yoda, Obi Wan, and Bail not to separate the twins! Padme is going to haunt them for this or make them suffer when they become one with the Force because they're mistaking their twin bond as romantic attraction! Those nerf herders better pray that they don't sleep with one another or else she'll kill them all.' And then he comes up with the solution in the form of the dream.
> 
> Yeah... I can totally see that happening because he's unorthodox. That's it for now. Exams aren't finished yet so I can't really focus on this right now. Sorry guys.


	7. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn meets her Halcyon/Horn relatives for the first time. We also get to know about one of her identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jyn's family is finally going to get introduced and in canon her grandmother was an artist who was sick and lived on Aria Prime. My idea is that Aria Prime is the Arts Capital of the Empire and so there are a lot of child prodigies from there. On a side note, Galen Erso is apparently a polymath who was also able to speak multiple languages while Lyra Erso had an 'ear for mimicry' which enabled her to learn languages easily. I have it in my mind that Jyn inherited these things from her parents and was further developed by all the training that she was put through.

Three weeks later and Jyn was already bored out of her mind, she was on partial bed rest and was already out of her mind from inaction. Han and Chewie had made sure that Jyn did the bare minimum of chores on and off the ship. In fact, she was often accompanied by Misty during these short jaunts whenever she was off the ship to get some fresh air or to get supplies. At seven months her belly was already too big while the rest of her was too petite and thin to hide the obvious signs of her pregnancy.

Jyn made good use of her free time though by putting the skills that Hylla and her aunts (the handmaidens) had taught her (drilled into her mind during boring hours of lady lessons). She requisitioned countless bolts of fabrics, threads, and yarns and set about making clothes for herself, Han, and her baby (because she really didn’t have any money to buy them otherwise). As a handmaiden Sabe and Dorme were well versed in politics and as the confidante of the late Duchess of Mandalore and Court Musician, Hylla knew how to manipulate and charm people to do whatever she wanted. Together the three of them had ensured that whenever she and Maddie were to go undercover within the Empire’s upper echelon that they were able to blend in and of course this meant knowing how to be a housewife.

So Jyn took those lessons and put to work on making the Falcon as much of a home as she could for this part of her family. She took over cooking (Misty giving directions about what she could and couldn’t eat) and making sure that the men in her life could come back from their pickups or drop offs with a warm meal waiting for them because it was the least she could do for them after everything they’ve done in the past month. True to his word, Han and Chewie did baby proof the ship even if it wasn’t an easy task. They also managed to create a permanent connection with her little shuttle-ship so that she could come and go as she pleased without the Falcon having to land in order for her to detach the ship. It didn’t take long for her to consider the Falcon as _home_ because it was where she had family, where she had roots (the irony of that thought isn’t lost on her).

Of course she did do other more productive things like working on her little research projects or gathering more information for the rebels Alliance and Partisans both. Using Rona Marsh as a disguise she and Han were able to convince everyone that they were ‘half siblings’ one of them born on the wrong side of the sheets and this opened up a lot of doors for her. Jyn knew that Maddie’s work load had doubled and that she had been using Jyn’s Liana Hallik persona in order to convince people that Liana and Rona were different people while Maddie was also doing her own missions on top of everything else.

“You ready to go kid?” Han’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to face him. She was heading off on her own for a month to see her relatives in Corellia before heading to Alderaan to see Bail and Breha.

“Yeah. Remember that I’ve made enough food to last the two of you for the month, remember to keep them preserved and in the pantry even if they’re not likely to spoil anytime soon, all you need to do is heat it up and…” Jyn began before she found Han’s hand on her mouth and Jyn was sorely tempted to be childish and lick it but the thought of where that hand has been, stops her.

“I know, I know. My clothes are all mended and cleaned, the medical supplies are already replenished and updated. I know the list kid, you’ve already told me about a hundred times. We’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you being in Corellia on your own, especially since you’ll be meeting these relatives for the first time and I don’t even know if they know you survived the Purge.” Han told her seriously and at the mention of the Purge, he and Jyn share a look because they both knew that the Empire wasn’t done hunting Jedi and Force Sensitive children yet and both Jyn and her baby were highly strong in the Force and if they were found, Jyn knew the only card up her sleeve that she still had was the name _Jyn Erso_ the daughter of one of the highest ranking Imperial Science Officers and at that point the best she could hope for was that she and her baby would be taken to her father and left alone, at worst they can take her to be ‘re-educated’ and her baby stolen from her once she was born and the two of them trained in the Dark side of the Force.

“I’ll be fine. I need to see them anyway. I need to know that my baby would be taken care off in case anything was to happen to me and I can’t ask you and Chewie to do that, it’s too much of a burden.” She said before giving Han a hug when she stepped back she saw Chewie step into her little shuttle and give her a pat on her head before the two left the shuttle. She strapped herself in as she and Duff began their pre-flight checklist and within a few minutes she was off.

* * *

 

Getting in to Corellia was easier then she thought. She had been met with a member of CorSec and a trooper that had asked for identification. Her ship was obviously too small to be a smuggler’s ship and they had taken a cursory look around and hadn’t even bothered to ask about the med droid beyond the cursory glance at her obviously pregnant state.

“What is the nature of your visit Ms. Piper?” The female CorSec officer asked her.

“I want to buy some fabrics. Corellian fabrics and leathers are some of the best in the Empire and it’s a lot cheaper to buy the fabrics directly from Corellia then through a supplier on Dantooine.” She said and she had meant it, after doing the calculations she realized that buying the fabrics on any world outside of the Corellian system would be more expensive than just going there herself. So she had decided to use one of her identities Sastre Piper, a somewhat known clothier who was occasionally commissioned by some of the richer Imperial wives.

Of course she always came with her hair dyed a ridiculous color and with her face heavily painted on as was the trend in certain planets such as Aria Prime where she had claimed to come from. Aria Prime was a world filled with artists and young art prodigies were common there, each one specialized in different fields and considered their work as art. Even those who belonged in the agricultural sector had a system to their fields where every season they would plant the crops in different patters to create different images that can be viewed from high vantage points. Sastre Piper’s chosen field was in fashion and if one were to quiz Jyn about Aria Prime, she could honestly tell them things about Aria Prime since she spent time there after her mother died and her grandmother’s failing health had Ada bringing her there. She spent a month there with just her ailing grandmother as she began to teach Jyn about the fields of Art that could be pursued. Ada had returned for her a few days before her grandmother’s death and he had brought with him a woman named Hylla. When her grandmother died, both Jyn and Saw had mourned together as the last of their family.

“Yes, Corellian fabrics are the best but should you really be travelling by yourself in your condition. Surely it wouldn’t have been wise to take another commission this close to your due date.” The officer said but Jyn just shook her head with a smile.

“It’s not a commission. I’m making clothes for my baby; I want my baby to grow up with clothes made from love, not some clothes manufactured in some unknown world by faceless people.” She said as she patted her belly gently.

“I see. Well congratulations Ms. Piper and enjoy your stay in Corellia.” The officer said with a smile as she handed Jyn her identification papers. Sastre Piper was at least influential enough to ensure that she could get in and out of Corellia with only the minimal background checks.

“Thank you!” Jyn had said before she walked away from the ship, Misty and Duff left on the ship. It hadn’t taken her long to get to the Horn residence and she stood outside the family’s home for a few minutes before she knocked. She didn’t really know what she was going to say but all she could think of was that she needed her baby to be safe. When the door opened, she was greeted not with an adult but with a boy who was around Leia’s age with brown hair and curious green eyes. The two of them stared at one another for a few moments.

“Who is it Corran?” She heard a man ask as heavy footsteps approached the door. She turned her eyes to the older man who seemed to be around her mother’s age with Jyn’s dark hair and green eyes and she knew immediately who it was.

“Luna?” The shocked gasp confirmed it for him. This man had known her mother in their youth and to know her by that name had to mean that it was her uncle.

“No, I’m her daughter, Stella.” She said as she tugged her coat closer to her body as she shivered from the cold.

“Corran, go to your mother and tell her we’ll be having a visitor for dinner and tell her to comm your grandparents immediately.” The man said turning to the little boy who still so confused.

“Yes, daddy.” Corran had said as he ran off, his little feet hitting the floor with thumps as he yelled out loud for his mother.

“Come in, quickly child.” The man had told Jyn as he led her inside. As she took off her coat to hand it to him, she saw his eyes widen and felt his shock in the Force, her eyes immediately going to the token on his neck.

“Ahh…” was all he could say before he cleared his throat. “I honestly, wasn’t expecting that… or you… I had thought you had died with your mother all those years ago… you know… during the Purge.” The man had said his sadness felt within the Force.

“No, Mama hadn’t used the name in a long time and people had honestly forgotten she had existed since she didn’t really interfere with the issues of the Council and when Mama married, she didn’t use the name Luna but Lyra.” She had told him as he led her to the sitting room, Jyn could hear someone bustling around in the kitchen and she assumed that it was her aunt.

“I’m sorry for just dropping in on you but I wanted to meet some members of the family before I…” She trailed off as she quickly glanced at her protruding belly.

“Well… I’m glad you did, Stella. I’m happy to know that at least Luna’s daughter survived. I’ve mourned you and your mother for so long that it makes me ecstatic to hear that at least some part of her survived.” Her uncle said before he looked at her once more. Just then a woman bustled in carrying a tray filled with sweets and tea. Her blonde hair kept in a practical bun and her blue eyes warm but wary, her smile seemed just as cautious as she seemed to stare at her. Jyn didn’t even know what was running through her mind, ‘ _did she think I’m some long lost illegitimate daughter? Or someone her husband had fooled around with? Or can she see a resemblance between us and think we’re distantly related? Did she even know about Mama?’_ All these thoughts rang around Jyn’s mind.

“Ahh… darling. I’d like you to meet someone.” Her uncle said as they both stood up to greet her and Corran who trailed behind his mother.

“This is Stella. Luna’s daughter, she didn’t, they survived… **she** survived.” Her uncle’s voice seemed to catch as he introduced her to his wife.

“Stella, this is my wife Nyche, my son Corran, and of course I’m your uncle Valin but you can call me Hal.” He said before Nyche stepped forward and grasped Jyn’s face in one of her hands, she turned Jyn’s head from side to side before gazing into her eyes and blue met green as they stared at one another for a few moments.

“She has your eyes.” Nyche said softly as she let go of Jyn’s face before pulling her into a hug. “It’s nice to meet you sweetheart.” Nyche said soothingly as Jyn leaned into the hug. _‘There’s something about mother’s that make you feel like there’s nothing wrong in the world when they hold you. I want my baby to feel like this.’_ Jyn thought as she remembered all the mother’s she had in her life; Lyra, Hylla, Breha, Sabe, Dorme, and Mottee. They had all given her this feeling and all had welcomed her into their hearts even when they didn’t need to.

“Please sit down, a woman in your condition should be taking it easy. Now, what would you like for dinner? I can make anything you want!” Nyche declared as she began to stand.

“I’ll be fine with anything you make, really, I don’t really want to interrupt with whatever your plan is.” She said hastily.

Nyche shook her head as she levelled Jyn with a serious look. “Nonsense! It isn’t every day that you have a family reunion like this, one that’s long overdue might I add. We need to welcome you back to the family properly.” She said and with that she was off leaving Jyn with Corran and Hal.

“Are you really cousin Stella? ‘Cause daddy said that you died!” Corran said as Hal groaned at his son’s direct manner.

“Yes, I am little cousin. I’m just here to meet the family before my baby comes.” She said as she gave her belly a little pat.

“Do you know if it’s gonna be a boy or a girl? I really hope it’s a boy so that I can teach him to use blasters when we’re older.” Corran said and before he could launch into whatever little spiel he had no doubt been planning, Jyn subtly cut him off.

“My baby’s going to be a girl.” Jyn said beaming at the thought as her mind went to all of her imaginations of what her baby would look like when she arrived.

“Congratulations Stella. I always wanted a girl and even if I wouldn’t trade Corran for all the money in the galaxy, I still feel like I missed out on getting to dress someone in pretty little dresses.” Nyche said from the kitchen and Corran seemed to shudder at the words ‘pretty little dresses’.

“Aww… maybe your next one will be a boy.” Corran said and Jyn just gave him a sad smile as Hal elbowed Corran and gave a subtle shake of his head.

“Yes, maybe next time.” Jyn said strained. ‘ _I highly doubt there would be a next time, not with anyone but Will’_ Jyn thought as she stared at her little cousin.

“So what have you been doing Stella?” Hal asked and while Jyn knew that he was trying to ease the conversation into safer topics, there was something in the prompting tone of his that reminded Jyn that her uncle was and still is a high ranking member of CorSec.

“After Mama… I stayed with grandmother in Aria Prime for a while and she taught me a lot about art. And when she passed a few of mother’s friends watched over me. They taught me enough that I was able to make a name for myself as a dress maker under the name Sastre Piper. I think I’ve been doing pretty well.” Jyn said and Hal nodded, there was something in the way he looked at her that made her wonder if he knew who her mother had married before she decided that yes, he did. They were interrupted by the sound of a pan falling in the kitchen and the three of them turned their eyes to Nyche who was staring at Jyn in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say that you’re Sastre Piper?” She asked incredulous as Jyn nodded slowly in confusion. “THE Sastre Piper, the designer for the rich?” She asked in clarification and when Jyn nodded she squealed and rushed to pull Jyn into a hug that shocked everyone.

“I love your designs!” Nyche said and all Jyn could think was _‘Oh boy, her aunt was a fan!’_

“Ahh… I didn’t think that there were many who knew about me.” Jyn said faintly as her Aunt settled her back on the couch and she shifted in discomfort as her aunt stared at her with renewed interest.

Hal’s cough broke through the awkward silence. “I think your staring is making Stella uncomfortable darling.” His voice was amused and suddenly Corran burst out laughing to Jyn’s confusion.

“Are you kidding me? Stella, do you know how many people have praised your designs and clamored to have you design for them?” Nyche said stunned as she continued to stare at Jyn, disregarding her husband’s words and her son’s laughter.

“No, not really. I don’t really think it’s something to brag about. My friend, Sage Jessamine, she’s very skilled in creating the most wonderful floral arrangements and the way she can breed them to be both beautiful and medicinal? That’s a talent that I wish I had.” Jyn said truthfully as she thought of Maddie’s artistic talent. _‘Who could we have become in another life? What could a life of peace have brought us?’_ Jyn wondered as she tried to imagine a peaceful life before pushing those thoughts away.

“Sage Jessamine? My father is quite interested in horticulture, I think he would be very interested to hear you talk about your friend, given the fact that he is a particular follower of her work.” Hal said before his wife could say anything else. The knock on the door had Nyche running to the front in an instant. There was the sounds of people talking quietly in the entry was before the sound of hurried footsteps approached them. Jyn glanced up to see an older man and woman with graying hair standing by the hallway staring at her with pale faces as if they had seen a ghost.

“It’s true.” The man said in awe as his eyes narrowed on the ring on her right finger, the Halcyon family ring.

“Oh, Stella.” The woman said as she approached Jyn with wide eyes and sat in front of her, taking her in. “You look very much like your mother, you know.” And that was all that was said because Jyn didn’t know how to respond to that, she was already feeling overwhelmed at all of these new people who were just so happy to meet her.

“Stella, these are my parents Rostek and Scerra Horn. Mother, Father, this is Luna’s daughter Stella.” Hal told them, deciding to take pity on Jyn in order to make sure that she at least knew who she was talking too. Jyn shot her uncle a thankful smile as he nodded at them.

“We all thought you’d died as a baby when your family suddenly disappeared and all communication stopped.” Rostek told her seriously as Jyn nodded.

“It was chaotic at first, the Empire was just founded and people were attacking one another, accusing their neighbors of being Separatists so Mama and Papa decided to wait it out on some quiet and peaceful world and we took to farming. When they were taken from me, I was sent to live with grandmother on Aria Prime until she died. Then Mama’s friends took care of me, I wound up making dresses with whoever commissioned one.” She omitted certain things in order to give them plausible deniability but otherwise she was telling the truth.

“Commissioned dresses, dear?” Scerra asked her and from the corner of her eye she could see Nyche suddenly smile mischievously.

“She took on the name Sastre Piper in order to keep her anonymity.” Nyche told her mother in law and the look of realization on her face told Jyn everything she needed to know, her grandaunt was a fan.

“She’s good friends with Sage Jessamine, father.” Hal cut in before his wife and mother could begin to fawn over her. Jyn let her relief flow out of her tightly held Force presence and she noticed Hal stiffen as he turned to her, his shock clearly represented in the Force. _‘Interesting’_ Jyn thought _‘he’s a trained Jedi, the token is on him’_.

“Sage Jessamine you say?” Rostek asked in interest as he leaned away from her. ‘ _Aaaaand my grand uncle seems to be a fan of Maddie’s work’_ Jyn thought wryly as Rostek launched into a conversation about flowers and Nyche and Scerra retreated to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Dinner had been pleasant and they kept to lighter topics for Corran’s sake. Nyche and Scerra had served them lightly seasoned Nerf steak with lots of vegetables that Jyn knew Misty would approve off. There was a lot of teasing and ribbing going on within the family and Jyn watched them carefully with a smile on her face, committing everything to memory as she watched how a proper family interacted. Her mind had never allowed her memory to fade, never allowed her to forget anything but in truth; she just didn’t know how to **be** a part of a family.

“Stella, you’re very young, and to be having a child of your own and seemingly by yourself… I just need to ask… did someone impose himself on you?” Rostek asked his tone carefully guarded once Corran had been put to bed. The conversation silenced around them as a heavy silence fell at the question.

“NO!” Jyn said horrified at the very thought. _‘No, my baby was made out of love.’_ Jyn thought heatedly. “No,” She repeated calmer this time. “Mother’s step-brother took me in and I know that you could guess what that means. Anyway, he gave me light duties nearly two years ago and sent me to Inderon with Sage where we posed as cousins. I was working as a waitress there when I met a man just slightly older then myself. He was a guard for one of the factories and he had asked me out to dinner and that turned into a relationship and about six months after we met, he died so I went back to my uncle but then I found out that I was pregnant and I left. I’ve been travelling separately for about four months now and a few of my friends have already helped me along.” Jyn explained wanting… no, needing them to realize that her baby wasn’t made through an evil act done against her.

“Then I apologize for the misunderstanding. But surely you understand why I had to ask, didn’t you?” Rostek asked her softly as the adults at the table look between the two.

“I understand Mr. Horn but I just hope you realize that any man that does try would have more than likely been killed either by my hands or by the hands of those loyal to my uncle.” Jyn told him trying to will herself to become calm. Her baby kicks as if sensing her frustration and wanting to reply in indignation.

“Yes. I just wanted to be sure. And if you wish, you may call me grandfather as well.” Rostek tells her and Jyn just gives him a small smile at that.

“Corran doesn’t know about the family history does he?” Jyn asked suddenly as she played with the crystal on her neck.

“Not yet. He’s too young to have that burden placed upon him. It’s too dangerous.” Hal shook his head at her and Jyn could understand that, her mother had kept a lot from her in the hope of that the less she knew the safer she would be but in the end the role of family historian that Lyra Erso had played fell to her very much unprepared daughter.

“And that’s why I’m here. I… you know what my uncle does, who my father is, and the risk of our family as a whole and I just can’t walk away or lay down and take things lying down. My baby is already presenting as a strong Force user. She reached out to my mind and to an Imperial officer’s a few weeks back. Thankfully, the Imperial officer was a friend of mine, one who’s practically my sister and she’s promised to help keep the Inquisitor’s off my tracks but we never know when my luck can run out. If that happens, there’s this man, he’s a smuggler from here. He’ll bring my baby to one of the people on this chain of custody list and I was wondering if you would be okay being included on that list. It’s not that I plan to die…” Jyn trailed off for a few moments closing her eyes before she took a deep breath and opened her eyes “if it comes down to it, I’d rather I go down fighting to let my baby get away then have the two of us taken by the Empire and have us both used as… as tools.” Jyn finished her voice steady and filled with determination.

“Stella, you don’t ever need to ask us to take in family but please promise me you would do everything to get away first. Don’t just run head first with the intention of dying.” Scerra begged her and this was the first time that she had realized that Scerra’s husband was murdered during the Purge and that whatever love had blossomed between Scerra and Rostek it would never compare to what she had with her granduncle Nejaa, not to mention the shadow that it cast because of the dire circumstances. _‘She’s probably thinking of how Nejaa died, with his back to his troops completely trusting them, he probably didn’t even have a chance to fight back, just like the other Jedi, Padawan, and Force Sensitives fighting then.’_ Jyn thought sadly as she thought of how dark the Force has been for the past thirteen years.

“I promise grandmother.” Jyn nodded solemnly and she could see Scerra’s eyes bright with unshed tears and suddenly Jyn felt as if she couldn’t breathe because she had **family** who wanted her, who cared about her, who **_mourned_** her when they thought she had died and who would mourn her if she really did die. And suddenly she was seeing and feeling what Scerra had gone through during the Purge.

_The sense of foreboding that had been plaguing her the whole day had suddenly evolved into a sharp pain that had her on the ground and gasping for air and Valin, her little boy who wasn’t really little anymore is there shaking her, calling for her and she just can’t bring herself to answer him because she knows with every fiber of her being that Nejaa is dead. That the man that she had loved since they first met as little children was dead and all she can think of is how? Why?_

_She wasn’t sensitive enough to be a Jedi but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t **sense** it and all around her she could see and feel those bright lights going out almost simultaneously, one after another and she can see Valin in pain as well. Valin who was no longer a Padawan but a Jedi, Valin who was sent back by his father from the battlefield only a handful of days ago wearing his father’s token and bringing back his father’s promises of a reunion in two weeks._

_And she doesn’t know… doesn’t care how long she and Valin are there on the floor ignoring the persistent, frantic knocking on their front door as they just sit on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other trying to gather whatever comfort and strength they could from this dark turn of events. And then… then… suddenly Rostek is there and he’s pulling them apart gently but firmly and he’s trying to shake her, trying to get her to focus._

_“Danger….Chancellor… declared all Jedi as traitors… claimed they wanted to overthrow the Republic… ordered them all to be killed on sight… have to get the two of you to safety now!” Rostek’s words are all a jumble and she is just so tired and in so much pain that she cannot even process what he’s saying but she nods anyway and he helps her stand and clings to him and to Valin because what else can she cling to? And he takes them to a small house so isolated that it would take the most dedicated trackers to find them, he leaves them there for the night. She immediately turns on the holo and all she can do is cry in grief again as the news of what happened has finally sunk in._

_Rostek returns a week later with things from her house and a handful of people Jedi and younglings from the enclave and tells them that he’s received word that Nejaa was among the first to fall during the Purge and that the newly risen Empire has taken to hunting down not just the Jedi and the younglings from the enclaves but **all** the Force-sensitives powerful or no, young or old, it didn’t matter. All the bodies of the fallen have been destroyed by the Empire and the Jedi with Rostek confirm his story, one of them though is able to return with Nejaa’s ashes, wedding ring, and lightsaber though she doesn’t know how he was able to do it nor does she care._

_She hugs the urn carrying her husband’s ashes to her chest and her son, her strong beautiful boy, pulls her into another hug and she breaks down because it hurts so much to go on without her other half and all she can think of is ‘how has Rostek lived with this for so long? How can he survive for decades without Lena’s soul tied to him?’_

_And Scerra’s eyes immediately turns to the brown haired green eyed Jedi who had died so long ago. She thinks of her best friend, of Lena who had introduced her to her big brother, to Scerra’s Nejaa. And all she can remember was the anger and grief that nearly consumed Nejaa and his brother’s light when she was murdered. She remembered how Rostek had nearly lost himself in the bottle before the Halcyon brothers managed to pull him out of it, how they all found a way to deal with it together but she had known that it took a long time._

_In the end it takes a month before Rostek is convinced that it is safe enough to begin moving them and he comes to her with a proposal, well to Valin as well. He has been using his position to bury any traces of Nejaa’s family and he asks her if she would be willing to marry him in order to give them the protection of his name and she knows that it isn’t from any romantic interest but merely a sense of familial duty because they would have been family had Lena lived, right?_

_She and Valin accept of course and in that little cabin filled with Jedi, younglings, and sympathizers they are married in a hastily put together wedding and many of those from CorSec who knew Nejaa and Rostek well enough to know their familial situations are among the sympathizers as well and they help to cover their tracks before the Empire’s forces arrive. And she breaks down again when she asks after Luna and her daughter and is told that no one has heard from them since the Purge._

_Eventually all of the Jedi and younglings are escorted away to safety with a network of Corellian Jedi Loyalists. Their locations hidden with Rostek being the only one with knowledge of the safe houses and contact points hidden using the genetic templates of the flowers that he and Lena had once loved to breed together, flowers that he still bred. And slowly, very slowly, Scerra finds that the galaxy hasn’t ended and that there is a life after Nejaa. She and Rostek grow together, never passionately in love but they loved one another anyway. They were bound by loss, pain, grief, fear, obligations, duties, and family; Scerra finds that she can live with it because the kisses shared between the two of them gradually turns from awkward to comfortable and somewhere along the way it turns from a show of necessity to real ones done out of want. And when Valin… no, he was Hal now… when **Hal** hands Corran to them and she and Rostek gaze at the newborn babe who stares at them with unimpressed green eyes all they know was that Corran was safe and here and they know that no matter how hard it was, they had made the right choice because this was a stable life where he would be sheltered and didn’t need to be afraid. Because here was their grandson (Hers and Nejaa’s, and Rostek’s and Lena’s) and he was everything that was good; he was pure, and innocent, and light… and **hope**. He was their hope that one day, there would come a day when they would no longer have to hide. His name is his promise to the world, Corran, he who bears the spear of light and he will be there to fight and lead the way to a dawn of light._

Jyn gasps immediately pulling out of the embrace and she looks at Scerra who looks at her through eyes filled with understanding and suddenly Jyn knows with just that one look that Scerra had willed those memories to her so that she can understand just how much the Purge has taken from her and how much Jyn’s death would devastate her. She needed Jyn to understand all of their choices and how far they would all go to protect their family, a family that included her baby and her. And she needed to know that the Jedi weren’t as gone as people would believe.

“So… did the ring choose you? The bond between you and the ring is different from how it was with Luna. Does this mean you are the new Star Knight?” Hal asked as he gestured to the ring she was wearing.

“I… Maz Kanata said that it chose me but that I haven’t accepted it yet. She told me to give it time and then she gave me a book with all the stories she had gathered about our family in the past millennia whenever she travelled.” Jyn explained as she played with her necklace, Hal nodded absentmindedly at that as his gaze was drawn to her necklace.

“Do you know where that crystal came from Jyn?” Hal asked as he reached out to touch it and he stroked it gently. Jyn just shook her head at him as Hal ‘hmmed’ at that.

“It was from the lightsaber of our ancestor Natt Halcyon. After he died, the lightsaber was taken apart and his daughter wore the crystal around her neck so that she could feel like her father was protecting her. From then, it was passed down from generation to generation until it reached your mother.” Hal explained as his eyes shifted towards her. “You’ll have a huge destiny waiting for you, little star. I pray that you’ll be ready by then.” His voice was serious yet distant and there was a quality to it that sent shiver down her spine.

“I… thank you for dinner. I should go now…” Jyn begins and her voice sounds weak even to herself as she moves to stand shaken by her uncle’s final comment.

“And just where do you think you’re going young lady?” Nyche asks her sternly as she places a hand on Jyn’s shoulder to stop her from standing.

“I need to get back to my ship, it’s getting a bit late.” Jyn tells her but is once again stopped this time by Hal.

“You will do no such thing. We have extra rooms here, you’ll stay in one of them throughout your stay here in Corellia. Do you understand missy?” Hal tells her as he grabs her go bag (because of course she always brings one) and brings it with him as he directs her up the stairs ignoring all of her protests.

* * *

 

When Jyn leaves a week later it’s with a lighter heart and more promises of continued contact. The day after her arrival in Corellia, Nyche and Scerra had taken her shopping for fabrics (while the men had gone to work and Corran had been dropped off at school) after discovering her intentions of making her baby’s clothes. They talk about the styles of dresses that they were fond of and pays attention to the fabrics that they like and when they block her attempts at paying for the fabrics she returns when they are busy with their own errands and purchases a few bolts of fabric that they had been fond off. And every night before she went to sleep she worked on two gowns, one for each woman. She makes Corran a toy blaster (and he sticks to her so much so that he stays a night in her room as she sings her favorite lullaby to him) and gives the men little trinkets as thanks for welcoming her into their family.

They all protest at her gifts but accept it none the less though it is after a lecture about the necessity of saving for her baby’s sake. The women though, she knows, are thrilled by their gifts. They all see her to her little ship where they surprise her with their own gifts, toys for the baby, maternity clothes, some other baby essentials, rations, credits (and she’s only just beginning to feel like a charity case but she accepts it when they point out that it’s what family does), they restock her medical supplies and fill it with whatever medicine and prenatal vitamins she may need.

Hal hands her a box that he had explained was filled with whatever holocrons were salvaged during the Purge of the enclave, her mother had a copy of every holocron that the enclaves had but she had hidden it years before the Purge. From Rostek she receives seedlings in a box that she knows contains the information of the Jedi that he had helped to hide. When Jyn walks in it is to see a different interior. The men had worked on it on their off time during the week and it seemed that Rostek had gotten it into his mind that Jyn needed living décor because he had outfitted the ship with his custom portable plant house that had numerous flowers and herbs that could be both eaten and still be used for medicinal purposes.

* * *

 

He stalks through the ship and the silence that ensues is unnerving. He’s become so accustomed to Jyn’s little habit of talking to herself when she’s thinking or calculating something, of her randomly singing or unconsciously humming. He has grown used to seeing her writing down her thoughts in a journal in order to let her emotions go (or so she claimed) because she had explained that she had synesthesia, a memory problem where she can never forget, she can see equations in front of her and she can remember everything she sees or hears, sometimes even smells, tastes, or touches. She says it drives her mad and writing it down helps her to move on and partially block those memories.

He storms off to the little cargo terminal where the entrance to Jyn’s shuttle usually is and he pouts. He knows he should be helping check on the cargo but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He missed her damn! “Chewie! Stop moping around and help me with the cargo! Don’t worry she’s fine and she’ll be back soon. Now if you’re done being a princess we need to get back to work or we’ll be behind schedule and we might have to delay meeting with her.” And with that Han walked away from the sulking Wookie.

“Be safe little sister, I miss you.” Chewie growled before following Han back to the other cargo ports. He throws one more longing look at the terminal before he walks out fully. _‘Please let them be safe.’_ He prays silently.

* * *

 

Cassian was frustrated with his mission, he was sent to some Imperial outpost almost two weeks ago and he honestly felt insulted at this mission (not that he would say that out loud). The Imperial outpost itself was basically one of the Empire’s dumping grounds for the nuisances or embarrassments of the Imperial Forces and really, Cassian felt as if Draven could have sent **anyone** and still blend in. The men there were always more than half drunk with a woman (or the occasional man) on their lap and more often than not, the night ended in a brawl.

It honestly felt like he was getting dumber every second he spent in that kriffing outpost. _‘There’s an informant there, you’ll have to arrive there early to blend in. You’ll be posing as an officer who’s been sent there temporarily to teach you about sleeping with your SO’s daughter.’_ Draven had told him and while he had wordlessly accepted his mission he had underestimated just how many egotistic and irresponsible young soldiers there were (and while this seemed to be good for the Rebellion it didn’t mean that it didn’t grate on him).

When he walked back to his quarters that night it was with a broken nose courtesy of some karking smuggler who was backed up by a kriffing _Wookie_. And seriously? A Wookie? How was bringing a Wookie into the fight fair? The fight had been caused by one of those _officers_ that had been punished for pretty much the same thing that Cassian himself was supposedly there for. The officer had been paying too much unwanted attention towards one of the girls in the cantina and just when Cassian was about to interrupt, the smuggler had arrived and told him to back off, which the officer did.

The girl had been grateful to the smuggler and had tried to show it but was (to Cassian’s surprise) stopped by the man who had explained that he could only imagine his little sister in her place at that moment (and Cassian had to admit that was something he could grudgingly admire about the man who had broken his nose) and then the officer had returned with some friends, then the Wookie arrived and… well… he had practically dragged the men back to the base after he’d managed to stop the fight, though not unscathed. So he had gotten off with just a broken nose while the others had gotten reprimands and warnings.

When Cassian began stripping, he felt something in one of his pockets and he instinctively pulled it out to see… a data stick. He flipped it over to see the insignia of the informant that Draven had told him to wait for and he tried to figure out who could have put it there, he tried to remember who the informant could have been but he couldn’t. Whoever it was though, the person was very good. Cassian didn’t know how the informant knew who he was but the information seemed to be viable and he didn’t find any bug in the programming nor the files that could cause a breach in the Alliance’s own database. He smiled at the thought of being able to go back to the base now that the mission was complete.

That night he closed his eyes and he dreamt of holding Nya in his arms after the first time he had taken her to bed. He remembered the way she had stared at him with that shy smile of hers as she attempted to hide her embarrassment at being in bed with a man for the first time. He remembered how she had hidden her face into his chest when he caught her staring and how he had laughed and coaxed her into a conversation and how they just spoke of useless little nothings just basking in each other’s company. And when he woke up the next day, he was in a much better mood despite his broken nose and had even forgiven the smuggler that had broken his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7 guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. So a couple of notes, synesthesia is a real thing where there is a 'crossing off wires' in your brain that manifests in different ways like 'seeing' the words in color. In my mind though, Jyn's synesthesia is something like Cassandra's from the Librarians show where she can visualize things like patterns. This contributes to her impeccable memory and while not really hyperthymesia it can be somewhat borderline on it.
> 
> What did you guys think of the Halcyon/Horn clan? I plan on writing more of Corran in the future because he was such a big part of the EU. Btw, Corran is apparently an Irish name meaning spear-bearer and I thought it would be best to expand on that name. This is an example of how parents use the child's name as their wish for their future and how the children are taught the meaning of their names as they get older. Also I wanted to show just how the family was impacted by the Purge and how they would feel if Jyn died after they had just gotten her back.
> 
> Jyn has so many identities that it's amazing she doesn't have a full blown identity crisis but at least she's still sane. Sastre means tailor in Italian apparently while Sage Jessamine are herb and flower respectively. Jyn has been writing in journals since she was a child and her mother discovered that she was a synesthist and these journals will appear sometime later on along with excerpts of Maz Kanata's book.
> 
> Rostek did help other Jedi escape and he did use the genetic code of his special flowers as passwords for those data. I wanted to make sure that people knew that Rostek didn't marry Scerra because he has secretly been pining for her and had wanted his best friend out of the way but because he knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Lena and he had promised to protect Nejaa's family so this was basically all he could come up with short of sending them away into exile.
> 
> So... Cassian, Han, and Chewie 'met'. Yeah... that happened. And who could the mystery informant be? Han? The Girl? Or maybe someone else involved in the fight in the first place? Cassian's afraid of Chewie who is a total sweetheart and missing his beloved little sister and her cooking.
> 
> I had originally planned to put Alderaan into this but I realized that it would be a bit too long for that. So next up... Alderaan and Jyn's heart to heart with Rogue Organa who is not amused by her pregnancy. Thanks for all of the comments! It keeps me motivated to write and breed plot bunnies in my brain. See you all next time.


	8. In Alderaan You Need Not Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn finally gets back to Alderaan and is confronted with her worst fear which doesn't turn out so bad. She also finally sets her plans on how she's going to give birth because having the baby on the Falcon isn't really the brightest thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as it usually is partly because it's mostly a filler with a connection between Jyn and the Royal family of Alderaan that I've been pondering on for some time now. It's also getting closer to her due date and Jyn is really bored, inactivity does not suit her after all.

Jyn arrives in Alderaan only a handful of hours later just as the sun was setting on the capital. She’s put on her best dress, freshly made from Corellian fabrics as she strolls to the gates of the Alderaan Royal Palace. The guards there were ones she knew from her time there three months ago and they allow her to pass with a simple greeting and as she wanders through the halls of the Palace to the Viceroy’s office she is met by the one person she has tried so hard to (and mostly succeeded at) avoiding whenever she had the occasion to visit.

Jyn Erso under any name is not afraid of anything (well… mostly), she is not afraid of injuries or death, no she is afraid of _someone_. She can face down the barrel of a blaster, surrounded by at least twenty troopers without any backup and not be afraid of rushing head first into the fight but the glare that the woman in front of her gives her sends shivers down her spine (and not the pleasant ones that Will would sometimes effect on her) and makes her want to run to a corner to cower and cry (or run to Will’s arms and seek refuge there… which would definitely feel better if he were alive).

Even at 63 years of age her olive skin is only minimally flawed by the few wrinkles on her face (that she wears well and makes her look more _regal_ ) and her once dark hair which had all turned white had been styled in an intricate bun, her clothing and carriage a display of the power she knows she wields. Bail Organa’s older sister wears her age well and is known as the fiercest of the Organa siblings. Her beautiful brown eyes set perpetually in a glare of disapproval (at least it seemed to be whenever she looked at her and no she did **_not_** shriek when she saw the older woman).

That glare softened as a look of shock overtook her face before she was dragged away from the Viceroy’s door but not before she heard Bail’s voice softly and a bit muffled from behind the door, “Thank you for these Sergeant Andor, these will be a big help.” Whether or not the Sergeant replied, she did not know because Lady Organa’s insistent tug of her arms had her far enough away and while something in her felt a pull towards the Viceroy’s office, particularly after hearing the name Andor, she decided to shrug it off, after all, if Bail was in a security meeting with one of Alderaan’s security officers then she had no business interrupting even if her baby is kicking something fierce inside her.

“You and I will be having a long overdue talk, young lady.” She hears as she’s dragged towards the family wing where the Organa’s rooms (and her oft borrowed rooms) reside and they run across Leia who is presumably on her way to her father’s office. Leia’s eyes go round and wide in disbelief as she stares at the two and before either of them could even utter a word to each other they are both interrupted.

“Not now Leia. Ingrid and I need to have a talk. You may speak to her during dinner.” The woman says sternly.

“But Auntie Rogue…” Leia tries to protest but the stern look she is presented with has her turning away and rushing to her father’s office.

“A lady doesn’t run Leia, especially not Princesses!” Rogue calls out after her but Leia is already long gone. The silence that follows Leia’s departure is tense (at least in her perspective) and a funeral march quietly begins playing in her mind with every step she takes towards Lady Rogue’s quarters and the discomfort of her baby’s sudden activity and the tugging towards the Viceroy’s office has turned somewhat painful and a voice whispers in her mind _he’s close_ but she doesn’t even know who **_he_** is and so shrugs it off as a delusion.

Upon their arrival at her quarters she is brought to the couch and ordered not to move as refreshments are brought in. Once Lady Organa and the food are settled in close to her Jyn knows that there is no choice but to submit to whatever lectures Rogue Organa has already prepared for Jyn on the way here. It would most likely follow the lines of image, reputation, and what a lady ought to do and so Jyn prepares herself for the onslaught of the tirade. Only... she is thrown for a surprise.

“How far along are you, Ina?” The question is only slightly less shocking as the gentle tone that Rogue used.

“Seven months along, my lady.” Jyn says, she has long since slipped into the role of a proper lady that the handmaidens have taught her to be long ago.

“And the father?...” Rogue prompts just as gently.

“He’s dead.” Jyn starts confused at first about why she was asking about Will. _‘ Was she merely asking about whether Will is still with me? Or… if this child was to be an illegitimate with a deadbeat father?’_ Jyn wonders and bristles at the second question. “No, we weren’t married.” She finishes suddenly defensive.

“I already knew you weren’t married, you have no wedding band. I merely meant to ask was whether or not this child was your choice or…” And instantly Jyn recoils when she realizes what Rogue is implying.

“Oh stars! No! Why does everyone believe that he forced himself upon me?” Jyn asked in frustration as she gripped her cup tightly.

“Forgive me then but I felt the need to ask. It is only that you are so young.” Rogue explains to her.

“Yes. So it seems, as everyone keeps reminding me.” She huffs out before something else comes in to her mind. “Does everyone believe that I will be a bad mother because of my youth or my life experiences?” She demands angrily and deeply offended at that thought because this was her baby dammit and she would rather die than cause her child any pain or harm.

“No child. I do not think you will be a bad mother, what I fear is you falling into a depression as some mothers are want to do whenever they find themselves overwhelmed and your youth and current living situation will certainly play a factor in that.” Rogue explains. “While I do not necessarily like it, which can mostly be explained away as my fear that Leia would do something like that. She is far too much like her mother. Lady Amidala was certainly head strong.” She finished as Jyn stared at her wide eyed.

“How?” Jyn asks in shock and disbelief.

“I’m not stupid. I have met Lady Amidala herself and she looks a good deal like Leia and you. Your grandmother Alenika, had at one point been my good friend. She was often commissioned to paint portraits for my family and when your mother was sent by her enclave to Naboo, she made a stop here first to learn how a lady ought to act and I helped her find a tutor to teach her how to use the accent of Naboo. I knew who you were, Stella, the moment you first walked through the halls of the Palace all those years ago.” Rogue says with the gentlest smile she has ever seen on Rogue’s face.

“But… but… you always disapprove of me!” Jyn sputters in disbelief.

“As I do with Leia. You are both very dear to me. And I feared that one day you would act without thinking and the repercussions would be something that you couldn’t bear. Something like your impending motherhood, for example, could have been a disaster if you had no one to turn too. I merely want you, Leia, and even Winter, to succeed in life.” Rogue tells her and suddenly it is all too much as she begins to cry and she can’t help but relax into the woman when she pulls her into her arms.

It’s at that point that the doors are thrown open and a panting Leia rushes in like a mad woman as if she was ready to run into a fight (with whom, Jyn really didn’t know), Bail, Breha, and a white haired young woman follow along with an air of amusement. Behind them, Jyn could see the other Organa sisters, Celly and Tia looking in to the room in confusion.

“I knew it! Aunt Rogue made you cry!” Leia said unhappily as she pulled Jyn away from her aunt. The thirteen year old quickly giving her a hug as everyone laughed.

“It’s alright. We were just talking about my baby. You know that always makes me cry.” Jyn told the girl gently as Leia looked at her with such an intensity that she didn’t know a child could possess.

“Alright, I believe you.” Leia said as she nodded before brightening. “I have to introduce you to Winter! You’re both finally here at the same time! It’s too bad you couldn’t meet with Cassian, that’s Sergeant Andor, he was just here but he had to leave…” She was cut off by her father calling her name, his tone was all the reprimand she needed as the young girl turned away.

* * *

 

_That night Jyn dreams of Jedha and the Partisans. She dreams of a light coming from a moon descending towards the city and creating a wave of destruction. But this doesn’t make any sense because Jedha was the only moon around there according to the charts. This wave comes after a skirmish that has the Imperials leaving Jedha en masse and she sees herself talking to Ada, who looks more machine than man, and Ama with Maddie at her side. She is crying though she doesn’t know why and suddenly the world is shaking and there is someone there pulling her away and Ada and Ama have pulled her and Maddie into a hug. She can hear herself begging them to come, to run. But run where? Why run? She didn’t know. Something is pressed into her hand and Ada and Ama remind them that they are loved and Ada says something else. Her final glimpse is of Ada and Ama holding one another tightly and a hand holding hers as she holds Maddie’s as they run across the base._

_The hand is familiar as is the voice but she cannot place it. It sounds blurry and watered down and she cannot see who it is. Suddenly they’re outside and people are running about. The sudden brightness of the sun blinds her and her mind is convinced its playing tricks. Where Jedha should have been is a wall of sand and light coming towards them and she is suddenly ushered into a ship and she’s watching as the base collapses from the air and Maddie’s arms are around her as Maddie hums her favorite lullaby to try to keep her calm. And Jyn can feel as if something is fracturing, splintering, a choice that needs to be made._

_Suddenly she’s on a ship and Papa is there in front of her. His body is broken and bleeding and she’s pleading with someone to help her. The large hands are soaked but warm and the voice is gentle when he calls her ‘little sister’ and he begins to work, hands that kill were once hands that healed and she knows it’s Baze immediately. And she wonders, how far have you fallen that you are surprised that you can still save a man's life?_

_She’s on a beach and the same light is approaching and someone is holding her tightly. It’s death, she knows but she feels safe and warm and loved… and it feels **right**. Right in the way that Will’s arms always felt around her and maybe he’s there holding her in her final moments so she knows not to be afraid of death because he is with her, watching her. And all she can think of at that moment is ‘I hope my baby is safe.’_ She wakes to a knock after that.

* * *

 

Her three weeks stay in Alderaan is the most pleasant she has ever had where the Organa sisters are present. She finds Winter a delight to be around and between the three of them (Leia included) they get into different sorts of mischief with Winter and she herself (grudgingly due to the baby) pulling Leia back from doing anything too scandalous that would incite the wrath of her three aunts.

Her report is given after dinner on her first night and Maddie’s arrival is surprising and euphoric, they are able to touch base and exchange their information. Maddie fawns over her large belly and she finds herself missing Meer at that moment because having Maddie, Winter, and Leia feels right but it feels like something is missing, it feels right that two of the handmaidens daughters are there but they need the third. When she tells Maddie about her dream, the first part at least, she is troubled by it and they both know that Jyn’s dreams are more a warning then anything and she promises to relay it to Saw. Word gets back to her a few weeks later that an evacuation plan was made for Jedha.

Jyn also finds herself spending more time with Rogue who tells her about her mother and grandmother, she finds herself hungry for information on these two women who are beyond her reach. Possibly because of their connection, Jyn begins confiding in Rogue about her fears about motherhood and Rogue, who has three children who are all grown now, is quick to reassure her that everything would be alright. When she tells Rogue about her preeclampsia diagnosis Rogue is adamant that she gets another check, the doctor agrees with Misty. When Rogue asks her of her birthing plans she tells them that she plans on delivering on the Falcon because she knew that the Empire now had babies tested for midi chlorians and she already knew her baby was going to be strong in the Force. Rogue is appalled at her plan and within the week finds a doctor who is discreet, loyal to the Organas not the Emperor, and disapproves of the testing. And with that her plans were set and she was to deliver on Alderaan, the relief at knowing this had sent her into tears once more as she threw her arms around Rogue. She would return there a few days before she was due because they were expecting a visitor from the Empire right after she left.

On her last day in Alderaan she approaches Rogue and she asks her if she was willing to be the primary guardian of her baby should anything happen to her and that time it was Rogue’s turn to burst into tears and she gathered Jyn up into her arms with soothing words of ‘Yes, of course’ and reassurances that everything would be alright. She asks something else from Rogue that she dare not ask the other members of her family. ‘If something happens to me during the birth. If it comes down to the life of my baby or I, promise me you’ll choose my baby.’ She had said and Rogue’s solemn nod had shown her that Rogue had understood. Breha had complications and nearly died (none of her babies survived), Padme was healthy but she died, Jyn was running for her life with every likelihood of getting captured and her preeclampsia put her on a higher risk than either of the two women.

When she leaves Alderaan this time, Rogue is with her brother and his family. Rogue reassures her that she has already taken care of everything for the doctor and reminds her to come to her at any time. When she returns to Han the next day, her heart is light and she was happy.

* * *

 

Cassian had arrived at Alderaan sometime in the early afternoon. He delivers the papers and the reports to the Viceroy and while the two of them are in discussion, Winter arrives and she is drawn into the meeting. Winter was a valuable asset for Rebel Intelligence and Cassian was proud to have had a hand in her training.

Sometime near the late afternoon, he had felt a pull to something outside the door. He was barely listening to Bail at this point because it felt like something in him was insistently tugging him to go outside at that moment but he ignores it as he returns his attention to Bail. Trying very hard to remind himself that it had only been his imagination. Though he could have sworn he heard someone shriek outside the door and a part of his mind had whispered that it sounded like Nya whenever he jumped out of her closet to scare her.

“Thank you for these, Sergeant Andor. These will be a big help.” Bail’s voice pulls him out and he nods at Bail to show that he had his attention.

“It’s no problem, Viceroy.” He merely replies and when he was about to speak the door was thrown open and Princess Leia rushed in.

“Father!” She called out in alarm as she bent over gasping for air.

“Leia! A princess should knock first. Besides, I thought you were waiting for Ingrid?” Bail asks his daughter and Cassian shakes his head because it is none of his business.

“That’s just it! Aunt Rogue dragged Ina away! We have to help her escape!” Leia exclaimed and Cassian saw Bail turn paler before standing up and despite the invitation to remain in the palace Cassian decides to leave. Cassian carefully tucks the name Ingrid away for later study as he’s being led out of the palace. When his ship takes off, Cassian felt like he had just made a big mistake not taking the offer from Bail before quickly squashing them down because feelings had no place when you’re a spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I made them miss each other because they're separated by the door. I have all of these different scenarios in my head on how Cassian can find out about Jyn's pregnancy through all of the chapters and I was wondering if anyone would want to read those. Also... honestly one of the things I'm most excited about is to see all of the handmaidens together with Jyn, Mara, Maddie, Leia, and Winter. Hell in my mind I've already thrown the girls into at least a dozen different fandoms just jumping there and solving problems through Leia and Winter's diplomacy and Jyn, Mara, and Maddie's tendency for explosions. Oh and Jyn did shriek when she saw Rogue though she would never admit it. Jyn's pregnancy is almost at an end!
> 
> So Bail turning pale when he heard that his big sister had Jyn was because he knew Jyn wasn't really emotionally balanced at the moment and it could end in tears for either one of them and probably a trip to the hospital. Bail is probably one of the few people who know Jyn's biggest fear is his eldest sister and even if he's teased her about it a lot, he knows just why Rogue takes special interest in Jyn. As for the age... well Bail was supposed to be 65 when he died in 'A New Hope' and since this is his older sister, I wanted there to be a larger gap since this story takes place roughly around six years before Rogue One. Of all of Bail's sisters I felt like Rogue would be the one to really be the disciplinarian because as the eldest of four, she had to wrangle her three younger siblings into becoming proper young prince and princesses. So she has the fiercest personality of the three sisters, Tia can't lecture Jyn about impropriety because she had an illegitimate child with a Jedi in training who was one of Bail's best friends and because of that her engagement was broken. Celly on the other hand, is the youngest and she is content to sit back and let her sister do the disciplining over Jyn because she feels like she doesn't really have a right to do it like she does with Leia. Celly is the type of person who doesn't like to see people suffering and would organize charities and the like, her children are all grown and so she focuses all of her maternal energy on Leia just like her sisters do.


	9. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three daughters of the handmaidens are finally together and we find out the thoughts of the parents in Jyn's life and outside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some people are going to hate me for certain parts of this chapter. Hahaha! Well... at least the part everyone's been waiting for is finally here. We get to see Galen Erso, sort of, and Jyn finally gets what she wants (ish). And how many of you want to see the different reunions that could have happened between the couple if I had only let it? If you do, just tell me. Anyway, this is probably my longest chapter. Enjoy

Jyn was in Alland two weeks after her trip to Alderaan where she and Han were walking around trying to get some more supplies when it happened. Han had just moved away from her because he seemed to have seen some beautiful woman in the market but Chewie still followed her around at a distance. He was an oddity in the Core where everyone knew that Wookies were being enslaved in Kashyyk.

The boys had barely left her alone since her return perhaps in fear that she would go into labor without them knowing while they were separated in some random planet far away from Alderaan. There has been a sense of foreboding that has been following her day and night since she had left the Organas and she had feared that something was going to go wrong during the delivery and she only prayed that her baby would make it through safely.

She had prepared herself for the likely event that she didn’t survive the birth by creating the list of guardians, she had holos with instructions and messages to her loved ones, and she had kept updating the journal that she had taken to writing to document her pregnancy from the first day that she had discovered it. Everything about her health, her feelings, her wishes and anything else that she had wanted to say to her daughter but might not have the chance to do so.

Her eyes scan the market place mentally tallying what they would need for their supplies and rations, not to mention what else she may need for her baby when **someone** catches her eyes and she freezes, hidden slightly in the shadows behind one of the stalls. She feels her heart plummet and her world tilts as everything she knows crashes down and her blood is boiling and she feels _hurt, betrayed, angry_ , and so much more that she cannot even comprehend what she is feeling. A dull ache begins in her lower back that she barely pays any mind too. She is frozen for too long she knows and she drops her bags when she catches his eye for a brief second before she is blocked by Chewie who was looking for something but Han is by her side in an instant, completely disregarding the woman.

But despite Chewie obstructing her view she knows just what’s beyond that. It was Will with his arms wrapped around another woman, tall, blonde and beautiful and she pulled him into a kiss. It was as he was pulling away from the kiss that their eyes met for the briefest of seconds but it was enough for Jyn to feel that all-consuming anger, because it was Will, clearly alive and clearly fooling around with another woman and suddenly she feels so stupid to think that he had really been interested in her, that he really **_loved_** her, that they could be a family. She storms off without another look, Han following after her with the bags of grocery in his arms completely used to her random emotional outbursts.

 _‘How dare he!’_ Jyn thinks furiously as she stormed towards the Falcon. _‘He used me! He was a good for nothing cheat and conman! He seduced me and left me like I was nothing more than his little play thing. I hate him! I hate him! I wish I had never met him!’_ and then she pauses at that because her baby kicks at that moment and she knows that she wouldn’t trade her baby for the world, no matter how much it hurts her so. _‘He faked his death just to get away from me when he was bored with me! He probably wouldn’t even have bothered with our baby… no… **my** baby. Fine! I don’t need him! I will never forgive him nor would I ever let him hurt her!’_ She thought angrily as the pain in her back grew and she felt as if her baby was pressing down while her abdomen felt like it was cramping slightly. Individually she could have ignored it but those three coupled with the emotional anguish she was going through was more than enough to have her doubling over and groaning once more.

Han is at her side in a heartbeat and calling for Misty. He leads her to the very chair that he had once led her too when he had first found out she was pregnant. Misty appears not too long afterwards and scans her and the results have her heart dropping once more.

“She has gone into labor but she seems to be highly stressed. She needs to lay down and be taken to the designated medical facility immediately.” Misty declares and all Jyn can think is _‘No! No! No! No! No! It’s too soon. We’re not even on Alderaan!’_ and a part of her is switching back and forth between wanting to run out of the ship and drag Will here for this and just wanting to take off to Alderaan to give birth. _‘Why Will? Why would you do that?’_ and _‘I hate him! Let’s just go! Dammit! This hurts! This is all his fault!’_ Goes through her mind constantly as Chewie arrives, takes in the scene and rushes to the cockpit to take off. The prevailing thing in her mind though is _‘Please let my baby be safe! Please! Please! Please!’_

Han escorts her to her room as they feel the Falcon begin to take off and she squeezes his hand tightly as another wave of pain comes upon her. Misty begins preparations for an emergency delivery in the Falcon just in case even though it is less than four hours away from Alderaan and the contractions are far enough apart that it was still safe to say that she was a long way from delivering but as Misty had pointed out, her preeclampsia has made this delivery riskier and at the first sign they may need to deliver her daughter through surgery.

Han stays dutifully by her side throughout the flight as Duff has joined Chewie in the cockpit. He is there just as nervous as she is and her heart goes out to her big brother and makes her love him even more because he could have wiped his hands clean of her when he had first discovered her pregnancy but he didn’t do that. No, her big brother had offered her a home and a family with him in this ship and had promised her that she and her baby would be cared for.

The pain intensifies and she feels as if she is being torn apart and her heart is conflicted because she wants to return to Alland and seek him out but another part of her just wants to get this over with and hold her baby in her arms. It hurts so much that there are moments of delirium and hysteria that Han picks up on and his soothing words reassure her that her baby was fine, that she was going to be alright. Han holds her in his arms as she cries in fear.

It’s during one of these moments that she says what she has been holding on to since she had gotten back on board the ship a few hours earlier. “Will’s alive. I saw him in Alland!” She cries in a fit of hysteria and she feels Han freeze and pull away from her, his eyes searching her face.

“Okay.” Han says slowly and by the look on his face, Jyn knows that he doesn’t believe her, that he has chalked it up to a hallucination made by wishful thinking and her bouts of delirium and she can’t help but cry again because she knows… **knows** … just what she saw. And she begs him, just as she did with Rogue, begs him to promise her that he would choose her baby no matter what. He nods reluctantly and swears to her and she relaxes slightly at that. And suddenly they’re right outside Alderaan and they know that they would need to separate from the Falcon because it would take a longer time for the Falcon to gain clearance and that was time they might not have. Her little shuttle ship was already written down within the registry as a ship of importance for the Royal Family.

And Han pulls away from her to take control of the ship as another contraction hits her and she cries because she has no one’s hand to hold. Han settles the ship as gently as he can before scurrying towards her, the door already open and he helps her stand as he helps her gently down the ramp with Misty trailing off after them. A speeder already waiting outside for them and Captain Antilles was there ready to escort them to the palace. Thankfully she didn’t suffer through any contractions during the ride and when they had gotten to the Palace, Rogue and Breha were standing by the entrance.

“We need to get her inside now.” Rogue said as she and Breha rushed towards Jyn. She was still able to walk on her own whenever a contraction wasn’t hitting her and even then she was able to power through it by sheer stubbornness alone. As a Partisan, she was used to injuries of varying degrees and of just gritting her teeth through the pain until the job was done. They led her and Han to the room she usually used whenever she was there.

This time though, the room looked different then it usually was. There was a beautiful bassinet not too far from the bed and it was decorated with different feminine toys, the side of the room looks like a nursery. As she set herself down on the bed she throws a questioning look at the two noble ladies in her room as Han and Misty fuss over her.

“We wanted you to know that you have a home here.” Breha tells her as she strokes Jyn’s hair, the two women are smiling at her so gently as if she was the most precious thing in the world and it makes her heart warm and for a moment she forgot about the world around her.

“I, We, all understand why you feel the need to leave so often and as much as we want you to stay, we won’t hold you back. Please just remember that we’re here for you and if you ever feel lost then just remind yourself to find your way here.” Rogue says and Jyn just smiles through her tears because this was just as much home for her as it was on the Falcon or Lah’mu or the Partisans or even that little apartment in Inderon that she and Will had practically shared. The thought of Will makes her smile slip off as fresh tears run down her face and the feeling of hurt and betrayal surfaces once more. The crystal on her neck glows slightly but instead of the usual gold it was somehow darker as it ate up all of her negativity.

Another contraction hits her just as the doors to the room are thrown open and Bail comes in with Dr. Strep and another med droid that brings in machines. He is at her side in an instant and she can faintly hear him dismissing everyone but she grasps her hands on Rogue and Han and begs them to stay. Her grip on their hands tight and Rogue is the first to agree, Han does so hesitantly but ultimately agrees to stay.

“Ms. Vanko, you’re coming along rapidly which is good but you’ll need to be ready soon. We want to prevent aggravating your condition, alright?” Dr. Strep says soothingly and all Jyn can give is another whimpered yes through gritted teeth and the premonition of darkness is building up in her like a crescendo, and oh, how afraid she is for her baby. After Dr. Strep does his check, he allows the other Organas back in and this time Winter and Leia are with them. The two girls don’t appear to notice Han as they talk over each other trying to reassure Jyn that everything was going to be alright. They talk about Celly being off world for the day working on one of her refugee charities and of Tia chasing down her wayward son after his latest scandal.

It isn’t long before the two girls are ushered out of the room and the contractions that Jyn has come in closer successions and oh, it hurts and she just wants to push but the doctor tells her that it isn’t time yet and Jyn just wants to tell him to kriff it because she just wants her baby in her arms. But Jyn chooses to keep her mouth shut (which is really hard) and obeys the doctor’s order because her baby’s safety was what really mattered. Jyn is given anticonvulsants because apparently seizures can happen if you have preeclampsia, of course then it would just be called eclampsia, and Jyn just goes along with it, her mind going through the doctor’s words and wills herself to be calm.

“Hey big brother!” She calls out to him suddenly and Han turns to look at her.

“Do you remember that story people tell children when they ask where babies come from? The one about the Adraxi birds delivering the babies to their cradles in the middle of the night?” Jyn prompts with a tired smile.

“Yeah. Why?” Han asks frowning.

“I think I like that way of having a baby more than how it is in reality.” Jyn says with a wry smile and this prompts a laugh from all the humans in the room.

Rogue and Han’s presence gives a sense of security and soon the doctor tells her that it’s finally time to push and so she focuses all her energy on it, her teeth clenched tightly as Rogue wipes the sweat off her and whispers encouragements to her ear, Jyn does not hold her hand and she knows Rogue is thankful for that when they hear Han begin to curse and Jyn knows without a doubt that she had broken his hand. A vindictive part of her feels like he should be feeling some of the pain she was in right at that moment but a larger part is apologetic and guilty because she knows she’s channeling all of her anger from Will and directing it towards Han but he doesn’t seem angry only worried. Han doesn’t complain and he bears the pain well despite the fact that he is a smuggler and not a soldier or spy and she respects him for that.

Finally after what seems like an endless cycle of pushing and waiting her baby arrives but the room is so quiet and that feeling of fear grips her heart and she has trouble breathing and her head is light and it’s so cold. And she’s struggling to see when she doesn’t even know and the doctor is taking her away to be examined and…stars why isn’t she crying? And Jyn is crying and all she can feel is that suffocating fear and her mind just keeps repeating _‘please let her be alright’_ over and over and the room is darkening.

“Why isn’t she crying?” She finally manages through her hysterics.

“She’s fine. Her heart rate was a bit lower but it seems to be coming back up now, she seems to have swallowed some fluid on the way out so we’ll need to see her.” The doctor says but she can barely see him and her vision is blurry and she hears the distant calls and suddenly it’s all just dark and quiet as she lets the relief sink through her and all she can think is _‘I want to hold her’_. The crystal around her neck pulses once more.

* * *

Han holds his niece close and looks at her. Jyn is asleep on the bed and it’s been three days and it seems like everyone in the Palace has stopped breathing because she hasn’t stirred even once and the doctor says that it’s a miracle that she’s even alive because it was an amniotic fluid embolism. Which was rare and usually fatal, most don’t even get to slip into a coma. The leak was massive or so the doctor had said and the fact that she had survived this long was unheard off and her body seemed to be healing but her vitals were pretty low, nearly non-existent.

Han looks at the beautiful baby in his arms, her skin only slightly lighter than the natives and her dark hair makes her fit in with the Alderaan population. The baby opened her eyes and peered at him with her mother’s green eyes and it makes him tighten his grasp on her because he’s so scared that she’ll grow up an orphan. And it’s been three days and she hasn’t been named yet even though Jyn has left holos and messages to all of them and none of them want to open those unless she was truly gone because to do so means that they’re admitting that she’s not going to make it. Han’s message, he knows contains the name that Jyn has chosen for her daughter but it doesn’t feel right to name her when it should be Jyn giving the name.

He’s already contacted her family in Corellia and everyone in the palace knows to expect someone from the family to arrive so that they can witness the naming. A knock on the door and he turns to see Chewie there with the bottle of blue milk ready for the baby or as he likes to call her ‘Tiny Thing’. Though the others have already created their own nicknames like ‘dear heart’ or ‘little love’ and she’s spent pretty much the past three days being passed around from person to person. The doctor stays in a room next to Jyn’s to monitor her condition and though he’s puzzled by her continued survival he doesn’t take away hope from them with statistics after statistics of projected tragedy but his silence is perhaps even worse.

A commotion outside alerts them to company as the doors burst open with four women rushing in, he knows only one of them on sight and the three from descriptions that Jyn had made. A security team follows in after them and are insisting that they leave but Han stops them. He looks at the four women and suddenly he has hope that Jyn will be alright.

“Stop. It’s okay. I know them. They’re here to help her.” Han says nodding his head to where Jyn lays unnaturally pale and still. The four women are already crowding around the bed to check on her. The guards nod and as they file out of the room the Organas file in.

“Scerra?” He hears Rogue call out and the oldest woman turns from her examination of Jyn worry still on her face but there is a small smile there.

“Rogue! It’s been awhile.” She says back but makes no move to go to her instead waiting as Rogue comes up to the group of women. Han turns to the youngest girl who catches his eye as well.

“Red. Didn’t think I’d see you here. How did you know something was wrong?” He asks her and Mara Jade just raises a brow at him.

“My Force bond with her alerted me that something was wrong. I mean come on she’s been stalking around in the far corners of my mind just sulking for the past three days and really I was getting tired of it.” She explained.

“Sorry, but who are you?” The slightly older girl asks turning to her. And right now it hurts to look at either one of the girls because they look a lot like his little sister.

“I’m the Emperor’s Hand.” Red starts and suddenly everyone tenses and silence falls. _‘Oh good job on getting on their shit list, Red. Now please explain before they start shooting at you.’_ Han thinks to himself and he’d rather there not be a blood bath so close to his vulnerable little sister and his defenseless niece. “His favorite but he’s not my favorite. My loyalty isn’t to the Empire or to the Rebels but to my family. To her, my big sister and her father and daughter but not to anyone or anything else. My name is Mara Jade and I’m Moteé’s daughter.” She continued and her eyes defiant posture and hard face softened slightly as she reached out to stroke Jyn’s cheek. He heard the Viceroy gasp at that last proclamation and saw everyone stare at Mara with wide eyes because here she was boldly proclaiming her loyalty not to any cause but to one person (or three if you really think about it).

Han walked towards her with Tiny Thing in his arms and Chewie trailing them. “Well it’s nice to meet you Moteé’s daughter. I’m Alin Sol, Fé’s daughter and I’ve been dying to meet you little sister.” He hears the other girl say and he knows that this one is Maddie, and the woman beside her grabs the red head and gives her a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you dear. I’m Hylla.” The woman says and so Han knows that the most important women in Jyn’s life has just converged to what is hopefully not her death bed.

“As nice as this is… I want to know… can you help her?” Han asks rather impatiently as he reaches their side and all of the women turn to glance at him before their eyes gravitate towards the baby in his arms and they all seem just as captivated as he does. In that time the doctor arrives and Han can see that he is bewildered and upset by the influx of people in the room.

“She seems to have placed herself in a healing coma but these usually need a trigger to wake up and something to anchor themselves to their body otherwise they’ll just fade into the Force.” Scerra says as she looks at Jyn but there’s something in her expression that says that she isn’t truly seeing Jyn as she is but as something more.

“A healing coma you say? It would explain a lot of things.” Dr. Strep and everyone turns to him in confusion and he just sighs. “I worked with a Jedi Healer during the Clone Wars.” And that was that.

“So… how are we going to pull her out then?” Han asks because he is unsure of the Force and whether or not it really exists but he is just desperate enough to want to try anything.

“We can’t but the girls can. They’re close enough that they both have a Force bond of some sort with her and they’re sensitive enough to bend the Force to their will. If circumstances hadn’t changed, they would all have likely ended up being trained as Jedi.” Scerra explains to them as she gestures towards Mara and Maddie and the two girls look at each other and nod. Han can’t help but wonder if there would be a rivalry for Jyn’s attention just like he had with Mara a few weeks back but there doesn’t seem to be any so he relaxes.

“Alright. I’m in.” Maddie says and Mara just raises a brow at the older girl as they both reach for one of Jyn’s hands. They sit themselves on the chairs on either side of the bed that Han and the Organas have dragged in to sit their vigil.

“Are you sure? If we do this then we may establish a bond, not to mention our minds will merge. Everything you’ve seen, done, felt, everything that makes you who you are will be open to Jyn and I and it goes both ways for all of us.” Mara asks and Han knows that as one of the Hands she must have done some pretty nasty things but then again, all three girls are soldiers and spies so it probably wasn’t that much of a problem.

“I figured but I’m not backing out. She’s just as much my sister as she is yours and I want to save her.” Maddie replies and the two of them just stare at one another before grabbing one of Jyn’s hands and then reaching out to hold each other’s hand. As soon as their hands were connected they fell unconscious and they were all left to wait anxiously.

“May I hold her?” Hylla asks him gently and Han looks down at the baby in his arms and hands her over reluctantly.

“Have you named her?” Scerra asks as Rogue and Breha join them. The Viceroy is with his girls in the corner of the room trying to keep them occupied and away from the drama as Dr. Strep and Misty continue to monitor Jyn and the two girls who have supposedly gone into her mind.

“No. Jyn left a holo with her name on it but it just feels wrong to…” Han can’t even finish because he doesn’t want to think of that possibility and the two women just nod in understanding.

“Did she… was she able to hold her daughter?” Scerra asks and Breha’s solemn no makes her cry and he knows how she is feeling because it would be unfair if Jyn dies before she can even hold her baby. Eventually an hour passes and Tiny Thing is passed around gently and not even her cries do anything to stir the three girls.

It is when Tiny Thing is finally back in his arms that something changes, he notices that Jyn isn’t so pale anymore and he begins to hope because that’s a positive sign right? It still doesn’t prepare him or anyone when the three girls suddenly gasp and sit up in unison and everyone is just gaping at them as they take turns staring at one another.

“Meer? Mads?” Jyn’s voice is hoarse and rough with disuse but to Han it sounds like music to his ears. The two girls need no prompting before they throw their arms around her with shouts of _Yny_ and _Ginny_ and the three girls are suddenly clinging to one another and then suddenly everyone is crowding around the bed eager to greet Jyn on her miraculous recovery and Han approaches the crowd carefully as soon as Misty and Dr. Strep have stepped back and as he passes the doctor he can hear the aged man muttering under his breath in sheer disbelief and astonishment. _“Amazing! No neurological damage whatsoever, she’s perfectly healthy, no traces of the leak”_ He says as he glances at Misty’s scans.

Jyn looks overwhelmed for a moment and he can see the fear that’s taking hold on her and he already knows what’s about to follow. “My baby? What happened to my baby? Is she alright?” She cries frantically and near hysterics.

“It’s alright kid. She’s fine. She’s right here.” Han reassures her as they make way for him and he happily passes Tiny Thing to her mother and Jyn’s tears turns to one of happiness as she holds her baby for the first time and he sees her smell her baby and her eyes stare at the newborn in her arms.

“How long was I out?” She asks hesitantly not looking up as Han takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

“Three days. We weren’t sure you were going to make it but we held on to hope. We haven’t named her yet by the way. Didn’t seem right to, not when you could still wake up.” Han tells her.

“Three days. I’ve missed the first three days of my baby’s life.” Jyn says unhappily and Han just shakes his head. “Kid, just be happy that the two of you are alive and healthy right now” is all he tells her.

* * *

 

_Jyn doesn’t know how much time has passed but she is trapped in darkness for a while. Suddenly there’s light there and she sees her mama and papa dancing to an unfamiliar tune with auntie Moteé and uncle Hadrian swaying in sync. There’s another woman there and she shares much of the same features as her mother and her aunt. She’s there and she’s laughing and telling a story to Mara and her as they watch their parents._

_“Can’t you stay Aunt Ellé?” She can hear herself ask the woman who looks at her sadly and she shakes her head._

_“I can’t stay but I promise we’ll see each other again. One day.” She promises the two girls and Jyn can remember waking up the next day and looking around the house for her aunt but never finding her._

_And suddenly she’s back on Inderon and she’s with Will. She’s wearing a dress and he’s taken her dancing and it’s different from anything that she’s been taught by Hylla and the Handmaidens. This is freer, more sensual in a way, she knows it isn’t anything like the ballroom dances that has been drilled into her from her youth, nothing like the court dances that she can do with her eyes shut and she is so nervous because it’s different._

_They’re both sitting at a table away from the dance floor and it’s so different from anything she’s ever been too and Will catches her eye with his own and he must have sensed how nervous she is because he gives her a reassuring smile before he offers his hand to her and she takes it without hesitation, trusting him fully. The music is different from what she knows and she can’t seem to find her rhythm in the beats of the song and Will doesn’t seem to mind that she’s stepped on his toes at least a half a dozen times. He just laughs it off whenever she stumbles on the steps._

_“You’re too tense. Stop overthinking, just feel the music. Relax and let me guide you, just block everything out and focus on me.” He tells her gently and she listens to him, she blocks out the rest of the world and she focuses on him, and she realizes that home isn’t just on Lah’mu or the Partisans anymore. Home is also in his arms and in the warmth of his voice, his gentle smiles meant only for her, in the way that his eyes gaze at her with such an intensity she swears that he can read her soul, it is in the way he kisses her with want and restraint and such tender sincerity. Something shifts between them then and Jyn realizes that she’s already falling halfway and she wouldn’t have it any other way and maybe sixteen is too young but she is already certain that this is what she wants._

_“There you go. You’re a natural.” Will says happily as he laughs when he spins and dips her and Jyn is surprised to realize that she has been dancing for a while without once stepping on his feet and they’re both just laughing and smiling like idiots and when he drops her off at her apartment later, she kisses him and invites him in and it is the first time she’s allowed him into her bed and oh, it’s wonderful and the nights that follow are just as pleasant and her apartment quickly becomes theirs in her mind, their shelter from the realities of the outside world and she wants it to continue forever. ‘Only it doesn’t and he was just using you.’ Jyn says to herself angrily as she blinks her tears away. The scene in Alland running through before her eyes and the same feelings of anger and betrayal wells inside her._

_“Be careful not to fall, Little Star.” She hears someone say and she turns her eyes to see Kamin Halcyon standing there with his dark blue eyes and fire-red hair. He is solemn and tired but there is something inherently strong in his carriage and they stare at one another._

_“What?” She asks confused._

_“So much anger and hurt, you don’t know how close you are to falling do you?” Kamin asks her and Jyn is surprised by that and she takes a calming breath._

_“You mean I’m becoming a Sith?” She asks horrified at the very thought._

_“A Sith? Hardly.” He scoffs at her. “Falling doesn’t automatically make you a Sith. It is only when you choose power without wisdom that you truly become a Sith, when you would use your negative emotions to power yourself and hold on to that, then you are a Sith. But there is much for you to learn.” Kamin says as he reaches out and places a hand to each side of her face and suddenly over twenty five thousand years of Jedi history, Republic history rushes through her mind and the secrets of the Jedi and the Sith alike are integrating themselves into her mind because the history of the Sith is just as much her family legacy as the Jedi Order is and it’s overwhelming and long._

_“How long was I out?” She asks, no, demands of Kamin because she has a daughter to get back too._

_“Peace, my dear. Your soul and body aren’t in sync so in reality it’s only been a few hours.” And with that he fades away and she is left in the darkness once more and she can’t help but keep cursing. She curses him, the world, but it is Will she curses the most and it is therapeutic for her. She can feel Maddie and Mara on different sides of the river and she tries to reach out to them through the Force just as she’s been trying to do since she’s been left alone and in her mind she’s been learning Force techniques._

_Suddenly a rush of images and emotions appear in front of her and its memories but it’s not hers. It’s Mara’s and Maddie’s and they’re integrating with one another and its blurry but it’s there and she sees two figures forming beside her and suddenly Mara and Maddie are both standing before her and she can see threads connecting them to each other and she knows that these are their bonds._

_The two stand there scanning as if they’re looking for something and when their eyes land on her, their faces light up and they rush to hug her. Before they can even speak up though, they are interrupted. The voice is soft and warm and they turn around and there is a woman standing there and they already know who it is._

_“Look at you. All three of you together for the first time since the fall of the Republic.” Lyra Erso says and her voice is shaky but her smile is true._

_“Mama?” Jyn asks in disbelief as she pulls away from her sisters and Lyra glides towards them to pull Jyn into a hug and then she cups her face and gazes at it hungrily as if committing to memory what she looks like._

_“You’re so big, all of you. I’m sorry I left you alone, my little star, but I hope you know how loved you are. How loved all of you are.” She says the last as she turns her gaze to the other two girls there and pulls them into the hug._

_“You’re mothers wanted to be here but they couldn’t control the Force so they sent me along to tell you that they are watching over you, always. And they wanted me to tell you that they love you so very much.” Lyra tells them gently._

_“It’s time for you to go now, Jyn. You shouldn’t linger here any longer or the three of you truly will be one with the Force.” Lyra tells them and the three nod reluctantly._

_“Tell Hylla and Saw, thank you for me and tell my friends that I’m forever grateful for what they’ve done for you. And tell Leia that her mother is watching over their family.” She says to her daughter who only nods because Jyn can’t think of anything to say._

_“Oh, and Mara, I have a feeling you’ll be seeing Galen soon. Pass on my love to him will you? And perhaps, a message about his granddaughter’s birth.” Lyra finishes before she disappears and suddenly Jyn feels like she is falling._

Jyn wakes with a startled gasp as she immediately sits up and a quick glance at her sides show her that Mara and Maddie are truly there with her. And suddenly there is a swarm of people descending upon her, all talking at once and she can’t see her baby and the fear is back and she can feel hysteria setting in. “My baby? What happened to my baby? Is she alright?” She can’t help but ask because she needs, needs, needs to know what happened to her. And suddenly Han is beside her and passing her baby to her and she can breathe again as the knot of fear is gone.

The moment her baby is in her arms she is captivated and all is right in the world. And while she may never forget what Will has done, she feels like she could forgive him because something undeniably and wholly good came out of it, her baby. And suddenly she can understand all of her parent’s decision, her mother knew that Krennic would never stop looking for her, she believed that she still had a chance to keep her family away from the Empire, she was wrong but she gave Jyn time to run and hide. Her father’s words echo back in her mind “Everything I do is to protect you. Jyn tell me you understand”. And the way his voice pleads with her, begs her to understand that he’s doing what he thinks is best to protect her, even now when he keeps his distance through the messages he sends to Saw, even when he builds weapons and monstrosities for the Empire it is to protect her in the off chance that she’s ever found and Jyn suddenly can’t find it in herself to be angry at her parents because it truly is just a badly dealt fate with them.

Jyn knows she would do anything, kill anyone, to protect her daughter and she knows that all parents feel that way. It’s part of parenthood, she knows, this undeniable and all-consuming love that burns within you so hotly that your entire world suddenly revolves around them. And as she takes in her baby’s features and she’s a mix with her father’s coloring, perhaps a shade or two lighter and his dark hair. She can see though that her face is all her, from her eyes to her lips and to her cheek bones. And she breathes in the sweet baby scent that her daughter carries and a part of her is sad to learn that she has missed the first three days of her baby’s life but she knows that Han is right, she should be happy that they’ve both made it out practically unscathed and even that deep sense of foreboding is gone.

“It’s been three days. Are you finally going to name her?” Leia demands impatiently and Jyn can’t help but laugh at the impatient girl.

“I didn’t want her to have to live up to or try to redeem a name, so I chose one that was uniquely hers. Vera Hope… Vera for faith, Vera for truth… Faith, Truth, Hope. My wish for her that she brings faith and truth wherever she walks, that she brings hope to people.” Jyn tells them recalling the words that Chirrut and Baze had repeated to her over and over during her visit to NiJedha, and the doctor nods as he records this and later when he’s left she will tell Scerra the names she has chosen for her Halcyon name and the Erso name, though these will be backlogged and buried so deep in order to protect her but Jyn still wants to follow tradition.

“How do you feel, darling?” Hylla asks gently as Jyn turns to face her only briefly with a smile before her attention is once again captured by her baby.

“I feel like… it was all worth it in the end Ama.” And it’s the truth. No matter how hurt she is by Will’s betrayal, no matter how hopeless she had felt at times, how lonely and scared she was, no matter what she had gone through during the pregnancy she had discovered that she wasn’t really as alone as she was and what mattered most… what made it all worth it in the end was there, sleeping in her arms and so she does not bring Will up again, content in burying him in the darkest regions of her mind. She resolves to let Han believe that she really was just delirious when she had said that he was alive. She sang to her baby then, content to bask in the presence of the people she loved and she was happy because she was finally able to sing her baby to sleep. She closed her eyes as she heard the others gently hum the tune as well as if this was a lullaby for everyone.

* * *

Gazing down at her ‘adoptive’ daughter and granddaughter, Hylla can’t help but feel a mix of pride and sadness swell around her. She is proud of how far her daughters have come but the memory of her little boy who had died so long ago, taken from her by the Clone Wars, brought this sense of melancholy because this was something that her baby would never have.

She still remembers Jyn on the first day they met in that little house in Aria Prime where she had been staying in for the past few weeks with her ailing grandmother. Saw had brought her along because she was unstable and disconnected with the world, she was so close to taking her life then, seeing no point in living while her baby was dead and suddenly there was this little girl looking up at her and one look into her green eyes told Hylla everything she needed to know. This little girl was traumatized and haunted, she needed someone stable, she needed a mother and she suddenly understood why Saw had brought her there. So she threw herself into the role of mother that Jyn had needed and it became therapeutic and she could sometimes hear her baby boy, who had been born two years before Jyn, whisper to her ‘good job’ or ‘I’m so proud of you, mommy’. She remembers Maia, sweet beautiful Maia who was only twelve when she died. She was strong and protective of the girls that had become her sisters. She had been the oldest of them all and when she died it was on a supply run, it should have been the safest one. When she died all of the pain she had felt when she had first lost her little Matthias had returned in full because she had lost another child, not hers by blood but hers by love.

She remembers Maddie walking in to her life, her mother sick and dying and how she and the other women promised her that they would take care of her daughter and of Jyn and suddenly she was a mother of two beautiful girls. Because the Partisans were a small cell the group comes together and becomes something akin to a family and she grows closer to Saw and one day she had woken up with the realization that she was in love with him, not that she had ever acted upon it. She remembers watching the girls grow up and seeing them now, how far she’s come, she decides it really was worth it, pulling herself together all those years ago.

* * *

Saw sits alone watching a holo of his family, not the one with his stepmother, and sisters, but the one of his daughters and Hylla. He thinks of beautiful Hylla with her pale skin and blue eyes and of how much he loves her but in the end, he was too much of a coward to ever act on it. He thinks of his girls, of Maddie who was strong and far more independent, the more or less peaceful passing of her parents has given her less trauma then Jyn and so she was given more leeway. And then there was Jyn, his sister’s daughter.

He knows he was always more protective of her then he was of anyone else but she was his family. They might not be blood but she had Steela’s fire and Lyra’s courage and Alenika’s eye for art. He thinks of how much she had become his daughter in full, he thinks of the anger he felt when he had first discovered her pregnancy because she was young, too young and she couldn’t stay at the Partisans but to let her go is to leave her defenseless because he cannot protect her from so far away. Eventually though, Hylla convinces him to let her live her life away from the violence that constantly surrounds them. A peaceful life, a chance for Lyra’s daughter to heal and the thought makes him smile though none more so then the news that he was to have a granddaughter. And he thinks back to how he clung to her all those years ago, how she clung back with just as much fervor during those days of mourning for Steela, for Lyra, and for Alenika. He loves his little girl and she was worth it, she always will be.

* * *

Bail and Breha had lost five babies in total before Leia came into their lives. They could both easily remember the anguish that came with each loss and each one tore at their spirits more and more and the sight of the empty nursery has chipped at their soul slowly and eventually they just ordered it locked and perhaps it would have been better to just repurpose the room but neither have the heart to do so because it was the only reminder they had that for a time they were happy and that they were going to be parents. Their love had always been there, even when the succession crisis had been happening, it was the reason neither protested the arranged marriage and they wanted a child to shower their overwhelming love with.

With each loss they felt their empty arms become heavier and heavier and the darkest of despairs hidden beneath their masks visible only to those closest to them. And then Leia had arrived, sweet and beautiful and Breha didn’t even ask where she had come from, instantly enamored with the baby girl, **her** baby girl. And suddenly their world was brighter and their lives were complete and they watched on in wonder as their precious gift grew into a passionate, spirited, smart, kind, and beautiful girl. And as she grew older, she began to look more and more like Padme and Breha knew immediately whose daughter her baby was born from and so every year she took Leia on a walk and had her pray for Padme whom she told Leia was her special friend, her guardian angel. And then one day Bail had come home with Sheltay Retrac’s orphaned daughter at the height of an epidemic and she took one look at the little girl and her heart broke and she knew why Bail had brought her home. Leia was more than enough but another little one to dote on was something they would never turn down.

Seeing the two girls grow into fine young women, Breha and Bail knew that they’d made the right choices when they welcomed the girls into their home and hearts. They were everything they wanted and more. They were worth it.

* * *

Owen had gotten into an accident one day while Beru had been pregnant and this had resulted in his inability to have children but Beru hadn’t minded because they already had a little one on the way to dote on and not enough funds for more than one child. But the delivery was hard and the reality was harsher, their baby had never and would never breathe or grow and that broke both of their hearts and for a while they spent their days in a haze of grief and routine, unmindful of the war that raged on outside the planet.

And then one day a red haired man, a jedi, who looked so tired and beaten down as if his entire world had come crashing down had appeared at their door with a beautiful baby boy with the widest and purest blue eyes and the softest and blondest hair they had ever seen. The Jedi, Ben, had told them that this was Anakin Skywalker’s son Luke. His mother had died in childbirth and that the war was lost with neither the Jedi nor the Separatists winning because the Republic had fallen and a tyrannical Empire had arisen with the blood of Jedi and Force Sensitive younglings wetting the streets and paving the way for the dictatorship. He had told them that Anakin couldn’t take care of his child, he was gone he had implied and he had asked if they were willing to take the child in and hide him from the Emperor because he was powerful just like his father was.

And to Beru and Owen who had lost their own babe, who desperately wanted their own, hadn’t even needed a moment to think on it before they took the babe in because he was family. Not by blood but by love because Owen and Beru had loved Shmi and had respected Anakin, even when they couldn’t understand his choices. They never gave Luke their name but that was alright, Luke needed something of his father to honor him. He was a sweet lad, very bright and compassionate in a way that the woman who had accompanied Anakin was, her name had been Padme. And the couple knew that she was their son’s mother, they could see it in the way he smiled and in his heart. The boy had big dreams and it was hard at times to tamp them down and there had definitely been a lot of difficult days and sleepless nights but one smile from him had always made the two of them feel like it was all worth it in the end because they had their boy with them and they loved him and he loved them.

* * *

 

Mara Jade had seen and done many things in her life, things that people would consider horrible and may haunt them for life but that she is able to just shrug off. Her time under the Emperor had taught her one thing, attachments are only useful so that you can exploit people using them. But that wasn’t true was it? Attachments, love in particular, allowed you to do incredible acts of bravery and heroism, it shows you the truth of the situation and gives you the courage to do things you otherwise wouldn’t have done.

She loved few but those that she did; she loved fiercely and protectively (though this was for the category of the living). She loved her big sister first because Jyn had brought light back into her life, because she had given her a place in the family that she had been building, because… well… just because. She loved her niece second because she was whole and innocent and pure and when she had held her in her arms and she had opened her eyes and gazed at her with trust and curiosity she knew she was in love. She loved her Uncle Galen too, even if she couldn’t remember much of him but the gentle pats on her head and the hugs and the toys but she knew he loved her so she loved him too.

When she had felt her bond with Jyn weakening she became slightly worried but she didn’t really pay it that much mind, she was only alarmed when she realized that Jyn had been stalking around in her mind for a few hours already and so she made her excuses to the Emperor and told him that she wanted to take her vacation visiting different worlds and he had merely nodded her away. When she had arrived at Alderaan she had charged in through the gates and was met with a group of three women and they’d all just glanced at one another before they spotted a maid and all at once demanded to be brought to Jyn’s room.

The immersion into Jyn’s mind had been quite a unique experience, she had seen and felt everything that the two girls had gone through and suddenly she felt the bond between her and Jyn tightening and a bond forming with Maddie, to her surprise another bond had appeared and this one tied the three of them together. It was at that moment that she had seen a golden thread that had led to the blindingly bright Force Presence of Luke Skywalker her begrudging friend (though what Mara doesn’t know is that in the afterlife of the Force, Padme and Moteé were giggling together as people all around them were placing bets on how long it would be before the two fell in love. Qui Gon Jinn had bet that Luke would be completely in love with Mara by the time he was sixteen).

Seeing Aunt Lyra was heartening and when she had come out of the emersion she had found that her family had grown, she had gained three new sisters, Maddie, Leia, and Winter. As well as gaining two brothers in Chewie and Han. She and Winter were the same age and they had gotten along well. It was a surprise to Mara that both Leia and Winter were Force Sensitive as well. Though Leia is a power that would truly be terrifying when wielded while Winter can sense it but cannot do much in terms of interacting with it.

 _“You can’t use it to look around the minds of others but you can use it to guide you in fights and it gives you better instincts and sharper senses. You can also use it to create strong mental barriers”_ She had told the girl when she had asked.

 _“But I can’t do the Jedi mind tricks of getting people to do their bidding?”_ Winter had asked her then and she said no.

 _“Shame. Would have been useful and fun.”_ She says nonchalantly.

When she had returned to duty a week later and landed on Eadu with Ceph Kallus, she had come under the name Renee Dwight. She had seen her Uncle Galen hide the look of shock on his face and she had tasked Kallus with distracting everyone, even the irritating Krennic while she had snuck into her uncle’s room and waited for him, the holo in her pocket felt heavy.

“Pretend I’m not here.” She said quietly as he froze upon entering his room and he nodded and closed the door immediately.

“How are you here? I can’t believe you’re alive. We all feared the worst after…” her Uncle trailed off in breathless awe and she could feel the quiet elation bubbling within him.

“I’m one of the Emperor’s Hands. But I’m not loyal to him. I’m loyal to our family.” She said as she stood up when he came close to her.

“Our family?” He questioned, frowning.

“I’ve seen Jyn a few times now. She’s safe, she’s happy, and she’s a mother now. I saw her daughter, your granddaughter, Vera Hope, a few days ago. She’s about ten days old now.” Mara said positively beaming and in a move that surprised them both, she hugs him before passing the holo to him and quickly leaving the room. As she walked away she thought of her growing family, of all the people she loved, and she realized, my family is worth it all.

* * *

Galen kept playing and replaying the holo as he stared in wonder at her daughter, seventeen so young but a mother, already a woman who had lived a hard life but she was so beautiful and Mara was right, she was happy and safe and she had a family of her own now. It was more than enough to remind Galen of why he was doing his best to take down the Empire.

His granddaughter was beautiful just as much as his Jyn was and he couldn’t help the sense of peace and hope that had accompanied the pride at the woman she had turned out to be. It instilled a sense of strength in him and oh, how he wished his Lyra was alive to see this. He had listened to Jyn explain her Force Vision, of how Lyra had come to her, to Mara, and to their friend Maddie; of how she had wanted him to know how much she loved him. He listened as Jyn explained that she understood him now more than ever because she knew she would do the same thing. And how he missed his baby girl but she had a baby of her own now.

Galen’s resolve strengthens then as he thinks of his girls; of Jyn, and Vera, and even of Mara. Everything I do is to protect you all. I love you all so much, you are all worth it, and you are all more precious to me then the galaxy itself. And Galen goes to sleep that night happy and content for the first time in years as the holo is hidden ever so carefully.

* * *

Maddie thinks of her sisters all the time. She thinks of her oldest sister Maia who was warm and caring, Maia who was quick to laugh and delighted in making people smile. Maia, who despite being a good fighter, loved her medic training more. She was a healer at heart and would have made a good mother had she been given the chance to live. She remembered as clear as day how Jyn and Maia left to get supplies, they had been gone awhile and Maddie had been patiently waiting for them when she heard their laughter close by, she had rushed off to meet them with Hylla right behind her when there was suddenly an explosion. She remembered her heart stopping because for a moment there was silence and she began sprinting. She remembered seeing Jyn bloody but crying, shaking an unresponsive Maia. Maia’s body had practically been shredded and Maddie knew immediately that she was gone. They later discovered that there had been a robbery occurring and the girls had only been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Jyn had been practically catatonic for days after Maia’s death and her silence had been terrifying.

She worries about Jyn because she is impulsive and hot headed more often than not and it usually gets them into life threatening situations. She remembered how Jyn had made her feel welcome when she had first arrived, how she had willingly shared her toys with her. She was something that was so bright and beautiful in the face of all the darkness going around and yes, she was a hell of a fighter with a brilliant mind but that all paled in comparison to how deeply she loved you. She was one of the most loyal people that Maddie has ever known and a part of her has often wished that nothing would ever destroy that. She thinks of the light in Jyn’s eyes whenever she had been with Will, remembers how much she feared losing her sister but knowing ultimately that she could let Jyn go if it meant that she would be safe and happy, away from all of the violence that had surrounded them since childhood.

When Will had died Maddie had been afraid that Jyn would fall back into the same catatonic state that she had been when Maia had died, but no, Jyn had denied it for nearly a month. It broke Maddie’s heart to watch her little sister get her hopes up whenever someone knocked on her door or how she went to visit the hospitals and morgues every day for the whole month before finally accepting it. When they had discovered that Jyn was pregnant, it was a terrifying thing but in the end, she had seen some sort of strength harden in her resolve and she realized that it was the same strength that Ama had, the same one that their aunts had, it was a mother’s strength. Ultimately, Maddie knew that the best thing for Jyn was to have her baby.

Ada hadn’t been happy about it but Ama had threatened to hit him with a frying pan enough times to get it through his skull or give him permanent brain damage and take control of the Partisans or whichever came first if he didn’t just allow Jyn her freedom. It had been both funny and terrifying because she knew that Ama would really do it and no one in the Partisans would even try to contradict her because they were all too scared of her. It had been funny watching their interactions with each other, how they danced around their feelings both oblivious. Maddie had a family, it wasn’t perfect but it was hers and she was happy because she knew that Ada and Ama, that Jyn, Maia, and their aunts loved her.

She had been on some Inner Rim World with Hylla when she had felt her connection with Jyn slacken and in fear she had rushed off to their ship with a confused Hylla at her back and when she had explained everything, they had both agreed to drop their missions and raced off to find Jyn. Maddie had followed her connection all the way to the Alderaan Royal Palace and was shocked when she was met with two other women. When she and Mara had immersed themselves in Jyn’s mind they had shared everything with one another, even if it was just glimpses. And suddenly she understood both Mara and Jyn in a way that she couldn’t before. She saw her bond with Jyn strengthen and two more take place, one with just Mara, and a three way bond between the three of them. She had been confused at first, disoriented by the presence of memories that weren’t hers but those had dulled and faded quickly enough but she was happy nonetheless because she had gained a new sister.

And when Maddie, perched on Jyn’s bed, looked down at the baby in her arms that her sister had passed on to her, she knew that she wouldn’t trade her life as it was now, for the world. Her family was worth all the suffering she had been through. And she swore that her little Vera Hope would live every day of her life knowing she was loved.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the people gathered around Jyn’s bed side, the moment Jyn held her baby for the first time, the Force sang with joy. The presence of so many Force Sensitives attuned to the light had dulled the song for those who were attuned to the dark. To them it merely felt like a whisper, a tiny spark that signified that a Force user had been born but one who was weak and did not even merit a glance and so it was ignored, particularly by the Emperor.

To those attuned to the light however, they smiled as another beacon of hope had lit up the Force and they could all feel the giddy anticipation rushing through their bodies. In NiJedha and Takodana, three people smiled as they looked up at the night sky. Maz Kanata smiled at the thought of another Halcyon being born, at the thought of another little one to dote on and protect. Baze Malbus can feel the small flame in his soul burn hotter than it had in years.

“So the Little Star’s baby has finally arrived. I wonder what she has been named?” Chirrut commented to his husband as they lay in bed, a smile on both of their faces. _‘Oh Jyn, you don’t know just how much of a catalyst you are.’_ He thought as his husband’s arms tightened around him.

“I don’t know but I hope we see her soon.” Baze said as his thoughts drifted to their little sister and the feel of her child kicking under his hand. _‘Moments like these make me happy that I didn’t just end it all back then. It makes everything worth it.’_ He thought.

* * *

 

Cassian had been in Alland for nearly two weeks, he was undercover on another mission that had ended up with him having to seduce his target. As it had always been since he had gone back to doing this, it was unpleasant and unsavory. Every kiss had him feeling disgusted with himself, every time he bedded his target it felt like he was dirty and no amount of washing had ever made him feel clean. On his last day in Alland he had been with the woman, Tansy, and they had been walking around the market place. Tansy was the daughter of a crime lord in Alland that made deals with the Empire and so he was tasked with gathering intel for the Alliance.

He and Tansy had come to an agreement that what they had was only for fun, mostly to irritate her overbearing father (at least on her part). When Tansy had pulled him down for a kiss within sight of her bodyguards his eyes caught on… _Nya_ and he froze. It was only for a second but it was enough to see her face and he could see the feelings of hurt and betrayal written all across it. He had immediately pulled away from Tansy and in that second it took for him to look at where Nya had been, the apparition was gone and in her place stood… a Wookie?

The Wookie had seemed to be looking for something before he noticed Cassian and when he did he gave a small wave and he realized that this was the very same Wookie that had been accompanying the smuggler that broke Cassian’s nose all those weeks ago. _‘Get ahold of yourself Andor. You’re losing it. That Wookie isn’t Nya, she’s dead so stop seeing her everywhere you go.’_ He mentally berated himself as Tansy led him away. He couldn’t help but glance back to see that the Wookie was walking away and a part of Cassian screamed at him to leave Tansy there and follow the Wookie but he didn’t because he honestly didn’t want to get torn to pieces by an enraged Wookie.

When he was on his bunk in his ship a short while later he felt a sense of dread creep up on him though he didn’t know why. He had advised K2 to take an alternate route because he didn’t know if they were being followed, the route that K2 chose had funnily enough brought them close to Alderaan and he felt that pull towards the planet once more and he shrugged it off in confusion because it was Alderaan, always Alderaan that he was drawn too. And when he lay down he felt a wave of anguish and torment crash upon him, the same emotions that he swore he saw written on the face of Nya’s apparition. It made him feel guilty and it was so heavy that it felt as if he was suffocating and then suddenly it lifted and he fell asleep.

_He dreamt of the first time he took Nya dancing. It was fun and new and teaching her how to dance something that wasn’t as strict and regimented as ballroom dancing had been exciting for him. The dance was more sensual than anything he knew Nya had ever tried and he relished in the feeling of being able to hold her close. She was light enough on her feet that he barely even felt it whenever she stepped on his toes and holding her close to him made him realize that he was falling in love with her._

_Suddenly the dream faded and he was plunged into darkness and all he could hear was Nya crying. It broke his heart and he desperately tried to follow the sound of her voice. She looked up at him then and her eyes were accusing and her face filled with all of her pain. “You used me! You never loved me!” She screamed at him and suddenly he couldn’t breathe again._

_“No. No. I love you Nya. Please believe me!” He begged her because he did. She was the single most important thing in his life and he would happily trade his life for hers._

_“Liar! All those women! I was just one of them for you, wasn’t I? Just another number on your ever growing list of lovers.” She spat back at him and he shook his head and stepped forward._

_“That’s not true! Please! I love you. Please Nya.” He said as he reached out to touch her, to hold her in his arms, to reassure her that he loved her more then she could possibly know._

_“Don’t touch me!” She screamed stepping away from him. “You used me. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” She said as she broke down crying again and oh, how it hurt to hear those words from her but he suddenly couldn’t speak, couldn’t defend himself because no matter how it had ended up, he still did only approach her to use as his cover. He did use her in the end and that realization broke his heart even more._

_“You’re rebellion is worth more to you then I ever did.” She said sadly as she began to walk away from him. And Cassian just stood there frozen and he wanted to tell her that it had been his life for fifteen years and she’d been in his life for only a handful of months so it wasn’t a fair comparison but as she began to disappear from his sight he knew that wasn’t true. She meant everything to him and she was the reason why his hatred for the Empire had grown. She was his rebellion._

Cassian woke up then to the feel of tears running down his face. Nya’s words echoed in his mind over and over again. He reached for the chain that K2 had returned to him when he had boarded the ship and he held it in his hands. As he stared at the ring, all he could think about was Nya and the rebellion. Did winning the Rebellion at the cost of Nya’s life really worth it? Cassian didn’t know all he knew was that, at that moment, he had never been more lost in his life. And Cassian began to cry in earnest now because he was so confused.

In the end, he spent three days sullen and withdrawn, not that K2 noticed. By the Stars did that droid love the sound of his own voice. Cassian didn’t mind though, it filled the silence and gave him time to think. By the end of the third day, Cassian had come to a revelation and he felt somewhat lighter. The Rebellion was all he had left and while it would never be worth more than Nya’s life, it was the only thing he could cling to then so he would stick with it for as long as he lived. _‘No, it wasn’t worth her life.’_ His mind would whisper in the quiet moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, how many of you hate me now? Poor Cassian, people's first assumption was always that he had forced himself on Jyn and everyone thinks he's dead except for Jyn and Mara (though Mara has more or less forgotten about him by now). Jyn kinda hates him but not, and everyone's going to be pissed at him.
> 
> Jyn is the family historian so she needs to know the family history. Since the Sith are basically just an off shoot of the Jedi Order that had turned to the darkside, it was a part of her family's history too. The Adraxi birds aren't real in canon but it was based on the storks.
> 
> Han and Leia not interacting can be broken down into two different things. First, they were worried about Jyn and so their attention was focused on her. Second, there's a ten year age gap and it would be creepy if 23 year old Han paid any special attention to 13 year old Leia. But at least, this will build some foundation of trust between the two of them.
> 
> So, I've never had a baby so I wouldn't really know what childbirth feels like and to those who have had one or who work in the medical profession please pardon my mistakes. What Jyn suffered was an Amniotic Fluid Embolism which is rare and almost always fatal, the fact that she survived is nothing short of a miracle that I'm just writing of as one of those things that is 'all is as the Force wills it'. She's very young and that plays a factor to it, especially given the fact that she was suffering from preeclampsia. As for her baby's name... what do you think? I decided on her name even before I really wrote the story. Tell me what you think!


	10. Meetings and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera's first few months compressed into this chapter. Many meetings happen including one with our favorite little bright ball of sunshine named Luke and something more about the Star Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I know it's been a long time since I posted but really, I got swamped with school and work. Finals are coming up starting next week until the end of April and I really meant to finish this two weeks ago. On another note... I did kind of write something about what would happen if Jyn and Cassian ran in to each other on Alderaan that day when they were separated by a door but I just don't know if anyone will want to read it and if I do end up posting it, it's not going to be until another few chapters here cause there's going to be a lot of spoilers on it.

Jyn held Vera close to her as Duff landed the ship on Corellia. Jyn had stayed in Alderaan for an entire month as she recuperated and she was slowly introduced to the harsh realities of parenting which included midnight feeding, diaper changes (and it was a good thing Vera was cute because she absolutely reeked), and the fact that her baby grew faster than any of Grandpa Rostek’s flowers. During those first few days, Jyn couldn’t stop caressing her baby’s cheek with a finger (though her baby had quite the reflexes and grip) that Vera would always catch. She couldn’t help but smile whenever Vera’s hand would wrap around one of her fingers and pull it close to her.

She had Vera swaddled in a handmade knitted pink blanket with white flowers embroidered on one corner, the blanket had been a gift from Chewie and Han. Chewie had knitted the blanket while Han had embroidered the flowers on it. She was sure she hadn’t been the only one shocked by the present and when she had asked Han about it he had merely shrugged and said _“Sewing isn’t really that hard. I had to live for years without you making clothes for me. So long as it’s just little things like that, I can do it.”_ Jyn had merely laughed at that and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then trying (and failing) to give Chewie a bone crushing hug. That had been after her naming ceremony, two days after she had woken up.

After Alderaan, she and Scerra had gone to Corellia to let the family meet Vera. Nyche had of course been the first to rush to Jyn and had demanded to be shown her new granddaughter. There was something about Nyche that had always bothered Jyn. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but there was this feeling that she should know Nyche from somewhere, it was irritating because it felt like it was at the tip of her tongue.

She asked Nyche about it after Corran had gone to bed and the adults were all trading stories around the dining table and Vera was asleep in her little bassinet brought from the ship. She didn’t expect the silence that followed her question nor the way everyone tensed because it was just a simple question. Only, it wasn’t.

“Stella… I don’t really know how to answer that. Nyche isn’t even really my name, Rostek just gave it to me after I woke up in the hospital without any memories. He found me badly wounded wandering around the streets of Corellia one night around fourteen years ago. He took me home after that and helped me set up a life here. I didn’t get along with Hal at first but everything just fell into place and then we fell in love, we decided to get married after I found out I was pregnant with Corran.” Nyche finished with a smile but there was something in the way her eyes looked and Jyn realized that she had decided to finally stop living in the past in order to cherish her present.

After that Jyn had decided to keep quiet on her thoughts because it was obvious that her missing memories were a bit of a sensitive topic within the family. They had doted on Vera and Corran seemed to be as enamored by Vera as the rest of the family was (even though he still wanted Jyn to have a boy). In the month since Vera’s birth, Jyn had spent less time thinking of Will partly because it hurt less and partly because Vera took so much of her time and energy. There were those odd moments when she would look at Vera and wonder what he would think of their daughter, of how he would have reacted had she just stormed up to him and slapped him like she had been tempted to do back in Alland but she would often shake those thoughts away from her mind (because there was no use dwelling on the could-have-beens of life).

Scerra can manipulate the Force to a certain degree but her specialty is in healing. It had been how she had known about her healing coma and how to pull her out. It had also explained how she knew Dr. Strep. The good doctor had been half Alderaanian and half Corellian and growing up in Corellia when the Enclave was still at its peak had allowed him to see the truth of the Jedi and be comfortable working with them. Scerra had explained that while Lena had been a skilled warrior, she had truly excelled in healing just like many of the Halcyon clan. She was happiest when she could take care of people, she had loved nature and had been just as interested in horticulture as Rostek.

_‘She was beautiful Jyn. She shone just as brightly as the Corellian Sun, she was named Lena for the sunlight so that she would always be a beacon of light. Her other name was Althea for healer. Both suited her quite well.’_ Scerra had told her with a wistful sigh, her eyes so far away. _‘She was kind and gentle, she was so loved, Rostek, they had a special bond. He wasn’t her first love, that had been a doctor who had left to pursue a more lucrative post, she had chosen to stay where she was, without even a thought as to any income. She had met the doctor while they were both studying medicine, when he left he had given her no promises that he would return, he had never even asked her to wait so she didn’t. I watched her fall apart and break so many times, but she was strong in her choice, she would care for the people regardless of whether or not they had the credits to pay her. She was a Jedi, her duty was to serve and care for people, and it was not to gain profit.’_ Scerra breathed in, her voice had taken on such a passion for Jyn’s Grand Aunt.

_‘She introduced me to Nejaa one day when she had invited me to study with her, we were so young then just children really, we had apparently met when we were very young but that was years ago. I remember how he dropped the plate of food he had been carrying when he saw me and at first I couldn’t understand why, I thought he was simply clumsy. And then Nejaa suddenly began visiting us in the Halls of Healing all the time or he would go for the smallest injury, Lena thought it amusing and it took him four months to talk to me about something that wasn’t related to healing. Your grandfather, Dieter was about to marry Alenika then and it took him a month to figure out what was going on and in the end it took me a near full year to realize that he was trying to flirt with me! Of course we were so young then, I was fifteen!’_ Scerra pauses once more as she begins speaking of her dead husband.

_‘And then one day Nejaa becomes one of the liaisons for CorSec where he gets partnered with the sole heir of the Horn Clan. They got along so well that he was brought to their family dinners and he took one look at Lena and he fell… hard. He followed her around like a lost puppy but he didn’t know how to talk to her until he found her tending to these flowers and he saw her using the Force to help a flower that was dying and suddenly his love for flowers were his greatest tools. He talked to her about the flowers in his family estate that he would tend to when things became too much, he would always send her messages through flowers and many of them were ones he’d bread himself.’_ Scerra finished and Jyn didn’t need her to fill in the pieces of the tragedy that fell on them. Lena Halcyon, murdered at nineteen, just days away from her wedding, she was found to be pregnant at the time of her death.

Scerra teaches her about the secrets of healing from the Corellian Enclave, though Jyn knew that she had access to that knowledge somewhere in her mind, she still hadn’t fully integrated the memories and to access it so casually had a 95% chance of breaking her mind. These lessons had brought home just how different her family’s enclave was from the one run by the High Council. While the Coruscant Enclave had been exclusive to Force users, the Corellians were more open to allowing others into their ranks, though they wouldn’t share their deeper secrets, they would let them learn some of their techniques. It had been a difference that had made all the impact in the perception of the citizens. Even Imperials from Corellia would let a Force user be nowadays rather than reporting them because they had **known** the green robed Jedi of Corellia.

It was why the Corellian enclave was able to escape with relatively little casualties, the children had been shipped back to their parents and the list with the names of all of the younglings who had attended the day classes were destroyed, the orphans that the enclave had taken in were brought with them when they ran and so they hid in planets with strong Force presences, worlds that had once held enclaves before the reformation of the High Council, before the Corellian Schism, before the end of the Sith Wars. They hide there, little pockets of Jedi civilization completely disenchanted in the Republic, their distrust is clear, they were treated poorly, they were blamed for everything. Their friends and family sacrificed and slaughtered like cattle and then turned into scape goats, they have no desire to join either side, at least not without the Star Knight rallying them. Jyn though is dubious, she has heard that many had fallen and found their way back to the light (they were grey Jedi now, though that distinction didn’t seem to matter anymore, so long as they weren’t Sith), others still on the verge of falling, many more suffering from the strain of what has happened and their minds broken.

When the time to leave had finally arrived (about a month after arriving) they had made her promise to come back every few months or so to make sure she and Vera were well. It was reassuring to know that there were people who cared about her and who loved her for who she was rather then what she was worth, as a hostage or as a soldier. And just like before, her family stocks up on rations, clothes, and gifts (mostly for Vera and some clothes for Jyn since the maternity clothes wouldn’t really work now). And with a final wave from the cockpit, she was gone for a week long journey to NiJedha.

The trip itself was fine, it was a bit harder for her since she couldn’t really take Vera out for a walk but she made do with what they had. In between the moments of Vera’s sleep she had alternated between working on her research project, making clothes, consolidating whatever information she had managed to gather, learning first aid from Misty (though Scerra had taught her some Force healing techniques, just because she wasn’t sensitive enough to be a Jedi didn’t mean she couldn’t be a healer), reading the histories from the book that Maz had written (though it wasn’t really necessary because of the information that Kamin had forced into her mind during her three day coma).

She allows herself to reach into the Force, only slightly, as they approach Jedha and she feels the answering wave back from Chirrut. It felt patient and excited, she knew that had Jedha not been such a hot zone of Imperial activity, she would have stayed. Jedha had the remains of the Guardians of the Whills, there were enough Force Sensitives there to hide her and her baby but it was also a place that was closely monitored by the Empire due to the Kyber shipments. Jyn had changed her garb to something reminiscent of her mother’s clothes although though her robes leaned closer to white then her mother’s brown robes, her sash was blood red to signify her as a ‘member’ of the Church of the Force. She had dressed as a pilgrim this time around in order to ensure that no one would look at her twice. Pilgrims on Jedha were still the lifeblood of the Holy City even though the temple itself was barred to the public and the Guardians cast out.

Baze and Chirrut meet her on the outskirts of the city with smiles on their faces. There is something lighter in the way that Baze moves and it takes her a few minutes to realize that it wasn’t something physical but it was his soul moving forward, and Jyn smiles because her big brother had begun to climb once more. Chirrut takes Vera from her hands immediately and his sightless eyes stare unerringly at her baby with such intensity that she knows he’s looking at her through the Force. Baze sweeps her up into a hug and she can’t help the laugh that escapes.

“It’s good to see you in good health, Little Sister. And it’s nice to finally meet your daughter. Tell me, what have you named her?” His voice is pleasantly joyful and the smile he gives her has such a warmth to it that she hadn’t known he still had for anyone other than his husband.

“Her name is Vera. Vera for faith. Vera for truth. Vera Hope.” She had told them as the two men smile at her once more, recognizing the significance of the names, that those had been the words they had repeated to her so often.

“A good name for a good child.” Baze said as his eyes turned to stare, enraptured at her baby. They were, like everyone else, enamored by her daughter and Jyn knew her baby would have no shortage of people who would lay down their life to protect her and to shield her from the shadows of war.

“Let the Force of others be with you, my child, and let it lead you down the path of justice and safety.” Chirrut says as he blesses the babe in his arms. Vera gives the men a gummy smile as she blinks at them sleepily, she grabs on to the finger that Baze has been using to stroke her cheek and she presses it closely to her face as she settles herself to sleep in Chirrut’s arms. Her trip to Jedha isn’t just for pleasure though. The Partisans need a contact within the locals and a place large enough to be used as a base, somewhere hidden and accessible only to them. Jyn has come there to establish the ties within Jedha and to scout out locations (in another universe the Partisans arrive in Jedha and begin a propaganda advocating violence against the Empire that would see many of its boys die in meaningless skirmishes, this is not that universe).

The biggest supporters to her cause, she knew, were the remaining Guardians who still had the ears of the locals and the pilgrims. For all the despair and destitution that has fallen on them, there are many who still believe and serve the Force, there were still many who went to Guardians for healing or for counsel and because of that they were the ones who held the true power. The Guardians though, had tried not to involve the innocents in the crossfire of whatever attacks they were planning and that suited Jyn fine (it was the formula for every skirmish she has planned after all). To get them on the Partisans side is essential to refining whatever evacuation plans there are for Jedha.

“Come little sister. Our home isn’t too far from here, we can arrange a meeting with one of the brothers to help you.” Chirrut says as he hands Vera back to her. And all Jyn can do is nod and follow along as they lead her through the ever winding streets of Jedha until they reach a little home cluttered and slightly wearing but otherwise sturdy and warm. There were no stairs or rugs, everything had its place, no possible way for Chirrut to trip and break his neck. Baze sits her down and returns with tea a few moments later and she can taste the herbs native only to Jedha in the tea that she is given. All she can think about at that moment was the numerous herbs and seed stocked up in her little ship and she determines to give it to the men in front of her, simple cuttings could work and anyway, she could always ask Rostek for more.

She turns her attention back to Chirrut who once more has Vera in his arms. He hums and rocks her gently as she sleeps contentedly wrapped in the blanket lovingly made by men who loved her as if she were their own and held by arms that would kill to protect her. She is innocent and whenever Jyn closes her eyes and uses her Force sight she sees just how pure her light is, pure in a way infants were, Jyn couldn’t count four as an age of innocence anymore, not after what she had seen in Meer’s memories (and that was just another thing for her to hate the Empire for).

Baze and Chirrut take turns passing the babe between them as they sit close together and Jyn is struck by the image of the three of them as a family and perhaps in another time they were, taking care of the younglings that had found their way to the Temple, orphans or volunteers alike. And Jyn remembers what she had seen in that brief moment through the Force all those months ago when she had held Baze’s hand to her swollen belly when they had first met. She remembered the sight of the children that had once rushed to him, to his arms, there had been no hesitation or fear in them. She remembered when the people would part as he walked by, when people would greet him with reverence and adoration just as they greeted the other Guardians. Many of those same children were grown now and would avoid them whenever there were Imperials around, would avert their eyes, gone were the days when they would willingly approach the Guardians for anything less than a life threatening injury or malady in fear of being seen as a sympathizer.

* * *

Baze and Chirrut’s friend was called Brother Keeran, after the death of the head of their order and the expulsion of the Guardians, after Baze had turned away from his faith, Keeran had taken in and begun to lead the remaining Guardians. He had greeted the couple warmly, even Baze, and it seemed that there hadn’t been any ill will between the Former Guardian and the new head. He was in his sixties at least but he exuded a strength of will stronger then durasteel hidden under an air of calm.

The negotiations between Jyn and Keeran are stalled at first as they both try to find equal ground and Keeran is non-comital and had talked in circles only answering in the vaguest terms and had Jyn not been trained by seasoned politicians like the Organas or courtiers like the handmaidens and Hylla then she was certain she would have left the conversation feeling disheartened and shamed, as it was, Jyn gave as good as she got and more. It wasn’t until Jyn had begun to lose her court face and show more of Jyn the Partisan and Stella the not-quite Jedi that she realized that Keeran had been testing her, trying to see who she truly was. It hadn’t been until he had leaned back on his chair with a triumphant smile after Jyn had launched into a passionate tirade about her beliefs that she had realized she had been played.

The talks had become smoother after that. As it turned out the Guardians had been trying to organize a resistance for years but could not in good conscience include the civilians that they were sworn to protect however they had nothing against allying with a group of rebels who had already had a pool of their own volunteers. The terms they had agreed on were reasonable enough in Jyn’s eyes and doable so long as Hylla was there to countermand or revise a few of Saw’s plans. Among the terms were: (1) minimal to no casualties, injuries or otherwise, in regards to civilians, (2) keep the property damage to a minimum, (3) they would help ransack and save as much of the Kyber crystals as they could, and (4) the temple was not to be harmed.

For Jyn’s part she had asked for the support of the Guardians in terms of men, bases, maps, medical aid, information, and access to certain areas of Jedha that the Imperials wouldn’t know of. She knew from Maz’s book that there were tunnels that only the Guardians had access too. She had also asked for access to the Kyber (even if she would most likely sneak into the temple without permission anyway), this had started another round of ‘arguments’ between them before she had admitted that she wanted to use it for research purposes and that something in the Force was telling her it was the right thing to do. This had earned her a raised brow and the necessary intervention of Chirrut and by extension, Baze (both of whom were just content to sit back and listen to the negotiations). After the explanation that she was in fact the daughter of the Lady Starlight herself (and geez… her mother was a Jedi for such a short time but apparently she had made quite an impact) Keeran was more than happy to allow her unfettered access to the kyber… well… if you could get past the troopers that is. In return she had told them about her vision of Jedha’s destruction and of the bare bones of the evacuation plans that she has gotten. The men look horrified at the prospect of her vision but are willing to meet with Maddie to help smoothen the plans along, in the face of total annihilation, the civilians are the priority not the temple.

Keeran warms up to her more when Vera begins to cry, awakened from her nap by an empty stomach and as Jyn got up to tend to her daughter she could feel Keeran’s disapproving stare. She pays it little mind because Vera was more important than whatever an old celibate monk thought. She is tempted for a brief moment to feed her daughter by her breast out there in the common area of the couple’s house but thought better of it and so instead settled for giving her daughter the bottled blue milk she had packed.

“You bring your child with you whenever you go into combat?” Keeran’s voice is akin to the cold fury of the wintery Jedha nights.

Jyn’s eyes catch his cold fury with her own indignant glare because _‘how dare he even presume to think that I would endanger the one thing I hold most dear?’_ they stare at one another for a few moments. “No. I haven’t seen combat since the day I found out I was pregnant. I will never take her somewhere that I know I won’t be able to protect her.” Her lips are pursed and she has to take a deep breath so as not to scare Vera. She has noticed that her daughter is especially sensitive to the moods of those around her as if she could sense them within the Force, which was completely possible.

“I’m only here because I promised I would let them meet my daughter when she comes, and she’s here now…” she trails off as her eyes turn to stare at her daughter once more. “The negotiations with you is more of an afterthought than anything. It was more of a favor then anything. She comes before anything else.” Jyn finishes her eyes never leaving her daughter. When she finally looked up she realized that he was watching her with a warm and kind smile. There was approval in his eyes and she didn’t understand just where it came from but she was willing to take it if it meant having his help and loyalty when the Partisans arrive. The memory of the dream still shakes her, even now, weeks after it.

The sun has long since set when the talks are finally finished and Baze has set bowls of warm porridge in front of them. Keeran asks to hold Vera and after a moment of thoughtful hesitation decides that no harm would come to her daughter under her (and the two other guardians’) watchful eyes. She doesn’t trust him, he is a Guardian but his duty is to his people not to her and the memory of Will’s betrayal is still too strong, too fresh, to allow her to trust anyone else and as she watches him carry his daughter around, rock her gently she is reminded of the joy that Chirrut and Baze had felt when they felt her baby kick that first time, of how peaceful and content they were, how _happy_ they looked with Vera in their arms.

She stays the night there due to the couple’s insistence that Vera shouldn’t be out in the cold. That night turns into a week (with her sneaking in and out of the temple more than once whenever Baze and Chirrut have Vera) and soon she’s off to Takodana once more, a final stop before she heads to Tatooine. She wanders around the market of Jedha on her last day there with Vera held securely in her arms when she bumps into a man who was only a few years older than her. He was dressed as an Imperial Pilot but he held a basket filled with groceries and beside him was an elderly woman.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” The man says and his accent is clearly Jedhan, he looks sheepish and frazzled and the woman next to him harrumphs.

“Please excuse my clumsy son. He’s a good boy and a great pilot but he’s so off balance here on solid ground.” The woman says kindly and her son just releases a long suffering sigh.

“It’s alright, really, ma’am.” Jyn says and it’s at that moment that Vera decides to wake up with a cry and it’s all Jyn can do to calm her down. She must have looked as overwhelmed as she felt because the woman gives her a kind smile.

“May I?” The woman asks as she gestures to Vera and Jyn hesitates but a glance to her side shows Chirrut and Baze standing to the side, Baze’s ever vigilante eyes are trained on them and she knows that he wouldn’t waste a moment at shooting the woman if she harmed Vera. So Jyn gives her baby to the woman and within moments her baby is quiet and Jyn is both relieved and jealous because her baby never really calms down for her unless she’s being fed or she’s cried to the point of exhaustion. Scerra has advised her to learn how to use the natural Force bond between her baby and herself but its slow going. She can feel her baby there but she cannot yet reach out.

“She’s a precious one. What’s her name?” The woman asks as she carefully hands Vera back to her and Jyn pauses at that.

“Vera Hope.” She answered after a moment because she saw no harm, the Force was telling her that these next few moments would be instrumental in the future.

“Oh, what a wonderful name! True Hope! I certainly wish to see her live up to her name’s promise.” The woman smiled at her kindly before her gaze slid back to Vera. The man beside her shifted uncomfortably but his eyes were drawn to her baby as well.

“My! I forgot my manners, my name is Rivka Rook and this is my boy Bodhi.” The woman said happily as she proudly introduced her son to Jyn.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Elisa Aenor.” She said returning the woman’s smile. It didn’t take long for the three of them to launch into a conversation and she realized that Bodhi was just as good as his mother at getting her daughter to calm down (which was really unfair).

* * *

Takodana was as beautiful as it had been when she had first visited, this time though she knew what to expect. Chewie and Han would be meeting her there and they were only going to stay for three days before they were off to Tatooine. Seeing the tree lines break away until the looming Castle’s imposing structure comes up is something that takes her breath away. She sees the Falcon docked by the Castle and she smiles at that because it’s been nearly two months since she’s seen her boys and Vera has gotten bigger.

“Look at that Vivi, we’re almost home with your Uncle Han and Uncle Chewie. They’ll be so excited to see you.” She says excitedly and Vera just blinks at her before cooing at her (a part of Jyn knew that one of the reasons why she was so excited was because she has had little sleep over the past few days because this was the first time she was alone with her daughter and she still hasn’t mastered the art of getting her daughter to sleep through the night).

She could already see Han and Chewie waiting for them by the entrance of Maz’s castle with the owner herself walking out of the door. She grinned at that, excited to present her daughter to the woman who has held her family’s confidence for a millennia. She looked at Vera again and let herself bask in her daughter’s light, Kamin’s voice echoing in her mind _‘Be careful not to fall.’_ It repeats in her mind over and over again but she clenches her teeth and clears it from her mind. _‘I won’t become a Sith, even if I fall, my daughter will be my tether to the light. As long as I have her, I have a reason to remain who I am.’_ She thinks to herself as she disembarks.

Maz greets her with an expectant smile but Han merely holds his arms out for Vera, his hands making grabbing motions, there were no _‘it’s good to see you again, little sister! Or how have you been?’_ and she just laughs at him especially when his eyes turn towards the baby in his arms and his face softens to take on that besotted look that he has worn every time she has seen him hold her daughter. Chewie greets her with a bone crushing hug once Vera is out of her arms and she just pats him away.

“Welcome back, Little Star!” Maz says as she steps towards Jyn. “What shall we call her?” Maz says ponderingly as she tapped her chin staring at the baby in Han’s arms.

“You don’t have to name her, you know. Her name is Vera Hope, or Iliana Sabine, or even Karin Alexis. I think she already has enough names to last her a lifetime.” Jyn replies to the woman softly. Iliana Sabine were names that she had chosen to honor will when she had thought that he was dead. Iliana meant ‘ray of sunlight’ and Sabine was for the peacemaker and negotiator of Fest, she had led her people to that frozen world and had created a strong community there, she was strong and just… all in all a good ruler. Karin was from Grange (her papa’s home world) and had meant beloved while Alexis was a name from Aria Prime and meant helper and defender.

“No.” Maz shook her head examining the bundle once more. “Those names are for the baby that is the daughter of Ingrid Vanko, Jyn Erso, and Stella Halcyon respectively but they are not the names of the babe who bears in her blood the legacy of the stars. Just as your mother was the Lady Starlight, and you are her Little Star, so too shall she have a name befitting her mother who is like Stardust…” Maz closed her eyes and tilted her head as if she were listening to something.

There was silence for a moment and Han looked at Maz and rolled his eyes at her, his disbelief in the Force was still apparent. “Stop that Han Solo. I can still see you rolling your eyes.” She had said before her large eyes opened once again and she smiled at Vera.

“Nebula Arcadia, she who brings with her a cloud of innocent contentment and joy, daughter of Astra Nova, and granddaughter of Steren Lux.” Maz declared and there was a power behind her voice that made the Force ring true. That was that, it would be her bounding name to the Force and in a way, Nebula Arcadia was perfectly suited to the three names, for her to bring about contentment and joy meant that she would bring about faith, truth, and hope. It also meant that she would bring about light and peace, justice and wisdom, and to do that she would be a helper and defender. If she brought those things then she would be beloved by many, more than she already was.

* * *

_She wakes to a warm hand pressed to her cheek and she looks up to see warm hazel eyes staring at her lovingly. Gramma gives her a tired smile and she can feel her cheeks wet, gramma just gathers her in to her arms and soothes her. She can see just how tired gramma is now, Uncle Saw had told her that gramma was sick and that she wanted to see her (Jyn), to get to know her, before she joined her mama (Lyra) in heaven._

_“You’re safe here, my love, my Astra Nova.” She whispers to her as she sits on the edge of the bed letting Jyn cry into her shoulder._

_“I won’t let anyone hurt you here, my darling.” She assures her and Jyn just clings to her gramma tighter._

_“Will you stay with me gramma?” Jyn remembers asking her in between choked sobs._

_“Always, even when I’m gone, I will never be far away.” Gramma promises her as they both lie down on the bed. It doesn’t take long before Jyn falls asleep once more._

_Uncle Saw comes back the next day with a woman, she’s sad and pretty and really, really nice. She says her name is Hylla and she’ll take care of Jyn if she wanted her too. She takes a while to warm up to Hylla but she does eventually and then Gramma gets worse and Jyn just cries again because Uncle Saw tells her that she’ll have to say goodbye to her soon._

_Two weeks after Uncle Saw and Hylla came to Gramma’s big house, Aunt Ellé arrives with three children, two of them are just babies, and the other is an older boy who was at least two years older than her. He’s quiet and sad, he looks terrified too and Jyn thinks that he must have lost his mama and papa like she had. Gramma nods at her to play with the boy and so she grabs her toys, the ones that papa made for her and that mama had packed, goes to him and offers it to him with a smile. He flinches away from her, as he does with everyone but Aunt Ellé._

_“Did you lose your Mama and Papa too?” She asks the boy who is so quiet. He stares at her and her toys for a few minutes before he nods._

_“I did too but it is okay. I’ll take care of you and you’ll take care of me and we’ll be brother and sister okay? That way the bad people won’t hurt us.” Jyn tells him as she puts the toy down. She knows the adults are watching them from a far so she says these things quietly. He doesn’t answer her and just stares at the toys in front of him._

_“Do you wanna play with me?” Jyn tries again and he nods at her and Jyn gives him a smile. Gramma wants her to try and make friends with him, she knows this, had even heard the adults talking about how the man in black, Dark Vapor or something killed his papa. They begin playing with her toy ships that can fly low so that they can be controlled. Papa had made them and little stars and planets that float so that she could make them go around and race the ships with him._

_“I’m Jyn. What’s your name?” She asked but the boy remained quiet and Jyn pouted at that because she wants to know what to call him and it was only polite that he answer, mama always said to._

_“If you’re not gonna tell me your name then I’ll give you one.” She declares and the boy doesn’t even glance at her, too engrossed in the game. He knocks into a star and it mimics an explosion and she pouts because he won’t talk to her. “I’m calling you Starkiller then! SK for short.” She says and he turns to her a frown on his face._

_“That’s not my name!” He tells her upset._

_“Ha! So you finally talk!” Jyn smiles at him. “I don’t care if it’s not your name. You responded to it.” She says stubbornly._

_“But my name is Galen! G-A-L-E-N! Galen Marek! So don’t call me Starkiller!” He tells her and her smile slips off of her face and she bursts into tears and he begins panicking and trying to stop her from crying. The adults are all rushing towards them._

_“My Papa’s name is Galen, too.” She says sadly before she runs to her room. She throws herself onto her bed and just cries and it’s not fair because she wants mama and papa back. There’s a knock on the door but she ignores it, the door opens and shuts and suddenly there’s someone on the bed with her._

_“You can call me Starkiller if you want. Just you though… I’m sorry about your daddy, I didn’t know we have the same name.” SK tells her and she turns to face him._

_“Thank you.” She says before she throws her arms around him._

_“My mommy and daddy were Jedi.” SK explains and Jyn instantly brightens._

_“My mommy was a Jedi too, just like everyone in the family.” Jyn tells him._

_“Then I’ll be your big brother and you’ll be my little sister and we’ll be Jedi siblings. We’ll take care of each other just like you said. And when we’re all grown up we’ll make them proud and make those bad men cry for taking our mommies and daddies away.” Galen tells her._

Jyn wakes up to Vera’s cries and she realizes belatedly that she had nearly missed her daughter’s feeding. Galen Marek, her first brother, even before Han had appeared in her life, he had been there. Him and Aunt Ellé’s strawberry haired twins Lára and Neil. It had occurred to her that she had forgotten them, had thought that she hadn’t seen them in so long… but that wasn’t true, she had seen them just before she had left for Inderon. So why had she forgotten them?

Finished with Vera’s feeding she puts her baby back into her little bassinet and lies down but finds that she cannot sleep anymore. Her mind is buzzing with all of these questions and she needs something to get her mind off of the topic of her missing memories. She turns on the lights and reaches for Maz’s book. She turned to the first chapter of the book: The House of Halcyon

_The House of Halcyon ruled as Emperor or Principalis over the Star System of Mirica, however, when the Rakta had invaded and established their Empire the Halcyon’s title of Principalis was then used to refer to them as merely the High King. The Rakta were a prosperous race who had fed on the force for sustenance and were by no means benevolent, for ten thousand years they ruled as the overlords over all the worlds from the Inner Rim to the Unknown Regions. Mirica was spared from the harsher realities of the Infinite Empire due to the Halcyons interference._

_Mirica became a safe haven for many who were seeking refuge from the Rakta. Towards the end of the Infinite Empire, the High King of the time was a boy of a studious nature. Legend has it that upon realizing that the Rakta had become more feral, Principalis Kamin Halcyon who was at the time no older then thirteen had called upon the sons and daughters of his father’s most trusted men. He had arranged a high council to rule in his name for a number of years and took the heirs of these councilors to seek out the Celestials. Two hundred heirs went with him all of whom differed in species. The legend says that they had ended up in a world that was there yet not, a world known as Mortis and in that world lived a family of Celestials._

_They were each given three tests, the son who was known as the Fanged God and who walked the path of power and darkness tested them on their endurance and strength of will for power was one thing but without the motivation or the will to fight then nothing would ever become of you. He found twenty of the heirs without conviction, too weak willed, and he had moved to strike to kill them, it was only the Principalis’ intervention when he had pleaded for their lives that had spared them. His conviction to save the lives of his friends at the cost of his own had moved the Fanged God and he was reminded of the days when he and his sister had once played. And he was reminded once more that wisdom without power was stagnation. The twenty heirs then learned that a head buried in books made you lose sight of the world around you._

_The next to give them a test was the daughter or the Winged Goddess who walked the path of Wisdom and light. She was determined to see who they were, to see the wisdom that lay in their hearts. For power without wisdom led to nothing but chaos and that was where the galaxy found itself now. Abeloth had been stirring for so long and was nearing her escape. She questioned them relentlessly and made them see scenarios where they were forced to think logically. She found amongst them forty five heirs who lacked the wisdom and craved nothing but power. Once more before death could be dealt among his comrades, the Principalis begged for their lives and the Winged Goddess was humbled by the thought of a man of his stature who was wise among most things yet foolish in the face of a threat to those he cared for, she was reminded of the days of her youth when her brother protected her from all that sought to hurt her. Those that she had spared for the sake of their Principalis was humbled and saw for themselves the consequences of their greed from the vision that had been forced upon them as their punishment._

_Finally, the Father who was neither light nor dark had passed his own test. To receive the power to stop the agents of Chaos, to let light rule, the dark must cast a shadow upon it. Balance was needed and so he gave them a test to see whether they could walk the path of the dark while being rooted firmly in the light. To have both the power to take action even when it’s wrong in order to do what was right and the wisdom to stop before it becomes too much. He allows everyone to take the test and in this they all pass, from the lessons learned throughout the tests or from their reliance on one another, their trust and camaraderie is what spares them, though the Principalis kneeling before the Celestials and begging for their lives is what really shows them that they deserve the chance. He begs not for the lives of his friends but for the good of the people across the galaxy._

_Legend has it that the Celestials had said of him that ‘He (Principalis Kamin) has the heart of a father, the mind of a scholar, the love of a brother, the soul of a warrior, and the compassion of the most benevolent monarchs.’ And that it was this that had convinced them to give them aid against the Rakta, the agents of Abeloth. To the two hundred boys and girls that had come with the Principalis, they were all christened, along with him, as the Faris Tsiuri which when translated meant Knights of the Celestials or Heavenly Bodies. Though the more common translation for the Faris Tsiuri was the Knights of the Stars. To Kamin Halcyon who had led them there, the Celestials declared that he was to lead the Knights and so Principalis became known as the Commander of the Faris Tsiuri._

Jyn stopped there, her eyes feeling heavy. She placed the book on the floor and gave Vera another kiss before turning off the lights. Her eyes shut immediately and she didn’t dream anymore.

* * *

Jyn’s stay in Takodana was very short and soon she was on her way to Tatooine. She had not been to the desert planet since she was eleven and Ada had taken Maddie and her there to hunt down Krayt Dragons because apparently that was how the Corellian Jedi trained, at least that was what Ada had said Mama had told him. Her eleven year old mind went along with it and took his survival training in stride but Maddie had been more dubious about being left alone in a dangerous desert with barely any water to hunt down Dragons for two weeks but eventually shrugged it off as Saw Gerrera’s Guide to Life. They had run into six dragons and a hermit named Ben and it hadn’t occurred to her until Uncle Bail had called him Ben before she had left Alderaan a few months back that Ben was actually Obi Wan Kenobi.

She had slept most of the way to Tatooine preferring to pass Vera on to her uncles so she could sleep. She was to take a speeder to Anchorhead first, resupply and then go off onto the Jundland Wastes where she knew Old Ben lived. At least that had been the plan before she felt a bright presence in the Force that had some feelings of familiarity to someone she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She decided to follow it, Vera strapped to her chest and happily dozing. She eventually reached a farm and found a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair and… oh… he’s the source of the light.

“Can I help you with anything ma’am?” A man asked gruffly as he stepped in front of the boy.

“Can you tell me where Ben Kenobi is?” She asked politely her mind scrambling for anything to say.

“Ben Kenobi is nothing more than a wastrel lay about and a mad hermit! It would be best if you do not have anything to do with that man.” The man had said angrily.

“No need to be rude.” Another man’s voice said and they all turned to stare at the man who looked much too old to be wandering the desert alone.

“Kenobi! You’re not welcome here!” The first man had said but he was ignored as Kenobi stared at Jyn.

“Hello Astra Nova. It’s been awhile since I’ve last seen you.” Kenobi smiled at her before focusing his attention on the baby strapped to her chest. “And who’s this?” He asked as he looked at the sleeping baby.

“This is Nebula Arcadia.” Jyn began with a soft smile to her daughter, her heart warm at the sight of her sleeping girl, before quickly turning into a fierce frown as she turned to the hermit. “You could have told me who you were Uncle Ben. At least this would have been faster.” She paused at that as she considered the boy once more and when she reached out into the Force she saw his connection with Leia in an instant and realization set in.

“Explain this to me Uncle Ben. Why is this boy here? He should be with his twin sister?” She demanded angrily as she gestured to the boy and she felt the shock of the two other males standing by her side as Kenobi merely projected a blank slate.

“What? Twin Sister? Kenobi!” The man said angrily as he began to drag Kenobi inside the house with the boy trailing along, Jyn just stared at them for a moment before following them as well.

“Explain everything now!” The man demanded as soon as they were inside the house, a woman came into the room looking worried.

“Twin Sister? Do you mean Leia?” The boy interjected and soon everyone turned to him in surprise.

“How did you know about Leia, Mr…?” Jyn asked and trailed off as she unstrapped Vera and replaced her into her arms.

“Luke Skywalker, ma’am.” At that Jyn just stared at the boy as she took in all of his features before staring at Kenobi once more because _of course_ it’s a Skywalker. “And I know about Leia because I’ve been dreaming about her for a while now. I always dream that we’re talking to one another. I thought she was just my imagination but I think they’re real now.” He finished.

“If I’m to explain things then I must insist that the boy be told about his parents.” Kenobi said and Jyn just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She could see Luke’s male guardian turning red in anger and the woman’s lips had thinned into a line.

“Very well. But you’ll explain to us all this business about Luke’s twin.” The woman said and the man turned to her in surprise. Jyn knew there was a story behind it, she had known how Leia had ended up with Bail, her mother had told her about it, but how Luke had ended up with these people were still a mystery to her.

“Luke, though you may know me as Ben, I went by a different name once. That name was Obi Wan Kenobi, It had been my name from the day that I was born until the day you were born…” He began and paused as he looked at Luke once more. “I was a Jedi Knight who had trained your father, Anakin Skywalker. Your father was one of the most famous Generals of the GAR.” He told the boy.

“What? But Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru always told me he was a spice freighter pilot!” Luke had exclaimed and Jyn could feel his hurt and confusion through the Force.

“A necessary lie to protect you. The Empire has been hunting down Jedi and any Force Sensitives since the day it was established. Your mother had made those who were witnesses to your birth and that of your sister’s swear that we would do everything we could to protect the two of you.” Ben had explained to the boy and she could feel him calming.

“Then… who was my mother?” Luke asked after a moment’s pause.

“Your mother and father met when he was nine and she was fourteen. They were from two different worlds and two different classes.” Ben began once more and she turned her eyes to the other occupants of the room, already knowing what he was about to say. She could see Beru and Owen lean closer in curiosity. “Your father was a slave from Tatooine and your mother was the Queen of Naboo.” At that the little family’s eyes flew wide open.

“She was what?” Owen demanded.

“She was the Queen of Naboo during the Trade Federation Blockade. Anakin won his freedom during a podrace and had won them enough credits to buy the parts that my own Jedi Master needed to fix the ship so that we could escort the Queen to Coruscant. Qui Gon Jinn, my master, had tried to free Shmi Skywalker as well but was turned down. Shmi, from what I was told, wanted a better life for her son then to be given the possibility of being enslaved once more and so she sent her son with them. Anakin promised that when he returned he would be a Jedi Knight.” Ben paused at that as he closed his eyes. “Your father was sent with us to Naboo to evaluate the situation regarding the blockade, we told him to wait inside a ship which then turned on and was being controlled by autopilot. By the time your father got in control of the ship he was already by the space battle so he had decided to just shoot whichever Federation ships came along and then he had accidentally shot down the control ship and soon the blockade was over. Your mother was furious that your nine year old father had gotten involved in the battle and told me so. I lost my master that day and I was knighted, I took your father as my Padawan or student just like I promised my master I would.”

Ben took a deep breath then. “Your mother and father met again ten years later. Her tenure as Queen ended and she was now the Senator of Naboo. One thing you should know about Padme Amidala was that people were always trying to kill her, more so than any other Senator or even the Chancellor. She had an attempt on her life almost every day that was the reason why your father was temporarily assigned as her bodyguard. She came with your father to Tatooine when he had visions that your grandmother was in danger, he didn’t get here in time to save her but they were able to say goodbye. After Tatooine they headed to Geonisis to follow me there, we were all captured, we had a battle with the newly formed Confederacy of Separatist States led by my Grand Master Count Dooku. Your father lost his hand during that battle and the Clone Wars began that day. After your father had gotten his hand replaced he had taken time off and secretly married your mother. The two of them were determined to see the war through before they stepped away from their respective posts, they wanted to ensure that the Galaxy was at peace before they started a family. Your father was away for most of their marriage, trapped inside a war zone with just his clone troopers, his Padawan, and I for company. Your father didn’t even know your mother was pregnant until just a few weeks before she gave birth to the two of you that was the only time we were able to return to Coruscant.” He paused then and it took her a moment to remember that Leia was born on Empire Day and that meant that Ben was getting to the fall of the Empire and the death of Senator Amidala.

“Your father’s Padawan was Ahsoka Tano, she was accused of blowing up a temple and killing Jedi and Civilians both. She was nearly executed and people turned away from her, she found no allies except for your father, mother, and I. Your father found the real bomber who had framed Ahsoka, her name was Bariss Offee and she was Ahsoka’s best friend, it was just in time too because Ahsoka was moments away from being executed. She was sixteen, the Jedi Council asked her back and offered to knight her but she refused, she was betrayed by the Jedi and she couldn’t trust them anymore so she left after apologizing to your father. Anakin understood but it didn’t lessen the pain because they weren’t just Master and Padawan, they were Skyguy and Snips the hero with no fear and she was his commander. That was the last time that any of us saw Ahsoka Tano.” Ben explained and Jyn had to frown because what did this Ahsoka Tano have to do with the story it felt like she was missing something. From the looks of the other adults’ faces she knew they were confused as well but Luke looked genuinely ecstatic to learn about his father.

“Anyway, back to the story… on the day that the Republic rose I was chasing down General Grievous when my own Captain shot my fighter down. By the time I got to the Temple it was a massacre none were spared not even the babes in the cradles who were no older than a few months old. The clones had chips implanted in them that would force them to kill every Jedi and Force sensitive they came across. I ran to your mother and we looked for your father. She was nearly eight months pregnant and we had a confrontation with Darth Vader where I had to duel him to save your mother. She was unconscious and the stress had forced her into early labor. We were on some Outer Rim planet that had no medical facilities so I took her to Poliss Masa. Master Yoda had gone to confront the Sith Lord which was a Jedi who walked the path of the Dark side of the Force. He lost the fight against Darth Sidious who was really Emperor Palpatine but he was able to escape and Bail Organa who was a good friend of your mother’s and one of the members of the League of Two Thousand had brought Master Yoda and Steren Lux, Astra’s mother who had once served as one of Padme’s most trusted handmaidens, to Poliss Masa where we were all witnesses to your birth. You were born first, then Leia and your mother handed both of you to Bail and I and made us swear on our lives that her family would be protected. She died within moments.” His voice cracked by the end of it. Owen and Beru looked horrified by the turns that the story had taken and Jyn felt as if they were coming to understand Ben in a way that they had never really taken the time to.

“Master Yoda and I realized that if the two of you were together then your Force presence was amplified, it was as bright as the Twin Suns of Tatooine, if not brighter. I was willing to take the two of you and run to the unknown regions where you would never be found but we came to the conclusion that the two of you deserved to be raised with loving families so the decision was made to separate the two of you even if Steren and I were against it. Leia’s presence was easier to hide but yours wasn’t so Bail took Leia and adopted her as his daughter and I took you here to Tatooine and gave you to your Aunt and Uncle because they were family and they were good people, Tatooine also had the benefit of being Hutt controlled space and that meant that the Emperor wouldn’t really have that much of a vested interest on this world and that meant that it would be easier to hide you, and I knew that if I stayed here to watch over you then they would come after me first and you and your family would be able to escape. Leia was safe as Bail Organa’s daughter because he was the Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan and his wife was the Queen of Alderaan and that meant that Leia was an untouchable princess. But before this though, Bail and I returned your mother’s body to her family on Naboo where she was given a State Funeral. Millions of people turned up to watch her being laid to rest and billions more from across the Galaxy had watched from their holos because that was how beloved she was and you can imagine the fury of the people when the Emperor dared to insult her during her own funeral. The Emperor knew that your mother was pregnant with a Jedi’s child and was told, just as the rest of the Galaxy had been, that she had died due to a miscarriage and because of his knowledge of her marriage we had to keep you and your sister a secret from her parents and her older sister who were being watched carefully.” Ben finished and Jyn took his hand and gave it a squeeze, she knew that it was difficult for him to say all of this and she knew that she would need to be the one to tell Leia because she doubted Ben could endure it a second time, she also felt as if Ben was hiding something but chose not to mention it at the time.

“I… I’m sorry I kept you away from the boy but you have to understand, I don’t want you teaching the boy those things. In this day and age it’s too dangerous to be a Jedi.” Owen said gruffly.

“About that, he does need to learn something though, he’s old enough to learn how to mask his presence in the Force, shield his mind, and seek others using it.” Jyn said in contemplation.

“I just said it’s too dangerous!” Owen argued angrily.

“I’m not talking about all the fighting things; I meant that it would be necessary for his to learn how to hide his presence in the Force. I wasn’t planning on coming here but I felt and **_saw_** him in the Force from the atmosphere and I wasn’t even looking, they have Inquisitors who are trained to **look** for and kill Force sensitives and it’s doubly more dangerous now that we know that he and Leia have a Force bond because I have a bond with Leia and all of the other children of the handmaidens and they’re all learning to shield themselves so if someone decides to attack us through our bonds we may be able to deflect it but Luke might not be so lucky.” Jyn answered soothingly and Owen paused at that.

“Fine. He can learn to hide himself and protect his mind but nothing else!” Owen said finally relenting.

“Excellent! We can start soon but for now…” She trailed off turning to Ben. “Do you have any room for Nebula and I in your house?” She asked and Ben just nodded.

“If…” Beru started hesitatingly. “If you need someone to watch your daughter when you train Luke tomorrow, I can watch him.” She said and Jyn just blinked at her because she hadn’t even thought about what she was going to do with Vera tomorrow.

“Sure!” She said smiling at the woman, if she could raise a child like Luke then she could take care of Vera for a few hours each day.

Jyn ends up spending three weeks there with Han and Chewie dropping by for a visit at least twice a week or so. Uncle Ben’s hut is modest and a little worn down but not in danger of falling down soon, the Lars couple seems to take to Vera quite well and it didn’t take much for Luke to adore her daughter and it seemed that adoration was reciprocated as the two reached out to one another in the Force. Ben was skittish with the two of them at first but he seemed to be trying to be there for her and that was what mattered. Ben told her about Nejaa and her mother who had been a good friend of his.

As to the relationship between the Lars couple and Ben, well… they were now more cordial towards one another. There was even some sort of understanding between the couple and Ben because of their mutual desire to protect Luke. On her last day there Beru pulled her aside as Ben and Owen watched the children.

“He’ll never say it but I know that Owen wants to meet Leia just as much as I do and I know that Luke wants to finally be able to talk to his sister face to face.” Beru began and Jyn couldn’t help but smile because it seemed that Beru was a natural as a mother and it seemed she wanted to know the girl that could have gone to her as well.

“I think I can arrange something.” Jyn promises her because how could she not, the only thing that felt unfair was how the Naberries were unaware of their grandchildren.

* * *

 

She arrives in Alderaan a month later after getting sidetracked by Han and Chewie’s little run-ins with the law and it was just in time for Leia’s Life Day Ball. They had decided to throw a masquerade this year and Jyn had been forced to leave her daughter in Corellia to protect her from anyone who could sense the Force. It was difficult for her because this was the first time that she was away from her daughter for and _Caraya’s soul_ it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She forced herself to grin and bear with it because she was a spy and she needed to ensure she did her job well.

When all the guests had left the next day, Jyn sat down with the Royal Family and brought up the topic of the Lars family after having received permission from Bail and Breha to inform the rest of the family. Leia was of course caught between anger and excitement at having a brother she hadn’t known about and had begged for a chance to meet him, which her parents agreed to. Jyn knew the couple well enough to know that they could never keep the two separated forever, especially not when they knew about each other. They did, however, demand that she take Captain Antilles with her when she went to Tatooine.

And when Jyn had picked up Vera from Corellia three days later, Leia was waiting on the Falcon. Jyn was happy to be out of the Falcon because it seemed like whenever the fourteen year old Leia and the twenty four year old Han were in the same room together the two of them exploded into shouting and it was honestly getting to her. She and Captain Antilles had both complained to one another about the headache they were getting from the fighting going on between the two.

Karking hell! Even when Mara and Han were fighting it was just throwing insults at one another. Jyn forced those thoughts away and focused on the door in front of her willing it to open. When it does she is greeted to the sight of Vera in Nyche’s arms and she instantly grins at them. She is quickly ushered inside and Jyn cannot help but laugh as Nyche begins to launch into a story of everything that she has missed in the past few days and soon enough Vera is back in her arms and she can breathe a little easier at the familiar weight.

When Rostek and Scerra show up they hand her over a key and a deed and tell her it’s to her grandmother’s house on Aria Prime. They tell her that they have already renovated the house and had even bought a few droids to maintain it and she can’t help but cry at that because she has a home and it’s one that is full of good memories. And when she stutters and tries to thank them, they wave it off and just remind her that she’s family though they do also mention that the Organas also had a part to play with it but it’s mostly from them. It makes her cry when they point out that it’s for all of those gifts that they had missed.

When Luke and Leia finally meet Jyn is able to see what Ben meant when he said that it was like looking into the Twin Suns of Tatooine. Jyn and Ben both have to work over time to shield them during this emotional first meeting before the two can get their composure back and practice what they have been taught. Leia’s meeting with her new found aunt and uncle is less emotional but no less joyous.

Captain Antilles and Luke had gotten along astonishingly well and had bonded together quite easily. Jyn knew from her years with the man that Captain Antilles never had children on his own and so had doted on Leia who was the daughter of his cousin Breha and it seemed to Jyn that his doting extended to Luke as well. She had already spoken to Leia about the Lars’ reservation towards Luke leaving Tatooine and she had taken it in stride and knew that the girl had something up her sleeve.

“I have a proposal for the two of you about Luke’s future.” Leia said one night as they were having dinner.

“Luke’s future will be here in the farm where he’ll be safe.” Owen said in clipped tones.

“But it doesn’t need to be Uncle Owen. When Luke finishes his training on shielding himself he can go to Alderaan where he could go there and learn under Captain Antilles. When my mother steps down from her position as Queen, I’ll be crowned as the new Queen of Alderaan and I’ll need someone I trust to guard me. Luke could be that person and he’ll have a life where the two of us can be together. At least consider it and let him decide. Please.” She said with wide eyes peeking through long lashes and she saw the couple relent.

“Very well. He will decide for himself what the right thing to do is. But there is still the problem of his name.” Owen said.

“Actually…” Captain Antilles began and everyone’s eyes snapped towards him.

“Actually, what?” Beru asked frowning.

“There is a way around that. I can take him as my ward, we can back date the papers and it will give Luke my name. I don’t mean any offense by it…” He added hastily when he saw the couple begin to grow angry. “I’ve never had children of my own and I’ve never really connected to anyone like I did with Luke. I know the two of you are basically his parents but I want him to be able to make his own decisions in life and being a member of the house of Antilles would do that for him.” He finished and Jyn didn’t think she could be more shocked at this turn of events.

“We’ll let Luke decide.” Beru said gently as she began to calm her husband.

“I want to do it, not to hurt you or anything Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru. I love the two of you and no matter what, you are my parents too! But I do feel connected to Captain Antilles as well and something in me is telling me that it’s a good thing to do.” Luke tells them and she can feel the truth in his words, she and Ben share a look of understanding towards that.

“It’s not a bad idea. No one who can sense the Force can say you’re lying because it’s basically the truth. This would offer him a great deal of protection and with Antilles being a common name in Corellia it would be really hard to trace the line.” Ben said thoughtfully and Owen slumped down in defeat at that.

“What do we have to do?” Owen asked in resignation.

“We can do it right now actually. All you would need is a government official from the world where the House of Antilles is from and as Princess of Alderaan I am capable of doing just that.” Leia said and by the end of the night, Luke became an official member of the House of Antilles, the papers were to be back-dated when Leia returned to Alderaan. Three days after that Leia and Captain Antilles were heading back to Alderaan while Jyn headed to Aria Prime to her new home.

* * *

 

The house on Aria Prime was large and well kept, it seemed as if her grandmother had been quite wealthy. She couldn’t remember much about the exterior of the house from her youth mostly because she had stayed indoors and barely strayed from her grandmother’s side during her stay here. When she did it was to go for walks around the town. The land that came with the house was large and private enough that Jyn didn’t need to fear people venturing there quite often. There were at least six droids there not counting Duff and Misty that worked either inside the house or tending to the lands.

A week after she had arrived there she felt four people approach her house, three had strong Force presences and one projected as Force Blind. Their presence felt familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. When she opened the door she was met with the face of Aunt Ellé, Lára, Neil, and SK.

“I had a vision that you were here, Sorella.” SK said as she stepped aside to let them in. The moment their hands brushed she had a vision of the past. _“Please come with us, mother!”  SK begged the woman in front of him and Jyn could feel his desperation. He was younger, at least two years or so. The woman shook her head and smiled sadly._

_“I’m just a clone of your mother. Mallie Marek died years ago and I’m the clone that has done terrible things and nearly killed her child.” The woman told him softly. “Besides, you already have another mother who loves and cares for you. Go, please, take the Senators with you. I’ll handle Vader and the Emperor and give you all time to escape.” Her voice was firm at this._

_“I may not be your mother but I’m still proud of you and I love you, my sweet boy.” Mallie said as she kissed SK’s forehead before removing a pendant from her neck and placing it on him. Jyn’s breath caught in her throat because she knew that pendant, that had hung from her neck for years after meeting SK. It was his gift to her as a sign that he was welcoming her into his clan. It was his family’s ensignia, the fire bird. It was also the symbol of the Alliance._

_Mallie turned to her with an apologetic smile.” Thank you for telling me about him.” She said as she raised her hands. “And I’m sorry but the Force has told me that there are some things that you shouldn’t know yet.” And suddenly Jyn’s mind broke and it felt like someone was shuffling her memories and building walls around them._

And then Jyn was back in her own time and she and SK shared a look with one another, one that promised _later, we’ll talk later_. And when the others had gone to bed that night, Jyn felt that it was time to talk about what happened. SK knew something that she had been missing all along.

“You found my mother’s clone and convinced her to turn against Vader and the Emperor who she had been working for. She… she helped us rescue a few of the founding members of the Alliance but they didn’t know who we are or anything. Master Kota and Senator Organa had agreed to keep us a secret, they decided to use my family’s insignia in order to honor Mother’s sacrifice even if they didn’t know about me. She stole your memories too.” He finished.

“I know. I saw it and I’m a bit angry and confused but I don’t hate her or you.” She assures him. “But how are you?” her tone was soft.

“I’m… okay. I’m on leave as an Imperial Pilot.” He told her with a smile. “But there’s this one woman, Juno Eclipse, she’s very beautiful but completely loyal to the Empire.” He confessed and so the two of them sat up talking to one another until late into the night.

_Jyn was watching the Daughter’s sacrifice and death at the hands of her brother. She saw the moment that the Son had realized what he had done to the sister he loved, the anguish and guilt riling up in his eyes as he pulled the blade out of her. Then suddenly another battle was taking place and it was between the Father and the Son. It was fierce but it ultimately ended in the Son defeating his father before realizing what he had done and she could see the moment he let go of his darkness._

_“No one will be left to fight against Abseloth, let alone her servants. I’ve made many mistakes but I hope that trusting you with this will see you prepared.” The son said as the daughter handed her the blade she had seen that had killed her._

When Jyn awoke the next day, the Mortis blade was in her hand.

* * *

 

Cassian sighed despondently as he realized that a year ago today was the last time he had seen Nya. While the rest of the Alliance was preparing to celebrate its third Founding Day, he was just in his room thinking about the woman he loved. He had just gotten back from a month long mission and was given time off for the week because of the celebrations, unless of course something truly _dire_ happened.

His mind went over and over the apparition he had seen in Alland all those months ago and a part of him felt so jealous that he felt he could go toe to toe against a Wookie and win. Kay didn’t seem bothered by his sullenness but Kes did and had dragged him along for drinks as soon as he had been debriefed. Shara had merely shrugged and went along with her boyfriend’s antics and as per usual with the couple, they disappeared together half way through the night after being left with some beautiful ‘acquaintance’ of Kes or Shara that has apparently heard so much about him.

After extracting himself from the woman’s clingy arms he had managed to return to his small and bare room. _Stars_ how he missed Nya’s apartment and her cooking, he missed waking up with her in his arms and kissing her. The pain that he had felt was gone leaving him feeling hollow and dead inside. Cassian closed his eyes once more and conjured the image of Jyn bathed in the glow of the moon singing softly to the little swell of her stomach. A baby, a family, all the things that Cassian had unknowingly wanted and had once believed he would have with Nya. _‘But that’s gone now. No more possibilities of future families. The Empire took that from you.”_ A voice reminded him and he pulled out the chain that held the ring and held it close as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there's a lot of new names and words there.  
> Lára: Laurel which is what the Victory crowns of Ancient Rome were made of.  
> Neil: Champion or Cloud  
> Faris: Knight  
> Tsiuri: Heavenly, Celestial  
> Lena: Sunlight  
> Althea: Healer  
> Mirica: peaceful world or to admire  
> Nebula: Cloud, Cloudy or Hazy  
> Arcadia: Innocent contentment  
> Astra: Star  
> Nova: New but when put together with Star can mean New Star or Little Star depending on the translations.  
> Steren: Star  
> Lux: Light  
> Elisa: My God is an oath or the Force is my promise in this case  
> Aenor: Unknown meaning but was the name of the mother of Eleanor of Aquitaine  
> When Maz named Vera she mentioned these names, it's tradition within her family to be named by an elder of the clan with one of these title like names, their binding promise to the Force. All of them have one even Corran and it's not always based on Astronomy. Since Maz has been keeping watch over the family for a thousand years, she is considered a member of the clan and due to her age is considered the clan elder along with Rostek and Scerra. Yes, Jyn meets Bodhi. Yes, Bodhi is good with kids and will be good at handling Jyn. 
> 
> In the EU, Galen Marek was Vader's apprentice who suffered a tragic fate but in this world, I gave Mallie a clone who was able to break free because of her love for the original Mallie's son. Because of this there are a lot of differences, Bail is never captured during the treaty of Corellia and because of this Alderaan is a bit safer (temporarily that is) than in canon, the Alliance became a real entity earlier rather than just Bail shoring up and bolstering resistance cells for another few years. Jyn gave Malllie the crest that Galen had given her when they were children in order to remind her of what she had to lose if she fell to the Dark side once more and that crest is what the Alliance use as their insignia in order to honor Mallie's sacrifice. Her death became the rallying point of the Alliance while it had been Galen's death that solidified it in Canon. Since the Alliance came into being earlier than in the original 'verse there was no battle on the Death Star for obvious reasons. People like Master Shaak Ti don't die and because Galen isn't there to kill her and Mallie was sent on different missions from what her son had been sent to in canon. Maris Brood, Shaak Ti's Padawan also doesnt' fall into the dark side. Jyn's returning memories are due to the sudden information upload that happened during her coma and Mallie took her memories because she saw that Jyn needed to come into her own before she remembered certain things.
> 
> Yes Luke and Leia met and are learning some Force tricks. Yes, Luke is technically an Antilles of Alderaan now but this was a way to protect him and keep him close to Leia in the future. Captain Antilles becomes some sort of mentor to him as time goes on. Tensions are already beginning to rise between Han and Leia while Luke and Han seem to get along. Elle does move in to Aria Prime because Galen had a vision that Jyn would need her there. All the children of the handmaidens are force sensitive and would play a part in the next few chapters. Who Nyche really is will be explained along the way. Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek will be shown together in a few chapters. Also, I'll be doing time skips for the next few chapters. Tell me what you think.


	11. Fallout of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins (and everyone else) discovers the truth about Vader and Cassian bumps into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I honestly have no idea how it ended up double my usual chapter. I just wanted to fit all of this in to one chapter but suddenly it became so long. There's a two year time skip, a lot of explanations and meetings and I'm about two to four chapters away from Rogue One.

How the twins (and by extension everyone else) discover the truth about their father was a complete accident (okay it wasn’t). It goes like this; Jyn was woken up in the middle of the night by a dream while the Falcon was in hyperspace. She had dreamt of a Togruta woman who held two white lightsabers dueling against Darth Vader, when the duel ends and the dust settles she sees the woman wandering around the sinister temple all alone, there is a light to her but intense sadness as well, the confusion that comes from the woman rolls in with the grief that she feels and yet… she is so far from falling.

_‘Save her, please.’ A voice whispered in her head and for a brief moment Jyn can see the Winged Goddess there behind the woman. ‘Save her.’ The voice says again._

_The Togruta turns to her then and looks at her. “I know you’re there. Show yourself!” She demands and Jyn tries to speak, tries to step closer but she cannot, she is merely an observer. Jyn can feel the conflict in the woman and knows that whoever Darth Vader once was had been someone that the woman before her had loved._

_“Luna?” The shocked gasp escapes from the woman and suddenly Jyn is free once more._

_“No. I’m Stella.” She replies as she tries to close the gap between the two of them only to be stopped by a wall. “Where are you?” Jyn asks the woman._

_“Malachor. I’m trapped here.” The Togruta says in resignation and Jyn can feel just how tired the other woman was. ‘Save her.’ The voice insisted once more._

_“Then I’ll come for you.” Jyn promises and the woman shakes her head but she disappears before either can say anything else._

Jyn stares at the ceiling of her ‘room’ on the Falcon. The ‘Scuttlebutt’ as she likes to call it (though that wasn’t its official name) was gloriously silent with her two year old daughter asleep beside her. Time had passed quickly and it seemed that Jyn’s missions had been easier. But that didn’t change the gnawing fear that she had about her daughter being found so she stayed hidden, her house on Aria Prime quickly became their headquarters and safe house, installations on the far end of the property meant that they now had places to hide their ships and emergency bunkers to shield even Force Sensitives.

Jyn gets up slowly careful not to wake her daughter. As she passes Misty she sees the droid turn on and dip her ‘head’ in acknowledgement. Jyn never worries when she has Misty and Duff there to watch her daughter since the droids already know to evacuate Vera if the Falcon ever came under attack. They were programmed to take her to Aria Prime, Tatooine, Corellia, or Alderaan.

“Hey boys!” She greets Han and Chewie as soon as she gets into the cockpit. They turn to greet her with smiles and hellos.

“What’s wrong?” Han asks and Jyn knows that he can see her distress written on her face. The image of the Togruta appears on her mind once more.

“I’m leaving Vera here on the Falcon. I had a vision and I need to go somewhere, someone needs to be saved and I don’t know why but she’s very important. I need you to take Vera to Tatooine. I’ll meet you there in two weeks.” Jyn explains slowly, her shoulders dropping at the thought of being away from her daughter, it was always harder for her to breathe when her daughter was away from her.

“A vision?” Han asked still slightly skeptical.

“Yes. Please, don’t ask questions.” Jyn replied emotionally tired, the emotions from the vision still washing over her. Han remains quiet for a moment and suddenly Jyn was wrapped up in his arms.

“Just rest, we’ll take care of Tiny Thing. I promise.” Han promises her as he leads her back to Scuttlebutt.

“Thank you.” She says as Han tucks her in to her bed. Han just smiles at her and gives her (and Vera) a kiss on the forehead. And Jyn is immediately asleep.

_Jyn is back on Tatooine and Uncle Ben hands her a lightsaber with a sad smile._

_“It was your mother’s. When the Republic fell she realized that she couldn’t keep it with her so she gave it to me and made me promise to give it to you when the time was right.” Ben explained and Jyn looked back to the lightsaber in awe before igniting it to see the green blade. Her eyes well up as she turns the saber in her hands and finds that it fits perfectly. She closes her eyes and begins going through the forms in her mind, her body correcting the difference between her knowledge and her body’s actual reach._

* * *

Jyn directs Duff to land the Scuttlebutt on a planet for resupplies. As she wanders around the town buying some food and medical supplies for the Togruta because she had no idea what state the woman would be in. A pull on the Force distracted her and she followed the pull to a ramshackled house. She knocked on the door, the sight of an old clone trooper immediately put her on her guard. The trooper’s eyes narrowed on her and she was quickly pulled in to the house and held at blaster point.

”Who are you?” The trooper demanded and Jyn could feel the emotions rolling off of the man. _‘Tell her your name Stella.’_ She heard Kamin’s voice whisper in her ear.

“Stella Halcyon.” She said curtly as she decided to listen to her ancestor. The man’s eyes widened and she was quickly released.

“I’m sorry.  Are you General  Halcyon’s daughter?” The man asked.

“His grandniece, actually. The Force led me here but I don’t know why. I’m in a rush to complete my mission…” She said trailing off.

“Mission?” The man asked as he led her to the table and fumbled around for some tea.

“Yes, I had a dream that I’m supposed to rescue this Togruta woman who’s stranded in a Sith Temple on Malachor. All my vision told me was that she was going to die if I didn’t come for her and she’s somehow important…” She stopped when she heard the sounds of breaking glass and she looked up to see the old trooper staring at her wide eyed before he grabbed her and shook her desperately.

“Did she have two white sabers?” He asked pleadingly.

“Yes.” Jyn answered confused and he suddenly broke down crying.

“She’s alive. She’s alive.” She heard him mumble continuously, his feelings of relief ringing in the Force. “I’m coming with you.” He said once he was calm and the determined look in her eyes made it hard for her to disagree and she soon found herself with an additional passenger during her week long trip to Malachor whose emotions were brimming with tense energy. She managed to prompt him with questions about his past as a clone trooper and her reaction may or may not have been over the top with a shriek of **“YOU WERE A MEMBER OF VADER’S FIST!”** and his sincere and vehement denial was enough to put her at ease because she had begun to reach for her blaster.

One night she had a dream that had her gasping awake. It went like this… The Emperor and Vader stood in front of Luke. The Emperor was laughing and Vader was quiet.

_Luke (older and tired) had looked up, Mara was on the floor unmoving, her eyes glassy. Lightning shoots out from the Emperor’s hand and suddenly Luke is on the floor writhing in pain. “Father, please!” He begs brokenly. Vader is quiet as he breathes and…no…no…no they can’t die!_

Her eyes snap open then and Rex smiles at her and comforts her and she tells herself that it’s nothing, it was all just a dream. The rest of the trip was fairly smooth and using a bit of Force manipulation she was able to get into Malachor to the ruins of a temple. The Darkside was brimming disgustingly in that whole world and it took all of her energy not to reach out and attempt to fight against it. The two of them search the temple though it is slow going due to the unsteady ground and after hours of searching they find the Togruta collapsed on the floor breathing but incredibly pale. They bring her to the Scuttlebutt and let Misty check her over where she is declared to be dehydrated and malnourished but otherwise fine. The Trooper named Rex stays by her side the whole time and refuses any attempts at conversation until the Togruta woman (Ahsoka Tano, Rex says) awakens four days later.

“Rex?” Ahsoka asked in relief and disbelief, her voice hoarse as she sits up.

“Yes, Commander. You didn’t really think I’d leave you alone now do you?” Rex asked and Ahsoka sags in relief before drinking the glass of water that Jyn has gotten for her. They spend the next three days just getting to know each other, it isn’t until they were close to their destination that either of her passengers think to ask her of their intended destination.

“Where are we heading off to?” Ahsoka asked as she and Rex sit with her around the small table in her ship as Duff pilots it. Misty serves them their breakfast and though it feels nice to have adult conversation (no, Han doesn’t count) but the absence of the innocent laugh of a toddler and the emptiness in her arms makes her feel hollow.

“Tatooine.” Jyn replies shortly and Ahsoka stares at her incredulous.

“Why would you want to go to that dustball?” She asks in alarm and Jyn has no idea why.

“There’s someone there that you should really meet.” Jyn says because now that she has confirmed that this was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan and she knows that Ahsoka and the twins (and by extension Obi Wan) will benefit from this upcoming meeting. And everyone is quiet after that.

* * *

When Jyn arrives on Tatooine she can already sense the Twins (with C3PO and Captain Antilles) and her baby there and she can barely keep her excitement. The twins had just turned seventeen a week before and they had spent it on Alderaan because Luke was now training with Captain Raymus Antilles. Scuttlebutt lands on the Lars Moisture Farm and the three of them disembark to the welcoming of the Twins. R2 rolls out and she can feel her companions tense. And then Uncle Ben comes out and Jyn sees her two companions march up to her Uncle.

“YOU!” Ahsoka snarls.

“I can’t believe…” Rex begins but he flounders.

“Rex! Little Sokha!” Uncle Ben looks at them in disbelief before he falls to the floor gaping at Ahsoka while holding his bruised face. Ahsoka’s hand unclenches from her punch.

“Explain to me the truth about Vader! Did you think I wouldn’t recognize him?” Ahsoka snarled and the sound of a transport arriving has her turning. She sees three humans and she reaches for her lightsaber when Ahsoka stops them.

“Kanan, Ezra, Sabine!” Ahsoka exclaims, all anger gone from her face and the three give her warm smiles, the man, Ezra appears to be blind but his Force sense seems to compensate.

“You’re alive!” Ezra breathes in happiness and Owen, Han, Chewie, and Beru arrives on the scene to usher them in.

“Alright. Introductions first then explanations.” Owen said angrily shooting Ben a venomous glare as if he were responsible for the sudden influx of strangers on his farm.

“My name is Kanan Jarrus, I was born Caleb Dume, and I was Master Billaba’s padawan. Now I’m one of the leaders of Ghost which formerly belonged in the now defunct Phoenix Rebel Cell.” The blind man introduced himself and Ben perked up hearing his true name and the name of his master. She could see Ben’s eyes roaming around Kanan’s face, cataloguing everything and perhaps even comparing it to the memories of the boy in the Temple he once knew.

“I’m Ezra Bridger, Kanan’s padawan.” The boy introduced himself next as he sat beside his master.

“And I’m Sabine Wren of Mandalore. I wield the Darksaber.” She said as she gestured to the black hilt on her belt. She and Ben shared a look at that, both knowing the implications it had on Mandalore.

“My name is Rex. I was once the Captain of the 501st or The Torrent Company under General Skywalker and Commander Tano.” Rex explained as everyone eyed him in discomfort.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano, former Commander of the 501st and former Padawan to Anakin Skywalker.” She had said the last part so softly and Jyn felt as if she knew something that she hadn’t. They then took turns introducing themselves. The members of Ghost had perked up when Uncle Ben introduced himself as High General Obi Wan Kenobi and the revelations of her connection to the late General Halcyon. The twins were to go last.

“My name is Leia Organa, Princess and Senator of Alderaan.” She said as if that answer was enough, and perhaps it was because the Alliance was essentially her father’s brain child.

“And my name is Luke Lars Antilles. I’m Leia’s older twin brother.” Luke began as he let that bit of news sink in. “When we were born we held different names that were only **ours** for a few hours. Our real names are Luke and Leia Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and we are the children of Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala and her husband Master Anakin Skywalker.” And the not-quite-strangers let their shock flow through the Force. Jyn could practically see the (metaphorical) dropped jaws and bulging eyes as they stared at the twins.

“Senator and Skyguy? Kids?” Ahsoka said with a whimper, her voice suddenly so much younger while Rex sighed and just stared at Ben dumbfounded as he said “Of-karking-course it’s a Skywalker, scratch that, two _Skywalkers_ who obviously want to give me a heart attack.” Ben just grinned back at him unabashed and suddenly the three of them devolved into friendly banter tossing out jokes about Anakin Skywalker and his penchant for trouble.

“Excuse me, I’d hate to break up this lovely scene but we found a holocron that said that you, Master Kenobi…” Ezra started as he gestured to Ben. “Had the key to destroying the Sith and that you were in danger from Darth Maul.” He finished and Ben suddenly tensed his face pale as snow.

“To answer Ahsoka’s question earlier about Vader’s identity and your unasked one about the key to the destruction of the Sith, I must tell you what happened on the day that the Jedi Order fell, at least from what I knew of it.” Ben… no… this was Obi Wan and he looked so broken and tired. “The twins are sixteen and I can’t keep protecting them forever, it’s also time those closest to him discovered the truth about the fate of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.” He continued looking at Ahsoka and Rex in particular.

“Anakin and Padme had met here on Tatooine when he was nine, she was the Queen of Naboo and he was a nine year old slave who was able to win his freedom. The moment they laid eyes on one another, there had been an instant connection. When they met each other once more about ten years later, that connection lasted, strengthened in fact. She encouraged him to go to Tatooine to check up on his mother rather than stay on Naboo like he was ordered too, in order to confirm whether or not his visions of his mother in danger were correct. I had thought that they were just dreams and advised him to forget about it, something that I regret to this day. I hadn’t realized until a few years ago what had truly happened that day. It seemed that when Shmi died in her son’s arms he went into a black rage and he slaughtered the entire Tusken tribe that had captured her, he made no discrimination between man, woman, and child. What he did left a scar on the earth and the memories of that day have forever tainted that area.” He paused at the horrified gasps throughout the room.

“He never had time to grieve, they intercepted a message from me while I was on Geonosis and they knew that I had been captured. After sending the message to the council they then disobeyed orders and went after me where the two of them were promptly captured as well. We were able to escape and a battle ensued, this led to Anakin losing a hand and the Clone Wars beginning.” He was giving them the short version, Jyn knew but there was nothing for it. “After Anakin had been fitted with a new hand, he and Padme returned to Naboo where they secretly married. They decided to see this war through and agreed that they would only step down when the war was over. So for three years the two of them hid their marriage, even from me.”

“Master Yoda sought to find a way to soothe Anakin’s obsessive fears of losing anyone else by assigning him with a strong willed Padawan named Ahsoka Tano.” He said with a fond smile to the Togruta. “It worked for a time until she was blamed for the Temple bombing and expelled for the order. When she walked away Anakin understood her decision but blamed the high council for being blind, her faith in the Jedi wasn’t the only one that had broken that day, Anakin’s had as well. He struggled more and more with protecting those close to him and he felt suffocated but he remained for the good of his men.” This time when he paused he gave a smile to Rex and the sadness in it was almost too much to bear. “And every time one of them fell or he would see the destruction that the battle had wrought it would weigh on him and he felt guilty for not being able to end the war sooner, to save the civillians. When we finally returned to Coruscant and saved the Chancellor, Padme informed him that she was pregnant. Apparently they wanted to keep the gender of their baby a surprise and they disagreed about it. Padme told me that she wanted a little boy, a gorgeous boy who had Anakin’s eyes and hair, who was strong and kind and loving, one who saw the good in everything, her little guardian angel, her Luke. Anakin on the other hand wanted a beautiful little girl who looked like her mother, one who was strong and fierce, passionate and kind, a little spitfire with her mother’s way with words, his little princess Leia. They were both right in the end. They both agreed though that in the end all they wanted was a whole and healthy baby regardless of gender, that the child was **_wanted_** , the child would be loved and cherished no matter what they promised that. Their baby came before anything.” He paused and took a sip of the blue milk that they had been served.

“He became more desperate to end the war then because he didn’t want his child to grow up in a galaxy that was still ravaged by war. And then the dreams came, he had visions of Padme dying in childbirth and he went to Master Yoda for help…” He trailed off when he heard Ahsoka gasp at that and Jyn knew that she was thinking about the Code just as much as she was. “He was told to let it go because if it was the Will of the Force then there was nothing to be done. Naturally he wasn’t happy about that and when he was named to the council without being named a master it grated on him and when we tasked him with spying on the Chancellor he was furious. When Grievous was found and I was tasked with hunting him down rather than him he took it as an insult. After Grievous died I was shot down by the Captain of my legion at the same time that I felt all of the Jedi dying almost at the same moment, bright lights in the Force going out all at once. By the time I managed to return to the temple all I saw was the massacre that had occurred and the Chancellor naming us all traitors. It was horrible; the younglings ran to the council chambers looking for a master to protect them when…” His voice cracked and Jyn could feel a cold dread pooling in her stomach as his lips began to quiver and she saw him take a calming breath. “I saw the security footage. Anakin led the troops there, he led the slaughter and when he came to the council chambers the younglings ran to him, one of them asked him what they were supposed to do because there had been too many of them and when he raised his lightsaber, I could see that they believed he was going to protect them but he just cut them down. He spared no one, not even the babes in the cradles and I couldn’t believe it because he changed from the moment that he had named the Chancellor as the Sith Master to Master Windu and the moment he returned after he disobeyed orders about not following them when they confronted the Chancellor.” Tears were now flowing freely down his face and the looks of horror on everyone’s face and the absolute look of devastation on the twins faces had Jyn coming to the twins and pulling them into her arms because they had hero worshipped their birth father these past two years.

“I used Caleb’s idea about using the Jedi Emergency Beacon to warn the remaining Jedi to stay away from the temple and run as far away as they could.” He nodded at Kannan for that. “And then I went to Padme’s apartment and I confronted her, I asked her about Anakin’s location and when she refused to give it to me I told her about what happened at the temple but she refused to believe it but I knew her well enough that she would go to where Anakin was so I snuck into her ship and we landed on Mustafar. Anakin had just finished killing all of the Separatist Leaders and Padme had confronted him about it. She begged him to forget about Palpatine and all of that power and just run away with her right then and there so that they could raise the baby together in safety but he was adamant that only his new powers would save her. He told her he was more powerful than Palpatine and that he could overthrow him and she could be the Empress of the Galaxy, that there was no one who would be better to rule it than she was but she turned him down. When she had told him that he had changed and had brought him up he became angry and told her not to betray her too. I could sense his anger and her fear; this was the first time that she had ever feared him. And when I decided to reveal myself to him he thought that she had willingly brought me there and that she’d come to kill him. She tried to deny it but he wouldn’t listen and when he used the Force to choke her, I knew that Anakin Skywalker was gone and there was only a Sith left in his place.” The twins looked even more heartbroken at that revelation because it seemed as if their father stopped caring about them at that moment while Ahsoka seemed closer to catatonic than anything else and she saw Rex place an arm around the older woman to soothe her but Jyn just tightened her hold on the twins who clung to her tightly.

“I dueled Anakin to get his attention off of Padme and we moved farther and farther away from her as the fight wore on and I bested Anakin. I warned him not to try to jump because I had the higher ground and he seemed so confident that he could do it. He jumped and I cut off his remaining human arm and his legs and when I moved to kill him… I hesitated… I couldn’t do it and I probably won’t be able to now, so I left him there to bleed out and I rushed to Padme and when my ship was taking off I felt this intense burst of pain and agony and I saw that Anakin’s robes had caught on fire but the ship had already launched and was entering hyperspace.” Everyone looked sick at that and all Jyn could think about was the fact that Obi Wan had left one of his best friends, his student, his brother, his _son_ to bleed out and burn. Yes she could understand that he was conflicted and angry and perhaps even frantic with worry for Padme but what happened was just disturbing. Ahsoka looked like she was about to faint from the mental image.

“As soon as we were in hyperspace I went to check on Padme and realized that because of everything that had happened she had gone into early labor. I was already taking her to Poliss Masa to be checked by a doctor and so I had decided to continue on with that route, it was the closest medical facility and I had a feeling that going any father would see Padme delivering inside the ship. As soon as I got to Poliss Masa I had received a comm from Bail Organa and we agreed to meet there. He arrived in time to see Padme give birth to Luke who came first. He brought with him General Halcyon’s niece, Luna Halcyon who was one of Padme’s best friends and who had once served as her handmaiden, and Master Yoda who had failed to kill Palpatine when he confronted him. Luna had her daughter, Stella, with her because they wanted to get as far away from Coruscant for a moment in order to avoid the ongoing purge.” Jyn mentally calculated her age and realized that she was three years old and couldn’t possibly remember any of these events besides that, all she could remember from those days was the feeling of warmth dying away all around her and the lights flickering out all across the galaxy. She could remember her mother gasping in pain and her own cries as someone who was so intimately connected to her had died (she had later discovered that it had been her familial bond to Grand Uncle Nejaa being severed).

“I held her hand throughout both births and she was so surprised when Leia came, I didn’t even know who was more surprised at that point… Master Yoda’s eyes just snapped wider than it ever was. She kept asking for Anakin, kept asking if he was alright, kept begging for his help and then when she had named both of you, I could feel she was slipping… I begged her not to, I begged her to hold on because her children needed her and I could feel that even if she was heartbroken she wanted to fight. She did try to fight it… Luna, Master Yoda, and I… we all used the Force together to help her but we felt that something was literally _draining_ her life force from her, something dark and we were powerless to stop it. No matter what we tried it was too strong for us but I was able to follow it back to the source. The Sith was draining Padme’s life using her marriage bond with Anakin and giving her life force to him. As he grew stronger she grew weaker but I knew it wasn’t Anakin doing it, it was Palpatine, I could feel it through their training bond. She made us swear that we would do everything we could to protect her family and as she was dying she told me that there was still something good in him, she kept insisting it despite everything he’s done to her and to the galaxy as a whole. Those were her last words, her begging us to understand that he could still be redeemed. After she had died Luna and I began to make plans so that I could run to the unknown regions with the twins to hide them, she was already making plans to evacuate the rest of the handmaidens and her family there so that we could raise the children together and Bail seemed to support that plan but Master Yoda shot us down. He could feel that the twins were powerful and so was Stella and after Luna admitted that the only other child of the handmaidens was also powerful it had become clear that there wouldn’t be anywhere that we could all hide together so the decision was made to split the twins up. Bail took Leia even when he wanted to adopt both of the twins and I took Luke. We stayed together long enough to see Padme’s funeral and then we all split up but that wasn’t before we saw the Emperor present his right hand man and heir Darth Vader and one glance at him told me that he was all that remained of Anakin Skywalker.” And with those words he downs the rest of the milk and walks out of the house, he doesn’t walk far, only to the edges of the property and he stops there and she could feel him trying to center himself in the Force.

With Obi Wan’s departure the room has descended into an uneasy silence as everyone tries to come to grips with the news. Jyn is focused on the twins and Vera is blissfully asleep in Luke’s room with Misty watching over her. Jyn tries to remember the woman that her mother had so clearly adored, that her handmaiden aunts had loved and whose memory they still served and she came up with instances of a warm smile and a soft voice fondly calling her ‘Koro’ or heart, memories of a warm hand carding through her hair and a woman in elaborate dresses and hair pieces with makeup that hid her features. Of her mother and her aunts drinking tea with a woman and addressing her as ‘My Lady’ while she and Mara rested to the side.

“So the key to destroying the Sith… that’s… that’s these two?” Ezra asks hesitantly gesturing to the solemn twins both of whom have finished crying and were just quiet and perhaps a little bit shell shocked.

“That’s what Master Yoda believes…” Obi Wan says striding back into the room his composure returned and his emotions hidden behind a wall but his eyes were red and puffy from crying. “And I know he would rather have Luke face Vader and if he failed then Leia would be our last hope but I don’t want that. I want Luke to have a choice and to live his life without ever having to confront Vader. If it came down to it then I’ll fight him but I would rather not have this on either of the twins. I’ll not have them bearing the burden for the mistakes that the previous generations have made! Especially not those that could have been avoidable had the council not been so set in their ways.” Obi Wan’s tirade was far from finished and he began pacing the floor and no one moved to stop him because it seemed that this was something he needed to get off of his chest.

“If only the council hadn’t placed the burden of the prophecy on Anakin and set him to a different standard than the rest, if only they’d treated him like a regular padawan rather than giving him unreachable expectations then maybe he wouldn't have fallen! If only the code wasn’t so strict about attachments! Or… or about emotions, if we had just accepted Anakin’s emotions then maybe he wouldn’t have fallen. He was nine and we’d just freed him from a life of slavery and we told him to stop caring or worrying about his mother who was the only person who’d ever cared about him, when emotions were all he ever had. The council gave him no promises about freeing other slaves even when he pushed them too and when did the Jedi just stop caring about the common people that we only acted when prompted by the senate? By the Force! If only I’d been more supportive then maybe he could have confided in me. If only I’d limited his interactions with the Chancellor and stood up against the council when they encouraged it or defended him more against the council when they criticized him for his emotions then maybe… maybe… he’d still be here. If only we hadn’t been so blind to the truth about Palpatine’s nature!” He paused there to take a breath and Jyn can see him winding down and faltering slightly.

“If only I’d allowed myself to see the discontent he held for the way things were.” He whispered softly but she knew everyone still heard it. “Anakin made his choice and I’m not going to excuse that but everything we did had soured his perception of the world so much so that he believed that he was doing what was right. He became so desperate that he turned to the dark side forgetting that Sith never find true happiness. He was a monster that we made all on our own due to our failings, both of the Jedi Order and the Senate which had perpetuated an image of a shining beacon of democracy while turning a blind eye to the injustices being committed in the Outer Rim worlds and even a few of the mid rim worlds… we were all so blind to the true suffering of those who were not of the Core. And perhaps some would say that we brought this on to ourselves but the suffering of the trillions of sentient beings that are suffering under Palpatine’s regime do not deserve this. Nor do the children deserve this burden and letting even one of them face Vader means breaking our oath to Padme.” The room falls into silence once more as he closes his eyes and sits on his chair once more.

* * *

For Obi Wan relieving those memories brings with it the wave of emotions of _guilt-shame-anger-pain-regret-loneliness_ and so much more and sixteen years has done nothing to dull any of it. He remembers the smell of blood and death inside the temple of the darkness that tainted the halls forever haunted by the tragedy that happened there, of the cold bodies of the youngling slaughtered in the council chamber. Those things brought back memories of the two women he had loved, both of whom died in his arms. Siri Tachi and Satine Kryze both were beautiful, strong, and kind.

He remembers the fight against Anakin on Mustafar, the anger and despair at having to face the monster that had once been someone so beloved. The regret of injuring his brother weighs heavily on him. He remembers the desperation he felt as he tried to get Padme the help she needed. The feelings of wonder when he had first laid eyes on Luke and Leia that quickly turned into panic and helplessness as he tried and failed to save the woman he’d come to think off as a little sister. He remembers the feelings of love and protectiveness that the twins invoke in him as well as the feeling of sadness for the now practically orphaned twins whom he held tightly yet gently in his arms one final time and his whispered words of _‘I’m sorry… I love you… I’ll protect you always dear ones.’_ And for those few moments they had been in his arms his desire to just take the children and run is so strong that he has to shove it down with as much will as his tired soul could muster. And handing the twins off to their respective guardians had been near enough to break him once more, the feeling of needing to be in two places at once in order to watch over both of the children had been tearing him apart until Ferus Olin (Oh Siri. Had you lived I have no doubt you would constantly tell me how proud you are of your padawan) had tracked him down and confronted him about Vader’s true identity and when he had confirmed it and told him of the twins, the feeling of relief when he had volunteered to watch over Leia in memory of the man that Anakin had been, of the friend that he had once been to both of them, had nearly had him in tears.

And he watched from afar as his charge grew into a bright and precocious young man that he knew Anakin (the true Anakin) and Padme would have been proud off, his own pride grew. And whenever his fellow Jedi Guard (that was what Ferus had jokingly called them) had updated him on how Leia was doing he felt affection and wistfulness because she was so obviously Padme’s daughter with Anakin’s passionate temperament. Sixteen years of wallowing in bitter memories while living in exile and he could feel the Force was moving and pulling on the strings, drawing people to one center point… Stella Halcyon. He wasn’t blind, he had seen her wearing her mother’s ring and he knew what that had meant. No one had been able to wear the ring since the first and last Star Knight had died thousands of years before, it was said that only a Star Knight could. And suddenly he felt hope stirring in his soul once more.

* * *

Accepting what her master had become was a bitter thing for Ahsoka to swallow. To listen to Obi Wan describe the events that had led to his ascension as Darth Vader was heart breaking and she felt herself break so many times through his tale and she was horrified by what he had done and by what Obi Wan had left her master to suffer. Apart of Ahsoka felt as if she was to blame because her leaving had triggered such a cataclysmic chain of events but Obi Wan had reassured her that she wasn’t to blame. She still can’t let it go though. Her questions of ‘would things be different if I had stayed?’ never leaves her mind.

_“Ahsoka.” Hearing his voice calling her name under all of that machinery had brought her back to the days of her youth where he would use her name only when he was truly frustrated and would call her Snips in every other circumstance. And a part of her longs for her youth, for him to call her his ‘Snips’ once more just so she could return his greeting in kind._

_“Anakin.” She says and a part of her mind screams that she should be calling him master or ‘Skyguy’. “I won’t leave you...” She says loudly, determined and she projects whatever emotions she could ‘I’m sorry I left you alone… I’m sorry I left you to become this but please… we can find a way together.’ “Not this time.” She adds softly but just as sincere and she can see that he knows she means it, she could swear that just for a brief moment she has touched something inside him, **knows** it even because his eyes shift blue for just a moment before they feel Ezra’s presence come towards them and his eyes return to that sickly yellow._

_“Then you will die.” He says as he ignites his lightsaber once more and she knows that she has lost him and all she can think is ‘you swore you would protect me, that you would never let anyone hurt me but you’re the one who’s hurting me the most.’ And it’s breaking her heart as she fights her master once more._

And suddenly she’s back on Tatooine and Rex has her in his arms quietly giving her the strength to return to the present, he becomes an anchor for her. She is so much older now and so is he, she remembers the days in her youth when her friendship with him had changed in her eyes and suddenly he had become something more. She had been too young then to understand, still caught up in her crush on Lux and perhaps that could have become something too if it had been given a chance to thrive.

She thinks of the twins whose world has been rocked the most. Their very identities were now in question because their father was no longer the hero but the villain they both so obviously reviled. Ahsoka has found a new focus and dedication (and while she will continue to work with the rebellion) it isn’t enough anymore… she had meant it when she said that she would avenge her master’s death because he was family. He was _father-brother-teacher-friend_ all at once and had things turned out different than the twins would have been _siblings-cousins-niece/nephew-student-friends-family_ and perhaps they still could be. All she can think off now is _‘you destroyed everything, betrayed everyone and anything you’ve ever held dear to save Padme from a danger that she was never in and in the end caused her to die from that danger that you have created, how could you?’_

* * *

Rex was lost… everything he had known to be true these past few years had been torn apart in under an hour just by meeting General Kenobi once more and being presented with his General’s twin children. The 501st being Vader’s Fist was suddenly making so much sense now that he knew the truth. When Order 66 had gone out all of those clones who had been under him when Fives died had been freed from the chip but General Skywalker had brought more fresh troops and they outnumbered his men. The sight of brother against brother when the order had been triggered was horrifying but his men had given him their own orders and wishes that he take their beloved Commander to safety and they had forced him to comply, going so far as shoving the unconscious girl into his arms and then forcing him onto a shuttle as they provided a distraction. He had never seen or heard from his men again and it was impossible to tell if they were still alive because Vader’s men never removed their gear, though after the first few years of the Empire when the chips had begun to break down they began killing the clones en masse so it was possible that there were no more clones left.

He chose to think of Vader and General Skywalker as two separate entities and the twins as General Skywalker’s children and Not-Vader’s Children, just that, no other alternatives. Rex is loyal to General Skywalker’s memory and that loyalty has been transferred to the twins (and he suspects that Commander Tano has done so as well). And for the sake of his General and his brothers, he swears that he will protect the twins and his commander. His commander was still in his arms and Rex is painfully aware that she is no longer the bright eyed young girl she had once been when they had first met on the battle field. No, Ahsoka Tano was a weary soldier and a wise woman who had loved and lost much. His General’s children and his commander were all he had left to keep him tethered to sanity and he would raise hell to protect them.

* * *

Kannan didn’t know what to think. Anakin Skywalker had been someone he looked up to and revered up until the moment that Master Kenobi had revealed his fate. To know that someone he had held in such high esteem had fallen so far and had caused the death and destruction of everything he had held dear had stung deeply and had forced him to question everything once more. It was impossible not to demarcate him into two different people, Anakin Skywalker the hero with no fear-best Starfighter pilot in the galaxy-beloved Jedi-husband-father-Master-brother-son-friend and Darth Vader Sith-slaver-tormentor-heir to the empire-brutal enforcer-traitor-murderer. The two personalities were so contradictory that it was terrifying.

He didn’t blame the twins, they had no say in anything, he didn’t blame Master Kenobi because he tried his best but he blamed Anakin Skywalker for choosing the Sith over those who had been his family. And it also made him question his decision to take on a padawan. Was he really alright to train someone when he had no right to teach others about the ways of the Jedi when he wasn’t even a Knight, had barely even been a padawan despite what his vision might have said.

“Why do you doubt yourself?” Master Kenobi’s voice is nearly as quiet as his footsteps but he hears it still.

He sighs as he feels the man reach his side. “I feel like I have no right to teach Ezra. I have no idea what I’m doing and half of the time I’m just making it up. It’s been so long since I really allowed myself to think about the Force… not since my Master died. And I was barely even a Padawan then! I’m not a knight despite what my vision told me.” He confessed to the older man.

He feels Master Kenobi’s hand on his shoulder and he is slowly turned to face him. “What makes a true knight isn’t how long they’ve learned under a Master or how much, it isn’t even facing your trials in the Temple. What makes a knight is the kindness in their hearts, the compassion that they have, their willingness to do what was right and the Jedi lost sight of that over the centuries. The trials in the Temple are nothing… people have been knighted in field or after a battle. And the purpose of a master is to guide their students into learning to distinguish what was right and wrong in order to help them down the path of light. Most of what you’ve learned as an initiate is what you will need to teach Ezra, and as to not knowing much… well… life was meant to be explored so test yourself and see what you can do with the Force. The hardest thing about having a padawan is trying to keep them from falling and so far… I think you’re doing an admirable job.” Obi Wan says seriously but Kannan feels like protesting because Ezra might be a bit of a little shit at times but he was really a good kid at heart and that had nothing to do with Kannan.

“But if you’re really that bothered by not being knighted, I can fix that for you.” Obi Wan continues lightly and he knows that despite his sightless eyes, his face shows just how shocked he is by the proposition. “I’m serious. The life you’ve lived so far has been wrought with so much pain and suffering that it’s a miracle you haven’t fallen into the dark side and you’ve been through more than enough that your life can be considered as your trials. Besides it’s well within my authority. You are the last Padawan after all.” And there’s something in the way that he says it that has him thinking about his days with his master. He knows that he was the last Padawan to be chosen before the Purge and probably the only one to survive.

* * *

Beru and Owen were at a loss about the revelation, they remembered the grieving young man who had come to their home all those years ago and had rushed off to find his mother only to return with Shmi’s body. It was difficult for them to imagine what he had become. They had conversed silently with Captain Antilles and knew he was just as shocked as he was. When dinner came and went without the twins making an appearance the couple had known that they were still having difficulties accepting the truth of their heritage so Beru and Owen made their way to the twins shared room and knocked. They entered without waiting for a reply and found the twins wrapped in each other’s arms silently crying and trying to gain strength from one another.

“Oh myo con children.” Beru began as she rushed to them speaking in Huttese and calling them ‘my poor children’. She sat at the edge of the bed while Owen knelt in front of the bed. “Shush now. We’re here.” She said when the twins separated and threw themselves at Owen and Beru and they all just clung to one another as a family.

“Whatever your father did, his mistakes, it doesn’t change who you are. You are Luke and Leia, two bright and unfailingly kind children who love with all their hearts. You are not him. Do you understand that?” She asked the twins and when they didn’t answer she just held them tighter.

“If you ever need anything, or if you ever need refuge then our home is always welcome to both of you. You are family and this is home for both of you.” Owen assured them, his heart breaking as the twins began to sob in earnest.

“I know the two of you will try to take on the galaxy and try to make up for your father’s crimes but it shouldn’t be yours to bear. I know that I can’t stop either of you so I won’t. This place may not be much but I want you to treat this as your haven away from the dangers of the galaxy, of your father’s shadow, of your politics and war.” Owen finished and he could feel Leia’s hand grasp his shirt tighter and his heart went out to the girl. He and Beru were so proud of the growth they’ve seen in the twins, especially Luke.  They knew they had made the right decision allowing Luke to go to Alderaan all those years ago because he came back more confident, wiser, smarter. He was being given advantages that he should, as the son of a Queen, have always had. His education was more advanced than anything that could be offered here and it wasn’t like they didn’t see him, he came back after the sand storm season to help with the damages done to their equipment and sometimes, despite their protest, gave them his salary and allowance that he received as an Alderaanian Royal Guard and as the adopted son of Captain Raymus Antilles.

“We love you, both of you.” Beru assured them as she stroked Luke’s hair. Her baby boy was all grown up and his adventures had taken him off world like he had always wanted and didn’t that hurt but that didn’t stop her pride at the man that he’s becoming. All those late nights with Luke coming back to her, making her long for the days when things were still simpler.

* * *

Leia felt slightly better after Beru and Owen had talked to them. Their door was shut and they lay quietly facing one another. Leia knew Luke could feel her new fear about the Force and trembled at the thought of what their father was. It was tearing her apart because Daddy was Bail and Mommy was Breha but in the two years that have passed since she had met Luke and discovered her birth parents identities she had come to think of them as Mother and Father, heroes and idols of the Old Republic.

“We’ll make things right Leia.” Luke promised her and her eyes snapped up to meet his, blue and brown meeting in understanding.

“Together.” She said and he nodded. Together, with her politics and his gentle Jedi ways. “You’ll need to learn how to negotiate; I think Ben can help with that. And probably some politics, you can’t just go straight in with your blaster.” She told him and he huffed.

“You’ll need to learn how to fly by yourself.” Luke retorted and she glared at him. He made no mention of Leia continuing with her Force training.

“Leia, do you think we’ll have to fight father?” Luke asked after a moment of silence.

“Our father is Anakin Skywalker. Not that monster that walks around in his body.” Leia snarled but then she paused and composed herself. “I don’t think… I know we will.” She finally admitted. All words were lost to her though when they heard the ‘adults’ talking in the dining area. (The thing about Luke’s room is that they can hear everything that is going on in the dining area but they can’t hear anything happening in his room.)

 _“Obi Wan, I dueled against Vader on Malachor.” Ahsoka admitted_ and the twins stared at one another wide eyed and began to listen intently.

_“How did you survive? The Temple was collapsing while you and Vader fought.” They heard Kannan ask._

_“I think… I think Padme may be right. There is something good in Vader.” Ahsoka began softly_ and Leia’s heart had begun to beat faster as she motioned for Luke to be quiet (even though they didn’t need to).

_“Ahsoka, I want to believe you, I really do. I want to believe that somewhere down there the boy I loved and raised is still there but I know better. Please don’t let yourself be drawn in by his tricks. I can’t lose anyone else. Please.” Obi Wan begged desperately._

_“It wasn’t a trick. When we first saw each other he offered me a spot by his side. He wanted me with him! And then when we fought and I broke his mask, he called to me and when I called him Anakin, he froze. When I told him I wasn’t leaving him again his eyes turned back to blue for just a moment and I could see him, I could feel him free from the dark side for a single moment before we were interrupted when Ezra tried to intervene then his eyes turned yellow and he attacked me. But even still, he was like you. He couldn’t kill me so he left me to die on Malachor. But Obi Wan… Anakin’s still alive, he’s still there.” Ahsoka said her tone imploring him to understand._ Luke gasped and Leia grasped his hand, their eyes meeting once more because…maybe…maybe their father was still alive underneath that monster.

_“Ahsoka… you can’t be saying… are you sure?” Obi Wan’s voice is cautious but there’s something there. “Are you saying my little Anakin is still there?” His voice is heartbreakingly hopeful._

_“Yes.” She says and they hear the shaking of the chair and can hear soft sobs coming from Obi Wan._

_“The twins can’t know yet. It’s too dangerous and they aren’t training to be Jedi. I don’t want them to face Vader unless there’s a possibility that they can reach him.” Obi Wan tells her._ In their room Luke and Leia frowned because they were being sheltered and their choices taken from them, this was their father and they deserved the chance to make things right.

 _“What you’re saying is impossible. No one has ever come back from being a Sith.” Kannan argues._ Leia’s heartbreaks when she sees Luke’s hopes are crushed once more, sees the smile disappear from his face.

 _“That’s not true.”_ Its Ina speaking, Leia knows her voice just as well as she knows Luke’s. _“Revan and Bastila.”_

 _“Revan and Bastila, the Jedi team?” Obi Wan’s voice is incredulous and they hear someone sigh. “During the Mandalorian Wars which had happened after the Corellian Schism, a young Coruscanti knight disobeyed the High Council and recklessly led his friends to fight against the Mandalorians. When he finally defeated the leader of the Mandalorians he and one of his friends followed the Sith influence and discovered the Sith Empire. No one heard from them for over a year. When he returned he was a Sith Lord who began to wage war against the Republic but as per the case with Siths, his friend and apprentice betrayed him and he was captured by a beautiful Jedi Knight known as Bastila Shan. She accidentally formed a Force Bond with him when she captured him and when he was brought to the High Council his mind was wiped and he was given a new identity. He was partnered with Bastila as a Republic Soldier and it seemed that the two of them had fallen in love. When the two of them fought against his former Sith apprentice  Darth Malak, he discovered the deception and was heartbroken. The two of them were separated during their retreat and Bastila was captured. The next time she was presented, Bastila was one of the Sith. Revan had sought a way to save her so he retrained as a Jedi and confronted Darth Malak. He managed to return Bastila to the light with his love and defeat Darth Malak. The two of them were married with the High Council’s approval on the grounds that he not spread all of his blasphemous talk about ‘love’. The two of them moved to his home world of Tatooine where they took on a family name that they hoped would show that nothing was ever impossible if they dared to and that name was Skywalker.” Ina finished and the clanging of a glass being dropped could be heard._ The twins stared at one another once more.

“Leia!” Luke said and Leia just nodded at him. Their legacy proved that they could return their father to the light.

“I know. Luke, there’s a chance. He can still be redeemed.” Leia said hopeful.

“We’ll make things right. I promise.” Leia said repeating Luke’s words from earlier.

* * *

Luke was afraid of what Leia would do when she found out about his dreams. Throughout his whole life he had dreamt of a man with eyes as blue as his and they would often talk and play. He called him father and the man called him his little one. When he had asked for his name the man told him his name was Anakin Skywalker. There were times when he would dream of dark things but the moment he let his fear seep in the dark visions stopped and he would always find himself embraced in warm arms as the man’s apologies streamed through his ears. He found himself wondering if it was a mental connection to the Anakin Skywalker that was buried within Vader’s subconscious, he knew he couldn’t approach Leia with this so he vowed to investigate it in secret.

A part of him felt guilty at leaving Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen alone but Alderaan had become a second home to him. Besides it wasn’t like he never returned home to Tatooine, he spent a few months there each year to help out with the ‘main’ harvest. Besides, with Biggs in the Imperial Flight Academy he was left all alone, he wasn’t really close to many people in their school. As he began playing with Leia\s hair an idea struck him and he called Leia.

 _‘Let’s anchor one another Leia.’_ He said through their bond and he could feel Leia’s interest peaking.

 _‘Anchor?’_ She asked hesitantly and Luke just smiled. _‘To stop our rages, we use one another to center the other.’_ He told her and he closed his eyes to show her, giving her a mental hug and sending as much love and calm as he could through their bond and he could feel Leia’s quick acceptance.

 _‘Okay Lulu.’_ Leia replied teasingly. _‘Whatever Lilei.’_ Luke said rolling his eyes. His heart felt lighter when Leia repeated his trick and he was awash with all of her love and for a brief moment he saw the woman who appeared in his dreams just as often as Anakin Skywalker did. A beautiful woman who looked a lot like Leia, with flowers in her long hair and a sad and tender look upon her face. Luke just brushed it off and hit Leia with a pillow and was delighted with her squeal before she took her revenge.

* * *

Darth Vader was haunted by the ghosts of his mistakes from Padme’s apparitions to visions of his dead child’s life (or what it could have been like). Then there was Ahsoka, he had seen the sincerity in her voice and actions when she had declared that she wasn’t leaving him again but this time he had left her…for dead, alone in that temple much like Obi Wan did to him (and wasn’t he a whole other problem). But that didn’t matter (no… really, all of those regrets and all of the pain only served to make him more powerful so it was alright).

* * *

Sabine was contemplating the differences between the Anakin Skywalker the legendary hero and the truth about him. He lived a hard life and made bad choices, he became one of the greatest hypocrites of the galaxy and seemed remorseless. And quite frankly, she wasn’t impressed by him, he continued to work for the man who murdered the woman whom he claimed to love and quite frankly she was pissed off because of what was happening to Mandalore. She didn’t blame the twins, that would be wrong but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t angry at Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Ezra wasn’t as surprised by the revelation about Anakin Skywalker because he had been there when Ahsoka confronted Vader. He contemplated what he had learned from the Sith Holocron and from what he had heard earlier that day. The dark side gave you powers but at the cost of all that you loved and at the cost of your health. Was it worth it?

And love? Was it worth losing his Master and forcing him to the same hell that General Kenobi was suffering through? Was it worth betraying Hera who was mother and older sister to him? Or Ahsoka who was sister-aunt-friend-mentor? Or even betraying Sabine, beautiful and fierce Sabine (especially Sabine). No, the holocron had no place with him. To be a Sith was to suffer and nothing would ever be worth that.

* * *

Raymus Antilles didn’t know what to think. His sweet Luke (and yes, he’d come to think of Luke as his real son) was the product of a monster who he had once fought side by side with. He had admired the man’s piloting abilities and his belief in doing what was right but to see how far he had fallen was disappointing. He resolved to keep Luke (and Leia) as far away from Vader as possible (there was no telling what Vader would do. After all the younglings in the temple can speak for themselves). He had discovered why it was that he had felt so connected to Luke. It was because he was a Naberrie and once upon a time, Raymus wanted to marry Jobal Naberrie’s sister but those plans had been thwarted by their parents who saw no benefit in the match and forced the two of them apart. It had been decades but Raymus still wasn’t over it.

* * *

Chewie was so happy to see Ahsoka again. It had been years since they had first met and his children were bigger now. To think of what had happened to someone he once called friend, to see how he far he had fallen was simply tragic. He shook those thoughts away and focused on tiny thing instead, she was such a small and fragile cub that needed his protection.

* * *

Talking about the Jedi Purge reminded Jyn of all the songs that had been created about it. Perhaps the most famous among the songs had been the one that had captured the pain of the mothers who had sent their children to the temple for a better life only to hear that when the Chancellor took power and declared the Jedi as traitors he had not spared anyone, even the children. The song spoke of the pain of the mothers whose children are being taken or killed for being Force sensitive.

_Lully, Lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Lully, lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh sisters too,_   
_how may we do_   
_for to preserve this day?_

_This poor youngling_   
_for whom we sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh Palpatine_   
_in his raging_   
_charged he hath this day_

_His men of might_   
_in his own sight_   
_all the Jedi to slay_

_Then woe is me_   
_poor child for thee_   
_ever mourn and may_

_For thy parting_   
_nor say nor sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Lully, lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh sisters too,_   
_how may we do_   
_for to preserve this day?_

_This poor youngling_   
_for whom we sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh Palpatine_   
_in his raging_   
_charged he hath this day_

_His men of might_   
_in his own sight_   
_all Jedi young to slay_

_Then woe is me_   
_poor child for thee_   
_ever mourn and may_

_For thy parting_   
_nor say nor sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Lully, lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh sisters too,_   
_how may we do_   
_for to preserve this day?_

_This poor youngling_   
_for whom we sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Oh Palpatine_   
_in his raging_   
_charged he hath this day_

_His men of might_   
_in his own sight_   
_chil’ren o’the Force to slay_

_Then woe is me_   
_poor child for thee_   
_ever mourn and may_

_For thy parting_   
_nor say nor sing_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Lully, lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

_Lully, lullay_   
_My little tiny child_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_   
_Bye-bye lully, lullay_

She sang it softly to Vera as she rocked her to sleep; she was standing outside of the Lars family home and waiting for the others to gather their things. Han had graciously opened up the Falcon to the strangers and to Ben while Jyn and Vera would sleep in the Scuttlebutt. Captain Antilles often stayed with the Lars family in his designated room. She had no idea that everyone was listening to her sing nor did she realize that the song was bringing back so much bitter memories for the others. She had lived through the purge but she had been sheltered by her parents, hidden away in the confines of her family’s apartment on Coruscant and safeguarded by her father’s position. It hadn’t been until Mara was taken that she truly understood the pain and fear that being a Force sensitive child would put upon you, it was also the time she had understood what the feeling of coldness that had seeped into her bones and never left had meant, or what the quickly vanishing lights had meant on that terrible day.

  _Jyn saw her mother approaching a little green troll who sat on one of the chairs; he was surrounded by other robed Jedi who sat in a circle (though many of the Jedi were present only through the holos projected by the comms). Her mother stood tall and proud and in her arms was a bundle._

_“You called for me Master Yoda?” Lyra asked, she was dressed in rich green robes of the Corellian Enclave though her robes were styled more into dresses than anything else, her token hung around her neck, over her robes was a white and green cloak fastened on her with the Halcyon family crest with the slight difference of her designation or position in the family as the keeper of histories and the guardian of the family ring. Jyn suspected most did not even really believe the stories about the House of Halcyon._

_“Presented your child has not been.” He said softly as he gazed at the bundle in her arms with a look of adoration and Jyn remembered that Master Yoda had been one of those who had spent most of his time with the children in the Temple._

_“With all due respect, Master, my daughter has already been presented to my Uncle and she has already gone through her naming ceremony. My family had seen to that the moment we had arrived on Coruscant we were promptly dragged to Corellia for the Halcyon family naming ceremony.” Lyra said respectfully as she rocked the baby in her arms._

_“Named she has been.” Master Yoda began. “Know we did not.” He finished._

_“It really isn’t necessary for us to report to the High Council whenever a child of the House of Halcyon is born or named though so we didn’t bother but since my family will be staying in Coruscant I suppose I should inform you of such things. I apologize for the oversight.” She had replied._

_“What has the child been named?” A dark skinned man asked, his stern countenance was softer in the sight of the innocent babe in Lyra’s arms._

_“Jyn Erso through my husband’s name, Ingrid Vanko through my Naboo court persona, Stella Halcyon through my family’s tradition and her Force name presented to her by Uncle Nejaa who is our family’s blood elder, and by Maz Kanata who is the elder of our heart, is Astra Nova the Little star, or the young star. Though it can also be taken as the Star who shines brightest when leading and fades to obscurity when she is not needed, someone who leads brilliantly but out of necessity but is content to live a life of peace. A warrior, negotiator, leader, whatever role is needed of her she will perform it brilliantly.” Lyra explained and everyone nodded._

_“A name for a girl who will fit into whatever situation she is thrown into, an adaptable and powerfully capable force for the light.” The Togruta Council Member said. Jyn blinked at that explanation because her Force name had never properly been explained to her, or if it had then she had been too young. The scene then shifted and blacked for a second._

_Lyra was holding a device against the head of a Clone who was chasing after them, he had on the armor that denoted him as being part of the Temple Guards and when she pressed the button Jyn noticed that all of the troopers around her clutched their heads in agony before seemingly snapping out of it. Behind her were some younglings and a few Jedi who wore healer and archivist robes, though one of the Jedi looked to be a female version of Master Yoda. The troopers heads snapped up and they gazed at their surroundings in horror._

_“Oh Force!” One of them whispered horrified. “What have we done?” He asked as he began to look sick. He raised his blaster to his head and Jyn noticed the others doing the same. One of them kept whispering, “I’m sorry” over and over again as he fell to his knees and clutched one of the fallen younglings, his hand reaching for his blaster as well. Jyn could see the troopers all had tears streaming down their faces as the implication of what they had done had hit them. Somehow her mother was able to create a device that had overridden the chips in the clones._

_“Stop!” Her mother said strongly. “If you wish to try to right your wrongs then please help us. We still have children who are alive and who need to escape. Will you help?” She asked as Jyn saw her three year old self asleep in the arms of one of the healers and Jyn reached out to the Force and realize she was placed in a trance, likely to keep her from seeing the suffering._

_“I…” the first trooper hesitated and stared at the fifteen or so brothers with him and they all nodded at him in shame. “Yes. Please, we’re sorry. We don’t even know why…” His voice was a choked mess and Jyn looked at the Jedi who had the younglings and saw that they were cautious about trusting them._

_“There are chips in your brain that the Chancellor triggered. He is the Sith Lord and he’s behind the entire war.” Her mother explained as they made their way to the hangar._

_“The other younglings!” One of them gasped as the sound of screams came from the Council chambers but all too soon it was silenced and all they could feel from that direction was one dark force presence._

_“I’m sorry. It’s too late.” Lyra said as tears started pouring down her cheeks. When they reached the hangar Lyra herded them all to the largest ship and started pressing in the coordinates. The troopers creating a decoy for them._

_“I’m setting course for one of the hidden planets that are under my family’s protection. It’s a planet steeped with a strong Light Force Presence. This should hide all of you.” She explained as she gathered little Jyn into her arms and waited for the Troopers to give the all-clear. She reached into her pack and gave a device that was identical to the one she used on the troopers._

_“You may need this. I was on my way to deliver a report to the High Council about the chips when the attack happened. My Uncle brought this to my attention and when I realized what it was I quickly created a device that I hoped would jam the frequency. If you encounter other troopers use this and then knock them out before removing the chips. Please, they have no say in any of this, their being controlled by the chips so please save them.” Lyra begged._

_“But what about you? Aren’t you coming with us? It’s too dangerous for you and your daughter to remain here.” One of the healers cried in dismay._

_“No. I’m not leaving my husband, besides, no one knows that I’m a Jedi and my husband’s position will protect us. There aren’t that many scientists of his caliber in the galaxy after all. We’ll be safe for a time.” Lyra told them as she stood when a trooper entered the ship._

_“It’s all clear ma’am. There was another ship that had been able to leave before we got here, it seems like it’s bound for Naboo.” The trooper said and Jyn could see the relief of the Jedi on the ship. “I… we want to go with you all. We want to protect you. I know we’re liabilities but we want to continue making amends. Please.” The trooper begged and soon enough the Jedi were able to forgive them enough to let them come with them._

_“May the Force be with you.” Lyra greeted them as she silently stepped off of the ship and snuck out of the Temple with little Jyn still asleep in her arms._

_The scene blacked out once more and soon Jyn was face to face with her eleven year old self. She was watching a few troopers and they were talking quietly. They all seemed to be in rough shape and there was a heavy presence surrounding them, guilt… it was guilt._

_“I shot down my own General. I shot him down! I killed him!” The trooper said as the others tried to comfort him._

_“Cody, stop. That wasn’t you, that was the chip. Please. Just stop this right now.” One of the other troopers said to the first one._

_“No, you don’t understand Kix. You and the rest of the original 501 st had been able to get your chips removed. Our chips just started failing and now… how can we live knowing we betrayed the very people who led us and who were the only ones to care about us!” Cody said._

_“Maybe I can help you.” Jyn said as everyone whirled around blasters pointed at her. “Peace. My name is Stella Halcyon, heiress to the house of Halcyon and General Nejaa Halcyon’s Grand Niece.” She introduced herself._

_“What do you want with us? It’s not safe for you to be around us.” Cody said bitterly._

_“My mother created a device that allowed it to inhibit the chips. She used it during the Purge at the Temple to escape with a few of the Jedi Healers and younglings. The guards that she had managed to ‘liberate’ went with the Jedi to protect them in atonement for what they had done. They are still there and still hidden, if you want, I can take you to your other brothers. I know they managed to liberate the other clones that were still on Kamino. I can take you there and you can go on trips to collect your brothers to rehabilitate there and to get the chips removed.” She told them, there were twenty or so men there._

_“And what do you want in return?” Kix asked, his trooper uniform was different, his insignia also branded him as a medic._

_“You answer my call to fight the Empire whenever I need it. Other than that you’re free to do as you wish so long as you don’t harm another Jedi or innocent force sensitive again.” Jyn replied and the troopers scrutinized her and Jyn wondered what they saw when they were looking at eleven year old Stella who was promising them these things and negotiating like an adult._

_“Alright, we agree to your terms.” Cody said after a while as he had glanced around at his men who looked hopeful._

_“The planet is called Kenvaraan, it’s one of the hidden planets that my family protects. Please do not bring the Empire there for any reason. All the clones that you find must be processed as soon as they step on the planet. Please.” Jyn asked them and they nodded._

_“I’m Captain Cody formerly of the 212 th.” Finally introducing himself. And then the scene went blank once more._

_A Jedi woman was fighting against the clones. “Go Caleb, I’ll be right behind you!” The woman said and Jyn could feel the lie in her words. She looked at ‘Caleb’ and froze because there was no doubt that this was Kannan Jarrus. She turned back to the woman and time seemed to slow as she saw the blaster bolts head towards the woman._

_“No!” Jyn screamed and willed the Force to protect the other woman and for a second it seemed to work before she lost control of it and the bolts struck her almost simultaneously. She fell to the ground unmoving. The troopers dispersed then perhaps to search for Kannan and she prayed that he was alright. A part of her wanted to go after Kannan but the Force was telling her to stay. Jyn dropped beside the fallen Jedi and wept. Her hands reached out to search for a pulse or any sign of life and was surprised when she found faint signs._

_“Come on, stay with me, stay with me.” She kept saying and the woman’s eyes opened._

_“You. Caleb. Please you have to save him. He’s just a child.” The woman begged as she grabbed Jyn’s hands. “Give…to him… tell him… master… so proud of…him.” The woman’s voice was soft and barely audible as she pressed something in to Jyn’s hand._

_“No…no… hey. No. You’re okay.” Jyn kept repeating even though a part of her was confused as to why the woman could see her. She used the knowledge of healing by way of Force and poured as much of her strength into the woman as she could while simultaneously healing her wounds. They were bad but not as terrible as she’d first feared and just when her breathing was finally becoming stable the sounds of footsteps approaching had her look up. One hand clenched on whatever it was that the Jedi had pressed into it._

_“Oh Force! Booster there’s an injured woman here. I think she’s a Jedi.” The woman called quietly as she knelt down in front of the Jedi._

_“What do you want us to do about it, Jysella?” The man asked as he walked right through Jyn and she could feel her connection breaking and the healing was disrupted, the Jedi’s condition began to deteriorate. “No!” Jyn screamed again as she faded out of view._

_“It seems you have changed things, Little Star. You are more powerful than you know. But not all things can be changed. At least she didn’t have to die alone.” She heard Kamin’s voice right before she was startled awake by something small hitting her face._

Jyn’s eyes snapped open as she felt the soft blow to her face. She had discovered that Vera had accidentally hit her while they had both been sleeping, her foot was lying on Jyn’s forehead and she sighed fondly as she straightened her daughter out. She was used to her daughter shifting and turning around on their bed and was hardly bothered by it anymore. She noticed her palm was clenched and when she opened it, she found a necklace with a brilliant crystal (not Kyber) but it still had a Force presence. She stared at it for a moment before placing it on the shelf above the bed, determined to honor the fallen Jedi’s last wishes and give Kannan his master’s gift.

The dream had shaken Jyn so she clung to her baby and sang her favorite lullaby. So many things forgotten to her, she hadn’t even remembered Kenvaraan or her meeting with the clones. And Kannan’s master was one of the Jedi who sacrificed themselves in order to let their Padawans escape. How many had been successful in evading the Empire? How many still want to fight? And how many were still fighting?

She shook her head and decided to reach for Maz’s book once more. The last few pages had been about poetry or songs that sounded more like prophecies as well as a list of all of the names of the 200 loyal houses that had sent their heirs with Kamin. She had never bothered to look at it but decided to give it a try. She had read the entire book numerous times but had always avoided reading it because there had been no point. Most of those families had probably already died out or had forgotten their origins.

It wasn’t until she had gotten to the families listed in the **_‘S’_** section that she found something interesting. The first had read as “THE HOUSE OF SHAN” who was listed as humans, Gavin Shan had died in the final battle but his son survived. One of the passages about it read: _The House of Shan specializes in Battle Meditation which was a way of using the Force to coordinate troops and lift troop morale while simultaneously demoralizing the enemies. This is most commonly found in the women of the house but if fraternal twins are born they tend to share this power, one theory about twins that may explain this phenomena is the fact that their powers feed off of one another._ The book then listed the members of the House of Shan until the name had changed when the only heir left had been a female and had taken her husband’s name. It listed her as Bastila Shan-Skywalker. Jyn’s breath caught in her throat at that. The twins, their legacy, it was here.

The next thing that caught her attention was the name of the house under that. It read as “THE HOUSE OF SOLO” and under it was a description of the house. _The House of Solo was the most loyal vassal to the House of Halcyon. Damien Solo was the adopted brother of Kamin Halcyon whose birth parents were said to have been the childhood friend and servant of Aiden Halcyon, Kamin Halcyon’s father. When Damien Solo had been orphaned the Principalis took pity over the young boy and had taken him in as his ward. The two were educated together and Damien Solo was said to be the most vocal supporter during Kamin’s reign. Of their relationship, records have stated that Damien Solo had loved Kamin as if they were blood brothers and was often heard to jokingly proclaim that the only way Kamin was allowed to die was over his dead body. And this statement had been more prophetic than anything as he was the last to die during the Final Battle against the Rakata, throwing himself between Kamin and a blade._

_For his loyalty, Kamin took in Damien’s young son as his own ward and gave him the system closest to Mirica to rule over, this would later be known as Corellia. When the Halcyon family decided to cleanse and rehabilitate the Mirica System as per the will of the Family, they sought refuge in Corellia where they were warmly welcomed by Lore Solo who was the head of the house at that time. The House of Solo would rule over the Corellian Empire until Emperor Berethron e Solo decided to democratize Corellia in 24,678 of the Galactic Republic Calendar (GRC). This led to the house’s fall into obscurity. The House of Horn which is a cadet line of the House of Solo rose to prominence during this time due to their continued work in politics, their commitment and reorganization of the Corellian Security Force or CorSec, their close ties with the Corellian Jedi Enclave, and their numerous lucrative businesses._

_Though members of the Halcyon clan do return to the Mirica system which has been abandoned of most sentient life, it is often to bury the dead. There are some that one of the House of Solo would bring the Heir of House Halcyon to Mirica to reclaim it once more when the times have become most dire. Though whether or not that Solo would truly be from the main line or one from the House of Horn is debated by most scholars._

Jyn stared at the page wide eyed. What were the chances that Han was the last of the House of Solo and what was the coincidence that Rostek and Han were distantly related? Luke, Leia, Han… and then there was the fact that all of the Handmaidens’ children were Force Sensitive. What was the Force playing at? Jyn’s mind was racing so she decided to close the book but stopped when she saw the last page of the book which seemed like a prophecy.

_A child born of the Force_   
_Shall bring balance once more_   
_Descended he from those_   
_Who light and dark once walked_

_But the twins in the Force_   
_Born from this precious child_   
_Shine like binary suns_   
_For goodness, peace, justice_

_For the power of two_   
_Shall be equal in strength_   
_Neither be wholly light_   
_Nor shall they darkness tread_

_Living Force one shall be_   
_For the path of their twin_   
_Unifying Force wins_   
_But balanced together_

_Cosmic Force represent_   
_The twins of love and light_   
_Of righteousness and reason,_   
_Of wisdom and power_

Oh Force, if Anakin Skywalker truly is the Chosen One then the Twins of the Force would be Luke and Leia. And… and it was all too much so she tried to block out the thoughts of her discoveries and decided to keep the ‘prophecy’ to herself not wanting to burden them with this. She knew this wasn’t the prophecy of the Chosen One that had plagued Anakin Skywalker his whole life but this seemed no less significant. She smiled when Vera cuddled in closer to her so she flicked the lights off and allowed herself to curl protectively around her daughter, her warmth driving away the coldness that steeped the Force as she sent all her love to her daughter and received a tired acknowledgement and reciprocation of her feelings.

When she woke the next morning she found Misty cooking a large breakfast that she knew was for all of the people on the Lars farm. She dressed quickly and got Vera changed as the sleepy toddler rubbed her eyes and pouted at being woken by her mother. Jyn just smiled at her daughter and cuddled her close for a few minutes before making her way to the house, Vera’s head resting on her shoulder. The necklace weighed heavily in her pocket.

“Wove Mama.” Vera mumbled to her and Jyn knew that ‘wove’ meant love but her inability to pronounce her ‘L’ had replaced it with a ‘W’ it was comedic because Vera was so attached to Luke or as she liked to call him ‘WuWu’ and was even adamant that they would get married (though Jyn seriously doubted that her daughter knew what that word meant, still it was fun to see Luke squirm though Han wasn’t as happy about that). Jyn felt the surge of love that Vera sent her way and Jyn sent her equivalent of a Force hug. “I love you too my baby.” Jyn replied.

“I’m formally knighting Kannan today.” Obi Wan announced out of the blue as everyone ate silently. She stopped eating and stared at Obi Wan. “He’s more than earned it. He’s been a knight in all but name these past few years anyway. I consider his life to be his trials.” He said shrugging his shoulder and looking at her as if daring her to contradict. As the Star Knight (were she to reveal it that is) she had the authority to overturn a knighting but in all honesty, she saw no reason why Kannan couldn’t be a Jedi knight officially. So she just nodded and everyone continued their breakfast. As soon as Beru and Owen were done they went about their days work leaving the twins with the visitors as Artoo beeped following Luke around and C3PO cleared the table.

“In the Corellian Enclave, we hand out Jedi Credits or tokens to symbolize that they have achieved the rank of Jedi Knight. Sometimes these credits are handed down through generations…” She began as she reached into her pocket. “Last night I had a dream about the day Order 66 was commenced and I dreamt about a woman who lied to who her padawan in order to get him to leave her. I dreamt that I was with her as she passed and she begged me so much to tell her padawan that she was so proud of him. And to give Caleb this necklace.” She put the necklace into his hand and the look of awe and shock was there and he closed her eyes as he felt the necklace through the Force.

“This is Master Billaba’s necklace. I recognize this presence.” He said softly, his voice catching.

“Yes. It was in my hand when I woke up and I meant to give it to you today but I know now that it was the will of the Force that you receive it today. Perhaps you can use that as your token?” She said and he nodded at her.

“Can you present it to me after I’m knighted?” Kannan asked her as he handed it back to her.

“Of course. I’d be honored.” She said and it was the truth. To stand in for a woman who was obviously so loved and revered meant a lot to her. Whatever else there was to say was drowned out by the sound of another ship landing had them all running outside. There were four powerful Force presences there and two were slightly familiar to Jyn but she couldn’t place them.

One was a Dathomirian, one was obviously a Mirialan, one was human, and one was the female-Yoda she had seen in the vision. All of the new comers were female and all garnered strong reactions from Obi Wan, Kannan, Ahsoka, and Rex though she couldn’t understand why.  Jyn could feel the supercharged emotions flittering through, _shock-outrage-disbelief-awe-hope-anger-happiness_ , these were only some of the most prominent emotions.

“Hello Darling.” The Dathomirian woman said, addressing Obi Wan and everyone stopped and stared at him.

“Ventress.” He said calmly and Jyn felt her mind short circuit. ‘ _Asajj Ventress the Sith Apprentice?!? Are you kidding me?’_ Her mind screamed.

“Hey Ahsoka.” The Mirialan was up next but the loud sound of a slap had them all turning to the two women.

“How dare you? How dare you show up here and act like you didn’t destroy my life? You were my best friend and you framed me and nearly had me executed!” Ahsoka said before she stormed away, Rex following after her.

“Forgive her, young Ahsoka hasn’t.” The little green woman said softly.

“No, I think she has forgiven Barriss but she hasn’t forgotten what she had done to her. It’s so good to see you Master Yaddle.” Obi Wan said offering the woman a bow and receiving a similar greeting.

“And you as well Master Billaba.” Obi Wan said repeating the greeting but not getting any response in return. The woman was frozen, staring at Kannan and Jyn’s mind instantly connected her with the woman who had ‘died’ in her dream.

The woman suddenly began to run towards Kannan before throwing her arms around him. “Caleb! You’re alive.” The woman said sobbing and suddenly Kannan broke down as well, falling to the ground with the woman as they clung to one another.

“I’m confused. Who is she?” Ezra asked Sabine quietly and Jyn saw Sabine shrug with a frown on her face.

“That is Master Depa Billaba, Kannan’s Master.” Obi Wan answered staring fondly at the two.

Ezra’s brows scrunched together in confusion. “But I thought his Master died during the Purge?” he asked.

“I survived thanks to that woman.” Master Billaba said as she pulled away from Kannan to gesture to Jyn.

“Me?” She asked scrunching her face in confusion. In all honesty, Jyn thought she died as well but apparently that was just the product of their connection being broken.

“I saw you there and you somehow healed me, you saved me before then when you lessened the impact of those blaster shots. After that I was found by a couple who were treasure hunters, Jysella and Booster Terrik. They took care of me and smuggled me out of the planet by way of Carbonite and took me to Corellia where they left me with Jedi sympathizers. The first time I woke up, I wasn’t in any shape to look for Caleb but when I was better I returned to where I last saw you and tried to track you. But all traces of you disappeared and the last that I heard was that you were captured by Captain Grey and the rest of the troopers and that you’d been brought on to their ship, the very same ship that exploded while in space. I tried to feel you through our bond but it seemed my time in Carbonite broke it and you were so well hidden, away from the Force. I was devastated. Somewhere along the way I ran into Barriss and we stole Master Unduli’s bones to lay her to rest properly and then we ran into Asajj and decided to stick together. Master Yaddle came to us after a vision she had and she led us here.” Master Billaba said as she stood up and held Kannan’s hand.

“My saving you… that was a dream that I had last night. When I woke up I had this in my hand.” She said as she pulled the necklace out once more. “I handed it to Kannan earlier but he asked me to present it to him later when Obi Wan formally knighted him as his Jedi Credit, much like the Corellian tradition. But I think it would be better if it came from you.” She said handing the necklace back.

“I… I was only his Master for such a short time, I don’t think I deserve that honor.” Master Billaba said her voice raw with emotion.

“Master, please.” Kannan begged and she soon caved in. Master Yaddle and Obi Wan presided over the ceremony while Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress acted as the official witnesses when Master Billaba presented Kannan or ‘Caleb’ for knighting and when he took his vows. There were tears in both of their eyes when Master Billaba placed the necklace around Kannan’s neck and the two of them hugged before he bowed once more to the remaining members of the Jedi High Council.

Afterwards, Jyn pulled Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex aside and asked them to go with her to Kenvaraan. They were confused but agreed to go because the twins would be returning to Alderaan the next day. She didn’t tell them what was on Kenvaraan nor who they might meet but she hoped they would enjoy the surprise.

“Go I will, tomorrow with you.” Master Yaddle said and Jyn just smiled at her and nodded. “Glad I am, Astra Nova, to see you healthy.” She said before she turned away from Jyn.

Dinner that evening was pleasant and light. C3PO and Misty wipped up a large meal for everyone and when they were all full they stayed sitting with one another talking about their plans for departure the next day. They talked of Jyn’s trip to the past and how she had pulled something out of it. _“Flow walk, you did.”_ Master Yaddle told her. But Jyn privately disagreed because it hadn’t even been her first time but something told her that telling them about Mortis at this point would be detrimental. When Captain Antilles told Luke and Leia that he was giving them their parents droids they looked so emotional it hurt, the twins had decided that Luke would take R2 and Leia would take C3PO. And when Ahsoka mentioned the holo files that were in R2’s files he suddenly started playing one where Padme and Anakin were talking to one another when one of the handmaidens spoke to Padme and when she turned her face around…Oh Force!

“Is it me or is that woman…?” Han trailed off, his voice questioning.

“Who is that?” Jyn asked when she found her voice.

“That’s Eirtaé, she’s one of the handmaidens of Padme Amidala. She disappeared before the end of the Clone Wars while gathering intel in Corellia.” Obi Wan explained and her mind went over the facts of what she knew about her aunt Nyche and everything seemed to add up. Jyn excused herself and made a quick call to her Aunt Ellé and asked her to meet her in Corellia in a few days’ time to which she agreed to. It had been decided that Master Billaba and her companions would go on their way to collect information that would be passed on to Jyn. For her part, Jyn gave Kannan’s group and Master Billaba’s group some of the secure comms that she had made so they would know when a group was in danger.

* * *

The trip to Kenvaraan took only two days but Jyn was eager to get to Corellia to confirm her suspicions. Add to the fact that she had four extra passengers on Scuttlebutt, it was relatively cramped. Thankfully, Obi Wan and Yaddle decided to meditate together in a corner while Ahsoka and Rex curled up on the floor with blankets and some of the bolts of fabric that she kept for her persona as Sastre Piper to create a pallet for the two of them. Once they arrived on the planet Jyn ushered them hurriedly out of the ship and watched in amusement as everyone, save Yaddle, gaped at the sight.

“Kix?” Rex said shakily and the clone froze and turned to face him as pale as a ghost, taking in the sight.

“Captain? Commander Tano?” He asked shocked before he saluted them. His eyes widened when he saw Obi Wan. “General?” He gasped in shock.

“Hello Kix.” Obi Wan said warmly, his face lighting up and making him look years younger. The clone’s face then changed and he grabbed his arm and dragged him along the housing and barracks found on the settlement. “Sir! As happy as I am to see you, there’s someone you should see too. He’s been a wreck for years and I feel like he might break soon if something isn’t done. I’ve tried everything but hopefully seeing you will help him move past what happened.” He explained to Obi Wan as everyone simply followed them.  Jyn was incredibly amused by his discomfort and confusion.

They stopped in front of the barracks that seemed to be loud and filled with soldiers, the top of the barracks had the numbers 212-501 on it though she doubted anyone else noticed. It dawned on her that her companions were finally going to reunite with their Clone Legions. The door opened and Kix let go of Obi Wan’s arm and motioned for them to stay there until they were called.

“QUIET!” Kix said and everyone was immediately silent and on guard, their hands reaching for their blasters. “Now we have some guests that I believe you all would be happy to see. So I believe we should show them the proper respect they deserve.” Kix said and everyone nodded, posture instantly at attention. And when he motioned for them to enter, Jyn and Yaddle walked in first just to see the men’s reaction to their three companions. Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex entered together and everyone gaped at them for a few moments before they tearfully saluted them.

“Hey boys!” Ahsoka greeted as Jyn’s three companions returned their salutes with smiles on their faces but Jyn noticed that Obi Wan’s eyes were skimming along from face to face. One of the soldiers broke rank and walked to Obi Wan as if in a trance.

“Is it… Is it really you General Kenobi? Or have I finally gone crazy?” The clone asked hesitantly as if he was afraid that this would all fade.

“It’s me old friend. How are you Captain Cody?” Obi Wan asked but was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Just like the troopers in her dream, the captain kept repeating ‘I’m sorry’ to Obi Wan over and over. Obi Wan just tried to soothe him to no avail.

“Listen here Cody, all of you really.” Obi Wan said as he managed to extract himself from Cody’s arms. “I don’t hold any of you accountable for what happened. The chips made you do it; you had no control over your own actions.” He said and it seemed to be what Cody needed to hear because his shoulders slumped in relief.

Vera becomes a hit on Kenvaraan where the younglings who had been brought there had grown older. It seemed that with the destruction of the Temple and the start of the Purge the elder Jedi became more open to attachment (that and a few Corellian Jedi who had been on Coruscant when the Purge happened had apparently sought refuge with her family before her mother sent them there). They instituted policies that were more like the ones found within the Corellian Enclave. Still, there weren’t any babies…yet. She knew of at least three couples that were expecting and there seemed to be more along the way. Kenvaraan had truly become a settlement and many of the older Jedi had even found spouses within the clone ranks. Some of the clones who were brought there after she had met with Cody and Kix seven years ago had brought their significant others or their entire families (those that had been made while on the run from the Empire).

One thing Jyn noticed was that her three original companions seemed to fear the partnership of Kix the designated Chief Clone Medical Officer and Vokara Che the beautiful Twi’lek Chief Healer of the Jedi (though it seemed to go beyond just a professional partnership or friendship). The two of them seemed to tag team everyone into doing medical checkups and updating their immunization, criticizing their malnourished state, or their poor health habits. Jyn for her part enjoyed spending time with Vokara Che who gave her an in-depth flash training in Force healing.

Jyn stayed there no longer than two days and a quick talk with the Elder Jedi had assured her that if they would answer if she ever called them to battle. She asked them to choose three Jedi-Clone teams who would be responsible for three of the four secure comms that she had given them. Each one was a designated comm for each evacuation protocol, when the comm rang it would tell them where to meet with the refugees and where to take them. The last comm was for the Elder Jedi so that she could check on them; call for aid, or to pass on information.

As she spoke to her four travelling companions she urged Ahsoka to lay low in order to avoid Darth Vader for a time. Rex agreed to stay with her so that they could whip the troops back into shape and rebuild the ships that they already had (and create more if necessary). Obi Wan decided to stay with the men for a while since Luke was under Ferus’ watch at the moment and he wasn’t needed on Tatooine.  Master Yaddle had convinced her to make a side trip to Dagobah to pester Master Yoda with the agreement that she would simply be dropped off at Illium where she had left her little ship. Jyn had her doubts but it was apparently close to Dagobah and she was also apparently one of the two remaining people (the other being Yoda) who knew the coordinates to Illium. With regards to the holocron that her mother had entrusted to Obi Wan, she had made three more copies of it. One was left on Tatooine, hidden somewhere only she would find it. Another was on Takodana, there was one hidden in her HQ (her secret bunker under her house on Aria Prime), and she decided that the last one that she had always carried with her would go to Dagobah to be protected by Master Yoda.

* * *

Yoda’s eyes snapped open by all of the changes he had felt on the side of the light. His eyes flicked to the Force Ghost beside him. “Much change, there is.” Yoda began. “Resurgence of the Light, feel it I do.” He finished.

“Yes, the Force is moving in ways that it hasn’t done before. It’s pulling people together and I’m afraid that the Jedi Order would never be the same. A new Star Knight has been chosen and she has become the center of things. She is the catalyst for so many of the coming events and her presence will determine how many will live and how many will die.” Qui Gon Jinn said.

“Coming, someone is.” Yoda said frowning as he tried to place the Force presence before looking at the blue figure beside him. Qui Gon just smirked at him cockily and refused to answer.

* * *

 

Jyn was pleasantly surprised by how well Master Yaddle handled Vera. A small part of Jyn felt jealous that someone else (who wasn’t family) was better able to handle her daughter than she was but she squashed it down by reminding herself that her companion had been watching over children for four hundred years (give or take a decade or two). Still though the small woman was good company and seemed to be learned in the more arcane ways of the Force and she helped Jyn train whenever they meditated going into a different plane of existence where they couldn’t do any harm nor be noticed by the Sith. She helped Jyn unlock the knowledge in her mind slowly and carefully and seemed to approve of the changes she wanted to bring to the Jedi structure as a whole when the time came.

As the four day journey was winding down Jyn felt sad at the thought of having to eventually leave the little master behind and began to imagine what it would have been like to have her as her master if things had gone differently. Yaddle seemed to read her mind because she suggested a training bond and though she wouldn’t be considered a padawan because she was already the Faris Tsiuri, she was willing to teach Jyn (though it would be long-distance training done mostly through the bond). Jyn readily agreed eager to keep in contact with the woman. The two were accompanied by Chatterbox, a clone trooper who served the 501st. Apparently Master Yaddle had run off without telling anyone where she was going which had caused a panic within the settlement so now she was under guard for her ‘bad behavior’ (though she seemed not to mind it at all, she even seemed smug!).

Dagobah, Jyn decided as she took in the humid air and the stench of the swamp, was a whole other hell in and of itself. She had no idea how someone could live there! Though, a part of her suspected that maybe Master Yoda and Yaddle came from a planet like this. She didn’t know because no one seemed to know what species they were. The feeling of someone moving towards them had her on guard. Chatterbox (who seemed to love carrying her daughter just like every other clone on the settlement did) had her daughter in a protective hold, one hand already on the blaster holster.

“Glad I am, that alive you are.” A voice said and they turned to see Master Yoda with a crazy grin on his face that was both disarming while mysteriously enough setting her on alert.

“Believe I did, that dead you were.” Master Yaddle replied before a mischievous smile took over her face and she used the Force to throw Yoda into the swamp before she cackled like mad as Yoda emerged with a grumpy frown on his face.

And that pretty much was how their three days in Dagobah went. The two masters trying to project an air of stately Jedi calm while simultaneously trying to one up each other in their pranks. They alternated between this, talking about ‘council matters’, giving Jyn a crash course in the Force, and fawning over Vera. Jyn and Chatterbox would constantly roll their eyes at the antics of the two Masters who seemed to be children in each other’s presence. When the time to leave came, Jyn entrusted the final holocron to Master Yoda who swore to guard it with his life and as she glanced back at Master Yoda she saw him through the Force. It felt as if his soul was lighter and there was a new strength in him as if he wasn’t as broken and beaten down as he had been for the past seventeen years. It had been much the same with Obi Wan, she had seen him go from a tired old man to someone closer to his age. And she smiled because it seemed things were turning out better than she had expected.

* * *

 

After sadly dropping off Chatterbox and Master Yaddle, Jyn began her day long journey to Corellia to meet up with Aunt Ellé. She was excited to see if her theory was correct and there was no one better to verify it then someone who had served with Nyche. Jyn sent Ellé coordinates to the Horn Family Country Estate(not the cabin where Grandpa Rostek hid Grandma Scerra). She had already informed her family that she had invited a guest (well… three) to meet with them and had hinted that it was someone who was a good friend of her mother’s and one who had helped raise her. They had merely told her that they were excited to meet this mysterious guest and were eager to thank her.

When Scuttlebutt had landed at the Estate, she didn’t even have time to step out of the door before Scerra came in to greet her with a hug. The others seemed to have taken that as their signal and joined in with the family hug. They pulled apart when they heard another ship landing.

Jyn handed Vera to Scerra and rushed down to greet Aunt Ellé. She wasn’t surprised to see the twins following along. SK, the twins, and Luke had been inducted into the ‘Family Force Bond’ as she liked to call it. It made instant communications easy and also had the advantage of being secure, private, and undetected.

“Auntie! Lára! Neil!” She said as they enveloped one another in a hug.

“What did you call me here for sweetheart?” Ellé asked her and Jyn mouthed _‘later’_ at her.

“Let’s introduce you to everyone first.” Jyn said as she led them to where her other family was. _‘Moment of truth time.’_ Jyn thought to herself.

“Guys! This is Aunt Ellé, my ‘sister’ Lára and my ‘brother’ Neil.” She said as she pointed at them, Ellé smiled at them but Jyn noticed that Nyche had her head down as she focused on Vera.

“This is my Grand Aunt Scerra Horn, my Grand Uncle Rostek Horn, my cousin Corran, my uncle Valin, and my aunt…” She was cut off as Nyche finally lifted her head and Ellé saw her.

“Eirtaé?” She asked as she stepped closer to Nyche who looked both pained and confused as if she were trying to remember something.

“Are you sure it’s her?” Jyn asked and Ellé glanced at Jyn before she gently grabbed Nyche’s left hand and showed her a faint scar. “Eirtaé got this during one of the assassination attempts on Lady Padme. I’m sure this is her.” Ellé said and her eyes glowed with relief and happiness. They were then ushered inside by Scerra. When they were all settled in, Ellé launched into the story of how Eirtaé disappeared.

Sometime after the story though Jyn was pulled aside by the twins. “Someone was looking for you.” Lára said seriously and Jyn frowned.

“They were looking for **me**?” She asked and she was confused by which identity it was they were referring to.

“Well not you. But someone was looking for Farah Tahti.” Neil told her and she frowned. Farah Tahti, one of the two heads of the Star Sisters smuggling ring.

“Who was it?” Jyn asked.

“Someone called Rodric Charn.” Neil replied and they quickly launched into the story and shared their suspicions that he was a member of the Alliance. Jyn filed that away but before they could talk anymore they were called to dinner where they finally decided that Corran was old enough to know about the truth of their Family. By the end of the night Corran was brought into the ‘Family Force Bond’.

* * *

 

Han had been wandering around the Enisha Moon’s market with Vera when she suddenly ran off. His heart sped up as he and Chewie quickly separated to try to find her. His mind quickly came up with different scenarios that the situation could end in and none of them were good. He cursed himself for taking this stop over rather than just heading to Tatooine to meet up with Jyn like he had planned.

As he scanned the market’s center he saw Vera on her feet, staring up at a man with a wide smile. It seemed as if she had run into the man because he was just staring at her bewildered as Vera began talking in her baby sentences. The man eventually seemed to get over his shock and smiled at her before kneeling down to help her up. Han immediately rushed to the man and called for Vera.

“There you are Tiny Thing. Your mother would have killed me if I lost you. Please don’t run off again.” He said, voice stern, as he gathered Vera into his arms.

“Sowwy. Whew Tuwie?” She asked as she glanced around for Chewie.

“He’s still looking for you.” Han said before turning to the man that she had bumped and freezing. It was the Imp whose nose he broke in the Cantina fight with Chewie two years ago!

“Oh… uh… hi. Sorry about the… you know… nose.” He said awkwardly before mentally cursing himself for bringing it up because there was every likelihood that the Imp didn’t even remember him.

“Oh, it’s fine. I have to go now. Cute kid by the way.” He said as he began to walk away.

“Thanks.” Han said frowning at him, he wasn’t in his uniform so perhaps he was on leave? He shook his head unsure why he had been so concerned about him. Something about him seemed more than familiar and not just because of the bar but he pushed that thought away.

* * *

 

Cassian was on Enisha’s Moon walking to his ‘appointment’ with a representative from the Star Sisters. He wanted to get in to meet one of the sisters, preferably Farah who was said to be the true brains. His eyes scanned the market looking for potential threats when he felt something hit his legs followed by a soft thump and a small whimper. He looked down to see a little girl in a flowery blue dress with her hair in pigtails, who was around two, who looked like she could have easily fit in as a Festian or as an Alderaanian native with her hair and skin color, except for her eyes, the eyes had made his breath catch because they looked so much like Nya’s… in fact the little girl looked almost like how he imagined Nya would have looked when she was that age, barring the hair and skin color of course.

The girl stopped sniffling and began to smile at him before she began to speak in broken sentences. He smiled at her and knelt down to help her up. He was just about to ask where her parents were when he was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice.

“There you are Tiny Thing. Your mother would have killed me if I lost you. Please don’t run off again.” The man said as he scooped up the little girl who seemed to snuggle into his arms. Cassian’s mind immediately placing him as the man that had brought the Wookie to the fight.

“Sowwy. Whew Tuwie?” ‘Tiny Thing’ asked and Cassian’s heart melted at the adorable girl. _‘She must look a lot like her mother who may or may not be Festian or Alderaanian judging by her coloring because she looks nothing like her father.’_ Cassian thought. He missed the man’s reply but he didn’t hear his next words.

“Oh… uh… hi. Sorry about the… you know… nose.” The man said and Cassian just wanted to leave this awkward situation behind.

“Oh, it’s fine. I have to go now. Cute kid by the way.” He said as he began to walk away. He heard the man say ‘thanks’ and cast a last look at the little girl who smiled at him and waved.  Cassian gave a small wave back and committed the girl’s face to her memory and filed it under wishful thinking as he let himself imagine that had he had a daughter with Nya, the girl would look exactly like her. He shook those thoughts away as he reached the door of their meeting place, his face going blank as he knocked.

The door opened and a girl with brown eyes greeted him cheerfully and led him inside where he saw a boy sitting, both of the twins were wearing masks that covered their faces and had cloaks covering their hair to obscure their features. They both exuded cheerful energy and Cassian was confused. “I thought I was meeting with a member of the Star _Sisters_.” He asked.

“I’m Brannigan Tahti, this is my twin sister Duscha Tahti and we are the younger siblings of the heads of the Star Sisters. I understand that you want to meet with big sister Farah but she is busy right now. We can take your messages to her and make contracts just as well.” The boy told him, his voice exuberant but Cassian could tell he was completely serious.

“Very well… My name is Rodric Charn.” Cassian said introducing himself and began to launch into an explanation about why he was there only vaguely alluding to the Alliance. The Star Sisters was one of the more powerful smuggling rings and Draven wanted to use them for the Alliance since they seemed to have a vengeance against the Empire (though they disguised it with random attacks on Rebels as well). They also stayed far away from slave rings and circuits and seemed to have good ties with independent Rebel cells.

The twins listened in and they gave him a general sense of a deal and told him to return in a month if he was serious. They gave him a location for the meeting and told him that they would consider a contract with him and whatever organization he was working for but ultimately they would need to consult with the family and with the Matriarchs of the Tahti Clan. Cassian could tell that the twins received a very expensive education and were trained in the art of negotiation, he also knew that none of the Tahti clan were using their real names, still there was nothing else to be done so Cassian left them with a promise to meet them in a month. He knew that the chances of obtaining a meeting with Farah Tahti were slim to none because they seemed to protect her and treat her like a little princess.

Cassian headed back to his ship and told K2 to head back to Base and he only stayed in the cockpit long enough to hit the Hyperspace lanes before claiming fatigue and heading to bed. His mind racing with the need to know more about the members of the Tahti clan. Cassian fell asleep and dreamt of the little girl from the market playing in a home with Nya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long, I know. I was honestly surprised when my hands typed in Master Billaba's survival nor did I see Yaddle becoming Jyn's pseudo-Jedi master. As for the 501... well... I was heartbroken when they tried to kill Ahsoka and Rex is the best leader. Cody still feels the urge to protect his Jedi and the rest of the men feel guilty about what they were forced to do and just want their Jedi back.
> 
> The song I used is called Coventry Carol which is about the darker side of the Christmas season. It speaks of the Massacre of Innocents. When I heard it my mind immediately thought of the Jedi Purge. This was a song that spoke from the perspective of the grieving mothers who had given their children to the temple so that they could have a better life. Imagine how they felt to have one day turned on their holos and seen the news of the massacre, to hear that none of the children had survived and to think that they were innocent, they could have been handed back to their families but the Chancellor had them killed instead. I just changed a few of the words here. A lot of the thoughts of the characters, specifically Obi Wan and Ahsoka were inspired by the pictures on the internet.
> 
> So Brannigan means someone full of energy and cheer while Duscha means Joyful. Farah also means joyful or it can mean traveller (but I also want it to mean warrior in some obscure language). Tahti means Star which is why their called the Star sisters. Put Farah Tahti together and you get Joyful Travelling Star or Star Warrior/Knight.
> 
> The Family Force Bond is kinda something that the handmaidens' children (plus Winter) and Amidala's twins have. It's kinda like having group voice chat in their heads which makes them super effective though Luke doesn't know who all of the others are because they kinda have their own nicknames there. So what do you guys think of Cassian kinda meeting his daughter? Tell me what you think.


	12. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intervention is held, we find out more about the Skywalker family history, Jyn has a meeting with Talon Karrde, reunions and the like. Also Jyn ruins two urban legends on Tatooine because... well... it's Jyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part here that was inspired by the fic Apparition by Songofthedarquephoenix. Not really much to say right now except sorry for the month long wait.

Things were tense after Obi Wan’s confessions. The twins had needed to ‘find’ themselves (and by that it meant throwing themselves into whatever danger there was head on and giving nearly everyone a heart attack), their methods weren’t good for anyone and it came to the point where the adults in their lives had staged an intervention. The Organas had tried to talk to the children, even going so far as to call for a family meeting but it had no effect so the Royal Family handed them off to Captain Antilles who in turn took them to the safest meeting point where they were met by the frustrated and overprotective Lars couple. Beru and Owen called in the cavalry and pretty much everyone arrived at their small moisture farm.

The Skywalker intervention party as it had been called was attended by the residents of the Millenium Falcon (though Han was half amused and half frustrated with worry), Obi Wan and Ahsoka Tano. Though Ahsoka was trailed by at least ten of the Vode from the 501st including Captain Rex and Kix while Obi Wan was trailed by a handful of the 212th led by Commander Cody (ever remorseful and protective of his newly rediscovered Jedi).

Ahsoka had begun the intervention with a growl of frustration. “What do you think you’re doing? Throwing yourself into those conflicts without a single thought or care! Do you know what it would do to us if we lost you?” She asked them her fists clenched by her side. Rex made no move to calm her while the men of the 501st and the 212th cowered under her anger even if it wasn’t directed at them (Jyn was amused by the thought of these battle hardened soldiers being so scared of a single woman). “I guess this is what Obi Wan must have felt like all those years ago whenever Skyguy and I did something so horribly crazy but I don’t think Obi Wan can talk either!” She muttered quietly as she sat back down on the chair and the _Vode_ , Jyn noted had relaxed. She could feel the irritation mixed with acceptance and feelings of over protectiveness coming from the brotherhood towards the twins but shook it off as being in their nature.

Jyn watched as the others began to berate the twins about their actions (though Han was for the most part quiet) while the twins looked on and took it all with a stony silence. When a lull presented itself Leia pounced her presence flaring angrily in the Force. Jyn knew the weight of her guilt because she felt it too, every time her father came up with a new weapon that took the lives of countless people (Jyn didn’t even want to know how many) _mothers-fathers-sons-daughters-brothers-sisters_ so many, it makes her sick and she understands the twins in a way that most cannot (save perhaps Obi Wan and Ahsoka).

“You can’t possibly understand what we’re going through right now! You don’t know what it’s like to feel the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders as you try to right the wrongs that your family has committed!” Leia says heatedly and she can feel the weight of her anger and the darkness creeping closer to her, from the alarmed looks on Ben and Ahsoka’s faces she knows they can understand. The galaxy fell by the anger of one Skywalker she didn’t think the galaxy could withstand a second dark Skywalker. She continues in that vein for quite some time as Ben and Ahsoka allow her to express her feelings and she can feel the anger slowly draining away.

“But I do, Leia. I understand what you are going through more than you know. Anakin wasn’t just my Master or my General, he was in parts my best friend, my brother, and my father all rolled in to one. To know what became of him after I left… to imagine what might have been if I stayed… it’s a heavy thing. But you are innocent in this, have you ever considered how much this must weigh on Obi Wan? He raised Anakin, trained him, loved him as a brother and as a son. To see what he has become, do you really think it’s easy for him? You have nothing to compare him too, but we do.” Ahoska says and Luke finally lifts his eyes from Vera’s face and he is calm, so very calm and perhaps it is the Jedi in him or maybe it’s because Vera is sleeping in his arms. He lays a hand on Leia’s arm and squeezes it tight, his way of supporting his sister while restraining her at the same time.

The conversation begins to flow between the three of them then with Obi Wan throwing in comments and generally trying to find a compromise with sharing the burden of Anakin Skywalker’s sins, all under the watchful eyes of their clone troopers. Jyn stared at the little family that was and wasn’t and felt as they slowly came to the conclusion. She could see Luke’s ‘parent’s’ (all three of them) standing and watching the proceedings anxiously. There was nothing they could do because it wasn’t their place, Anakin Skywalker was a non-entity to them, and a half remembered barely acquainted man that they had known for such a short time. They shared no blood and the only connection they had to Anakin were his twin children who had never known the man (and while they might have met Vader during Leia’s first run as Senator of Alderaan, they hadn’t met Anakin and so that hadn’t counted).

“…Promise me the two of you will be safe.” Ben finished as he looked at the twins in earnest and their solemn nods soon found them in the arms of the older man. Jyn felt Vera startling awake by the sudden jostling and the compressed space she found herself in as Ben’s hug tightened with Ahsoka’s addition. The four pulled out of their hug as Vera began to cry and complain. The toddler pouring her displeasure into the Force for all of them to feel.

“NO! My space, my space!” Vera shrieked as she began to reach for Jyn. Luke trying to calm her down, and it usually was easy given the fact that her daughter seemed to be more than attached to him (it had taken Jyn awhile to realize that it was how peaceful and warm, how _safe_ and _loving_ Luke felt in the Force that had drawn her daughter to him).

“Yes, your space my baby.” She says soothingly and Vera calms when they touch both physically and through the Force. Jyn has half remembered memories of her mother calming her down the same way. And with that Jyn stood up and threw a glance at the people inside the small farm home with the Troopers and the parents all standing there with relieved smiles. Jyn nods at her boys to follow her and as she hands a willing Vera to Chewie she leaves with a few quick words to them. The Force had been pulling her the whole day to somewhere on the planet. She, like Han and the rest of the intervention party, had stayed out of it because it hadn’t felt right to intrude but now that a compromise has been made she sees no reason to stay so she borrows the Lars speeder (and yes she has asked for permission) and heads to Mos Espa. She follows the pull of the Force all the way to a junk shop and something in her makes her tell the Toydardian named Watto that she is looking for a protocol droid.

She stumbles upon what is clearly the oddest protocol droid (though something in her is screaming that this is more than just a protocol droid). She stops and stares at its golden plating, the design was foreign and the droid was unlike anything she had ever seen. While the droid itself was golden and the design was intricate and fancy there was something about the way the droid was built and as she moved the joints of the droid around, she realized that it was capable of more mobility than any other protocol droid.

“I want this one.” She told Watto as she gestured to the peculiar droid.

“Ahh! Are you sure? It is a good choice but for a lady such as yourself maybe a more…intact droid would suit you better!” The Toydardian said and Jyn just shook her head.

“I like fixing things. It keeps me busy and my man likes it when I’m working on a project because I don’t bother him with taking me shopping.” Jyn told him as she examined the droid once more, by man she mostly meant Han because she knew that he was getting frustrated by the surprising amount of shopping that she liked to do for Vera, she wasn’t going to mention that it was her brother though.

“Ahh yes… have to keep the missus from burning a hole in their accounts ha.” He says laughingly and Jyn just smiles at him tightly. She pays him four hundred peggats knocked down from the original thousand that he had been asking for by her retorts of the state of disrepair that the droid was in, arguing that the only thing that might even be worth saving is his programming. And as she drags her broken droid along using a hover cart she nearly runs into a gray 3PO series droid.

The droid turns to her and she realizes that all of the locals seem to be staying away from him, the droid looks to be addressing her when suddenly it starts playing a horrifying recording of a woman begging for her life. Her shock causes her to stumble and grab on to the closest thing, which unfortunately was the same droid that had caused her shock. Suddenly she was pulled into a vision.

_Mos Espa was dark but looked much the same. The droid was walking behind a young woman, very pretty, and quite obviously pregnant. The droid was carrying groceries for the young woman who seemed to be radiant with happiness._

_“Oh Nobot. I can’t wait for my baby to get here! I wonder what my baby would be? Orli is supposed to come back tomorrow, he promised he’ll be back from Corellia in time for the baby.” The woman says and she freezes for a moment and turns to look directly at Jyn and her eyes are so familiar. Warm, blue, and so soul reaching that she feels struck by familiarity but cannot place it._

_“Mistress Laina, it’s getting too dark, it’s far too dangerous to be out on the streets like this.” Nobot said and his voice was slightly deeper than C3PO. Laina laughed at the droid but she nodded none the less and walked towards a house on the outskirts of Mos Espa. She had walked in to the house only to scream as blood splattered the walls._

_“No! No! Orli!” She screamed as she ran inside, a man lay in a pool of blood. The sound of a blaster going off comes and Jyn sees Nobot fall to the ground._

_“Oh Mistress Laina please watch out!” Nobot says as a man comes out and holds a blaster up to her face._

_“Please, please don’t do this, Kraznis!” She begs the man and Jyn’s heart has stopped._

_“You shouldn’t have turned me down Laina. And your husband definitely shouldn’t have pissed me off.” The man replied as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She was thin and dirty and so obviously a slave, her eyes were dead but Jyn can feel the hesitancy, disgust, and apologetic pain at what she was about to do. She was silent as she raised a serrated blade._

_“Do it.” The man said._

_“Slaver!” Laina screamed and spat at him as he stun cuffed her._

_“Please help me. Please don’t do this.” She begs of the woman as the slave approaches but she is silent._

_“Stop. Stay away from Mistress Laina.” Nobot says repeatedly but his broken body prevents him from helping and protecting his mistress. All of this seems too much for Nobot’s programming and suddenly he falls silent, short-circuit and Jyn can tell that Nobot was just recording this. Laina’s begging continues until the slave woman cuts her open and Jyn feels sick and wishes that she can just turn away but something in the Force has bound her and she cannot move or even blink. Laina’s scream is stuck in Jyn’s mind and she knows that she will never forget that blood curdling scream that will never leave her mind. A baby’s cry shatters it and she can feel Laina fading._

_“Congratulations Laina Skywalker it’s a girl.” The man says cruelly. And Jyn jolts at that Laina Skywalker and a slaver. “You think that just because none in your family have ever been slaves that you’re untouchable but that’s going to end now.” She can feel the despair that Laina goes through at the thought of her daughter becoming a slave before her life slips out._

_“Taris, the girl is yours now.” The man says and pauses. “And the droid as well.”_

_“Yes master.” The woman says silently as she cradles the baby, tears falling down her eyes as she stares in horror at what her master has made her do._

_“I’m sorry. I will try my best to take care of her. I promise.” She promises the dead couple._

_“I will try for you, Jira.” She says naming the girl. “And one day, your blood will be free once more.” Taris says as she approaches the droid. And she sees flashes of Taris reprogramming Nobot and setting him free. The recording of Laina’s death playing over and over again, but a malfunction hinders the rest of the recording and Taris’ plan fails because the slaver’s voice is never heard or played and she sees Nobot wandering around Mos Espa trying to get people to listen, to help, to find his Mistress’ child._

Jyn finds herself back in Mos Espa at the modern day and she lets go of the droid, her heart broken. She sees a tie between Nobot and an old woman with a small stall. Jyn approaches her quietly and when she looks up she sees the same blue eyes that have glanced her way with so much trust for the past few years.

“Two peggats and I will tell you the story of the droid.” The old woman says and Jyn gives her the money. She listens to the tale that the old woman has given, silently categorizing the features in the face that time and hardships has worn on her. She sees the faint impressions of a slave brand from the Naganto Clan that marks all the slaves that they had once had in their possession.

“Thank you, Jira Skywalker.” Jyn says as she stands the woman looks up at her sharply and immediately grasps her arm.

“How did you know that name?” The old woman asks quiet yet sharp.

“I saw it in a vision. You never told your daughter or grandson who you were to them did you?” Jyn asks kindly because she knows that the woman knew she had nothing to offer.

“No. I did what I could to aid them, I tried to save up money to buy them but I never could.” The woman says sadly. “And now it’s too late. My little grandson is dead at the hands of the Empire. At least Shmi is living safely with her husband as a freewoman on Anchorhead…” The woman trails off when she glances at Jyn and she realizes that her thoughts must have shown on her face.

“She died a few days before the Clone Wars began. The Tusken Raiders killed her.” The utter devastation on the old woman’s face is almost more than Jyn can take so she motions for the woman to take her somewhere private. The strength the woman shows as they walk along the roads of Mos Espa to a rundown house that looked like it should be condemned, it takes Jyn a moment to realize that the house was where Laina Skywalker and her husband had lived and were subsequently murdered.

“Shmi’s step son, Owen Lars and his wife have custody of Anakin’s son. When the Jedi were slaughtered his pregnant lover fled off of Coruscant with the help of Anakin’s best friend but she died in childbirth. And with the Jedi being hunted his best friend decided to give the babe to Anakin’s family where he grew up away from the Empire’s grasp. I can take you to him in a few days’ time if you wish.” Jyn offers to the older woman who stares at her with renewed hope. She can feel the woman’s emotions swirling through the Force.

“Can you really?” Jira asks and when Jyn nods the elderly woman sank on her knees as tears burst from her eyes. So Jyn promises to meet up with her in two days to pick her up. For now, the Force was pulling her elsewhere. Jyn leaves the new droid at the derelict house and follows the Force to a small town called Wayfar and into a cantina. She stops in front of a man in his sixties whose shoulders are slumped in grief.

“Family problems?” She asks as she takes a seat beside the man, discreetly examining him. His clothes aren’t as roughed up as Jira which meant that he wasn’t lacking for money nor did he have any brands or marks of slavery (children weren’t given brands of slavery until they turned twelve which was when they were usually separated from their parents but even then, giving brands was optional).

“Hardly. I lost my entire family to the Hutts decades ago.” The man says bitterly and makes for the glass of alcohol in front of him. Jyn grabs his hand and pulls it back tightly and the man turns to face her angrily.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He practically snarls.

“I have a business proposition for you Mr…” Jyn trails off staring at the man patiently.

“Rakir Banai.” He tells her with a glare. “What makes you think I want to work with you?” Jyn though has been struck by the name and a memory of a slave man in a cave hiding from a Krayt Dragon with her, a man that she had helped to set free by cutting the explosive tracker from.

“Kitster Chanchani Banai.” Was all Jyn said before she stood. The man paled and stumbled to his feet.

“My son. How did you know my son’s name?” He begged her desparately.

“If you want to know then you’ll meet me at the Dusty Travellers Inn tomorrow at noon to hear my job proposition.” She told him without another glance and left. That night Jyn dreamt of her meeting with Kitster.

_She was eight and Saw had left her on Tatooine to extend her ‘Jedi’ training by taking on a Krayt Dragon. Only she had encountered two of them and promptly decided to get away quickly when she bumped into a slave and grabbed his hand. They had made it to a cave and hid there as the dragons began their search. Before they could make it out though, a sand storm had begun._

_“Sorry about that.” Jyn had told the man._

_“It’s alright little one.” The man had said while Jyn smiled at him and looked him up and down._

_“What’s someone as young as you doing out here alone. Your accent tells me you’re not from here.” The man had said._

_“I’m here to kill a dragon!” Jyn told the man deciding that she could trust him. “It’s to complete my training. My mother was a Jedi but the troopers killed her.” She said sadly and she could feel the empathy in the man._

_“I’m sorry about your mother. But you shouldn’t go around telling people that. It’s dangerous for a Jedi’s child to be walking around. I won’t tell though.” The man said with a smile. “My best friend when I was a child became a Jedi.”_

_“Do you mean Anakin Skywalker? He was a friend of my mama’s.” Jyn told him with a smile grabbing his hand._

_“She knew Anakin?” The man asks in wonder._

_“Yes…” Jyn pauses at that. “I’m Stella Halcyon. My grand uncle was Jedi General Nejaa Halcyon, I think he and Anakin fought together on a few battlefields.” And after that they talked for the whole night. Jyn sharing her rations with the man. ‘Kitster Chanchani Banai.’ He had told her when she asked for his name. The storm lasted for three days and during their second day in the cave Jyn had asked about his life as a slave and why he hadn’t run away when he had told her about the detonation chips she had felt like she was going to throw up._

_Eventually Jyn offers to try and cut it out of him and perhaps it was Jyn’s pride that was talking and she remembered how arrogant she had been then. Jyn could remember the steely determination in his eyes as he stared at her and nodded before saying ‘do it’. She remembered how he had clenched his teeth as she sunk her knife into his leg and his relief when she had pulled out the transmitter. Jyn quickly and expertly stitched up his leg before dressing it with bacta patches (being with the Partisans meant that she needed to learn first aid immediately)._

_When Jyn is picked up by Saw five days after that Kitster is with her. He stays on as an adjunct member of what would later become the Star Sisters and he is brought in to the certain secrets about Jyn, eventually though Kitster breaks away to join Talon Karrde’s crew and it’s a peaceful breakaway. They have kept in contact with one another sporadically and he helps out whenever she calls him and keeps her secrets._

* * *

Jyn hears the knock on the door. The inn doesn’t really have that many rooms and she knows that it’s easy to find her. She is already dressed for the day and mentally prepared, she had food brought to her room for both of them.

“Come in.” She called as she sat at the table reaching for the spread of food that was in front of her. She didn’t bother to look up when the door opened and Rakir took a seat in front of her.

“Welcome Mr. Banai.” She said as she finally looked up at him. “I must say, now that I see you in the morning light, I can see the resemblance between you and your son.”

“My son died when he was six years old. He died with his mother. The Hutts killed him!” Rakir said angrily.

“Your wife, Reema died twelve years ago. She and your son, Kitster had spent that time since they were taken living as slaves. I met your son, here on Tatooine, eleven years ago and I helped him escape.” Jyn told him, levelling him with a hard stare (a part of her felt sympathy for the man for what he had gone through).

“They were slaves, here on Tatooine? They’ve been here for years? My family and now my Reema is dead and I didn’t even know. I just wanted to help people…” He broke down then and Jyn ate quietly waiting for the man to calm down. It took near an hour as the man tried to get past the guilt of what he had wrought on his family.

“Where is he? Where’s my baby boy?” He asked brokenly, his eyes searching hers desperately.

“He’s alive. But I need to know if you’re going to work with me.” Jyn asked and the man nodded eagerly.

“I’ll do anything. Please.” And Jyn cannot deny the sincerity in his voice or in the Force.

“What do you know of the Star Sisters?” Jyn asks the man considering him. He will know her as Fara Tahti officially and then eventually by her real name.

“They’re a smuggling group that doesn’t deal in slavery and the like. They have a code and they are efficient and true to their word. Why?” He asked her in confusion. She knew that Rakir was a small time smuggler once before the Hutts had taken his family away.

“It’s a pleasure to formally meet you Mr. Banai. My name is Fara Tahti, the founder of the Star Sisters. I was ten when I began it and your son had helped me a lot. A… you can say… exchange for setting him free.” Jyn said as the man’s jaw dropped.

“Fara Tahti, the head of the Star Sisters. But you’re…” He trailed off still looking at her in disbelief. Jyn continued to eat unbothered by his shock.

“Young? Yes, well… I needed the money but there are certain things I wouldn’t compromise on. I’ve heard about what you did before the Hutts took your family. You smuggled quality medicine and sold them cheap, sometimes even giving them away to those who truly couldn’t afford it. You saved a lot of lives.” Jyn said praising the man who had yet to even take a bite.

The man stared at her once more and sighed. “Can you bring me to my son?” His voice was quiet and Jyn could see herself in this man’s place. Believing your child was dead for so long only to be given hope once more, she knew she would raze the Galaxy for her daughter.

“Are you willing to work for me?” She asked and a part of Jyn felt guilty for basically ransoming his son to the man.

He stared at her, his eyes portraying the steely resolve in his soul. “Yes.” And with that one word, the Force rang. Jyn then gave the details about her upcoming meeting with Talon Karrde, her first one actually, that had been set up by Kitster. He was going to go with her to the meeting as a member of the Star Sisters as either her assistant or guard and provide her with some information on the Hutts because a man who had spent the past thirty four years planning revenge had to have intel of some import on his enemies. Jyn had added one last part, she was interested in the ‘Ghost Ship’ of Mos Espa and she wanted Rakir to take it with him to the rendezvous.

* * *

 

Jyn returned to Mos Espa with Rakir in tow. The two of them had made a brief stop at the Dusty Duck and found themselves pleasantly surprised by the fact that it was running smoothly, though Jyn had a vision of what had happened to the previous owners of the ship (but that was for another time). She knows it is a long shot but Owen Lars grew up with Shmi Skywalker telling him bedtime stories of her son and some of those may have included Kitster. There was only so much she, herself, could tell Rakir about his son (most of those memories were part of the block that Mallie had put on her), so she invites the man back to Anchorhead to the Lars’ farm, which was why he was there with her now.

Jira was asleep in the back with Nobot and her ‘protocol droid’ trapping her in between them for added safety. When Jyn had approached Nobot earlier that day, he had responded much the same (which meant that he had replayed the horrific recording of Laina Skywalker’s last moments), but had immediately quieted when she had shown him proof that Jira was in fact Laina’s daughter. A quick explanation to Rakir about Nobot’s origins (and by the Force was that man scared of the droid) had immediately brought sympathy to the Skywalker clan.

When they had returned to the Lars property, everyone was still there, the morning light from the Twin Suns blinding and burning the sands as they walked quietly to it. Owen goes pale at the sight of Nobot and almost shuts the door in their faces but stops out of curtesy to the old woman. Jyn gives him a look that he knows well, it meant _‘if you will, please gather everyone’_. He nodded then and allowed them to see themselves in. The sound of another speeder coming in tells her that Ben had arrived.

“Who is this?” Luke asked as he stared at Jira, paying no mind to the man that she had brought with her. She knew that the twins were being drawn in to the woman who was their blood, much like they had done when they had first met. Jira was staring hungrily at the twins; she knew that she had recognized them through their bond instantly.

“Her name is Jira. She’s from Mos Espa, she knew your father and grandmother…” Jyn began trying to find the words, Ben and Ahsoka watched cautiously from the side, highly aware of Jira’s Force presence, unshielded due to the turmoil of her emotions. The clones on the other hand were watching Rakir, one hand on their blasters.

“Her parents had the misfortune of angering the head of the Naganto clan during their youth and he had decided to take his revenge by murdering them and stealing their newborn child to make her a slave…” Jyn continued and she could feel the sympathy going through the people in the room… confusion as well.

Leia’s frown appeared, her befuddlement apparent as she stared at the woman as if trying to place her. “What does this have to do with us?” Leia asked.

“She had lived her life as a slave and her daughter was taken from her and sold when she was a small child. Her name is Jira Skywalker and her daughter was Shmi, you’re grandmother. This is your great grandmother.” Jyn finished and the shocked silence that came was shattered by Nobot springing to life and trying to communicate. Everyone blanched as Laina’s voice once more played.

“Will someone shut that thing off!” Owen screamed angrily and Luke sprung to life with a spanner on his hands.

“He belonged to the Skywalker family, has done since the first 3PO droids came out.” Jyn explained in a rush before Luke could do anything more than shut the droid off. “He knows the tales of your family, there are datachips there, I checked. I figured it’s something for you and Leia to do.” She added then when she saw Luke pause and share a look with Leia.

“And the man?” Han asked eyeing Rakir as he placed himself in front of Chewie who had a hold of Vera.

“His name is Rakir Banai, he’s an…acquaintance for the Star Sisters.” Jyn searching for a better word. She hadn’t even told anyone of her plans, of why she wanted to get Talon Karrde on her side (well… having the Terriks would help as well).

“Banai, I’ve heard that name before. That’s a slave name isn’t it? At least a relatively new one. I think two generations before completely disappearing about nine years ago or so.” Owen said and he looked pensive. It occurred to her that Owen would have gone to Mos Espa a lot and would have probably known a few of the slave names.

“Yes, the Hutts and the Naganto clan took them and made me think they were dead. I didn’t know until yesterday that they were turned into slaves. That my son was alive.” Rakir explained sadly and Owen nodded at the man in sympathy.

“Shmi used to talk about Anakin a lot, and his best friend Kitster…” And with that Owen told the man tales of her life before that faithful Boonta Eve Race with Jira chiming in once in a while. Everyone began to sit down as they passed on tales of Anakin Skywalker that boy that was and his best friend and fellow adventurer Kitster who had saved the Ghostling children with the help of the woman that was unknowingly (at least for him) his grandmother. Jyn watched them all, making no move to take Vera from Chewie despite missing her daughter and she smiled before making her way to the kitchen. Every time someone came to the Homestead, they would bring rations because this had been their little hideaway in the Outer Rim.

Jyn decided that this was a special enough occasion for Bantha stew and began to make dinner, this was family after all and while Rakir wasn’t quite family he was tied to them, like one brought into the fold because of a lifelong friendship. She became so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice someone approaching her. Another hand soon reached for portions of the meat and began to cut.

“You don’t need to cook here. You’re a guest, dear.” Beru’s kind voice came from beside her.

“It’s fine. I love cooking when it’s for family.” Jyn said looking at her with a smile, it was never a chore when she would cook for the Partisans despite the number because Maddie, Hylla, and a few of her aunts would be with her and she always thought of it as a big family. “What are you planning to do with Jira?” She asked after a few moments.

Beru paused cutting and _hmm’ed_ for a bit. “We’ll ask her to stay. We have enough room and she’s family, she shouldn’t be relegated to living alone in a derelict house filled with ghosts of a life that should have been.” And Beru’s voice was passionate as it had always been when speaking of family. “Despite the fact that Luke is often away from us, I can see how happy he is. And our world became so much bigger since meeting you. All the dangers aside, our family has grown so much and this farm has been filled with more life than it ever has been. I’m so happy and I wanted to say thank you, dear one, for making our lives more colorful than it had once been.” Beru said as she looked at Jyn and oh, Jyn’s heart felt so much lighter, a part of her had been trapped in guilt by the fact that she had placed this innocent couple in danger just through their association.

“It’s nothing. It’s family after all.” She told the woman with a small watery smile, because this woman had given them a refuge from the war, a place that was barely touched by the Empire.

“And promise me you’ll take care of yourself when you meet this Talon Karrde person. Owen and I do worry about all of you children.” She said and there it was again, the feeling of a mother’s love directed towards her as Beru brushed her cheek gently.

“I promise, auntie.” Jyn replied as Beru pulled her into a hug. Everyone from their sibling Force bond had taken to calling her and Owen as auntie and uncle. And later that night as they all sat down around a warm meal, the smiles of the people around them and the jokes traded in the small dining room made the Force sing with rightness as Jyn basked in the presence of the family. And the tears of happiness when Owen and Beru officially welcomed Jira into their family and into their home was more than enough. Jyn had spoken to Jira briefly afterwards and had bought the old Skywalker family home, determined to make it another little hideaway for their Family.

* * *

 

Three days later and Jyn was on board the Dusty Duck with the Scuttlebutt docked at the escape hatch. She and Rakir had left Tatooine the day before and were on their way to Enisha’s Moon for the meeting. The day after the Skywalker reunion, a surprise had arrived… if that was the right word for it… in the form of Han.

_Jyn was sitting with Vera trying to get her to eat early the next day when Han walked in; it was late enough in the morning that almost everyone had already risen. Beru came in with the food when she stumbled and dropped the tray. Before anyone could react the food froze in mid-air and as everyone looked around to see who was using the Force, her eyes had landed on Han who stood wide eyed with his hands out. Everyone followed her line of sight and seemed to just stare in shock at the man who was so derisive about the existence of the Force but was apparently able to use it._

_Beru quickly grabbed the pieces and righted the tray before Han could snap out of his stupor. Jyn walked closer to Han and reached out into the Force. It seemed that there was something there, a block not just on his abilities but on his mind as well. She turned to Ben and Ahsoka who both nodded and approached Han._

_“Will you allow us to look into your mind?” Ahsoka asked and Han nodded reluctantly and suddenly Jyn was in his mind with Ben and Ahsoka. They watched as Rostek brought Han, so young and innocent, sobbing for his mother, to the cabin. He wore the green robes of the Corellian enclave._

_“This is Han Solo, his mother was fighting with father in the front lines, she was supposed to be his relief while he gets his leave. His father had died a few months back, custody is supposed to go to his grandmother.” Hal had told him and Rostek nodded and he left once more only to return a few hours later._

_“He can’t remember. He’s too young. Please, he needs to forget about the Force and the Jedi. Block it please.” The woman said and she looked distinguished but world weary, her eyes the same shape and shade as Han’s. Hal nodded and approached Han quietly, his hands lifting to Han’s head and a whispered ‘I’m sorry’ brushed at his mind and then everything was gone._

Ben unblocked Han after that and he had crumpled at the knowledge of his mother’s death. He had felt and witnessed it through their Force bond, had been the one training him before her death and the sudden cut off had nearly been too much for his young mind. He had agreed then, to train with Ahsoka and Ben for a little while, his mind needing the stability and anchor of another, had been brought into the fold of their Family Force Bond while a fledgling training bond began with Ahsoka.

Vera stayed with Han on Tatooine to orient himself to this new reality but Jyn had a schedule to keep and so had been forced to leave her big brother behind. The sound of the comms picking up as they approached the moon brought her out of her thoughts and into the present. She took a deep breath before she brought up her mask and put the hood of her cloak up. This was not the time to be Jyn Erso or anyone else but Fara Tahti, she needed to get this alliance and an alliance with the Terriks in order for her plans to work.

When they had arrived at the meeting place, Jyn turned to Rakir who nodded and motioned to the blaster at his side. He wore a mask that obscured half his face and she could hear his breathing slow. Jyn gave him an encouraging smile before they were led to a room. Kitster was sitting there already and an empty chair sat beside him, there were two in front of him as well. She could feel Rakir tense and knew that he was taking in the sight of his son for the first time since he was taken.

“Fara, how nice to see you again!” He greeted her and no sooner had they taken their seats that the door opened once more. Jyn had been so focused on Rakir and trying to see whether or not he would suddenly act inappropriately to pay any attention to the man.

“Talon this is Fara Tahti an old friend. Fara this is Talon Karrde, my boss.” Kitster said and Jyn held her hand out, not glancing up at Talon yet, her head down.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tahti. I must say, I’m honored to meet someone as accomplished as you and one so young at that.” A man’s voice, cultured and smooth, calm and confident. The unmistakable Coruscanti accent that matched hers had been no match for the recognition that Jyn had at that voice. She remembered the last time she had heard it, she was six and it was during the worst time of her life. She looked up quickly and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her at the sight of those leaf green eyes looking back at her. She knew her reaction wasn’t missed by the way his eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around hers, Rakir shifted beside her then while Kitster looked confused.

“This is impossible. You should be dead!” She exclaimed as her breathing became shallow and quick. “All these years… you’ve been alive!” And she couldn’t help it anymore, she sank to her seat as the man reached for his blaster.

“Who are you?” Talon demanded and Jyn couldn’t help laughing at the fact that she had been in this situation quite a lot since discovering her pregnancy. Jyn knew she looked unhinged, laughing as a blaster was pointed at her and she pulled her hood off and reached to pull her mask off as well. She let her hair fall over her shoulders before looking up at Talon Karrde. He froze and lowered the blaster quickly.

“Is that really you my darling girl?” Talon asked as his hand came to cup her cheek gently when he had moved to kneel in front of her, taking her in.

“Yes, Uncle Hadrian, it’s me.” Jyn said and suddenly she was in his arms and this was more than the reunion she had been hoping for.

“I thought I lost you. When I got to your family’s farm, it was burnt to the ground and I knew that the Empire had found you like it did for us. I thought… I had lost my Moteé that day and the Empire killed my little Mara and I thought I was going to die too… I woke up and practically crawled my way to your farm.” Talon had said and Jyn tightened her arms around him.

“She’s not dead.” She murmured to him.

“Who’s not dead?” Talon asked and Jyn remembered how Saw had helped her burn Motee and Lyra’s bodies to be taken to Aria Prime, how he had helped her empty the house before burning it to the ground, no evidence of her existence, nothing for her to return to.

“Mara, she’s not dead. I saw her, I still see her. She’s with the Empire but she’s one of my informants. She can’t run, the Emperor will hunt her down for that betrayal.” And her hands reach up to the little hololocket on her neck and pulls it open. And there it is, Jyn’s family all there playing along, scenes in their lives for the past few years since she had first discovered she was pregnant. She saw Talon watching enraptured as Mara came along, her red hair and green eyes lighting up as she smiled at Vera in her arms.

“She’s alive.” Talon breathed before turning his attention to Vera. “Who’s…” he began and hesitated because Mara was only seventeen and to have a daughter Vera’s age would mean that she had to have been fourteen when she had gotten pregnant and what father would want to think of that.

“Mine. Her name is Vera and she’s the light of my life.” Jyn told him. She could hear the quiet murmurs to the side and the flares of emotion from them and she knew that Rakir had revealed himself to Kitster when they had moved away for the sake of giving them privacy.

“What are you here for? What was this meeting for?” Talon asked when they had finally righted themselves and the father-son pair had returned to the side.

“I need information. It’s why I brought Rakir here. Who better to get information about the Hutts then a man who has spent the better part of thirty four years plotting revenge against them.” Jyn said and they all looked confused. The buzzing from the Family Force Bond told her that everyone was paying attention and was curious about what she was planning, though Mara for her part was a bit stuck on the news that her father was alive.

“What are you planning?” Talon asked wearily.

“Why, I’m planning to take down the Hutts and end slavery once and for all.” Jyn replied with a bright smile only to be met with utter silence (even within her own mind) as they all stared at her wide eyed. “I’m calling it Operation Herut, and I need your help forming an alliance with the Terriks.”

* * *

 

Ellé was walking along Corellia when she spotted him. Any other person would have missed him but she wouldn’t, not when looking at him was like looking at an older version of her little boy. Deciding to impulsive and reckless for once (and she thanked the gods that her children were patiently waiting with their Aunt Eirtaé because she didn’t want to explain this), she followed him. Yes, perhaps following a high ranking ISB member was the wrong thing to do especially since she practically ran out on him the moment she realized he was an ISB member and that she was pregnant.

 _‘Oh yes, Ellé, this is going to end so well.’_ She could practically hear Moteé and Rabé saying as they crowed with glee at the impending disaster and Padme’s rather exasperated sigh. But she chose to ignore the cackling and laughter of her dearly departed sister (not so dearly right now) and any advice that Fé may have given in favor of focusing on keeping track of her former beau. He turned a corner and she discreetly ( _yes she’s being very discreet, promise_ ) followed him to the… alley ( _oh, crap_ ).

A vibro blade was suddenly pressed against her throat and her hair fell in front of her face. “Who are you and why are you following me?” He growled and once upon a time he had growled at her like that… ( _you know what, now wasn’t the time to reminisce about how her twins came to be_ ). She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“Hello, Ceph. It’s been a while.” She said trying for cool and casual and she had to admit she pulled it off ( _really… she did_ ).

“Ellé?” And the owl faced expression that she just loved appeared on his usually stoic face. She flicked her eyes to the vibro blade and back at him and knew that he had caught her meaning because it was sheathed in an instant. “How… why…” He began and stopped over and over before finally grabbing her by her arms and staring at her.

“A while? That’s all you have to say? A while? It’s been over fourteen years and the first thing you say to me is it’s been a while? How dare you! I thought we had something but I just come home one day to find everything you owned gone as if you were never there. I thought it meant something to you too!” He hissed angrily and okay maybe she did deserve it, especially since she kind of skipped out on him and kept a huge secret that involved him.

“The Empire killed my sisters and finding out that you were a member of the ISB was kind of a kick in the gut add that to the fact that I had learnt some pretty big news that involved you… which I really feel like a bitch for not telling you now…” She trailed off as his grip tightened.

“What? What news could have been big enough to have scared you off?” He asked shaking her slightly.

“Hey! Let our mother go you Sleemo!” And that was the twins… great… she was now effectively backed into a corner of her own making as the twins ran into the alley.

“Mother?” Ceph looked at the twins and back at her questioning as if it hadn’t sunk in yet. She slowly extracted herself from his grip as Galen rushed in after the twins.

“Congratulations! Its twins… you’re a father.” She said trying for nonchalance and she saw the moment it finally sunk in as he paled and she had the great pleasure (and panic) of seeing the Empire’s great Agent Ceph Kallus faint at the news of his entry (albeit a very late one) to fatherhood. _Aaand she can hear her sisters howling with laughter at this moment in whatever after life the Force has provided them with._

“Ohh. That was a hard fall.” Galen commented as he stared at his adoptive mother’s ex-lover and the father of his step-siblings.

“That’s our dad? He isn’t much if he faints at things like this.” Neil said as he gingerly kicked Ceph’s leg.

“Yeah, I was expecting him to be… I don’t know… tougher?” Lára says agreeing with her brother as she leans in to stare at her sire.

“Now I wasn’t expecting that!” Mara’s voice says laughingly and she can see that she and Jyn are trying not to laugh too loud (and this explains why the laughter that she has attributed to her sisters had suddenly gotten clearer).

“What are the odds that my informant is also Mara’s partner and your ex-lover?” Jyn asks giggling as she stared at the man still sprawled out on the alley floor. It was getting dark and the small town that they were in was close to the Horn Family Villa and had no cameras around so it was easy for them to sneak him on to a speeder ( _it involved dumping piles of shopping bags over him… it was the girls idea… and pretending that he wasn’t there)_ and get him to the Villa.

It took him fifteen minutes after being settled into one of the couches on the property before Ceph woke up to the stares of the family all huddled around him. It took the whole night and the better part of the early morning to explain everything to him. It took Ellé and Ceph two days before they decided to try being friends at least, Ceph still being angry about her abandonment and her failure to inform him of his children. The twins though seemed to keep pushing to see where the limits were in their relationship, Galen just shrugged it off as another member of the family being a spy in the Empire making life easier for him. Ceph’s reaction to the news of the family was quite funny as he glanced between the children then to Ellé and Eirtaé and then back and forth as they had explained their positions with Amidala.

* * *

 

Lorth Needa and Firmus Piett had been friends for a long time, they had been in the academy together and now served directly under Lord Vader. During their earlier days they had both nearly perished at the hands of Lord Vader (at different times of course) due to what he had called, their incompetence, but had been saved by the timely intervention of a young boy’s appearance.

The eyes were a brilliant blue that took your breath away and they were the type that seemed to look into your very soul. The boy had sandy blonde hair and tanned skin, he looked at Lord Vader and shook his head as they began to choke. It was in the early days then, it had happened to Firmus first and then to Lorth. The boy stood in front of Vader and he stopped then, and the boy smiled and held out a hand to touch them before he disappeared and it had almost been as if they had been claimed by him. From that moment on Lord Vader never threatened them with death again (and they suspected that nothing short of defecting would truly get them killed).

It wasn’t too long after their individual encounters that Lorth and Firmus found themselves becoming trusted advisers to Lord Vader and had subsequently discovered the identity of the child. _His son, Darth Vader’s deceased (neverborn-stillborn child)_. And they didn’t know why nor did they want to, all they knew was that they would survive Lord Vader’s threats thanks to the child’s claiming.

* * *

 

Jyn walked in to her daughter’s room on Aria Prime right before lunch. She could hear Han and Chewie talking to her baby girl and she smiled. Life on Aria Prime was peaceful and idyllic for raising children. She had to get her daughter ready for the visitors that were about to arrive (though some, like Rogue, the Horns, and the Skywalker twins were already there) for her daughter’s third (by the Force her baby was three life days old today!) lifeday.

She was expecting Talon, Hylla, Maddie, Ben, Ahsoka, Ellé and her children to arrive (and with any luck SK would be able to come with Ceph and Mara). She walked in to the room, took one look at the scene, and promptly burst out laughing. It seemed her baby girl had decided to play tea party with her uncles complete with costumes and had forced her uncles (and she could even see Luke there) into dresses and pigtails. They looked absolutely ridiculous (though… Luke looked adorable) and the boys blinked owlishly at her before they turned red and stammered (and really now, where did her daughter find _that_ shade of Orange? It clashed horribly with Han’s complexion). She took a quick holophoto then a holovideo for posterity and then promptly ran away before the boys could do anything.

Surprisingly, everyone had arrived on time (even the Empire informants) and the reunion between Talon and Mara was quite emotional as well. It grated on Jyn how many lives were destroyed by the Empire, looking at her family… she could already see just how much of it were put together like a quilt filled with nothing more than patches and it worried her how quickly it could all unravel. But she shook that thought away choosing instead, to focus on being a good host.

And being a good host meant introducing people (and she didn’t mean anything by it, honest!). Jyn introduced Mara and Luke to one another so that they could finally put a face to the voice (Talon stood beside his daughter unwilling to let her out of his sight). The introduction should have been okay except Luke just stared at Mara… _and stared… and stared… and stared… and oh! Oh! Force! Was this blackmail material or what?_ Luke it seemed, had a crush on Mara. Mara on the other hand just rolled her eyes and fondly muttered ‘farm boy’ at him. And Talon seemed to have caught on by the look of amusement and exasperated protectiveness mixed together in equal parts on his face.

Deciding to save it for another day she went to Maddie and teased her about Biggs Darklighter because honestly, anyone could see where that was going to go no matter how much they fought and claimed to dislike one another. The first time Maddie and Biggs had met was when Jyn had returned to Tatooine (this time with Maddie) to hunt dragons and she had met him there, she was ten and he was eight, she found him annoying and he found her irritating and pretty. Every time they were both planetside on Tatooine the two still seemed to find a way to meet and argue ( _flirt_ ). Although according to Luke, Biggs had just defected from the Imperial Navy to the Rebel Alliance and so the two were now basically on the same side.

Jyn looked around at the people in her home, all trusted and loved, and couldn’t help but think that despite everything that had gone wrong in her life, the Force did show her kindness as well. She had a family she loved, a daughter who was her light, she had her work (both artistic and those for the partisans), and her side mission (the Terriks were touch and go at first considering Uncle Hal was the one who had put Mirrax’s father in prison a while back but with Talon’s word they were able to enter into an agreement). She had also fixed the ‘protocol’ droid from Tatooine and discovered that it was actually a Hitter/Killer Droid designated HK47 from the time of Revan and the Exile. It seemed to get along with the refurbished droid known as Proxy that Mallie had sent to her son. Yes, life was good for Jyn Erso.

* * *

 

Cassian’s day was going quite well, he was given light duties due to a recent injury and so was given the task of doing an intensive background check on the newest pilots Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter. They had come back clean (err… from a certain point of view, they had defected from the Empire after all). Signing off on it had been easy and Cassian returned to his room early, a luxury that was rarely afforded to him, and had laid on his bed thinking… it had been almost four years since he had seen his Nya and no matter how often Cassian had tried to move on, to push her from his mind, she always came back with a vengeance so he had learned to live with it.

There it was, that dull ache in his soul that marked him forever in complete and unable to love another. And perhaps that was for the best because everyone he loved died. He sighed as his comm beeped and he knew it was Kes trying to get him to out with them today and set him up on another blind date. K2 was charging off to the side and so was no help. Oh well… might as well face the music before he gets impatient and picks him up to drag him forcibly to the cantina. Well… life could be better but at least it had moved on from the days when he thought life had held absolutely no meaning (which was shortly after Nya’s death).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Han is Force sensitive and since he was the biggest disbeliever I found it funny. The scene with the tea party has been stuck in my head for a long time now. And when I was writing this chapter I did a bit of research on Nobot and then decided to connect him to the Skywalkers and then Jira came along. So Jira means related by blood while Herut is Hebrew for freedom.
> 
> Since in the EU Talon is basically like Mara's stand in dad... well... I didn't want to ruin that by adding in a dead father so I just made him become her bio-dad. Her hair color comes form her grandmother who was a red head. If you're wondering who the Skywalker by blood was between Laina and Orli it was Laina. Orli was from a family who was of a... slightly lesser status than the Skywalker clan so she chose to keep her own name to the agreement of her family.
> 
> Herut will come in to play during the whole Carbonite Han arch so be ready for that (the Hutts and the Naganto clan better watch out). By my count there were sixteen handmaidens of Amidala and seven are confirmed dead in this story, nine remain with five making themselves known to be active-ish members of the Partisans, the other four are on Naboo doing what they can to help their sisters. The scene with Kallus just popped into my head and I thought... why not? Anyway about two more chapters till Rogue One though the next chapter won't be so happy. Till next time then.


	13. Lacrimosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn negotiates a marriage (or two) and gets adopted. We find out more about what Asajj has been up to. And something really really bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you guys are going to hate me. Also... Rogue One and Star Wars are not mine.

Jyn dreams of a world on fire, of ships that seemed alive and beings so mutilated and filled with hatred and anger that the whole galaxy seems to burn and she can feel the tremors in the Force as entire worlds fell one by one to these beings and she shook, ill at ease as she realized the final count were somewhere in the range of three hundred sixty five trillion lives lost. It strikes fear in her heart and she doesn’t know what she can do. Because… _how can one prepare for an enemy that you don’t even know?_

Jyn sees then a vision of the past, a man with blue skin and the data in her mind provides _Chiss_ though she had never seen one before. She sees the manipulations of Palpatine that saw him exiled to his rise through the Empire and eventually attaining the rank of Grand Admiral. But then the vision changes and it spins so fast… A ship landing on a moon, Ewoks, as Jedi and the Phantom Fleet begin to fight Imperials with Alliance squadrons at their sides. And in a throne room above it all stood Luke in chains as he stood in front of Sidious and Vader when a fight began between father and son.

_Luke fought against his father and seemed to be winning when the Emperor began to taunt and goad him to kill Vader but he refused. “I am a Jedi like my father before me.” He had declared, head held high and it seemed the Emperor was preparing for an attack when the doors to the throne room burst open and in walked Mara looking like she had been fresh from a battle, her lightsaber still ignited._

_“Mara Jade, my most loyal hand. Come, the two refuse to finish one another, clearly they do not deserve the position of my apprentice. Kill them both and ascend to a place with me, my child.” Sidious declared in a sickeningly honeyed tone and Mara glanced at the father-son duo before she tensed and ran at the Emperor, her lightsaber swinging._

_“I am not your child!” She declared angrily as she engaged him and his face turned from patronizing to blazing fury as the two fought, but it was obvious how outclassed Mara was, how undertrained he’d kept her because she was soon beaten back and thrown beside Luke. Lightning shot at both of them and soon the two were writhing on the floor. She could feel as if the life was slowly slipping from her two siblings and she wanted to rush at them, protect them from this but she couldn’t move._

_“Father, please!” Luke cried desperately and it was like her dream all those months ago where her siblings died. ‘A choice.’ Jyn’s mind whispered as her mind flashed to the dead bodies of her siblings. ‘A choice.’ It whispered again and soon enough she heard Vader’s cry of ‘NO!’ and saw him grab the Emperor, the lightning then being directed at him as he threw the monster into a chasm._

_And soon… soon… Vader was on the floor with Luke, Mara standing guard as people rushed to flee from the explosions happening around the ship. And as the Father and Son share a goodbye, Jyn’s vision darkens and she hears voices._

_“Hello, Master.” And it’s Ahsoka’s voice, her presence is there but blurred. “It’s about time you came back, Skyguy.” Her voice was watery._

_“Sorry I took so long, Snips.” She can hear Vader’s voice say weakly through the mechanical breaths._

_“General.” And there’s Rex. Ever the soldier. “Rex, steadfast and loyal to the last. Thank you.” Vader’s words were coming slower now._

_“Anakin, my little Anakin. You’ve been very naughty. But I’m happy that you’ve found your way at last.”  Obi Wan’s voice is calm but the undercurrent of sadness and pain linger, his voice nearly drowned out by the sounds of explosions and through the darkness Jyn can feel and see the Force around Anakin brilliant once more, just as it had once been when she was a little child in Coruscant during the Clone Wars._

_“I’m sorry Master, for everything. I didn’t mean it, I don’t hate you. I… thank you for protecting them.” Vader’s voice said and suddenly his focus is back on Luke and she can hear their last moments and somehow, Leia is projecting as well. Connecting to them in quite a different way. And through it all she can hear the faintest whispers, the voices of women._

_“It’s time to go home, Ani.” One said, warm and loving, her voice as sweet as the Tatooinan cakes that Beru makes. The accent was definitely from Tatooine as well._

_“Let’s go home, Ani. I’ve been waiting for you for a while.” This voice is soft and familiar and it jolts her instantly. Auntie Padme. And it is her voice that finally convinces Anakin to let go. She sees the bright light flicker and die immediately._

And then it changes once more, the vision focuses on the Grand Admiral and she hears his name, Thrawn. And she sees the conflicts and all that he desires. _‘He wants to save his people from these mysterious enemies.’_ Jyn realizes and so does she. The loss of lives shake her so thoroughly and she searches, wills, herself to go forward. And she sees the answer, sees that they need to challenge and defeat their leaders in combat, needs to find this living planet Zonoma Sekot. _‘And… I need to get Thrawn on my side.’_ Jyn says chagrined as she startles awake in her room and the vision stays with her. A chance, a choice. Vader must decide, Thrawn must choose.

She gets up then, even though it’s early and quietly pads to Vera’s room. She and her daughter are the only ones here. SK was back in the Navy, the others back to their works and duties, though Ellé and her twins are awkwardly trying to find a middle ground to their new life with Ceph. She stares at her baby, asleep in her toddler bed, her room decorated for a princess and little dresses and gowns scattered about the room from her latest bout of tea parties with the droids.

She returns to her room then to get dressed and start the day. Dané was coming in with her Jedi husband and his ‘mother’. She was the youngest of the handmaidens, once second youngest before Teckla’s death. She had entered Padme’s service when she was eighteen, during the last year of the clone wars. She and Padme had been of the same height and stature then but she had left a month before the fall of the Republic to become a bounty hunter. She breathed in then and subtly reached out through the Force to feel around all hundred acres of the property for any intruders and let out a sigh of relief when she found none, even though parts of her property were open to the public as a park, some as farm land for their food, that was only on the outer edges of the property. It was later in the day, as she was finishing preparing breakfast that she heard her daughter’s steps rushing down the stairs with one of the droids running about after her. She rolled her eyes fondly and thought of the gift she had in store for her little girl, it had been finished and she was only waiting for _Dreeran’s day_ to give it to her.

The droid that she had made would be the perfect companion for her little girl, it was in parts a tutor droid, a protocol droid, a nanny droid, and a med droid for those days when she took Misty with her on a mission. It was a one of a kind droid with unique protection functions, the ‘skeletal’ frame was made of a variant of durasteel that was lighter than normal but ten times as strong, the white outer skin was a special synthesized fabric that she had created. It could project images and could in times of danger (i.e. her daughter is thrown into space) bring her in through the skin and provide ten hours’ worth of oxygen for her if she wasn’t in a stasis. The droid was powered by one of her liberated Jedhan kybers and had the capability to regulate body temperature. She called the droid Baymax.

“Mama!” Her daughter said brightly. Jyn turned around with a plate of pancakes and placed it on the table in between them. Her daughter was much like Jyn had been when she had lived in Coruscant, all pigtails and dresses. Her daughter lifted her arms up to her as a sign of wanting to be picked up and Jyn indulged her baby.

“Morning Mama!” Vera said kissing Jyn on the lips before nuzzling her head on Jyn’s neck.

“Good morning, baby.” Jyn replied chuckling as her daughter turned her attention to the food. That was another thing, her daughter had an appetite that Jyn was sure didn’t come from her. She hadn’t known how it was possible but it seemed as if Vera had inherited Luke’s black hole of a stomach or rather the Skywalker hunger (Leia was just more discreet about it) and maybe it’s because of the amount of time she spends with Luke that has her eating like him but either way, it was quite shocking to see how much her baby could eat and not get fat. Perhaps it was because of her Force use, she wasn’t sure if there was a correlation but it seemed that the more her daughter used the Force the hungrier she was.

“What do you want to do today, sweetheart?” Jyn asked smiling at her daughter as she began decimating the pancakes.

“Pick flowews then make flowew cwowns!” She said excitedly as she smiled at Jyn, her face smothered in syrup. Jyn grabbed a wet cloth and wiped her daughter’s face as she nodded at her daughter.

“We can do that after breakfast but we’ll be having guests for lunch. Remember I told you about my Auntie Dané? Well she’s going to be here to meet you today. And she’s bringing her husband.” She told her daughter as they stood from their place in the dining room.

“Mo’ gamma and gampa?” Vera asked her as they walked to the front doors and into one of the garden paths.

“Yes, more grandmas and grandpas to spoil you.” Jyn said as her daughter nodded solemnly before turning to the flowers and rushing off.

It wasn’t too long after that when she heard the telltale sounds of a ship descending and Jyn reached out quietly into the Force and smiled when she felt the reassurance of safety from it. She stood up then to collect her little daughter who sat before her finishing her fifth flower crown. She blinked at that and wondered how her daughter had known that there were to be three guests and as if sensing her thoughts, Vera looked up at Jyn and smiled as she put on her own crown and went to her. Jyn knew what her daughter wanted, had done it so many times before, so she picked the toddler up and allowed her to ‘crown’ Jyn with flowers. And when she brought her daughter down to the ground once more, the little girl rushed to pick up the three crowns before returning to Jyn so that they could greet their visitors together.

Walking up the path she saw the three figures approaching them, her auntie Dané’s auburn hair shown in the light of the day as her husband and his ‘mother’ or rather his Jedi Master approached. Jyn brimmed with excitement to see her auntie once more, it had been years since they had seen one another their communiques usually done through dead drops. Her marriage was relatively new though she and her husband had been lovers on and off for nearly ten years, having partnered together for certain hunts. A’Sharad Hett was a man from Tatooine who had once been a friend of Anakin’s, and according to Obi Wan, had blamed himself for the Jedi Purge. His master walked beside him then, An’ya Kurro otherwise known as the Dark Woman, a legend among the Coruscanti Jedi for her adherence to the Living Force rather than the Unifying Force.

“Welcome to my home.” She said greeting the masters first before turning to her aunt with a hug.

“Husband, this is my niece Stella Halcyon or Astra Nova. Niece, this is my husband A’Sharad Hett and my mother-in-law An’ya Kurro.” Dané said as she introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Both Jedi said.

“Likewise, and may I say, welcome to the family. And may I present my daughter, Vera Hope or Nebula Arcadia.” She said as she ushered her daughter forward from where she was peering shyly yet curiously behind her mother’s legs. She studied them for a bit and it seemed had found them trustworthy enough that she went to them.

She handed the first crown to the Dark Woman first (and Jyn refused to call her that in front of her daughter). “For me?” The woman asked in surprise but smiled indulgently at her daughter before putting it on. Her daughter chose different flowers for each crown and she supposed it was a part of the Force guiding her because each flowers meaning had been known to Jyn. The Persicaria stood out among all else and Jyn blinked, persicaria meant restoration.

“Yeah! Fo’ you.” Vera nodded eagerly before heading to Dané her crown made up of flowers of different hues that all melded with one another. She could see heliotropes and hawthorns and forget-me-nots which she knew to mean faithfulness or devotion, hope, and true love in order. She could see a variety of others as well. Though hawthorns which meant were common on all the crowns, there was also the presence of helenium for tears. Perhaps it meant that through the grief of the Empire they must have hope? Jyn didn’t know. What Jyn did know was that her daughter was certainly following in her auntie Maddie and Great grandfather Rostek’s footsteps when it came to horticulture.

When she handed the last to A’Sharad, Jyn saw the flowers and became troubled. It was almost as if it were a warning. The presence of Imperial Montagues which meant power, Lobelia which meant malevolence, Mandrake for horror, and Oleander which meant beware overall meant something was coming for him, something dark. The hope and tears were present yes, but it was in all the crowns and could just be a common theme though the forget-me-nots may signify that love would help him cope.

“I think she wants us all to wear it for the day.” Jyn said amused as she shook the thought from her mind. A’Sharad looked delighted as he indulged her little girl but a sense of foreboding was still present in Jyn. She was so lost in thought that she had stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for A’Sharad grabbing her arm, in that instance she was pulled into a vision.

_‘A choice, a chance, a change.’ The voice from last night had said as Jyn was pulled to a desolate planet where only A’Sharad, though slightly younger, had been. She watched in horror as the holocron in front of him produced the image of a woman who declared herself the first Sith. There were flashes then of images of A’Sharad training under the Sith before returning to normal life, he was alone then, and years later he would be tortured and turned into a Sith himself. Darth Krayt and his order of the One Sith, the destruction that would come about…and…and…and she felt sick._

_‘A choice, a chance, a change. This is what could have been, may still be, if the darkness isn’t stopped. Though the past had never happened now by his meeting with Dané.’ The voice said and Jyn was pulled into another vision. This time A’Sharad arrives with Dané and upon the first viewing of the holocron Dané pales in horror._

_“If you study this and you fall to the dark, I will not wait for you. You will not find me, not in this life.” She told him and one look at A’Sharad and Jyn knew his answer. He unclipped his saber and destroyed the holocron. ‘Love.’ The voice whispered and she realized it was a woman. ‘Love can save A’Sharad and Anakin. Love can save you and your family just as love saved me, just as it saved Revan and Bastila, and Quinlan and Asajj.’_

Jyn was suddenly back in the present blinking up at A’Sharad’s confused and concerned face and as Jyn caught sight of his crown, she realized that this was what her daughter was warning him of. “Are you alright?” His voice warm with concern and Jyn smiled and nodded before righting herself.

“Let’s go.” She said and led them inside. Vera, deciding that An’ya was her new best friend and was now in her arms babbling her ear away while the woman nodded solemnly as if what her daughter had to say was the most important things in the galaxy. She spared a glance to her aunt and saw that she was watching with a fond almost longing look as she glanced at her daughter.

Settling down in the kitchen rather than their formal dining room, Jyn glanced as the three managed to get her hyperactive toddler to calm down and she realized that her daughter was both hungry and sleepy. Jyn sighed then and motioned for a droid to bring their lunches so that her daughter could be brought to bed for her mid-day nap. Jyn watched the group in front of her once more as she reached out into the Force, she saw so many threads that had been cut, so many paths that could be and realized that his future was still in flux, more so than anyone.

Once their meals were done and her daughter safely tucked away for her nap, she took out some Alderaanian wine and served it to her guests. She glanced at the crowns on top of their heads and sighed once more. “Do you have any skill in floriography?” She asked them.

“No. It wasn’t really something that Jedi found necessary to learn.” A’Sharad said and Jyn nodded at them.

“Each flower that my daughter picked has a meaning to it, when put together it can serve as a tell of the personality of the wearer or as a warning of sorts in some cases. For example, An’ya’s crown heavily features persicaria which means restoration but interspersed in it were hawthorn leaves which mean hope and helenium which meant tears. If I were to guess the helenium meant the grief caused by the purge and the destruction of everything you fought for, hawthorn is hope that one day things would change for the better, and persicaria means that democracy and the jedi order will stand once more but not in the way that it had been once.” She said as she pointed to each flower.

“Auntie Dané’s crown and A’Sharad’s features hawthorn and helenium as well. Though Auntie’s is filled with happier plants. Heliotropes which meant faithfulness and devotion as well as forget-me-nots which meant true love. I don’t think it would take much to figure out what the crown means.” She said looking pointedly at the couple.

“But it’s A’Sharad’s crown that I worry about. Imperial Montague for power, Lobellia for malevolence, Mandrake for horror, and Oleander for caution or warning though literally it meant beware. I could have forgotten about it had it not been for the vision I received which showed me a possible future where A’Sharad would fall and become a Sith Overlord named Darth Krayt.” Jyn told them to everyone’s horror before she grabbed his hand and showed him her vision.

_The two of them watched in horror as the monster that A’Sharad had become brought destruction and death to everything he touched. Jyn showed him first the vision where Dané wasn’t in his life before showing him the one where she was. They watched in horror as Dané realized what her husband had become and was driven mad._

_“Don’t!” Dané shrieked as Darth Krayt stepped closer to her, perhaps to talk her away from the edge._

_“Come, we will speak about this later when you’ve had your rest.” Krayt said his yellow eyes shifting slightly as he looked at his wife but she shook her head vigorously, she looked pale and sickly as if she’d been sick._

_“No. Not if you’re a Sith. I want my husband.” She sobbed._

_“I am your husband. I am the man you married.” Krayt insisted with a snarl._

_“No. You… you possessed him. Give him back to me!” She demanded._

_“I am him! And I will remain the way I am. Now. Come. Here.” He ground out that last bit._

_“If he’s gone then there’s nothing for me here now.” Dané said eyes filled with tears and the hysteria that had clouded her eyes was gone and it shone with the clarity of sadness and peace as she straightened herself. “Goodbye.” She said and Krayt’s eyes widened as she threw herself off the cliff._

_“No!” He yelled and they watched in horror as Krayt rushed to the edge, she was falling with her back to the ground her eyes on him and right as she hit the ground she closed her eyes. They followed him as he rushed down the cliff and found her broken body, her eyes closed and face peaceful despite the blood all around her._

_Beside Jyn, A’Sharad was on his knees murmuring ‘no, no, no, please no’ over and over again. “Do you see now?” Jyn began gently as she crouched beside the man. “The dark side will bring you nothing but pain, it will never give you the power to return life.” She said and he nodded through his tears._

They were suddenly back in the present and Jyn watched as A’Sharad reacted to Dané’s worried inquiries by grabbing her in a tight hug and pulling her to his chair as he rocked back and forth slightly murmuring ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘please don’t die’ over and over again. An’ya turned to Jyn then and nodded at her as if she had some idea of what was going on. Jyn knew there would be no further conversation about this for now and so led them to their rooms.

* * *

The dinner that night had been quiet as A’Sharad’s eyes kept following Dané as if he were afraid that she would disappear. He was grim with the vision of the future presented to him and Dané’s worry kept her silent in front of her daughter who was uncharacteristically solemn as well. After seeing everyone to bed Jyn went to her room with her mind already made up. Jyn closed her eyes then as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

As she fell into a meditative trance she called out to the consciousness of the Chiss who would make a difference. She had tested the Force to see whether or not he had been asleep and was thankfully ‘calling’ him at the right time. _‘Mitth’raw’nuruodo’_ three times in her mind until she was able to establish a temporary connection.

_Jyn carefully crafted the dreamscape so that they would appear at a festival of lights. She chose to wear a mask and present herself in a fortunetelling booth as she carefully called to the Chiss man. She met his eyes then and waited as he approached her. He sat in front of her then as her hands busied themselves with tea leaves and glass orbs._

_“Would you like your fortune read, sir?” She asked him and he raised a brow._

_“Very well, amuse me. After all, you seem to be the only one here who has any clue about what’s happening.” He said as he handed her a credit stick._

_“Hmm… isn’t that the whole point of my ‘ability’ to know what is happening, but let’s start with facts that we already know, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” She said and he tensed before relaxing._

_“I would ask how you knew my name but since this is a dream I would guess that it’s all a part of my subconscious reaching out.” He replied._

_“Well, just because it’s a dream it doesn’t mean that you and I aren’t real. After all, I called you here for a reason.” Jyn retorted as she grasped his hand then while he tensed once more._

_“Who are you? And how did you summon me?” He asked her frowning and alert._

_“Ask me that again later, for now, I believe I was about to tell you things to ‘amuse you’.” She said before focusing on his hand once more. “You were exiled when Palpatine’s agent had tricked you into destroying the Jedi spacecraft. Your brother sacrificed himself to try and save it, you rose through the ranks of the Empire because you are determined to stop an enemy… mutilated and angry and disgusted by everything, they think themselves superior the same way Palpatine thinks himself superior to all. You are using Palpatine, I can see this, to gain whatever military advantage whether technology or men to return to the Unknown Regions and to the Chiss Ascendancy in order to arm your men for the coming war. These mutilated ones, their names are shrouded in a cloud, tell me what is the name of their species?” She asked him as she finished._

_“I thought that was what your powers were supposed to do, tell you everything. I’ll grant that you have told me the truth about everything so far.” His stare was insufferable then._

_“These beings originate from something outside of our galaxy. They do not belong to my realm of sight. Now, the name?” She asked again._

_“I will if you will give me a name by which to call you.” He retorted._

_“Very well. Give me the name and I will give you one.” She said as she nodded._

_“They are known as the Yuuzhan Vong.” And those words had made something shudder and she knew he was telling the truth._

_“You have given me a name and I shall give you one. You may call me Elisa Aenor for the duration of our acquaintance.” She said._

_“Are you a Jedi then?” He asked her in curiousity, Jyn sensed no true hatred against the Jedi and she sighed._

_“If I said yes, will you try to kill me here?” She asked him._

_“Apart from the fact that killing you in my dream would do me no good, no, I harbor no ill will towards Jedi.” He said._

_“I am and am not. My mother was and she trained me for the first six years of my life but when the Empire found her, she was killed. I trained on my own but I do not follow the Jedi philosophy to the letter but I do follow certain aspects of it.” She explained before she shook her head. “But enough of this. I called you here for a reason. Tell me… if the Empire were to fall today and the Republic would rise, if the Jedi would return, what would you do?” She asked him._

_“I would destroy them.” He replied simply._

_“But why? I sensed that you do not do what you do for the love of the Empire, I sense your longing to return home.” She asked confused._

_“Because I have given myself to this cause. Because the Empire will do what needs to be done to save my people.” His explanation spoke then of a man who was desperate to protect his people._

_“You would shackle yourself to a monster like Palpatine in the hopes that he would save your people? He’s the man who orchestrated the downfall of the Republic by convincing the Trade Federation to blockade his own world and later to occupy it, unmindful of the death toll. He orchestrated the entire Clone Wars and blamed everything on the Jedi. He authorizes the genocide and enslavement of species unmindful of the innocent that are caught in it. He takes children from their mothers and before you tell me that the Jedi did the same, this is different, because these children are tortured and raped from childhood and beaten until they become the same twisted sort of monsters that he is and he pits them against one another in the hopes that he would recognize one of them. He is a Sith, a dark side user that lusts for power, he doesn’t practice his use of the Force to worship some god like the Night Sisters, he uses it to instill fear and to torture people. He craves power and has no care for lives spent. So why would you want to shackle yourself, your **people** , to such a being?” She asked him then._

_“Because the Empire has the power to stop the Yuuzhan Vong.” He said though his blue pallor had become a shade or two paler._

_“Come, walk with me.” Jyn said suddenly standing up. She was exhausted by that rant but she knew she needed to show him his fate and the fate of the galaxy if he did not heed her warning. And as they walked the festival faded away to reveal snapshots and glimpses of battles yet to be fought, of Thrawn’s success and control of the Unknown Regions, of his death. The battles had him proud but his death, how far he’d gone, how he’d lost himself to the power had made him grim. It wasn’t until the Vong war that he truly became upset. Jyn showed him only the destruction not the victory, an attack on his people and not the outcome. He collapsed then because he knew that the Vong were beaten and that his people survived but the death toll would be high._

_“I just want to save my people.” He said staring at the scene in horror as the Imperial Center burned._

_“The war will end and we will win but the death toll will be upwards of three hundred twenty five trillion. The Jedi will mostly fight by themselves as the galaxy cowered and burned. Leaders of worlds would hunt the Jedi to sacrifice them to the Vong in order to appease them and gain favor but the Jedi will keep fighting. Teenagers knighted because of the war, children sacrificed to the fighting, and you know what, we still win. And the Jedi are integral to that victory.” She explained._

_“The Jedi, but how many of them will be left? The slander and propaganda against them, how many will train?” He whispered to himself._

_“Do you know how they were defeated?” He asked as he focused on her._

_“Yes. But I will not tell you now. The time isn’t right. Choose your actions carefully now, I have made you aware of what is at stake. Come find me when this is over. We have time and I have a plan.” She said as the scene gradually faded and she left him to his sleep._

Jyn opened her eyes then and instead of feeling relaxed and well rested after a meditation, she felt tired and spent. She went to her bed then and decided to sleep the remainder of the night away. And just as she had hoped for a peaceful rest her dreams began once more.

_Jyn watched from a distance as a Jedi and a clone trooper fell in love, they had a child and a family. She saw the Purge and saw as the Jedi tried to flee with their son, she was accompanied by other Clone Troopers when she was identified. She had no warning when the City Guards began to shoot her, her baby safe in her husband’s arms. Jyn couldn’t hear much of what had been said before, only managing to hear the words ‘Clan Skirata and Mandalore’._

_Suddenly the woman’s spirit turned to her bloody and pale. “Find them, bring them to their brothers, let my son know others who are like him. If you can find my husband as well. Tell him it’s time to go home, it’s been too long. Our son deserves to know his father.” Jyn nodded then and with that she faded._

_Jyn was suddenly pulled out of that vision and was brought before five female beings, they wore masks that expressed one emotion or the other. She blinked then as they approached her and began to circle her as if they were judging her. She straightened herself and chose to keep still and even her breathing._

_“I am Serenity, the head priestess of this temple.” One of them said as she stopped. Soon enough the others introduced themselves. Anger, Sadness, Joy, and Confusion came one after another._

_“We have called you here today, Astra Nova, to caution you on your powers. We have taught the Aing tii to flow walk but what you do is beyond that. They see the Force in colors, different shades much as you do but their interaction in it is limited. What you have been doing, changing the fates of certain people, such as Master Billaba and Asajj Ventress has repercussions, the power you have cannot save everyone. There are some who are fated to die no matter what you do because of the choices of others.” Serenity said._

_“But I didn’t save Ventress…” Jyn trailed off in confusion._

_“A paradox will happen. You will save Ventress one day as you walk into the past because you know she lives now.” Sadness said._

_“Very well. But why does time bend the way it does around here.” She asked as she glanced around. “This is in another plane isn’t it?” Jyn asked as she suddenly realized what was happening._

_“Yes. How very astute of you. We will be teaching you to bend the Force to access other planes of existence. Your individual identity has already been assured in the Force by virtue of your position as Star Knight but controlling your powers in time will be handed off to the Shamans of the Whills.” Joy said._

_“Train me? But we don’t have the time.” Jyn protested._

_“We are in another plane of existence where time means little. We have existed before this galaxy came to be and we will exist after it when a new existence is brought forth. Time begins and ends and restarts. Time has no meaning to us.” Anger said then and Jyn nodded._

_“Does that mean that we make the same mistakes as those of our predecessors? Does the Force reuse the souls of those that have long passed?” Jyn asked._

_“Different mistakes are made and different magnitudes as well. Your soul becomes the Force once you pass on, all souls merge into one being, one energy that is collected as the Force runs out to drive creation and the universe ends and when the Force bursts from too much souls, another universe is brought into being and new souls are brought forth whether or not it comes from the old souls is unknown even to us. That is why the Force is in all things and all things are in the Force.” Confusion said and Jyn thankfully followed the concept. And with that Jyn began to train with the Priestesses without knowing how long she had been there for. She didn’t need to eat or sleep in that plane and it felt as if time passed unevenly._

_It was only when the Priestesses had said goodbye that she was pulled to another plane and was met with hooded figures that wore white masks. The Shamans of the Ancient Order of the Whills stood in front of her. One of them wore a medal that had a book etched into it._

_“I am the Keeper of the Whills, the entire history of this universe is kept in the Journal of the Whills, at least those of significance. You come before me now, much as many of your ancestors had done before. The archives in your mind are also linked to our records. Some of those information coming from our own Journal.” The one that wore the medal had said before shaking his head._

_“But we will discuss that later, you must first learn to control your time manipulation, and you need to know why caution is required.” The Keeper said as he led her to a room that would become her training area. Jyn’s training with the Shamans was much the same as it was with the Priestesses. Jyn was referred to as ‘Catalyst’ and ‘The Link’ countless times throughout her stay with them. She also debated the philosophy of prophecies with them._

_She had asked the keeper about the prophecies she had read about the twins of the Force and the like and the keeper’s answer had been deeply insightful. “Prophecies are like frameworks for what could happen but it isn’t a guarantee that it will come to pass or of when it may come to pass. By looking for signs you are forcing yourself into a box of what would be predetermined and these prophecies don’t even come to pass the way one would expect. A prophecy unheard is a prophecy unrecorded, a prophecy unrecorded means that there is no framework, no mold that people try to shape events in.” He had told her once in between their breaks._

_“So a prophecy is nothing more than words in a line that shapes our view of events so much so that we force it to happen because we think it’s happening even though it could just be something else. And if a person lies about a prophecy then it means that it’s a false prophecy and by forcing any prophecy whether true or false you’re then creating a self-fulfilling prophecy and would then create the fulfilment of said prophecy for better or worse even though events could have been altered in such a way that could have been more beneficial to a person had they just disregarded the prophecy or never heard the prophecy?” She asked her mind spinning in confusion._

_“Exactly. Though even if you disregard it, the fact is that there will be certain events or coincidences that you might interpret as signs that the prophecy is coming to pass but if you don’t know anything about the prophecy then you won’t look into signs.” The keeper said before they began their training once more._

Jyn was awoken by a little body jumping on top of her just as she had bid the Shamans goodbye. She awoke to exuberant green eyes staring at her and she smiled at her daughter. “Mama! Is day! Why you sleep?” She asked.

“Mama’s just tired baby.” She said as she grabbed her daughter into a hug before beginning to attack her with tickles.

“Mama! Stop!” Her daughter demanded through her laughter but Jyn continued on with her attack for a few more moments before finally stopping and drawing her daughter in close to her as they both laughed.

“I love you baby.” She said as she breathed in her daughter’s scent.

“Love you mama.” Her daughter replied as they cuddled in bed for a few more moments.

By the time the two of them made it down, their three guests were already at the breakfast table. Jyn saw that A’Sharad was a lot calmer now then the night before and sighed in relief. She sat down with her daughter still attached to An’ya and she rolled her eyes at her daughter’s appetite as she began to devour the plate in front of her.

“Don’t wowy gampa. Just be not bad and you’ll be good next time.” Vera said as she patted A’Sharad’s arm comfortingly. He blinked and looked at her as if wondering what she had been talking about and Jyn saw the moment realization hit by the way his eyes lit up.

“I understand dear one. I’ll be good.” He promised with a gentle smile as he looked at her wonderingly and Jyn knew how he felt. Her daughter was a force to be reckoned with because of her innocence and power. But the wisdom in children lay in their honesty and simple view of the world especially those like her daughter who knew no greed or anger could break down the hardest problems to the most basic solutions. For A’Sharad it was a choice whether or not he would allow himself to fall and create the future that he had been shown and that was what her daughter was telling him, he had a choice to be bad or good.

“I could train her for you if you would like.” An’ya offered.

“Thank you but no. I was trained by my mother and she by her father first then by her uncle. Her uncle trained his son and my cousin trained his son. I want to train her and if I can’t then either my cousin or my uncle could do it. It’s family tradition. Besides, we’re Corellians.” She explained and An’ya accepted her answer.

“But there is something I would like to ask of you.” Jyn began as all three looked at her. “Have you ever been to or heard of a planet called Kenvaran?” She asked and the three shook their heads.

“I’ll give you the coordinates later but I was wondering if you could take my daughter there. I have a job on the Imperial Center that needs to be done and I can’t risk taking her there. Kenvaran is filled with people that I would trust to watch my daughter, I’ll pick her up there once the job is done.” Jyn finished.

“We’ll do it Ingrid. I want time with my little granddaughter.” Dané said jokingly, young as she was at thirty four. Jyn smiled then and nodded letting the conversation go to more pleasant topics.

* * *

Asajj and her two companions landed on Dathomir after a long trip from Kenvaran. Asajj found it moderately pleasing to reunite with a certain Jedi that she had worked with when she had been trying to save Quinlan. She paused then, it had been seventeen years or so since she had last seen Quinlan and since she had supposedly died and was buried on Dathomir (thankfully her clan practiced a burial that included neither mummification or the like because there was every possibility that Astra Nova wouldn’t have been able to save her).

When she had been buried, her body had actually been placed in a sort of stasis within the Force and as she drew closer to her ‘awakening’, she had called on others to her grave. The one that had felt the pull the most though was Depa because she had been in a similar situation where her fate had been altered. It had been Depa who helped her dig her way out of her grave four months after being buried. Asajj’s awakening had shocked the Dathomirians and Zabraks so much that all sects and clans had thought her some sort of divine entity and when she had discovered that she was pregnant due to the small tryst she had with Quinlan on their way to Geonosis. That she had been able to carry the child to term had been something of a surprise and she cried when Depa had placed her daughter in her arms after hours of labor. The pregnancy itself had been different, lasting twice as long as any normal pregnancy even when one discounted her time in the ground.

Dathomir became locked down and semi isolationist after that, they had already been antagonistic towards the Empire for the anti-force sentiments and the human-first propaganda but when Bariss had explained that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the entire population of Dathomir became even more anti-Imperial though they pretended otherwise, not that it mattered, no one liked going to Dathomir, especially Imperials.

When Asajj had asked about Quinlan on her first day awake after her ‘resurrection’ she had been told that both he and Obi Wan had saw to her funeral and that in the absence of her immediate family and as her lover before her death, he had taken the place of family and acted as her husband then while Obi Wan had acted as her brother and had been the ones to prepare her grave and lay her to rest under the direction of the various members of her clan. Her clan had welcomed her and her daughter back into its fold and had also extended their hospitality to Bariss and Depa who had, in the wake of the Purge, agreed. Dathomir then became both home and headquarters for the three as Asajj used her elevated status to consolidate power among the different clans on Dathomir though she pretended otherwise and this was even less apparent as the three of them began to travel around the Galaxy (after her daughter was slightly older of course) searching for lost loved ones, in her case Quinlan (though she felt hopeless sometimes because of the Purge).

She would return immediately enough to see to her daughter, Rue Ventress and unwilling to lose too much of her daughter’s childhood. Though she realized soon enough that their (Depa’s, Rue’s, and her) aging had slowed somewhat. Instead of her daughter being fourteen, she looked and was mentally no older than ten, her aging having slowed down when she reached her fourth year.

Now as she wandered around her clan’s lands (her daughter being in class with a representative from the Nightsisters) she had come upon the place where her ‘grave’ had been and found someone kneeling beside it sobbing. She could feel the anger and anguish coming from the man and she approached him cautiously, frowning as she fingered her yellow sabers. “Who are you?” She asked quietly, certain that he would hear her, his presence felt familiar but she couldn’t place a finger on it. The man paused then and sat up slightly, his back to her.

“There was a grave here. What happened to it? Who desecrated it?” The man asked his voice low and dangerous.

“There is no grave there anymore, it served no purpose.” She replied slowly.

“It did. There was a grave here and I saw to it myself. I buried her here!” He insisted angrily and Asajj’s heart leapt. _‘Quinlan’_ She thought.

“It served no purpose because the woman that was buried there wasn’t dead. She woke up not too long after she was buried sending a cry to the Force and everyone on Dathomir had been alerted to her ‘resurrection’ and many were witnesses when she had climbed her way out of her own grave.” Asajj told him, carefully excluding the fact that she had been the one who was buried there.

“She’s alive? I buried her alive? I… I…” His voice betrayed just how horrified he had been at the thought as he began to hyperventilate. Asajj went to him then and placed a hand on him.

“Quinlan, look at me. Look at me.” She demanded and as soon as his eyes met hers he froze and she instructed him to breathe slowly.

“Please… please tell me this isn’t a dream.” He begged her as his eyes hungrily took in her face.

“No, it’s not. I’m alive and I’m here.” She told him as she slapped him hard to prove that it was real and he laughed though he kept rubbing his cheek.

“I feel like I’m just waking up from a nightmare. I… why are you so young?” He asked confused.

“Call it a drawback of my resurrection. My aging is slower now, it’s like I’ve only aged eight years since I’ve woken up. But enough about my resurrection, there’s something more important that we need to discuss.” She said as she drew away from him and noticed him frown at the loss of contact.

“What is it?” He asked.

“When we were on our way to Geonosis we resumed our relationship and I don’t think either of us bothered to be cautious about it. When I woke up and climbed my way out of my grave I collapsed and was given a full physical. Any damage to my body was gone but I was found to be pregnant…” She paused here as he stared at her in shock before quickly glancing at her flat abdomen as if expecting her to still be carrying, she rolled her eyes at him.

“My pregnancy lasted twice as long as normal and I was able to carry to term and deliver a healthy little girl. I named her Rue, she’s like me, her aging slowed once she was four life days old.” She told him as he went pale.

“I have a daughter?” He asked after a while and he began to smile. Asajj stood up and held her hand out to him, a promise of a new start for them with a daughter thrown into the mix, a chance at a family and he took it. And later when Asajj takes him to Kenvaran, the tears of happiness in his eyes at the knowledge that his former padawan Aayla Secura was alive would be well worth it.

* * *

Leia absolutely loved visiting Tatooine and racing her T-16 skyhopper against Luke’s. She had been surprised at how much she enjoyed flying and how natural it felt. She had even found herself quite adept at fixing her ‘new’ skyhopper (even if it was anything but new) and it served as another thing she and Luke could bond over. On Tatooine they were just Luke and Leia but to the outside world she was a Senator and Princess (and one day would be the Queen of Alderaan) and he a member of the Noble House of Antilles and a future member of the Alderaani Royal Guard and future Lord of the Noble Council. Outside of Tatooine Luke had to learn politics and diplomacy from the Organas (though he had to learn the art of negotiation from Obi Wan).

Leia screamed in excitement as she turned a corner at Beggar’s Canyon right behind Luke and later when she and Luke began targeting Wompa Rats the two made a game of it. The two of them returned home soon enough, remembering why they had decided to visit when Nobot came to greet them at the door. Jira Skywalker was dying and she wanted to be with her great-grandchildren, Lea and Luke obliged of course for the sake of family and for a woman beloved by them both.

Jira Skywalker died two days after that and she was laid to rest beside Shmi Skywalker her daughter and the empty grave of Anakin Skywalker, her grandson. She never knew what truly happened to her grandson because no one had the heart to tell her. She died surrounded by family as a free woman secure in the knowledge that her family was free and had the galaxy to explore.

* * *

As Jyn walked away from the Imperial Palace after a dreadfully long week where she had to play both Sastre Piper who had created a gown for her two new ‘muses’ Wynssa Starflare and Karreio Freeje. Not to mention her long standing customers Allegra and Viola Reed who were in actuality just Maddie and her, stage names for their musician personas. She had gained a lot of intel though as she put her new talent of reading memories and minds through a touch of an object or person. This was somewhat difficult as she had to hide her Force presence as well.

As she walked to her ship, having long separated from Maddie, she encountered two people who were hiding in an alley. She raised her brow then and very subtly reached out into the Force to identify the two. She realized that they were Rebels and with a subtle motion and a gesture that meant that she was a friend of the alliance she motioned for them to follow her. She knew the man caught her meaning when he subtly nodded at her.

After managing to sneak them on to her ship (and no it was not Scuttlebutt) she had immediately hid them among cargo and the like knowing that no one would check her ship (because this ship was registered to Sastre Piper, at least the transponder says so) because it seemed more like a pleasure ship than a smugglers ship or a freighter. Sastre Piper afforded security and connections and some amount of protection when it came to these things.

It was not until they were in hyperspace did she deem it safe to allow her passengers to join her on deck. When they did they stared at one another for a while as Proxy (who was disguised as some random human male), having been borrowed from the twins, and HK took control of the ship and piloted them Enisha’s moon. She studied them both and noted how their hands seem to twitch to the controls and guessed that they were pilots of the Alliance.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“I feel like I should be the one asking you about that.” She said as she stared at the two in front of her, the man had a Corellian accent much like Wynssa and guessed that the two came from the same general area. Though Wynssa seemed quite sad recently.

“I’m Wedge Antilles and this is Shara Bey.” He said after a moment of thought and Jyn smiled at them.

“Well… it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Rona Marsh.” She introduced herself as she shook their hands “I’m making a stop at Enisha’s moon and that’s as far as I can take you, if that’s alright with you?” She asked them.

“Yes, that’s fine. We can contact our people from there, thank you for helping us escape.” Shara said and Jyn just shook her head. The three of them getting to know one another over the next two days as they journeyed to their destination.

* * *

In the Imperial Military Academy on the Imperial Center, a man stood watching the speeders fly past. His last remaining son wore an instructor’s uniform as he sat reading reports, occasionally glancing at his father. A knock on the door interrupted whatever musings they had and brought them back to the present.

A man who was more machine then man came in followed by a dark haired woman wearing an aide’s uniform. Both men stood on alert as they greeted the newcomers. “It’s lovely to see you Headmaster Gentiss, Instructor Gentiss.” The mechanized man said as he greeted the pair.

“Moff Trachta, it’s good to see you as well.” Headmaster Gentiss  said before glancing suspiciously at the aide beside him.

“Ahh yes, her. She can be trusted don’t worry. This is Miss Retrac.” Moff Trachta said.

“Please, call me Winter.” The woman smiled.

“Very well Miss Winter.” Headmaster Gentiss said. It had been almost fourteen years since he had nearly rebelled against the Empire. Things were almost ready then but he was stopped when the ghost of an old friend’s niece had come to him. When the Jedi had supposedly betrayed the Republic he had been angry and had killed three of his Jedi comrades, he had supported the rise of the Empire and gave it everything, even four of his five sons. It wasn’t until he had seen just how war hungry Palpatine was that he began to question whether or not the Jedi had truly betrayed the Republic. When he began his plot to overthrow the Emperor, Luna Halcyon had appeared to him and introduced himself as the niece to the late Jedi General Nejaa Halcyon.

She had showed him the truth of the fall of the Republic, of what the Emperor truly was, and what would happen if he continued his plot and he found the death of his last son, his little Caul, too high a cost that he had stopped his plans immediately. Instead he had followed her advice and played the loyal soldier and advised the men to do the same. He also, on her advice, befriended the new Moff of the Imperial Center. He had been surprised to realize that he shared the same concerns as he did and so the two of them began to plot, it would take a few more years but the Emperor would fall.

* * *

An’ya and A’Sharad couldn’t believe their eyes as they landed on Kenvaran. Hundreds of Jedi walked about, some they recognized as younglings and padawans from the temple and some were full knights during the war. They were interspersed and living freely and willingly alongside countless clones. As Dané came down the ship with a newly awakened Vera in her arms she glanced around in awe and as she set the now wriggling toddler on the ground she watched in shock as the little girl bolted away and ran straight to a Togruta who she immediately began to climb.

“Welcome home Dark Woman, Master Hett. Welcome Mrs. Hett.” One of the Jedi women had said.

“It is good to see you Knight Eerin.” A’Sharad replied and as she led them on the tour pointing out different sights and identifying certain clones as heads of their old squadrons she had stopped at one particular one who was by a hangar. Admiral Jack of the Phantom Fleet who had once served under General Halcyon and now served his grandniece in repentance for the murder of the general because his son and grandson had refused to fight. The Phantom Fleet had only been deployed once before and it was during the battle over Lothal where the Massasi group, the Ryloth group, and the Lothal group had fought and were nearly decimated by the Imperial Navy until the Phantoms had arrived sent there by Astra Nova as a favor to Kanan Jarrus.

The ships had been a mix of modified Clone Wars era battleships, modified fighters such as the modified Jedi Star Fighters, some ships of foreign design that had apparently been from Zonoma Sekot who would orbit Kenvaran from time to time, and even a few inventions of their own. They stared in wonder as the troops began drills and the Jedi practiced their sabers without fear. This was a free world, untouched by the greedy and destructive hands of the Empire.

* * *

Jyn had gone to Mandalore after dropping off the two rebels. She had sought out Sabine’s help in locating Clan Skirata but was first forced to help deal with a problem in the form of politics. Sabine needed to solidify and unite Mandalore, both the (secret) rebellious faction under her (really under her mother Countess Ursula Wren) and the leader of the New Mandalorians Duke Korkie Kryze. Jyn stared at Sabine for all of five seconds, stared at Sabine’s beautiful older cousin and back at Sabine. It hadn’t taken Jyn long to discover that Illyria Wren had a not so secret crush on Korkie Kryze who had once been her playmate, nor did it take her long to realize that Korkie was besotted at the woman that Illyria had grown in to.

So with a bit of maneuvering (and a talk with Bo Katan Kryze who still felt devastated by the fact that she had led her older sister to her death and the announcement that Palaptine was in fact a Sith) she was able to arrange a marriage between the two that would to the outside, look like a love match but in reality was a political match. Once everything was settled (bar of course the still planned rescue of the Count Robert Wren) at the end of the week Sabine had escorted Jyn to the Skirata farm lands where she was met with former clone troopers. One by one the troopers became more guarded as they approached closer, their hands on the farming implements had gripped it tighter and Jyn realized that they were subtly preparing for a fight.

“We come in peace, my name is Astra Nova and this is Sabine Wren. We seek only an audience with the members of Clan Skirata.” She said as she raised her hands just as Sabine had instructed her. The intricacies in the Mandalorian culture needed to be followed when approaching an unknown clan, especially ones that still followed the old ways of Mandalore’s warriors. Sabine bowed then and Jyn followed suit as they disarmed themselves in front of them. A man came out then, not a clone, but a natural born man. He was old, perhaps in his late sixties but still seemed a capable warrior.

“Rise. I am Kal Skirata, the head of Clan Skirata. I will grant you audience.” He said and motioned for them to arm themselves once more as they followed him into the large farm house that was home to so many. He had bowed to them then and clasped their hands before they were able to pass the threshold, a Mandalorian gesture that meant welcome and for the duration of this stay or meeting you will not be harmed. _‘Mandalorians truly do mean it when they give you that protection within their home. To violate these sacred oaths is blasphemous and tantamount to the shaming of the entire clan.’_ Sabine had told her.

“Now, tell me what it is you wish from us. Why did you call an audience?” Kal asked as soon as what seemed to be the entire clan had walked in to meeting room.

 _‘Tell them my name…’_ the ghostly woman’s voice had whispered to her ear. _‘Tell them…’_ “Etain Tur-Mukan sent me, or at least her spirit did.” Jyn said and everyone froze as Sabine slapped her hand on her face with a sigh and a whisper of ‘damn Jedis’ that she was sure only she could hear.

“What did you say?” Kal asked both incredulously and angrily, she could feel the same emotions coming from the others in the room and she realized that she needed to explain immediately or she may be thrown out of the house and thus end the session and may even lead to a hunt for her and Sabine.

“I’m… the daughter of a deceased Corellian Jedi named Luna Halcyon. Last night I dreamt of the escape of Clan Skirata from Coruscant. How she was identified as a Jedi and executed not too far away from you all. She came to me then and begged me to find her clan and show them that there were others that were like them, a peaceful place where both clones and Jedi were living together.” She said as she flicked her eyes to the man about as old as she was.

“I was there in the temple the day the purge happened. My mother was coming there to warn the High Council about the chips implanted within the clones with one hundred orders, one of them being the execution of every Jedi no matter the age, on sight. Another was an instantaneous mind wipe of all clones, another was for you to commit suicide.” Jyn said and glanced at the horrified looks of the men in the room. “I’m guessing you had your genetic problems fixed but not that?” She asked and Kal nodded solemnly.

“My mother was able to disarm the chips and save some of the younglings and masters. There was this device that jammed and deactivated the chips, something that my mother had invented. She brought it with us when we went to the temple and she used it on the clones that were attacking us, we managed to get quite a fair few of them to help us escape and they went with the evacuees to make amends by protecting the children. The masters removed the chips and fixed their genetics once they arrived in the designated sanctuary and had time to both set up a settlement and examine the problems. Since then, I’ve been looking for other clones and Jedi to bring to the sanctuary. I’m not inviting you over permanently if you don’t want too but I thought it fair that you all know somewhere you can hide in.” She said.

“Very well, we’ll talk about this amongst ourselves. If you’ll excuse us.” He said as they all left the room. Sabine just looked at her weirdly and Jyn had no idea why. It wasn’t too long after that that the doors opened and everyone entered.

“For the sake of my children’s sanity, we’ll go with you for a visit.” He said and Jyn nodded and paused. “Was there something else?” Kal asked.

“Yes, her husband, what’s his name?” Jyn asked.

“Darman. His name is Darman Skirata.” Kal said quietly and Jyn nodded.

* * *

Jyn landed on Kenvaran and immediately rushed off the ship to run to her little daughter who she hadn’t seen in a month. The little girl met her half way and they both laughed as she jumped in to her arms. “Mommy!” Vera squealed as Jyn rained kisses on her precious face.

“I have some people who need a medical and a de-chipping.” She said as she glanced at Clan Skirata. Vokara Che immediately stood forward and assessed them spotting Bardan and striding towards him.

“Bardan! Medical now, you and your… family are to remand yourself into my custody.” She said with an air of authority that even Kal couldn’t counter as she led the way.

“Pleasure it is to see you, Knight Jusik, Knight Enwadung-Esterhazy. And to meet my great grand padawan’s son. ” Yaddle had said.

“And you, Master Yaddle.” Bardan and Tallisibeth had replied as he and his family followed Vokara.

“Kix! Here now!” She demanded and soon enough a clone with a medical designation patch appeared.

“What is it my beloved goddess divine?” Kix asked Vokara who seemed to preen at that and from somewhere behind them Jyn heard Shaak Ti’s voice. “I’m pretty sure that’s blasphemy.” Master Ti had said and all who heard her laughed at that but were quickly silenced by Vokara’s glare.

“We have clones that haven’t been processed yet. And Jedi who need full medical workups.” She said as she gestured to Clan Skirata.

“Hello vod’ika. My name is Kix and I’m head of the clone medical brigade and am one of two people whose authority cannot be challenged when it comes to medical matters. The other is my lovely wife Vokara Che. Now let’s see, you obviously don’t need a genetic fix so I’m guessing it’s just the de-chipping then? Right follow me, all non-clones please follow my wife for a standard medical since you don’t need to be present for this. You’ll all need to fill out certain forms of course.” Kix said professionally but without any pauses as he began to hand out forms for medical files. Seeing that they were settled in Jyn decided to leave them to it and visit the Elder Council.

* * *

As Jyn spoke to the council she felt the shifting tides in the Force, she was partially disturbed by the dreams of Kamin coming to her once every night and telling her _‘You have yet to fully accept the mantle of Star Knight. You declare yourself only when you wish for your will to be imposed. Accept now for time is running out. Remember, the Force can take away what it has given and return what it has taken away.’_

Jyn kept this to herself though, because honestly… who would believe her. As they spoke, the council doors opened and in walked the non-clone members of Clan Skirata. Kal led the way followed by Kad, Bardan, Tallisibeth, and Nyleen. To the very end of this procession followed Kal’s biological children who glanced around the room in awe. They walked without hesitation to the center of the council room and stared down the elders.

“Hello, Masters.” Bardan said as he and Tallisibeth bowed to the elders.

“Not masters right now. Council of Elders this is. Clone Representatives have we as well. Yes, yes.” Yaddle said from her seat as ten clone representatives sat interspersed around the room.

“Please, allow us to thank you for helping the members of our clan.” Kal said but Aayla just waved him off.

“They are _Vod’e_ and their brothers would never forgive themselves for abandoning one of their own. You are of course welcome to stay here but if you wish to return, know that we will welcome you back with open arms. If you leave, we ask only that you do not tell anyone of this place.” She said as she glanced out the windows to where families now roamed padawans and masters that had found love through these trying times.

“Are you aware that the Altisan Jedis are still operating underground?” Kad asked and the Elders and representatives all glanced at one another.

“No. We thought they were eradicated but… it does make me happy that there are more Jedi that have survived.” Shaak Ti said with a small smile.

“You are happy that the _‘heretics’_ survived?” Tallisibeth asked in shock.

“There is much that we have learned during these trying times and one of those is that we remains stagnant and detached from the Galaxy at large.” Shaak Ti said.

“The Old Order had been plagued by so many things. The Ruusan Reformation for example, had been one of the factors that had led to the downfall of the Order or at least the Coruscanti Branch. We became too exclusive, we turned away any who wished to learn our ways that did not have any relationship with the Force, and we turned away from love and family, from emotions in general, when really we should have turned away from obsession. We took in only babes when once we were everywhere, teaching many at once, spreading the Force and allowing children to grow with the love of their families, once upon a time we took only the orphans back to the temple. We took our missions from the Senate when once we went where the Force willed us, stopping slavery, helping aide when disaster strikes, teaching, investigating. The Ruusan Reformation limited our actions, the senate gave us only what they thought was most important, they made us enforce their laws even when it only benefitted the rich. We became the Republic’s police when the original purpose of the Jedi was to aid everyone, to listen to the Force, to bring balance and light into the world. We needed to be unattached to the Republic that held us tethered to them like pets.” Jyn began though her example of ‘we’ meant the Coruscanti jedi not the splinter groups.

“This all led to the downfall of the Order, made us more susceptible to blame. The Altisan and Corellian Jedi, the latter of which is my _‘home sect’,_ were not bound to the same things as the Coruscanti Sect. Another thing is that we have demarcated the Force between the Light and Dark for too long. The Aing Tii are a species of Force Sensitives who saw the Force as more than just black and white but in a plethora of colors. The Sith are evil, the Jedi are good, but is it really as simple as that? We forget that there are those, like the Nightsister that practice the dark side of the Force but are not necessarily evil. The Jedi being completely light and propagating only the light means that there is already an imbalance to the Force.” Jyn finished her explanation as everyone blinked at her.

“Sorry, but I thought your training ended when you were six?” Tallisibeth asked.

“Tell you, Astra Nova did not, that Stella Halcyon she is. Heiress to the House of Halcyon, the New Star Knight selected she has been.” Yaddle said as Tallisibeth and Bardan stared at her in shock.

“You… your family founded the original Jedi order. You are the wielder of the Star Blade!” Bardan said in excitement and practically swooned when Jyn nodded though Jyn felt that spike of foreboding as Kamin’s words returned to her ear. Jyn mentally shook it off then as she listened to the others explain what the Star Knight was.

* * *

Ceph Kallus sat speaking to Admiral Thrawn in what was truly a novelty. The man had gone from trying to confront him about being a traitor to calling him for a private meeting in his office. He stood before the blue skinned man curious but cautious.

“I’ve called you here today because there is a sensitive matter that I need you to investigate.” Thrawn told him as he motioned for Ceph to sit down.

“I thought I was rebel scum and traitor?” Ceph asked sardonically.

“Certain events have changed things. I was visited by a… well I don’t know exactly what she is. All she said was that a war was coming and the death toll would be in the trillions. She told me that in the future that should never be, the Jedi were the ones who were able to defeat the invaders that came from beyond our Galaxy.” Thrawn said tiredly and a part of Ceph had a niggling feeling about who visited Thrawn. Ceph sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting a drink and trying to dispel the sound of his daughter’s obnoxious laugh whenever she was trying to keep a secret from the family.

“Sir, with all due respect. Can’t it possibly be a simple dream?” Ceph asked.

“I would have thought so, had it not been for this.” Thrawn said as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of cloth that was unlike anything Ceph had ever seen. It took Ceph a moment before he realized that it wasn’t just a cloth but that it was a cloak. It seemed like fluid in the way that it moved and it was cool to the touch, the material itself was semitransparent as if it was made from the haze of dreams. “I grabbed that from her when she began to fade, I doubt she even noticed. And when I woke up it was still in my hand.” He finished.

“And what would you have me do sir?” Ceph asked as he eyed the small shot of brandy that Thrawn had handed him after he had carefully hidden the cloak away.

“I need you to investigate and find the being that had visited me. I need you to tell me whether or not she is truly trustworthy before I make any plans.” Thrawn told him and Ceph frowned. Did he think that Ceph knew every single rebel, especially someone with a power to show someone a possible future? Well, Ceph did know _someone_ who could and has already done it but that didn’t mean that it was the same person.

“Does this mysterious being have a name sir?” He asked and by the gods when did he start being snarky to his superior officers?

“Elisa Aenor.” And Ceph tried really hard not to show it but he failed and subsequently choked on his drink as he heard Thrawn’s utterly calm pronouncement because he did apparently know that name. It was what Halcyon would sometimes go by, had even heard her talking to his twins about it.

“You are familiar with the woman?” Thrawn asked frowning and Ceph knew that he’d just given himself away big time.

“Yes. She’s… she’s the one that showed me what was happening with the Empire, and she showed me what Tarkin was building.” Ceph had told him honestly as he decided to trust Thrawn, trusting that Stella would not place him in any danger.

“I see.” Thrawn said as he looked at Ceph with such a focus and intensity that he felt as if he was searching for something. Ceph stared back at him trying not to show how intimidating he found the man’s red eyes to be. He had to admit that one of the things that made the man more frightening was the knowledge that this man was perhaps the only alien in the entire Imerpial Navy and to hold such a rank meant that he was truly a dangerous man.

“And is she trustworthy?” He asked him and Ceph knew that for all that she may pander about the Force, when it came down to it, she would give her life to stop a massacre.

“Yes.” And Thrawn seemed satisfied with that and Ceph realized that whatever the enemy was that Stella had shown him was something he believed to be a real threat and one dangerous enough to end trillions of lives before it could be stopped.

“This enemy sir, you seem to be sure that it’s real.” Ceph was cautious because why wouldn’t Stella tell him about this threat when she knew that it was coming?

“It’s something my people have been at war with for generations. We’ve been watching them for a while now, trying to see if there was anything that could be done against them. We still haven’t found a way to defeat them.” Thrawn told him as Ceph nodded. Thrawn eyed him again and he didn’t know what he saw but the other man raised a brow at him.

“There’s something strange about you. Has been for the past few months now.” Thrawn remarked and Ceph’s lips twitched as he thought of what that something was. His children and his former lover had certainly made his life a bit too interesting.

“I just found out that I’m a father.” He told Thrawn honestly, in for a walpupi in for a credit then.

“Congratulations.” The man said sincerely and Ceph just shook his head.

“No sir, you don’t understand. It seems I’ve been a father for the past fourteen years and my former lover only told me a few months ago.” Ceph clarified as he thought of Ellé’s deception.

“I see. But regardless, congratulations.” Thrawn said as he raised his glass to him and downed the liquor. And that was that.

* * *

Sennac Three was a small and peaceful mid-rim world that was famous as a resort world, it had the advantage of being close to the inner-rim and being ten hours away from Alderaan by hyperspace. Jyn took Vera there to meet up with Han and Chewie for a small vacation. It wasn’t that hard finding her boys because they were as usual, in a cheap eatery.

“There’s my Tiny Thing!” Han said cheerfully rushing to Vera and Jyn just rolled her eyes quite used to her brother ignoring her in favor of her daughter. Chewie just laughed at the sight and hugged Jyn.

“Hi Unca Han! Hi Tewie!” Vera said happily as Han sat her on his lap and fed her from his plate.

“You’re really spoiling her.” Jyn chided teasingly.

“I’m her uncle. It’s within my right.” Han shot back with a smile before turning his attention to the toddler in his lap. Jyn felt something off then, a small use of the Force here and there, definitely coming from a child and Jyn was on alert. She glanced at her daughter and relaxed when she saw the force restraint necklace on her. The rest of the brunch went smoothly and cheerfully but Jyn’s foreboding feeling escalated much like it had during the final weeks of her pregnancy.

And as they walked around the city market, Vera saw a puppeteer and had begged to go. Jyn was hesitant, that feeling of foreboding meant that something was going to happen soon. Han though stepped in.

“Relax, go ahead and look. We’ll stay with Tiny Thing. Promise.” Han assured her before turning her around and marching her away a few meters.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Jyn said as she laughed at him and when she had turned around, her daughter had gotten down from Chewie’s shoulder and gone closer with the other children. Her boys stayed a few meters away from the children and Jyn nodded feeling safe.

It wasn’t until she had been browsing around for a few hours that it happened.  _‘You’ve run out of time Star Knight. The Force takes what it has given. I’m sorry.’_ She heard Kamin’s voice say sadly as her dread seemed to mount and she turned around rushing back to where she had left her family. Her feeling of foreboding had reached its peak and she saw it then, troopers marching behind an ISB and an Inquisitor.

 _‘The child from earlier! That’s who they’re looking for! Stupid! You should have run!’_ Jyn thought scolding herself. She looked and she realized that neither of the boys seemed to be aware of what was happening. Just as she was about to yell out a warning she felt it, Force users, untrained but grown, with no affinity to light or dark. And then the blasters fired and the Inquisitor ignited his lightsaber and people began to scream. She reached the crowd of children just as Chewie and Han had rushed to Vera when it happened, a misdirected imperial grenade landed in the center of the group of children and detonated.

The last thing Jyn remembered was the sensation of flying before everything darkened. When she finally woke up she saw people running but the ringing in her ears wouldn’t stop. She didn’t know how long it had been but the sight of a few parents cradling the bodies of children filled her with dread and she reached out into the Force but felt only a flickering sign of life from her daughter that was fading fast. She rushed to the rubble and started digging, unmindful of her nails being torn as she tried to save her daughter, she found scraps of her daughter’s flowery dress and her necklace, some smattering of blood but nothing else before she felt the burns of the blaster on her back and…and…she saw nothing else but she did feel a sudden pulse from her daughter before her connection went cold and Jyn knew nothing else.

* * *

When Jyn woke up, it was to the tear stained face of Han who held her hand. She was laying on her bed aboard Scuttlebug and her daughter was nowhere to be seen. She must have been projecting because Han’s hand tightened around hers.

“Han, where is she?” Jyn asked trying to remain calm. “Where’s my baby, big brother?” Jyn asked desperately when Han refused to answer the first time. This time Han just shook his head, the Force bond between the family was silent but filled with so much sadness that she had her answer.

“No.” She choked because her daughter couldn’t be dead, she just _couldn’t_. And suddenly Jyn could hear screaming and she realized that it was her and she just kept pulling at her hair when Han’s hand stopped her and pulled her into him. _‘I’m sorry.’_ He kept murmuring as he rocked her back and forth and she couldn’t even stop crying.

“Where’s her body?” Jyn asked after what seemed like an eternity, and was that what her life would feel like now? An eternity of nothingness?

“There… there wasn’t enough left to… the… she was so close to it that…” Han couldn’t finish speaking and Jyn understood immediately. It had been the same when she had lost Will, except Will was an adult capable of faking his death just to get away from her. “I just… here.” He said handing her the necklace that she had found, it still had a bit of blood on it and Jyn glanced at the Force suppressor that was also a holo-locket and began to cry again.

When they reached Alderaan a few hours later, practically the whole family was there. It took a moment for Jyn to realize that she had been asleep for days. Bail and Breha met her then and engulfed her in a hug, they wore the traditional black of mourning. Han had told her that they would be having a memorial there, in the same gardens that her daughter’s naming ceremony had been in. In the absence of a body and Jyn felt her heartbreak at that word, they would burn things that they associated with her.

Jyn closed her eyes then as she thought of how she had forced herself back to both The Keeper and to the Priestesses and ranted and raved and begged for her daughter’s life only to be told that there was nothing to be done. Jyn had made her decision then, if the Force would take what was hers then she wouldn’t follow its _Will_. She would remain firm in her decision, she would still help out the Rebels but the Star Knight will not play any part in it.

Jyn went to her room and changed into a black gown, feeling completely numb. None of it had felt real and she wished it could be a dream but it wasn’t. Jyn scanned the room and looked at the box that had held the last flower crown that her daughter had given her all those weeks ago. It was only when she truly looked at the crown and the flowers that had been used did she realize what the meaning was.

White carnation for pure love and innocence, chrysanthemum for lamentation and grief, and dark red roses for sorrow. All in all, someone she loved truly, someone who was innocent, would be taken from her. Her daughter had tried to warn her the only way she knew how, through the flowers that they had both loved. And so she wore it on her head as the memorial progressed, the Organas, the Antilles, the Horns, Maddie and Hylla, Ellé and her twins, and her boys. They were all there. Everyone threw in things that they’d come to associate with her daughter. Bail had thrown in an Alderaanian fairytale book that he often read to her, Breha threw in a doll that she had made once so long ago, and on and on it went until it was time for Jyn. She took of the crown of flowers that she wore, most had been dried and dead for a while but it was something that her daughter _made_ , lovingly, and she also took out the necklace that Han had given her and thrown it into the fire.

She stayed with them for two days but couldn’t allow herself to stay any further, she couldn’t bear it. Not where her daughter spent so much of her life in. And just before she left, she gave Luke her mother’s lightsaber and told him to return it to Obi Wan. He just nodded then and hugged her tight before she boarded the Millenium Falcon.

* * *

Han couldn’t take it, it had been two months since his sweet little Vera had died and it was like his sister had died with her. She became more reckless when she was awake or she drank herself into a stupor, when she slept she often awoke with nightmares. He had known, though he would never say it, that she had tried to kill herself. When they had gone to Jedha, she had met up with some monks and given them a pouch, he didn’t know what they talked about but the monks merely nodded and hid the pouch. The fact that he couldn’t even reach her in the Force was troubling as well.

When Han had confronted her about it, they had gotten into a screaming match and she had stormed off. That had been hours ago and Han, who had left to do business and pick up his cargo had assumed that Jyn was already on board and since neither of them were speaking, he had left the port. It was only as he ventured to the Scuttlebug later that day to apologize did he realize that she hadn’t returned and was nowhere on board.

He cursed then and ran back to the cockpit to tell Chewie to turn back when he heard the telltale sound of the Scuttlebug detaching and he realized that Jyn must have called it when she realized that he had left without her. _‘Damnit!’_ He began in his mind. _‘I can’t believe I lost Jyn! Shit! The family is going to kill me!’_

 _“What do you mean you lost her?”_ Leia’s voice sounded forcedly calm in his mind and he realized that he had projected it into her bond.

 _“I… uh… princess… it was an accident. I thought she was on the ship. I swear!”_ Han began and suddenly he winced at the litany of expletives that she began to bombard his mind with and fierfek how was the girl even doing this, wasn’t she supposed to be at some senate meeting or something? Soon enough the others joined in with their scolding and exclamations of disbelief.

 _“By the Force! Will you all just please shut up! She’s fine! I spoke to her a few minutes ago. She’s ranting and cursing your ass off by the way Solo. She thinks you’ve abandoned her.”_ Mara said.

 _“How the fark do you even have contact with her? She’s been blocked since…”_ Corran didn’t continue but Han knew what he meant. No one had been able to feel her since Vera died.

 _“We made a blood oath that we bound by the Force when we were little. I’m guessing that it’s why I can still talk to her. Anyway, relax and I’ll help her out.”_ Mara replied before she went silent and Han was once again alone in his mind.

* * *

When Saw had heard about his ‘granddaughter’s’ death he destroyed his room in a fit of rage. Hylla had tried to calm him down to no avail and it was only when she broke down crying did he stop. The two of them held one another through it. And when morning came, Saw had become a changed man, more reckless and bloodthirsty. He swore revenge on the Empire and he had forbidden Hylla from going after Jyn claiming that she needed space. One thing was certain, he would make them bleed. The guardians had told him about Bodhi Rook, an Imperial Pilot who was Jyn’s friend and who had adored Vera and he determined that he was the only Imperial that he could trust to deliver sensitive information from Galen.

* * *

When Bodhi had learned from the guardians that Vera had died, he couldn’t believe it. He had just been stationed on Eadu and had met the acquaintance of Galen Erso, they had become friends but it hadn’t been until he had walked in and saw a holo that Galen was watching that real trust began with them. He recognized the girl in the holo as Elisa Aenor and when Galen realized that he knew his daughter and granddaughter, he had badgered Bodhi with information.

Bodhi wondered now how he could possibly tell his friend the truth of his granddaughter’s fate? He had been granted leave to take care of his sick mother and not two days after he had arrived, she had died so he needed to plan her funeral as well. Thankfully, he knew a very friendly guardian named Chirrut who was willing to do the ceremony. It was hard because the guardians hadn’t been active since the Empire took over.

* * *

Every Force user felt the disappearance of Vera’s light and the Emperor smiled at the thought that a powerful light user had been killed, he wondered which it was, perhaps the little troll or Kenobi. It didn’t matter to him anymore. He looked to his favorite hand that was kneeling in front of his throne, and felt not for the first time, that it was a pity that she hadn’t been born a boy so that she could be a suitable apprentice.

Those that had met Vera had realized instantly who’s light had been extinguished and on Kenvaran, the Jedi and later on the clones went into mourning for the little girl. They felt the darkness encroach once more with Jyn’s decision but they held steadfast. They wouldn’t give up once more, not again. The Empire will burn but they would just have to wait for Astra Nova’s call.

* * *

Cassian felt as if something had happened, he didn’t know what, he didn’t know who or where but something terrible had happened. He felt a loss that was so unbearable but he didn’t know why and that moment of distraction nearly cost him and he was hit with a blaster as he got on board the ship. When he had next woken up, he was in a safe house a few days later where he had been immersed in bacta. The feeling of loss didn’t disappear and he suspected that it never would so when he was cleared to leave he went about his life burying the loss that had added to the grief that he still carried over Nya’s death.

* * *

Jyn landed on Mandalore and she had immediately sought out Sabine. She had spent a few days in space just trying to get over her loss before she had jumped into hyperspace to get there. It had been sometime during those days alone that she had celebrated her twenty first life day. It was also the first one she had spent alone, ever. She was also utterly sober because Han had apparently purged all of the liquor to make sure she wouldn’t kill herself via alcohol poisoning and wouldn’t that be a way to go? So she had an unintended detox, it was at that point that she realized that drinking herself stupid wasn’t going to bring her revenge and it was also at that point that she had found the wedding invitation for Korkie and Illyria’s upcoming wedding.

Sabine had met her then with a worried look on her face, she was trailed by Kannan and Ezra who seemed to already know that her daughter was dead. She breathed deeply then. Her daughter was gone, there was no changing that. She stopped herself, tried to let go of the anger and the hurt but she couldn’t and she felt as if she was drowning in it. _‘Be careful not to fall.’_ Kamin had told her once when she had been in her coma after she had given birth to Vera and she had promised herself that she wouldn’t but now that she was here, so close to the edge, she hadn’t realized how hard it was not to stray down that path.

She didn’t need to say anything to them, never would need to, because they understood. Sabine who was dressed as a servant had led her to ancestral home of the House of Kryze where the wedding planning was going on. All talking died when she entered the room then and she was surprised to see Kal Skirata there with one of his sons, Tor, and his grandson Kad. But what she was more surprised by Ursula Wren taking one look at her and striding across the room to pull her into a hug. The Countess of Wren was a hard woman, soft and loyal only to her family. She was honorable and she followed the Mandalorian warrior’s code of honor.

She also knew that Mandalorians were very family oriented and while that typically also reached the extended family, if it came to a choice between the immediate family and the extended family, they would choose the immediate family. This was what was happening at the moment, Clan Saxon and Clan Wren were both descended from the House of Vizsla but only Ursula and her children were truly blood members of the now defunct House of Vizsla, Clan Saxon’s claim being from their matriarch who had been adopted.

“My children told me what happened, they told me they felt her light fade. I came here because you helped my family, because you’re still trying to help my family.” Kal said once Ursula had released her. Jyn just nodded then and soon enough everyone settled back in to talk about the wedding and Jyn eyed the happy couple, they seemed well suited to one another. Illyria was beautiful and sharp but soft spoken; her serene visage hid the skilled warrior that Jyn knew she was. Illyria was also closer to a pacifist than any of her family, something that had made her perfect for Korkie who was still a believer in his late aunt Satine’s New Mandalorian regime.

Later that evening as she was unable to sleep, she walked around the estate and into a beautiful garden. The sight of the flowers nearly made her leave but the statue of a beautiful woman caught her eye. As she approached, she caught sight of the plaque under it.

 _Satine Kryze_  
Duchess of Mandalore  
Proponent of Peace  
A Lady beloved by many  
Mother to all and to none

“I had that put up after I officially took up the mantle of the Duke of Kryze. I couldn’t help it, I missed her so much.” Korkie’s voice rang out.

“My Lord.” Jyn greeted him politely.

“You don’t need to greet me like that.” Korkie told her with a shake of his head. “You gave me something I have longed for since I was a boy at the academy. I thought it an impossible dream when Clan Wren declared for House Vizla, I remember how my heart broke then. But that was in the past, now I’m about to marry the woman of my dreams and unite two formerly feuding houses and I have you to thank for that.” Korkie smiled at her then and she closed her eyes, how many things had been taken away from her? How many more did she have to lose?

“I blamed myself for her death for so long and I’ve only just begun to let go of my guilt for Auntie Satine’s death. She raised me, you know, when mother died and my father threw himself into work and later when he died too. Auntie Satine was the one who was always there when I was sad or angry or just needed guidance. I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to let go of your guilt but one day, I know, you’ll wake up and you’ll realize that the pain is bearable.” Korkie said and then he was gone. She stayed there again, staring at the statue of the woman that Obi Wan had loved so much that he had even considered leaving the order.

“I loved my sister but we couldn’t get along, not when it came to our views on Mandalore.” Bo’s voice said from behind her. Jyn didn’t turn around but continued to stare at the late Duchess, her face seemed to be serene but there was something about it that radiated sorrow as well. “My actions brought Maul and his brother here, my beliefs got her killed and I will never forgive myself for that. It makes me want to run back to the past and tell myself not to be so stupid. I want to tell myself, ‘stay and put aside your beliefs, stay and protect big sister’ but I know I can’t. I know that no matter how much he claims so, a part of Korkie will always hate me and blame me for Satine’s death and I don’t blame him. My sister wasn’t a warrior, I should have been there to protect her not lead the men who would kill her.” Jyn closed her eyes as she heard the self-loathing in her voice and she thought of everything she knew about the late Duchess.

“You’re wrong you know. She was a warrior, she was skilled, you and I know that. But I think that when she had to take care of you, had to raise your brother and yourself… when she had to take on the mantle of Duchess of Kryze, she was fifteen wasn’t she? Your father and mother murdered, your family name in tatters because of your grandfather’s actions. She fought her whole life to protect her family, to keep you all safe and loved, to encourage you to grow. I think she realized that she had to ensure that she lived so that the burden would never fall on you, she drew away from the fighting and chose peace. I think she believed that if she could do it then other could follow. But she did try to find a middle ground for the beliefs that you held and the one that she had.” Jyn said as she paused, rummaging through the pockets of her coat. “I found this hidden in one of the books, these are drafts and outlines for Mandalore’s future under her.” Jyn finished.

“These are…” Bo began but she couldn’t finish.

“The long term plan, get Mandalorians to accept a peaceful existence before gradually re-introducing the warrior ways. Any Mandalorian who ventures out of Mandalore must not bring back fighting or lead a war to Mandalore, the children must be kept safe…” Jyn trailed off as she recited Satine’s notes. “I think she just wanted the two of you to be a family again.” Jyn finished.

“I… all this time… why didn’t she tell me?” Bo said and Jyn could see the tears that were flowing down Bo’s cheeks as she held the papers in her clenched fists.

“She wanted to tell you when your exile was over, she wanted you to be there working on it together.” Jyn said. “I might have also found her diary.”

“My sister… she was the strongest of the warriors wasn’t she? She was Manda’lore.” Bo said as she stared at the statue.

“She was, and I don’t think she’d want you to blame yourself for her death. She’d want you to live.” Jyn said and Bo glanced at her.

“If I have to live and move on then so do you. Do what you must to settle yourself but move on.” Bo said.

“I want to. I want my revenge on the Inquisitor and ISB that killed my baby.” Jyn admitted.

“Then what are you going to do about it?” Bo asked and Jyn paused because she hadn’t thought about what she was going to do.

“I’m going to make them burn.” Jyn decided.

“Then do it. But don’t lose sight of life, I focused on Korkie, protecting him and keeping him safe for my siblings. A small atonement and a little thing considering he was already an adult. If killing those men will help you then by all means go for it.” Bo told her and Jyn remembered that she had once been the head of the Night Owls, a Mandalorian terrorist group bent on preserving the Warrior’s way.

“Alright. But you know I’m not Mandalorian right? What I’m going to do may probably be frowned upon in other cultures.” Jyn said with a small smile.

“Then I’ll teach you.” Bo told her softly. A promise in the night.

* * *

Galen studied the data and pursed his lips. He needed to get word to Saw immediately. The people that Tarkin brought in were effective and the Death Star had reached its final stage. It would be a few more months but certainly no more than three years before the Death Star was ready but it was almost there.

* * *

The days that followed became more hectic as the wedding drew nearer. When Kal discovered what the two houses were planning he decided (after a thorough discussion with the rest of the clan) that Clan Skirata was to join as well. Jyn had then mentioned that the best way to do that was through a marriage between the houses. It was only after she said it that she realized that the only viable people to wed would be either Bo and Tor or Sabine and Kad (and the latter couple would probably make Ezra go insane).

Bo stepped up then, and Tor. Both were willing to do their duty and they had become friends of a sort so at least they had companionship working for them. It was at that time that Ursula had declared what her plans for the future of the House of Vizsla and that was to give Sabine, as the rightful wielder of Dark Saber, the title of Duchess of Vizsla so every other clan that was serving under them would know that she was the rightful heiress. Sabine had protested then but her older brother Tristan had agreed, content in his position as heir to Clan Wren. But she knew what this meant, this was a great political restructuring and there were talks of creating a New Mandalorian regime based on Satine’s notes, a mix of her original regime and Bo’s vision. Though Jyn did warn them to keep everything underground for now and had even told them of the Death Star even going so far as to come clean about her parentage.

When the day of the wedding arrived, Jyn was approached by Tor and Bo. The couple seemed to go along quite well, to her surprise. It was a marriage of convenience for them but they both had a fairly good grasp of each other’s characters.

“We talked about this a lot and there’s something we wanted to ask you.” Bo said as Tor stood beside his wife (the two having been married in a private ceremony).

“We wanted to know if you would consent to a Mandalorian adoption by the two of us.” She finished as she glanced at her husband who nodded with a small smile. Jyn blinked at them once, twice, thrice as the words sank in.

“But I have a father and a family…” Jyn trailed off confused.

“Yes, but you’ll also have one here. You’ll be a part of Clan Skirata and House Kryze, and Ursula says that it’s either you become her niece or her ward.” Tor told her.

“And your family can be adopted into the houses later on. They’ll be our family because they are yours.” Bo, who had come a long way from the woman who had once broken faith with her own sister, had finished and Jyn smiled and nodded and she had to pause because maybe had she left her daughter on Kenvaran or on Aria Prime she would still be alive but there were so many _maybes_ in there that she felt like she was going mad. She had stayed awake so many nights just trying to think of ways that she could have saved her daughter. Kal had spoken to her about it a more than once, had told her about the guilt he felt about Etain’s death, especially after he realized that she would have been alive if she had joined the Altisian Jedi.

When the wedding began, Illyria was walked down the aisle by her uncle, Count Robert Wren, who the head of the Clan of Saxon had allowed to attend for the sake of public appearances. She knew that Sabine had revealed herself to her father briefly as she helped her cousin prepare under the guise of being her attendant.

Jyn watched as Korkie and Illyria said their vows in a more elaborate setting then the one said days before, though she didn’t think either noticed. Later on at the reception, she was presented as Stella Skirata adopted daughter of Tor of Clan Skirata and his wife the Lady Bo Katan of the House of Kryze. Korkie called her little sister affectionately to put people off that it was a recent adoption, Tor and Bo called her daughter, and Ursula and Robert called her niece.

Kad approached her later on and they danced in silence. When the song had ended he led her to the balcony to speak though he did stop for some wine along the way. He looked at her with a knowing smile and winked.

“So I hear you’re my new cousin now. I gotta say, gramps is really happy about that. I think he was the one that put the idea in Uncle Tor’s mind though Aunt Bo was the one to bring it up.” Jyn blinked at the uncharacteristic display of liveliness from the usually solemn and stoic man.

“I guess… though I suppose it means we can’t date.” Jyn teased back half-heartedly, she was never in the mood for true smiles nowadays, not since her daughter had died.

“As if the two of us could ever be happy together. We’d probably kill one another.” He said.

“What a pair we make, two broken people in a family filled with broken people.” Jyn told him and he raised his glass up and the two clinked their glasses together.

“Cheers.” She said as they gulped it down before she turned to watch the happy couple. The world was dark without her daughter but that didn’t mean that it had ended or stopped growing. _‘I will burn the galaxy for you my baby, I promised you that once. It seems it’s time for me to keep it. I will have my revenge.’_ Jyn thought as she turned to stare at the night sky.

* * *

In an Imperial Base far outside Serrac Three, children encased in carbonite slept on, frozen in time. All were perfectly healthy and all were powerful in the Force. The man who ran it was Moff Qree who had plans of building an army of Force sensitives to overthrow the Emperor and place himself on the throne. In his pocket was an Inquisitor-ISB pair who would ‘kill’ the children and bring them here. As he glanced at the tag of his newest acquisition, he smiled.

 _Species: Human_  
Gender: Female  
Estimated Age: Three  
Acquired from: Senac Three

She had been acquired over three months prior, the older children that had been found on Senac Three were weak and so were sold to slavery, but this little girl with wide green eyes had supposedly used an advanced Force shield around herself and a few other children to protect them from the bomb. Pity her efforts had to go to waste, the children were all killed after by the troopers to eliminate any witnesses. He had another prized acquisition though, a little five year old boy from Inderon acquired over five years ago, the whole building had been exterminated then. Unfortunately, his man in Inderon had been killed during an explosion not too long after that. He shrugged it off and left the room then, _‘Soon… Soon, I’ll be the Emperor.’_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went there. Don't be too mad guys, originally I was deciding to really let Vera die but I couldn't do it, I got attached and changed my mind halfway through the fourth chapter but I still needed Jyn to become suicidal enough to go to Scariff. Yes, I put in Baymax, he's just so adorable in Big Hero 6. The two marriages do reshape the entire Mandalorian politcal scene because the two houses (Vizsla and Kryze) were opposing factions during the recent civil wars and Jyn's proposition of uniting them by marriage may look like a love match because there were people who could attest to the fact that the couple had dated during their years in the Academy but had been forced apart by the Civil War. Please do note that Illyria isn't a real Star Wars character. Anyway, this restructuring is internal and Clan Saxon believes that they're gaining more power when in fact the others are plotting their deaths (which is alright since there are only four members of the Clan and their adults who are power hungry). Bo was devastated by Satine's death and she made sure that the Republic intervened so that the people who killed her sister would pay.
> 
> Etain was originally killed by a Jedi padawan by accident, might I add, which fueled Kal's hatred of the Jedi but since there were no padawans left at the Temple, I had to change it, so his anger is basically directed at the Empire. I did make Quinlan and Asajj a sort of parallel to Jyn and Cassian but well... we'll get to that later. Jyn is powerful but she's not the chosen one or the future Grand Master, she's just there to help and lead and guide and... well bring people together but in the end, all of those administrative stuff and trying to rebuild the Order won't fall on her. She can change people's destinies but only certain things, if you get decapitated she can't bring you back, if you get blown to smithereens you're gone, if the Force wills you dead then you stay dead. The Whills and the Priestesses couldn't do anything because Vera is still alive. She'll make her reappearance and just a hint, Mara will have something to do with it. Jyn is powerful but her advantage comes with the fact that she can just access most of the knowledge in her mind.
> 
> I'm trying to eliminate any future possible resurgence of the Sith. In the EU Gentiss and his son died in 19 BBY but since Lyra had warned them, they survived and between Gentiss, Trachta, Kallus, and Thrawn... I'm sure they can do something good. The next chapter will feature a two year time skip where Cassian will be featured more, they'll see each other really soon. Anyway... I was wondering if you guys were interested in one shots of stories about some of the people that have appeared or were mentioned in the story like Bastila and Revan or even Lyra. Tell me what you think. See ya!


	14. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and Jyn is out for blood and ends up in Wobani for crimes completely unrelated to what she has been doing. But don't worry she has a plan... or well she had one, until the Alliance had to go and mess it up. Bodhi is sent away by Galen. Cassian has a meeting and is tasked to search for someone and comes upon a shocking surprise in the process. The Alliance also plans an extraction (a very much unnecessary one) and Extraction Team Bravo is shocked by the grumpy (and violent) woman they extract who fights them a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to the start of Rogue One! Not much to say in this so just a disclaimer... Rogue One and any Star Wars Canon or Legends are not mine.

Two years, it had been two years since her daughter had died and with her Jyn felt as if she had died as well. She ran through the streets and alleys, jumping from roof to roof tracking the Inquisitor-ISB pair that had taken the child who she had meant to relocate to Kenvaran (with his entire family of course).  Jyn had already spoken to his parents and they had agreed to go with her to safety and to start a new life away from the Empire, she had left to make preparations but she had been contacted not to long after by the family in a frantic panic saying that their son had been taken on his way home from school, the children with him were massacred. She had narrowed her eyes at this information, from all of her investigations and from all the search pairs (Inquisitor-ISB pairs) that she had killed in the two years, there was only one team that operated that way, and she had allowed herself to reach into the Force briefly at that, something that she had not been happy about, and _felt their presences… and yes… they were the ones who killed her daughter._ She had smiled fiercely at that, revenge was in her grasp and she wasn’t going to fail.

She brought herself back to the present while keeping herself hidden within the Force. She ensured that her mask was on. She fingered the concealed hilt of her collapsible sword then, Mandalorian steel imbued with the Force, much like the original Jedi had carried. Few knew that Mandalorian steel was one of the few things that could block a lightsaber and even then it had to be one that was made to perfection, using techniques that were kept secret by one clan. It was a lucky thing that the clan that had these secret techniques was none other than Clan Kryze and with Kal’s knowledge in the art of traditional weapon making… well… needless to say, her collapsible sword was one of a kind. She had her vibroblades hidden under her sleeves and two blasters holstered to her. She jumped ahead of them and landed before them. The boy, Arn, was currently slung across the ISB Agent’s shoulder. The two men tensed and all Jyn could think was _‘its show time’_.

The Inquisitor nods at his partner and the Agent calmly backs away, Arn still unconscious over his shoulder, as the saber ignites. Jyn’s mask covers most of her face with the exception of her lips and she grins at him because she knows that this… _force adept_ was barely trained. Oh yes, compared to others who weren’t trained they’d have the advantage, but for Jyn who had grown up with men like Saw Guerrera as a guardian or like Rahm Kota as her early instructors in the Force… well… she was also Yaddle’s unofficial padawan and the adopted granddaughter of Kal Skirata, needless to say… apart from the deceased Grand Inquisitor that Kannan had defeated, everyone else seemed to be easy.

He moves to strike at her just as she brings out her sword and watches with relish as his eyes widen in shock when his saber fizzles and dies in his hands. ‘ _Ten seconds… you’re vulnerable for ten seconds.’_ Jyn thinks savagely as she begins attacking aggressively, he uses Force moves that were so basic it was clear how under taught these Inquisitors were. She dodges everything he throws at her and soon enough he was on his knees and she sees the moment of panic in his eyes as she quickly draws her blaster and shoots before he could begin to beg. One touch to his corpse says all she needs about why Arn was still yet to wake; a Force induced sleep set to wake up in a few hours was nothing to worry about.

She turns then and begins to pursue the Agent and the boy. Leaving behind the Inquisitor’s body to find. As per all her kills, she has used nothing of the Force that could lead people to suspect that they were killed by a trained user, all the kills were different, she made sure of that but she knew that the Empire had begun to suspect that there was someone specifically targeting the search pairs so Jyn began to use her aliases for certain crimes to ensure that none of the killings could be traced back to her.

She reaches the Agent and sure enough, the man had been cocky enough to think that his partner would be able to kill her. She gives him the honor of facing her in battle and watches as he slowly brings the child down to the ground. She runs at him as he fires his blaster repeatedly but she is too fast and can anticipate all the shots using the Force. When she was close enough she subtly brings out her blaster, knowing that his eyes are on her sword and she shoots him right at the heart. He blinks for a moment before he falls to the ground, dead.

 _“You’ve had your revenge now please, can you just accept the Force’s will?”_ Kamin asked her as he appeared to her side. Jyn ignored him, as she usually did these past two years. There were other ghosts that had visited but she ignored them as well.

She turns her attention to Arn now and checks on the boy. He was alright at least and has a family worried for him. There was nothing she could do about the dead children though, much to her despair. She brings the child back to her waiting ship and contacts the family. She cautions them, no one can know or suspect. _“Wait a week, then come to me. Let them think you’ve left to deal with your grief.”_ She tells them and they are hesitant but they agree.

Jyn allows Arn’s mother to see him the next day, to assure her that he is alive and well and that they can make a new start, away from the threats of the Empire. She leaves them there for a bit (with HK-47 guarding them though that probably wasn’t such a good idea) and wanders around, Rakir has news for her or so he had told her the week before. Fara Tahti is still active and so are Sastre Piper and Viola Reed. But Jyn has had to allow some of her covers to be burned because of these hunts, she knows it isn’t her skill that allows her to stay one step ahead of the Empire but Mara and Ceph’s so she tries to be careful for their sake as well.

They meet in a small café and order their meals. They are all smiles and hugs when they see one another, he calls her granddaughter and she calls him grandfather and to the outside world that is what their conversation seems like, two relatives reuniting after a few weeks away. Most of their conversation are anecdotes and holophotos said aloud but there are whispers as well of information that are needed to be swapped.

“I’ve spoken to your uncle and he says your aunts Sylese and Carryl ran into a spot of trouble while on vacation. Apparently it was hell and they even joked that it was like being in Wobani. Rumor has it that they even saw Lord Vader there…” He says and Jyn knows what he is saying. Sylese was Sabé’s name with the Partisans and Carryl was Dormé, Uncle Talon had heard a rumor that they were being held in Wobani and that Darth Vader had put them there. Perhaps, he was unable to kill the women who had loved his wife so. Jyn wasn’t sure but she knew it was something worth checking out.

“Well… it sounds like a lovely place. If you have a ship maybe we should check it out one day.” She says in a tone that sounds sarcastic but she knows that he understands what she is saying. His eyes widen and he stares at her for a minute before nodding. She had basically told him that she was going to help him get caught and thrown into Wobani for smuggling. Between Mara and Ceph, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. The rest of their meeting goes the same way and Jyn just tells him the details, their when and where and just as she leaves she hears the screams and knows that the bodies have been found. She smiles at the chaos and goes with the crowd that is heading towards the direction of the commotion, she looks at it for a bit, pretends to be horrified and leaves feigning illness.

When she arrives on Kenvaran with Arn’s family (all twenty eight of them including extended relatives). They are weary and alarmed to find out that the planet is populated with clones and Jedi alike, their family (and planet actually) having supported the Separatists, but they do warm up to the inhabitants of Kenvaran after a while.  Jyn smiles when she sees them settled in and sees the shoulders of the adults relax because they know that no one was going to take their child away from them again, the Jedi run the schools but it was up to the parents to teach their children about their heritage.

Kenvaran is a small world with only three islands, the population was small enough that they only needed to stay on the main island, though admittedly, through Jyn’s hunts she has relocated over a hundred families to this place and had jump started the admittedly stagnant population due to the fact that most people there were clone brothers and the gene pool was pathetically small. She knew that while the Masters had a suspicion, they weren’t truly sure about which Star System the planet was located in. Kenvaran was at the outer edge of the Mirica Star System which was shrouded by a veil of time, Kenvaran was at the weakest spot of the veil where time wasn’t as distorted which made it a perfect place to serve as a refuge for the Jedi and the defectors of the GAR.  There was a habitable moon to its left and a larger planet to its right; both were being prepared to serve as a refuge for Jedha and Alderaan respectively.

The veil of time on Mirica had been placed by the Family after the damage that was done by the Sith Wars proved too great and so, with Mortis being within Mirica, the family decided to have the system evacuated in order to allow the planets to rehabilitate the system. Technically the _‘exile’_ should have ended before the Ruusan Reformation began but by that point the Halcyon Clan had pretty much settled into life in Corellia and had no intentions of going back to ruling an entire system and so left it well enough alone. With all three members of the Family dead, only the current head of the House of Halcyon could reopen Mirica and unfortunately for Jyn, she was said head (and gods wouldn’t the world end then?). The Halcyons did return to Mirica, usually to bury the dead but not much more than that.

* * *

Galen stared at Bodhi hard as he silently entered Galen’s chambers. Vera’s birth announcement playing on loop in the background. Two years since Bodhi had brought back the news that his granddaughter had died and the pain was still fresh. He longed to be out of the Empire’s grasp, longed to go to his baby girl and hold her close through the pain but he was trapped here, forced to do the Empire’s bidding, forced to create this… this monstrosity.

“Bodhi, it’s time. The Death Star is complete. You know what to do.” Galen said as he walked towards the other man and gave him a hug, slipping the holodisk into his hand as he pulled away. Bodhi nodded then, threw one last look at the holo still playing on his desk and left the room. _‘I’ve done my part. The rest is all up to you.’_ Galen thought as he took a deep breath closed his eyes and imagined his wife caressing his cheek before he snapped his eyes open walked over to grab the holo and lie on his bed. Soon Krennick’s monstrosity would be tested and how many would die? Galen didn’t want to think about it so instead he immersed himself in memorizing his daughter’s smile and of imagining the kind of person his granddaughter could have become.

* * *

Jyn met up with Rakir and Kitster on Enisha’s moon. Today she needed to work with the father-son pair because she needed someone she trusted for this and her uncle had already thrown a fit when he had found out about Jyn’s plans. The plan required everyone performing their roles without any mistakes and it needed someone she knew wouldn’t betray her. They had chosen to go to Lothal because most criminals caught there were sent to Wobani and it had the added benefit of Ceph being there, allowing him to be the arresting officer and with her link to Mara she could easily alter any transfer papers so that she would go to Wobani and get her set up because a quick glance at the files had stated that Vader’s special ‘guests’ were being treated like high valued political prisoners and as such they would send someone to serve their meals and see to them, usually a prisoner, always a female. Mara’s job was to get her assigned there and see whether or not it truly was their aunts, another job she had was to erase any information on any of her identities once she was out. Jyn had already created a plan on how to escape Wobani but that was for another day.

* * *

Bodhi goes from Eadu first then to the station where the Death Star is being built and from there he heads to Jedha as per his usual flight path. He knows he won’t go unnoticed for long and he silently prays that the citizens of Jedha will forgive him for the harsher restrictions that are about to be enforced but the Galaxy must be warned. Chirrut and Baze nod at him, a sign that they have contacted Saw’s people and he meets them out in the sandy dunes where he’s bound and gagged, taken to their secret base to meet the man that Galen and Jyn Erso trusted so much.

The man that meets him there is nothing like he expects, he is more machine than man in fact. There is a slight madness in his eyes and Bodhi begins to think he’s made a mistake as the men present the holo he had given them saying that they had found it. They fuel his paranoia and Bodhi begins to feel that prickling of fear. _‘Be brave even when you’re afraid.’_ His mother had told him once when his father had died.

“I’m the pilot. Galen Erso sent me. He told me you would be expecting me.” Bodhi says trying for confidence.

“Lies!” Saw says and Bodhi thinks that the man before him is already too far gone and he fears about what that means for him. Before Saw could say anything else though a large thunk resounds around the room and Saw and the men have a look of fear on their faces.

“Now stop playing with the poor boy, can’t you see he’s already scared out of his wits?” A woman’s voice says, cultured and controlled but there’s anger there and Bodhi sees a woman, beautiful and elegant, holding a frying pan as Saw rubs the back of his head and sighs and Bodhi sees Saw grin at him, madness gone.

“I’m sorry about that dear, he loves scaring new men, it’s one of his last few joys in life. Now then, tell me why are you here?” The woman asks him. Bodhi has to nod dumbly at that because who the hell has fun scaring someone to death?

“Galen Erso sent me to tell you that the super weapon, the Death Star, it can destroy worlds and it’s made from the kyber crystals… it’s complete. He sent a message on that holo.” Bodhi says and he hears a man stand calmly with a plate to the side as he begins walking away. He hears some men greet him ‘Tivik’ as he passes, his arm broken.

“I see. And have you watched this holo?” The woman asks him as she spares a brief glance at ‘Tivik’ who had just left the room.

“No. I… it’s not my place.” He replies and the woman just ‘hmms’ at him. The men hold him tight as if he was about to attack the woman.

“I’m sorry but until we can verify your claims, we’ll need to place you in a cell. We have to wait for one of our girls to return to question you, but don’t worry, we’ll treat you fairly.” She says as she nods at them and they begin leading him away.

“Wait! What’s your name, ma’am?” Bodhi asks as he struggles to look back at the kind woman.

“Hylla… just call me Hylla, Bodhi Rook.” The woman smiles. And as he leaves, she hears her speak once more, this time speaking with authority as Saw takes his place beside her and slips his hand in hers.

“Pull Maddie from her mission and see if she can contact her sister as well… they both need to come home for this…” And the doors close before he can hear anything else.

* * *

“I like the boy, very brave. Do you think Bodhi Rook will allow me to adopt him?” Saw asks as he goes to his room with Hylla in tow.

“After the way you scared him?” Hylla chukles. “No. Besides, I think Galen already has.” Hylla points out.

“Typical Galen.” Saw grumbles to Hylla.

“Well… you did adopt his daughter so I think it’s a fair trade.” Hylla points out once more.

“ _We_ adopted her.” He says emphasizing the fact that they had raised the girls together. Hylla’s face softens at that and she smiles at him.

“I miss our girl. She runs from reality much like I had, once. When her revenge runs out, what more will she have to live for in her mind?” Saw asks her and he can see so much of himself in their youngest girl.

“She has family.” Hylla whispers and Saw grabs a hold of her hand. This was the only things his courage could take. Family, so much family that loves their girls. From the Partisans, to the handmaidens, from the Jedi to the clones, from Jedha to Corellia, from Alderaan to Tatooine, and her new adoption into the Mandalorian clans. There was so much that could tie the girl to her sanity and life but will it be enough once the dust settles. Jyn’ adoption had been announced to them by Korkie Kryze after Jyn had informed them of Hylla’s whereabouts. That girl has one of the largest families in the Galaxy.

* * *

Cassian meets Tivik in one of the back alleys within the Rings of Kafrene. He isn’t in top shape and he’s jumpy and rushed. Never a good combination in Cassian’s mind.

“I was about to leave.” Tivik tells him trying to act calm.

“I came as fast as I could.” Cassian tells him and he did, he dropped a mission that he had been on with another officer because Tivik had said it was important.

“I have to get back on board. Walk with me.” He motions to Cassian and the man calms under Cassian’s watch though his hands are fisted tightly. _‘It’s a tell.’_ Cassian’s mind points out.

“You have news from Jedha?” Cassian asks getting straight to the point.

“An Imperial Pilot, one of the cargo drivers defected yesterday. He’s been telling people that they’re making a weapon using the kyber crystals.” Tivik says softly.

“What kind of weapon?” Cassian presses because he needs to know the details, needs to know what to look into, what to report.

“It’s a planet killer. The pilot claims that an old friend of Saw’s… a… Galen Erso sent him. Look I have to go.” Tivik looks shifty again as they walk past another alley.

“Who else knows this?” Cassian needs to know if these details were compromised or if the Empire had already caught wind of the information the pilot carried. Galen Erso was the Empire’s top weapons engineer and if he was looking to defect, then that was something the Alliance could use. But the news about the planet killer was disconcerting and he had remembered Bail Organa mentioning that his spy had heard whispers about that project and had even sworn that the spy was able to confirm it but that had been about six years ago. Was it all finally coming to a conclusion? Was Bail’s warnings true?

“I have no idea. It’s all falling apart. Saw was right, there’re spies everywhere!” He exclaims loud enough to draw attention but not loud enough for people to understand what he was saying. They both saw Stormtroopers heading their way and before Cassian can say anything, Tivik has punched him.

“That’s for sleeping with my wife!” He says loudly and angrily as he storms away and Cassian watches dumbfounded as the Stormtroopers let him pass, the troopers glance at one another before shaking their heads and leaving him be. Cassian picks himself up from the ground and notices that the crowd has already gone back to their business, Tivik is nowhere to be seen and he silently applauds the man for his quick thinking. Nevertheless, Cassian needs to report back to General Draven.

He does this as soon as he’s on board and heading for hyperspace. All General Draven tells him is that they need to get that information, Head Councilwoman Mothma was there in the briefing as well and she had ordered Cassian to discover what the connection was between Saw and Galen. Cassian just nods and the connection is cut off.

* * *

Jyn focused as she ran through the streets and found herself backed into an alley. _‘Perfect.’_ She thought victoriously as the troopers gathered around her and Ceph arrived with stuncuffs. It wasn’t too long after that that she found herself inside a two person cell on Wobani. The female alien before her was an Alliance member, of that Jyn was sure of; one touch to her bunk had shown her the memories. Jyn kept mostly to herself, introduced herself as Liana Hallik and she had grudgingly introduced herself as Oolin Musters though she preferred the name Nail.

Jyn thought of Luke and Leia right now, Sabé and Dormé have no idea that Padme’s children had already been reunited. She thought of Luke who was being groomed not just to be the Lord of the Noble Council of Alderaan but also to be the future Viceroy once Bail and Breha step down. Luke had known and accepted easily enough though the green tint in his face later on told Jyn exactly how nervous he had been and he had done it to please Captain Antilles’ estranged family who recognized him as their heir. But those events were three years gone now.

Jyn tries to sleep, preparing herself for the work shift that had been assigned to them for the next day. She had had two work shifts already in the days that she’s been here but hasn’t yet been able to get in to meet with her aunts. Jyn calms her breathing then and focuses on clearing her mind, much like she would if she were going to meditate and allows herself to give in to her exhaustion.

_“Oh Jyn-jyn. I love you so much. Just as much as I love my Mara.” Auntie Moteé says as she walks Jyn home that night and suddenly she is back outside Mara’s house and people are screaming and Auntie is on the ground and everything is red, a hole in her heart where the Inquisitor’s lightsaber has struck her._

_“Run! Mara! Run!” It’s Uncle Hadrian and his face is bloody and he’s looking at Mara, blocking the troopers from her, a blaster in his hands. He sees her then and his eyes widen and Jyn is frozen. “Run!” He screams again but Jyn isn’t sure if it was for her or for Mara but she hides behind the tree._

_“No! No! No! Let Go! Yny! Help me!” And it’s Mara and she’s tiny and scared and screaming for her, and for Auntie and Uncle but Jyn is so scared she can’t make herself move and when they’re gone and Mama has found her, tears in her eyes as she bring her home and puts her to bed and rocks her soothingly back and forth telling her it’s not her fault but it is because she should have gone after Meer because big sisters protect little sisters._

_“Whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand.” Papa says and his hands grasping her shoulders tightly as if he was afraid she was going to disappear and he’s looking at her with heartbreak._

_“I love you, Stardust.” And there’s that look, the one that says it will be so long before I see you again or perhaps even never but Jyn couldn’t understand it, not then._

_“Trust the Force.” Mama says as she places the necklace around her neck and grabs her blaster, there is sadness and resignation but determination as well. Did she see the future? Did she know what hardships… what type of life she was condemning her daughter to? Perhaps but Jyn couldn’t imagine making the same choice her mother did, not when it came to Vera._

_“Aww… baby sister. You don’t have to worry. Nothing will take me from you. I promise, I’ll always be there to watch over you. I promise. I love you.” Maia says as they’re walking down the road with their groceries as she turns to smile at her, they see Hylla and Maddie there and Jyn wants to rush ahead but the world rocks and the wall beside them falls and Maia pushes her away and then Maia’s gone, eyes open and fire all around as men rush out of the hole._

_“We’ll see you when you get back from Inderon, sweetheart.” Auntie Sabé says as Auntie Dormé gives her a kiss and sees them (Maddie and her) to their shuttle and they wave just as they take off but there is no reunion. Not yet._

_“Alright. Now I’m really going to be late.” Will laughs as he pulls away from their kiss by the door and Jyn pouts. “I have to get to work and…” He doesn’t finish because Jyn’s pulling him back in for another kiss. “We can continue this later.” He tells her with a look of promise in his eyes and a naughty grin. “I’ll see you later. I promise. I love you.” He says as he gives her a quick kiss and walks out the door with a final smile to her.  And it isn’t even two hours later that the streets shake and the sound of an explosion reaches her and she sees it coming from the warehouse that Will works at and then she’s running but she’s too late and there’s nothing there and she sees the days that pass where Maddie stays with her and goes to every morgue and hospital for a month with no news and she puts Will’s name on the memorial at the end of the month and packs her apartment up and leaves. Just another broken promise, just another person who left her. And then she’s pregnant and alone again and then Han is there with Chewie beside him. And Mara is back in her life and her family is coming together. Suddenly Will is there alive but wrapped in the arms of another woman and it **hurts** and she hates him and she loves him… and she’s so confused. She’s angry and hurt but her baby in her arms makes her forgive him._

_“I’m sorry about Will and I’m sorry your leaving, thank you for everything.” Chia Hataki says and Jyn smiles at her friend and neighbor and glances at her husband who hugs her back and tells her not to be a stranger._

_“Good Bye, Nya. I hope to see you again. Hopefully, you won’t have to take custody of Shin any time soon.” Yash Hataki says as he hugs her._

_“Bye Ms. Nya! See you soon!” Shin Hataki says and Jyn just smiles at the little boy, despite the pain of losing Will, it is still easy to smile at this boy who has become so much to her._

_“Love you, Mama.” Vera says with a grin as she smiles at her, her baby is in her arms and she smiles back at her daughter as her baby plants a big wet kiss to her lips and Jyn tells her ‘I love you too, baby.’ And she sends her feelings through their bond and Vera sends hers back and all too soon Han lifts her from her arms and sets her baby on Chewie’s shoulders as Han ushers her a few meters away insisting they could watch her and when she glances back at her baby and sees her smiling in the middle of all of the children, Jyn feels happy. And suddenly Jyn is running back, desperate to reach her baby but then she’s flying and the world is all wrong and all she can hear is the ringing. Then Jyn is on Alderaan wearing a black gown and she’s burning a crown of flowers._

_“It’s okay Miss Nya. This is all in the past. But something’s going to happen soon.” Shin says and he’s suddenly standing beside Vera. “Miss you, Mama. Is okay. I just sleeping.” Vera tells her as she reaches forward and Jyn wants to touch them both but her hands go through._

And Jyn sits up with a gasp. All the good byes in her life, all the partings that have become the most painful. Jyn fingers her own hololocket, set at a different chain then her mother’s crystal.

“Go back to sleep…” she trails off because Jyn jolts in shock and accidentally snaps the chain off. It falls to the ground and begins to play and the first is her and her daughter wearing flower crowns and dresses, smiling and waving together. Jyn scrambles to pick it up, avoiding Oolin’s eyes as she shuts the locket and puts it back on. _‘Please… please… don’t ask.’_ She silently begs but when has the Force or any deity ever done as she asked?

“Who’s…” Oolin begins gently as if talking to a frightened and wounded animal and perhaps that is what she is.

“My daughter. She was my daughter.” Jyn cuts her off curtly.

“How…” Jyn knows she’s picked up on her use of the word _was_ instead of _is_ when referring to Vera.

“An Inquisitor killed her and a few other children. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were just watching a puppet show.” Jyn explains and lies down on her cot then turns her back on her cellmate, ending the conversation.  And the days that follow that show an improvement in her cellmate’s treatment of her and they become friends of a sort and there are no more threats when she wakes up in the middle of the night, only a look of understanding and quiet conversations that distract her.

* * *

Cassian has found a connection between Galen Erso and Saw Guerrera. When Galen Erso had a wife and a daughter who ran with him when the Empire was first established. He can establish a tenuous connection between the two that indicate that Saw Guerrera had helped the Erso family flee and had hidden them away. Somehow, someway, the Erso family was found (probably because of a leak within his ranks) and Galen Erso was back in the Empire, his wife was listed as dead, and his six year old daughter’s status was unknown. Forgotten by the world.

A few months after Galen’s return to the Empire, Saw returned from wherever it was he disappeared to often with a little girl who had matched the last known physical description of Jyn Erso and was about the same age as well, and a woman who seemed to take on the role of mother. Two girls were brought to Saw (probably as companions for Jyn Erso) who were only slightly older than she was, as well as three more women.

According to some of his contacts who had once been with Saw before the divide, one of the girls had died from a robbery gone wrong while she was out doing groceries. Cassian focused on the suspected Jyn Erso and realized that all connections between Saw and the girl had ended when she turned sixteen. She left when Saw had gone to find another base, much the same as the others who have joined the Alliance six years ago though some claimed she left when she was around fourteen or fifteen. He speaks to one though, one of the few left from Saw’s defectors and he gives her a name that he knew her by, _Tanith Pontha_ and from there Cassian works tirelessly for the next two weeks tracking her from Pontha to Kestrel Dawn, and finally to the oldest and most frequently used name Liana Hallik. And even without her stint as Saw’s rebel, the girl’s combined rap sheet was as long as his arm and he was impressed.

It was as he was talking to a bar tender about Liana Hallik that he had finally been able to get a holo of the girl. The bar had cameras and pretending to be an ISB Agent, Cassian had asked to see the recordings and had asked him to point out the woman. The bar tender points to a woman with her back turned and arguing with some men before a man approaches her from behind, she punches the man in the face but she’s still turned away from the camera. The bar tender leaves him there and Cassian watches the tapes, zooming in on the woman and when she finally turns… _‘That’s impossible!’_ Cassian screams in his mind as he freezes. The woman in the holo… Tanith Pontha, Kestrel Dawn, Liana Hallik, and Jyn Erso were also his Nya, there was no doubt about it in Cassian’s mind. He would recognize Nya anywhere, she was six years older and harsher but it was her. Nya Sinistra was alive and was wrapped up in whatever was going on with the Empire.

When he finally tracks down Jyn Erso (and he couldn’t think of her as Nya because right now she is something that the Alliance needs to use and he cannot think of her as a person dear to him) his blood freezes because she has been sent to Wobani and has been there for nearly a month now. It was lucky for most people to survive a month and it seemed that time was running out so he rushes to Draven and Mothma to give his report (though he leaves out Nya because she was his memory alone). Draven nods and Mon purses her lips before calling Kes in to assemble a strike team and she emphasizes the words _rescue and retrieval_. Kes nods and leaves the room without another glance.

Kes finds him in his room later that night before he turns in to sleep, K2 is in his room updating his backups. His mind is going a mile a minute and he is conflicted because time may be running out for Nya but she isn’t even Nya Sinistra, she’s Jyn Erso just like he isn’t Willix Divan but Cassian Andor. Feelings wrapped up in names and lies. He knows that his mask has slipped because Kes takes one look at him and knows something is wrong or maybe he’s just gotten good at reading him after years of being best friends.

“I want to take K2 with me for the mission. I’m already taking Melshi as my second.” Kes informed him and all Cassian could do was nod and sigh, his eyes still staring at the holo in front of him.

“Alright. What is it? You’ve been staring at Erso’s holo since I got here.” Kes demanded.

“Nya.” Cassian replied as he flicked his eyes to meet his friend’s briefly before glancing back to the holo.

“Erso looks like Nya?” Kes asked and the confusion and sympathy in his voice is almost too much to bear. He knows that K2 is also listening in to their conversation.

“No. You don’t understand. Jyn Erso is Nya Sinistra.” Cassian says looking his friend in the eye, finally admits the one thing that he has been trying to deny. Kes’ jaw drops.

“Well, shit!” Is all Kes can say and Cassian nods, _‘Shit indeed.’_ He thinks as he glances at K2 who seems to be processing this news quite well.

* * *

Its two weeks after Jyn gets to Wobani that she gets chosen to ‘serve’ the two important prisoners. Only human women are given that opportunity and the last woman died the day before and she is the only one presentable enough. There is another girl on alternate but she’s injured for now and so Jyn serves the women alone. She’s allowed to bathe and eat a bit and then they give her the trays of food. This type of treatment reserved for the two VIP prisoners under Vader’s watch and protection.

She breathes in as she enters alone, taking careful stock of the hallways and guards, their security protocols and passkeys as they allow her into the room. The guard outside the door barely even glancing at her as he types in the code. The doors swish open and then she’s inside. Both women have been there for seven years but she can feel their resentment towards the Empire is still there disguised under resignation and passivism. The doors shut behind her and the two women look up and she knows the moment they realize who she is. Mara has already assured her that there are no cameras or listening devices there. Why bother when there was no escape and no contact. Isolated from the world save from each other and whoever brings their food and sees to their needs.

“No! What…” Sabé can’t finish as she holds back the tears and the horror on their faces tells Jyn all she needs to know about what she was trying to say. _‘What are you doing here? Why? How did you get captured?’_ All concerns loving aunts who knows quite well the fates of all those who had once served them. Jyn gives them a mischievous smile and she sees them relax because they realize that she has a plan.

“May I help you with your hair my lady?” Jyn asked and Dormé smirked and Jyn knows it’s because she sounds like a handmaiden.

“Of course. I would like my hair in braids please.” Dormé says as Sabé begins to eat. Jyn surveys the room, it is comfortable and afforded more luxury then even the senior officers and wardens and Jyn knows it is because of Vader’s sentimentality towards the woman who served his dead wife (not to mention resembled her greatly). Jyn subtly reaches out to the Force once more, one of the few things she allows herself to do now and smiles when she senses that Mara was right, nothing to listen or observe with.

“I have so much to tell you.” Jyn says and she begins launching into the tale of the past few years, of her daughter’s birth, the twins’ reunion, Mara and Hadrian, Ellé and Ceph, Vera’s death and how Jyn has pulled away from the family barely seeing them these past two years (and not even seeing some of them at all). Her aunts take turns holding her to them and she can feel their heartbreak at the holos of Vera and she promises ‘ _one day… one day the Empire will burn, I don’t care who or how or when but I’ll see it done.’_ Jyn thinks to herself.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan to get us out of here.” Jyn promises them though she doesn’t divulge anything and she sees her aunts share a look and Jyn knows they would rather she get out of there safe and sound rather than worrying about them. Jyn hugs them one last time before taking their tray of food and walking out the door.

* * *

Cassian watches as Mon Mothma places a call to her and Bail Organa’s right hand man, Raymus Antilles. Though Cassian has never met the man’s son he has heard nothing but good things about the Heir to House Antilles who was being groomed to become the future Viceroy of Alderaan but was currently serving as the head of Princess Leia’s security team. Luke Antilles was reported to be a kind and compassionate man with the easiest temper anyone had ever met and very rarely angered, a level headed young man with quite a skill as a pilot and with a blaster. Agent Retrac and Princess Leia were supposedly good friends with the younger Antilles and another member of their supposed group was Duchess Rogue Organa’s ward and grandniece Lady Ingrid Vanko, a Countess of Alderaan, whose mother was said to have good friends with Senator Amidala. Raymus Antilles never failed to brag about his beloved son, something that seemed to amuse Viceroy Organa to know end.

Cassian returned his attention back to the High Councilwoman and Captain Antilles’ conversation. Trying to block out the facts that he knew about the Alderaanian Royal Family. There were only two others in the room with them, General Draven and General Dodona.

“High Councilwoman, how may I be of service to you today?” Captain Antilles asks (well technically it was General Antilles within the Alliance but to the rest of the world he was the Captain of the Alderaanian Royal Guard and head of the planetary police).

“Hello Raymus. I was wondering if High Councilman Organa is there?” Mon asks as she looked for her only counterpart within the Alliance. Mon Mothma may be the face of the Alliance’s hierarchy but it was Bail Organa who had founded the Alliance with the help of Raymus Antilles and his agents. Mon had just been the most vocal about her disapproval of the Empire.

“Yes, I’m here. What’s wrong, Mon?” Bail asks as he appeared beside Captain Antilles.

“There’s something I would like you to be present for. Can you get here soon?” Mon askS and Bail looked at her seriously.

“Alright. I’ll be there within two days.” Bail promises and the call was dropped. _‘Soon.’_ Cassian thought as he tried to adjust to the new reality where Nya was alive, no not Nya, it’s Jyn Erso.

* * *

Jyn has served her aunts for a week and a half already and she knows that tomorrow the alternate girl will begin working once more and she pauses in her work because she can feel something is about to happen, something that would separate them again for a time. When she tells her aunts this they just smile at her and tell her to be careful and to rescue them when the time was right.

“Do what you need to do, my darling.” Sabé tells her as she stands up and gives Jyn a tight hug.

“We love you and your sisters no matter what, and just want you safe and happy.” Dormé tells her as she gives Jyn a quick kiss and then Jyn walks out the door and heads back to her cell where Oolin is waiting for her. They exchange a few pleasantries and head to bed to prepare for their work shift and all Jyn can think is that _‘I’ll miss my baths almost as much as I’ll miss my aunts.’_ And then she pauses as she pats herself down. _‘Farking idiots didn’t think to check me for extra weapons.’_ She thinks as she feels her truncheons and her collapsible sword still hidden within her clothes as well as a secure comm to her ‘jail break’ party (though she prefers to use Mara more).

Jyn’s feelings are proven right when the caravan stops on their way to the mines and fighting breaks out. Jyn watches passively already calculating her escape routes because _fark_ if she’s gone this far to find her aunts only for the _karking_ Alliance to pick her up when she was so _close_ to getting them out. And frustration and resentment builds up inside her and she tamps it down for now. _‘Don’t fall. Don’t fall.’_ She thinks to herself, chanting it in her mind.

“Halik, Liana Halik!” One of the soldiers calls out and Oolin glances at her but keeps her mouth shut.

“Her.” One of the soldiers that had been disguised as a stormtrooper says as he nodded at Jyn.

“You want to get out of here?” The Alliance soldier asks cheekily.

“Yes, but not without her.” Jyn says flicking her gaze at Oolin and as soon as they were both free, Jyn kicks the soldier in front of her releasing all of her anger and punches one of them, grabs the shovel from the wall and uses it on two of the soldiers before jumping out of the caravan only to be grabbed by a metallic arm and chokeslammed.

“Congratulations. You are being rescued. Please do not resist.” The KX Series droid says as Jyn glared at him from the ground.

“Idiot.” She can hear Oolin snort from within the caravan as two soldiers grabbed a hold of her and led her to a ship.

“Sergeant Dameron, here’s Hallik.” Shovel face 1 says and Dameron studies her for a bit and there was something in his eyes that said there was something he knew about her that the others didn’t and Jyn doesn’t like it one bit. He turned his attention to his men as the ship began to break atmosphere and his eyes widened.

“Force! What happened to you, Melshi?” He asks Shovel face 1…err…Melshi.

“She did, she hit me with a shovel after I released her.” Melshi says glaring at her and the man turned to her incredulous.

“You resisted a rescue?” Dameron asks with disbelief marring her tone.

“I never asked for a rescue, did I? I could have gotten out of there without you.” Jyn retorts and she doesn’t think anyone can look more gobsmacked than Dameron.

“Yeah… and how were you going to do that?” Oolin asks and Dameron’s attention finally turned to the alien and he grinned.

“Private Musters! I was wondering what happened to you!” Dameron says before he returned his attention to Jyn but before anything else could be said the ship rocks with the telltale sign of an attack missile hitting them.

“Hyperdrive damaged.” The droid says and Jyn pushes past the men and heads to the cockpit, she has studied the maps for weeks and knows the area quite well.

“Hide in the asteroid field, we have a higher chance of surviving long enough to repair the hyperdrive and escape from there.” Jyn tells the droid.

“I don’t answer to you.” The droid says before more TIE fighters come out.

“K2 is her suggestion feasible?” Dameron asks.

“Yes, but…” K2 is cut off.

“Then do it.” Dameron orders, Jyn pushes the human pilot out of the seat and takes his place.

“What are you doing?” Dameron demands.

“I don’t trust your pilot to know how to navigate an asteroid field and know what to look for.” Jyn replies as she focuses on scanning the area. The pilot grumbles as he stands up and Jyn and K2 begin to maneuver away from the fighting and into the asteroid field and she sees what she needs in the middle.

“There!” She says pointing to one of the larger asteroids and she guides the ship into an obscure opening.

“How the hell do you even know how to do this?” Dameron asks in awe.

“You came for me for a reason, I assume you’ve already read the list of charges against me. I’m a smuggler and this is a little smuggler’s trick that I learned from the best. Hell… he was even valedictorian of the Imperial Naval Academy on Corellia.” Jyn explains as she lands the ship and she begins reading the data the computer produces on the extent of the damage.

“Calling all Rebel Alliance vessels. This is K-2SO on behalf of Extraction Team Bravo. We have encountered a minor technical setback. We have taken refuge in an asteroid field and require time to patch up our systems, assistance is most welcome. … Immediate assistance. Any assistance really. We are transmitting coordinates. … Did I mention **_immediate_**?” K2 says into the comm and Jyn rolls her eyes.

“This is Red leader. We got your message and we’ll be there with Bravo One and Vigilant.” A man replies and Jyn grabs the comm then and adjusts the signal, patching in her own secure comm.

“HK, Proxy, can you hear me?” Jyn says as Dameron grabs her hand with a hiss.

“What are you doing?” He asks angrily.

“Calling for backup.” She says.

“We hear you, mistress.” HK’s mechanical and slightly deranged voice says.

“Change of plans, I’ve been ‘liberated’ by the Alliance but we got attacked on the way out. I need you to provide cover fire while I patch up the hyperdrive.” Jyn orders and she smiles when she sees the Alliance soldiers eyes widen as two fighters emerge from within the asteroid field and begin taking out the fighters just as the Alliance reinforcements arrived and Jyn quickly split communications so that both could be spoken too and she looked up from time to time as her hands quickly made short work of creating a quick jump for the hyperdrives (something she was used too because of the Millenium Falcon).

“Trouble just follows you everywhere, doesn’t it mistress?” HK says as he gives out his own version of a mad cackle and everyone glances at Jyn incredulously as she scowls.

“Shut up, HK, or I swear I’ll put that pacifist patch back onto your programming!” Jyn growls into the comm.

“You wouldn’t dare!” HK says horrified as she shoots down another fighter.

“Try me!” Jyn tells him.

“Ha! An Assassin Droid with a pacifist patch! I find that idea very amusing!” Proxy says and the two squabble for a bit.

“Red Leader, focus on the Destroyer and leave the TIE fighters to my droids. Trust me, one of them is over three thousand years old and has bested nearly every combat droid, Jedi, and Sith since its creation and the other is a skilled combat droid who has the patterns of the entire Imperial flight training attacks and even those of the Death Squadron’s patterns in its databanks.” Jyn tells them and she can see the way Dameron scowls at this.

“Who the hell is this?” Red leader demands.

“This is the person the Bravo Team extracted, now just trust me. Bravo One and Vigilant are both the most likely target because they are larger and they don’t move as fast as your fighters so use that distraction and run with it.” Jyn says and Red Leader pauses.

“Alright.” He says and she sees how the Alliance immediately rearranges themselves and Jyn focuses on the hyperdrives again as she pushes K2’s hands away.

“That is not how you…” K2 begins as he tries to correct her when the hyperdrives monitors begin to light up and power up.

“Smuggler, remember? I’ve worked on unreliable ships before.” Jyn says.

“Alright Red Leader, tell your people to start pulling back, I’ve restored the hyperdrives.” Jyn tells the man.

“I’ll leave it to your droids then.” He says and before he can say anything else, all of the TIE fighters are wiped out and as they begin pulling out, the droids turn their attention to the Star Destroyer and it was gone within moments (having been weakened by the Alliance attacks and thankfully there was no casualties on their sides).

“HK, Proxy, go to plan B. Duff, Misty, do you hear me?” She calls out.

“Yes, mistress.” Duff says on board a different ship than scuttlebutt which was with An’ya.

“Go with them when they extract them and then take them to An’ya’s clan. Misty, I want you to be prepared to give them full medicals. After that I want you to return to the twins, Proxy. HK, Duff, I’ll need you on standby.” She says as she begins maneuvering out of the asteroid field and places the ship in position for the jump.

“Yes, mistress.” The droids all say together just as Jyn pulls on the lever.

When they were safely in hyperspace Jyn stands up and leaves K2 with the controls and she turns at the gaping men. “I told you I didn’t need any rescue and extraction.” She says and then she smirks. “I had everything under control.” Jyn tells them as she stares at them.

“I guess it can’t be helped now…” She pauses then and she smiles widely. “Take me to your leader.” She says. And Kamin, who has been present the whole day just rolls his eyes at her and Jyn’s grin widens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassian finally knows! Hahaha! If I'd gone along with my original plan then this story would probably be almost over by now because it was originally supposed to be a short story but I changed my mind so you guys have to wait a bit more. I know Mandalorian iron is resistant to lightsabers but I've changed it so it's a well guarded secret kept by Clan Kryze. So as you can tell... Tivik survived because things are a bit different in the Partisans in this story and he thought quickly enough, Bodhi doesn't get sent to Bor Gullet because Saw (secretly) trusts him and because Hylla would kick his ass. Also, Jyn's cellmate becomes something of a friend of hers and Jyn proves that yes, she knows what she's doing. Kes is just so shocked by the kind of woman that Jyn is in comparison to Cassians moaning and raving about his sweet innocent Nya that he just can't comprehend anything.
> 
> In Legends, I know Han graduated as Valedictorian in the Imperial Naval Academy, besting even Soontir Fel. I know his clothes signify the Corellian Blood Stripes which is only given to someone who has done something worthy of being considered an act of valor. So I absolutely refuse to think that Han wouldn't teach his family a thing or two about what's taught within the academy. Also, in case you've forgotten, Hylla served Satine and so she and Korkie are on good terms. My last chapter said that Winter had dark hair and that's not a mistake, she's wearing a wig because her hair is what most people remember about her. A note on Jyn, she's barely had contact with the family at this point because it hurts her too much to be reminded about Vera.
> 
> The dreams were her last interactions with the people who left her or who are gone now (yes, she knows about the attack on her apartment building) and I know Mara and Hadrian (Talon) returned but it still hurt her. Shin and Vera have been visiting her in her dreams since Vera and Shin were brought together because they somehow managed to amplify one another's connection to her. Kamin is just like 'just accept it and you'll have your daughter back' but I can't tell you that so I'll just take to following you practically every waking moment of your life.
> 
> Rogue and her sisters are technically princesses because their mother had been the Queen. And Luke and Leia as joint political powerhouses/Jedi extraordinaire/kickass pilots is what I've been aiming for, for awhile now. Luke as Viceroy, Leia as Queen and Winter and Jyn as the chief advisers is what the adults want. The title High Councilman/woman that Bail and Mon have is because they are the two heads of the Alliance though it's something I'm pretty sure I made up. It is stated that Raymus Antilles helped Mon set things up and was her right hand man. And Bail will be there for Jyn's interrogation and it will be the first time the two will see each other face to face in two years.
> 
> In the novel, the battle over Wobani had cost the Alliance the Vigilant but I figured that between the two scary droids who have no fear of death and what not... well... bye bye TIE. Also, I don't know how long I'm going to make Rogue One and a New Hope but I hope you'll enjoy everything that's coming. I know some of you are kinda mad at me still for what I did to Vera but... we'll get there. Promise. There will be a reunion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews please!


	15. And off we go to gather the merry band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn makes it to Yavin 4 and gets reunited with someone she hates-ish and some people she likes, beats up a ton of people on Jedha, and gets really angry after Eadu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to make it to Eadu. Ya know... this fic was really inspired by the song 'Rockabye' because I thought of Jyn as a single mother but she does have a hell of a support system that comes with her responsibilities... so it balances out.

Jyn leaned back into her seat on the ship and stared back at the men staring at her and she put on her most pleasant and innocent smile and inwardly laughs at how uncomfortable it makes the men. Oolin sits back beside her and Jyn throws her a grin because she knows how Jyn likes to screw with people, had played mind games with the guards even. Jyn knows where they’re going but what they want with her is a mystery or rather which persona they want.

Jyn supposes she can meet High Command looking and smelling worse, after all, she had been on her way to the mines when she was taken and this was after a week and a half stay in an air conditioned prison with nightly baths and food to make her presentable for Vader’s prisoners. Oolin on the other hand might not have been forced into the mines but she wasn’t allowed regular baths either. As they come out of hyperspace and into the Yavin system, Jyn glanced out and she can feel something is wrong in that place. She knows the history of Yavin 4, knows what lies there in waiting but she wonders whether the Alliance knew any of this.

Jyn was met on the ground by an escort of guards, she knows she will not be taken directly to the Council, the Extraction team will still need to make their report and she wonders just how _accurate_ those reports will be. As they walked along the halls Jyn hears whispers and there is something so sad about it. _‘Help us. Our children, please, free them!’_ It says and Jyn feels as though her heart is breaking and she has just lost Vera again but this pain feels like it’s been amplified a hundred times over, she turned her head to the wall that the voices are coming from and stops for a moment before she is pushed forward by her guards and the moment is gone but Jyn is trying to resist the temptation of teaching them the same lesson she has taught the Search Pairs but she knows it is unwise and the decision may get her killed but a small part of her whispers _‘so what? At least you’ll be with Vera and this will all be over.’_ Jyn shakes those thoughts away then and there.

 _“Go away!”_ Jyn mentally tells Kamin.

 _“No. You are the Star Knight and you need me to guide you.”_ He tells her firmly and Jyn sighs inwardly, how many lectures does she have to endure from this fossil? Becoming one with the Force meant that he was supposed to disappear, consciousness and all but apparently being the Star Knight gave you an automatic pass from all of that. She spots a room with a piano in it and she is almost tempted to stop and play it but she resists, she remembers Mon Mothma from the parties in the Imperial Palace and she knows the woman to be an avid music lover and historian though whether or not she knew how to play an instrument was still up for debate.

They escort her to a room and is locked in and guarded and Jyn decides that the best use for her time is to take a nap though Kamin is pushing her to meditate, something that she ignores once more. Jyn smiles as she lies on the bed and lets go of all of her frustrations and problems. If only it would stop her from dreaming.

_They come to her and surround her, they are warriors all of them, bread to be mindless and subservient. Red skinned and tall, but they were loyal, fiercely loyal to their masters and to their clans. She can feel the pain as the children are killed and their souls trapped in a golden ball. One of the mothers grabs her hand and pulls her and the pain… she can feel it, the pain of a parent losing their child. She knows how they feel… it is a hundred times worse for a parent who is Force sensitive to lose a child that is Force sensitive as well because that sudden cut off, that pain and loneliness and cold that begins to seep into your being is enough to drive you mad but it can be the same for children who lose their parents as well; Han was an example of that._

_They led her down the corridors of the temple and she can see time moving backwards, the temple being stripped of the metal and scaffolding to once more become walls of rock and they turn down the corridor where Jyn heard the whispers earlier that day but the wall that was there was gone, there is a pathway that they show her how to open. Only those with the Force could open it. There are carvings in the wall and it takes Jyn’s mind a moment to read it._

_Peace to all. We are the Massassi. Our children_  
_have been imprisoned by the evil Jedi Knight Exar Kun._  
_Locked within this temple, hidden within the glittering sands of a_  
_golden globe, they await. The crystal that holds them prisoner can only_  
_be unlocked by children, strong in the Force and dedicated to the battle of good_  
_over evil. If you are the ones, enter the globe and lead our children to their freedom._

_Jyn reads the instructions further bellow, how any attempts to free the children by those who did not meet the criteria would result in the destruction of not just the globe, but of everyone inside it as well. Jyn frowns at that because there is nothing she can do no matter how much she wants too. And she follows them further down the halls and she finds two beings in a meditative trance, both wearing Jedi robes. One was a Kushiban and the other was a human woman, she reached out gently trying to gauge just how long they’ve been there but could not and she didn’t want to risk stirring them awake. If they had decided to guard it then that was fine with her._

_“You need to take us here.” She hears Shin’s voice and she turns around and sure enough both of the children are there._

_“Mama, help. We help!” Vera says determined and Jyn has to smile at her daughter who is so determined to bring peace to the world, one lost soul at a time and how many times has she brought back animals insisting that they nurse them back to health or to help find their mamas? Jyn has lost count but that was the type of person her daughter was. Before Jyn could tell her daughter that she didn’t know how she could save them, Jyn heard a knocking and suddenly she was being pulled back._

Jyn sat up immediately, her hands going to her weapons when she realized where she was. A guard came in then and stared at her, and then Melshi walks in and his face looked slightly better. He glares at her but there was no more venom in it and maybe that was because she had proven to him that she really hadn’t needed them.

“High Command will see you now.” Melshi tells her and Jyn just sighs in response as she stands. And as Jyn walks she feels something, a presence she can’t quite place but its familiar all the same.

 _“This’ll be interesting. Ready for a reunion?”_ Kamin asks her with a smirk and Jyn resists the frown that threatens to show on her face.

* * *

 

General Bel Iblis looked grim on the sidelines, he knew the story of the Senator turned Alliance General, knew what the Empire had taken from him. Cassian sits on the sidelines on the opposite side of the room as they wait for Bail Organa to arrive. Nya…Jyn was on the base under watch while they wait for the High Councilman and Kes has just arrived after seeing his men off to medical so that he can give his report. Though Melshi comes with Kes and he looks like shit, to be honest and maybe the troopers were a bit more combative.

“Have you had yourself seen to?” Mothma asks as she looks at Melshi. “Maybe you should go to Medical? I’m certain Sergeant Dameron can give the report. It seems like that was a hard battle with the troopers.” Mothma says with all the kindness that she seems to exude and Melshi and Kes glance at one another. Red Leader walks in with K2 at that moment as well.

“I didn’t get this from the troopers. I got this from Hallik. She hit me with a shovel after I released her.” Melshi explains.

“Yes, she was resisting her rescue.” K2 added and Cassian freezes at that because _who the hell resists a rescue?_

“She told us that she didn’t need a rescue, that she was where she wanted to be, and that she already had a plan to escape.” Dameron explains as he throws a glance at Cassian. “We got her and Private Musters on board and as we broke atmosphere, we were hit and we couldn’t make the jump. She took command then and flew us threw an asteroid field where we hid and then K-2SO made the call for back up.” He continues.

“Imagine our surprise when we get there and there were two droids in two fighters taking out TIEs without any need for assistance and then a bossy woman comes on and begins ordering us around. Unfortunately, she had a valid point and we left the TIEs to her droids and we focused on the Destroyer like she suggested, using the Vigilant and Bravo One as a distraction we began to attack it and when she ordered us to pull back, her droids took over immediately and finished wiping out the TIEs before taking out the Destroyer and then she made the jump.” Red Leader tells them and everyone watches in shock.

“She commed her two assassin droids who were hiding within the asteroid field and they came out immediately. She was directing the battle while being distracted by her attempt to fix the hyperdrive and she only had them pull back when she was certain that the hyperdrive would work. I’m pretty sure she used a smuggler’s trick on it too. Just before we left she told her droids to go to plan B and she apparently had another ship in hiding, this one had a pilot droid and a med droid on board and ordered them to continue with the extraction without her. Once they confirmed that they would follow through she made the jump. She didn’t say anything else after that, she just sort of smiled at us the whole way. I have no doubt that she was where she wanted to be just like she said nor do I doubt that she could have escaped while pulling off an extraction of her own by herself. That woman seemed to have everything planned and she had contingency upon contingency, she is quite scary sir.” Kes admits and Cassian finds another thing to distance Nya Sinistra from Jyn Erso in his mind, she was never that calculating nor did she have an assassin droid let alone two.

“That is… quite surprising. Did she give any hints as to who the extraction was meant for?” Mothma asks.

“No. But I spoke with Musters earlier and she told me that Vader had two political prisoners there that are being treated like honored guests under house arrest. They only sent in human women and the guards always made sure that the women were presentable…” Kes pauses and Cassian stiffens, _were the women raped? Was his Nya raped?_ Before he can begin to panic though, Kes continues.

“They’ve been there for at least seven years from what Musters was able to gather and they appeared to be two human women from the offhand comments that Musters claims Hallik told her when she was chosen to serve. Anyway, Musters said that Hallik was a lot happier and quite frankly smug after she came back from the women. Though Musters did claim that Hallik loved to play mind games with the troopers so it could mean nothing.” Kes finishes and Cassian blinks at that… mind games with the troopers… huh.

“So it could be these two women. Vader’s political prisoners…” Mothma says and Draven is silently taking stock of this.

“It could be that those two were just some smuggler friends of hers and that’s why she went there.” Draven says derisively once the others have left but Cassian doesn’t feel like it was the truth. Just then Bail Organa walked in to the room, Melshi was ordered to collect their ‘guest’. Kes silently walked to him and bumped his shoulder.

“Are you ready for this? She isn’t the person you knew.” Kes comments and Cassian just nods because Jyn Erso is not Nya Sinistra, that woman never existed.

And suddenly Kes is moving away and the doors open and she walks in and Cassian feels like he’s back in time to when he had left her apartment that last time. She doesn’t notice him and a part of Cassian’s heart breaks a little at that because there was a time when he would walk in to the room and even if they were far apart she would immediately notice him and smile as if something was pulling her to him but that was the past and this is now.

* * *

 

“You’re currently calling yourself Liana Hallik. Is that correct? Possession of unsanctioned weapons, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault, escape from custody, resisting arrest. Imagine if the Imperial authorities had found out who you really were. Jyn Erso? That’s your given name, is it not? Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso. A known Imperial Collaborator in weapons development.” The man said as he read from her files and she inwardly smirked. If the Imperial authorities discovered who she was she would be taken to Orson Krennic and placed in a gilded cage to be paraded around to her father and whatever hope they had for their Alliance would be gone. Jyn Erso was perhaps one of her safest names. Although… there was only one reason the Alliance would seek out Jyn Erso and that was if they had finally begun to believe the Death Star was a threat like she had warned her uncle all those years ago.

“What is this?” She asked because she might as well try and figure out what their angle is.

“It’s a chance for you to make a fresh start.” Mon Mothma tells her and oh, is she ever the idealist. And Jyn has only a brief moment of warning as the familiar presence flared briefly in the Force as if preparing for a confrontation. And from the shadows he stepped out and for a moment time stops. _‘Focus!’_ She says to herself forcefully. She keeps her face neutral and oh… why does it hurt that his face is so blank, there was nothing, no recognition on his face and she doesn’t know if that’s worse than him calling her out on it and suddenly so many things make sense about him. His arms crossed, defensively as if defending himself from her.

“We think you might be able to help us.” Mon Mothma says and Jyn just wants to pull away because as _he_ approaches she notices that there’s something in the way he moved, in the curve of his lips that reminded her so much of their daughter. If anyone notices how tense she no one says anything and she doubts that anyone, save perhaps the man in front of her, would know.

“This is Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel Intelligence.” Mon Mothma says and Jyn files that information in her mind and the Force was buzzing, the whispers of the Massassi long since dead calling to her, begging her… the man in front of her who had hurt her so but had also given her the greatest treasure that she had held for all of three blissful and brief years… but the Force was also singing, a tipping point was coming, much like it had that day on the Temple when the Purge happened or when the Twins were reunited… change was coming and the Galaxy will tremble, for good or worse… true war was at their doors… and it’s almost too much and she feels it, Mara reaching out, anchoring her and then she feels her connection to Corran and Uncle Hal, muted but kept together by their blood bonds and they’re grasping at her now and she finds herself focusing once more and realizes that this has all happened within a split second. Mara sends her a questioning prod, _‘later. Ask me later.’_ She sends back to her little sister but she knows Mara is listening and waiting for the right moment to strike.

“When was the last time you were in contact with your father?” _Cassian_ asks before Jyn can say anything.

“Cassian Andor you say? Funny, I knew you by a different name.” Jyn says the first thing that pops into her mind even if it was completely unrelated and when he falters slightly she knows she is the only one who has caught that and a part of her wants to slap herself for letting that slip.

“And I knew you by another name as well. Kestrel Dawn, Tanith Pontha, Liana Hallik.” He tells her as everyone turns to watch them. _‘Liar.’_ Jyn’s mind whispers. _‘You didn’t know me by any of those names.’_ “Now, answer the question.” He growls out.

“It’s been years.” Jyn says and she doesn’t mention that technically, she sent her father an announcement for the birth of their… no, _her_ , daughter.

“Any idea where he’s been all the time?” He asks and Jyn can tell that he’s trying to act nonchalant but his little slip had been all it took for her to see that she could still read him.

Jyn thinks of her father, of the years where she went swinging from missing him to convincing herself that he’s dead so that she could finally stop waiting for him to come back for her and in some ways she is still the little girl who hid inside that dark tunnel waiting for her mama and papa to come for her. “I like to think he’s dead, makes things easier.” She finally says, choosing to go for a half-truth.

“Easier than what?” He asks and Jyn can think of so many things that make believing him dead (or anyone really) easier. _‘Believing someone is dead means you stop waiting, stop wanting to find them, stop thinking that they’ll break your heart and your trust. When someone’s dead, that’s it… you just… choose the memories you want of that person.’_ Jyn thinks. “That he’s been a tool of the Imperial War Machine?” He finishes and Jyn inwardly smirks. _‘Oh if only you knew how much your little rebellion owed him for his years spying, how many flaws he built into the weapons that you never even noticed. But no… people will only remember her father as the top weapons engineer and they would never understand how much it took from him every time he had to design a weapon, how much it broke his heart because he was too much like Satine Kryze, a pacifist to the core.’_ Jyn says mentally as she thinks of her adoptive aunt who she had never even met.

“I’ve never had the luxury of political opinions.” Jyn tells him and she thinks of how true that statement is, she was raised by a mother who was hunted for being a Jedi and Handmaiden to Amidala; her father was hunted for being one of the best engineers in the galaxy; Saw Gerrera, Hylla, Bail Organa… everyone in her life took one look at her and decided that she was going to be a soldier and perhaps they had good intentions but her life was never really her own. How many lives does she have? To many to count.

“Really? When was your last contact with Saw Gerrera?” Cassian asks her and Jyn feels like they were getting to the crux of the matter and she had a suspicion as to where this was going. There was only one thing that could possibly connect Saw and her father, one thing that the Alliance would be desperate enough to try and find a way in. Six years ago, before Alland, Jyn would have jumped up and done this for him, no questions asked, but that was six years gone.

Jyn stares at him for a moment and she knows that she has caught the attention of everyone in the room. “It’s been a long time.” And Jyn thinks of the past two years that seemed like an eternity with only Mara in her mind. When Han first left her and the silence became too much, she felt like she had been abandoned but Mara spoke up and reached out to her and suddenly she wasn’t so alone anymore.

“But he would remember you, though, wouldn’t he? He might agree to meet with you, if you came as a friend.” He says coolly. _‘As a friend? Ha! No! As his daughter, gladly.’_ And Jyn is trying so very hard not to just laugh at all of them.

“We’re up against the clock here, girl. So if there’s nothing to talk about, we’ll just put you back where we found you.” The man says and a touch at the table has already told her all she needs to know about him, Davits Draven, slicer from the Clone Wars…

“I was a child, Saw saved my life. He raised me.” _‘And then I got pregnant with your captain’s child and I left active combat duties but let’s not talk about that now.’_ Jyn mentally adds. _‘But by all means, I dare you to try and put me back in there.’_

“We know how to find him, that’s not our problem. What we need is someone who gets us through the door without being killed.” Cassian tells her and Jyn mentally rolls her eyes because that was the easiest problem in the galaxy, they obviously hadn’t been sharing secrets with Bail Organa otherwise, Maddie would have come to them.

“You’re all rebels aren’t you?” She feels the need to ask and see what they think of the Partisans.

“Yes, but Saw Gerrera is an extremist…” Mon Mothma says and jeez… the Rebel Alliance might have the resources and man power but their tactics, hesitant and frightful, would get them nowhere. Assassinations would only see the replacement of those that they killed and they would be more ruthless and greedier than any that came before. “He’s been fighting on his own since he broke with the Rebellion. His militancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems. We have no choice now but to try to mend that broken trust.” She finishes and Jyn has to wonder how many of those from within the Alliance actually bothered to read the true reports and just submitted what they thought the council would want.

“What does this have to do with my father?” Jyn needs to know if the time has truly come, if Jedha will be forfeit, if Alderaan will be destroyed.

“There’s an Imperial defector in Jedha. A pilot. He’s being held by Saw Gerrera. He’s claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon with the power to destroy entire planets. The pilot says he was sent by your father.” Cassian tells her, his arms finally lowered, and she knows who her father has sent. _‘Bodhi.’_ She thinks as she remembers her friend who had been so good with her daughter.

“We need to stop this weapon before it is finished.” Mon Mothma tells her but Jyn knows that it is far too late for that. The High Command didn’t believe Bail when she had told him to warn them all those years ago and now they were going to pay for it. The only reason her Papa would send Bodhi away the way he did would be if the Death Star was complete.

“Captain Andor’s mission is to authenticate the pilot’s story and then, if possible, find your father.” Draven tells her.

“It appears that he is critical to the development of this super weapon. Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw, we’re hoping that he will help us locate your father and return him to the senate for testimony.” Mon Mothma says and Jyn wants to snort and groan and bash her head in because the woman before her believes that the senate actually meant anything but a galactic joke.

“And if I do it?” Jyn has to ask because she refused to do this for free.

“We’ll make sure you go free. All traces of your records will be gone and we will never bother you again.” Mon Mothma promises her.

“Or we could just go with the first option and throw you back into the hellhole we got you from.” Draven threatens and Jyn finally allows herself to smirk. They’ve already given her all the information she needed. Everyone looks bewildered at her sudden turn in expressions and the confusion it causes them gives her joy.

“Go ahead, throw me back into that prison. I dare you. I’m sure the Extraction Team and Red Squadron have already told you that I never really needed a rescue, in fact you screwed up my purpose there. I have plans upon plans General Davits Draven of Pendarr.” She sees everyone stiffen at that because he had never been introduced to her. “If you throw me back there then I’ll just escape. If you leak my identity then I’ll be brought in front of Orson Krennic and he’ll place me in a gilded cage and my father will deny any message and he’ll give up on whatever hesitation he has about making weapons because I’ll be paraded around in front of him and between the Galaxy and his daughter... who do you think he would choose? Either way, I’d win.” Jyn tells them as Draven begins to glare at her.

“Then I suppose we’ll just have to kill you.” Draven says a bit smugly but there was no real threat to her.

Jyn laughs at that, pouring all the bitterness she felt in her, the hollowness of her empty arms aching to reach for her daughter two years gone. “I feel like I’ve been dead for two years now, believe me, threatening to kill me… well it’s nothing compared to what I’m feeling now. So try again. Why should I help you?” Jyn asks and the Force utters out another moment of warning before she hears it.

“Because I’m asking you to...” Bail Organa says stepping out from the shadows and this is the first time Jyn has seen him since she left Alderaan after her daughter’s memorial and Jyn is tense.

“I highly doubt that will work, High Councilman.” Draven says derisively but Bail presses forward. “Because this is what Leia and Luke would want if they were in this meeting right now, Ina.” Bail finishes and Jyn who has bent her head down finally raises her face.

“Uncle Bail.” She says and she feels the stunned shock from everyone else in the room as she faces her uncle with a carefully innocent smile and it was just so unfair that he had to ruin her fun and guilt her by bringing the twins into this. “It’s been awhile.” She says.

“It’s been two years since you came home and Rogue has been quite upset about that.” Bail says as he steps closer to her and she stands and lets him pull her into a fatherly hug.

“I suppose I do owe aunt a visit. She was my legal guardian after all.” And Jyn relishes the fact that everyone is staring at the proceedings uncomprehending.

“Yes, and while we’re at it… you will do as we ask or I will be telling my eldest sister exactly what you’ve been up to when you aren’t with her. The Force knows she’s probably one of the few beings that you and Saw **both** fear.” Bail says and Jyn pulls away and she knows that her face has gone pale and her hands feel cold as she remembers the fear that Rogue Organa could inspire.

“What is going on here, High Councilman?” Draven demands.

“Might I introduce you to Her Grace, Lady Ingrid Vanko, Countess of Jurrano and the granddaughter of Rogue’s best friend, Alenika Grace the celebrated Alderaani-Primean artist. Since Jyn Erso was a name that was too dangerous to use, she reverted to using her great-grandmother’s maiden name of Vanko, the house that had succeeded House Panteer after the destruction of the original city of Juranno. She spent her life going between Alderaan and whatever base Saw was on, especially when she was younger due to fears that she would be identified and taken from us.” Uncle Bail explains as he has an arm around her protectively as if trying to shield her from Draven’s scrutiny. Just then one the doors swished open and a man came in, it took Jyn a moment to realize who she was but she couldn’t stop the smile that spread when she did.

“Biggsy!” She called out to the pilot that entered, his head snapped towards her and he quickly went to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Ina! What are you doing here, you little hellion?” He asked.

“Oh you know. Your people thought they were doing me a favor by breaking me out of Wobani.” She tells him with a laugh and he freezes.

“You’re the bossy woman on the comms that was telling my squadron leader what to do?” He asked incredulously.

“You’re a member of Red Squadron?” She asked him.

“Figures… you’ve been bossing me around since we first met. Though, you’re not as bad as _her_.” He said.

“How the hell do the two of you know one another?” Dameron asks suddenly bursting out and She and Biggs turns to stare at him.

“Well… Saw sent me to Tatooine by myself to hunt a Krayt dragon so that I can get better at fighting and have better endurance… and you know survival skills. It worked, obviously. That man’s methods were unorthodox but it worked. There’s nothing that can build your endurance and stamina like running away from two enraged Krayts and nothing teaches you to survive more than being trapped in a cave during a three days during a sand storm. Saw sent me back there not too long after that to repeat the exercise and I met Biggsy here, on Mos Espa.” Jyn tells them with a smile. She leaves out the part about Maddie and about how those two dorks were too completely stubborn to admit their feelings.

“So may I go and rest now?” Jyn asks turning to the stunned audience.

“That depends, Miss Erso.” Mon Mothma says.

“On?” Jyn asks.

“On whether or not you’ll be taking this mission.” Mon Mothma replies.

“Very well. Now come along Biggsy, escort me to my room.” She says as she begins walking out and she hears Biggs cough out the word ‘bossy’ from behind her back.

“And we will uphold our promise. Your records will be gone.” Mon Mothma says and Jyn pauses and turns around all the while mentally thinking _‘Mara, its show time.’_ And she received Mara’s amused acknowledgement.

“What records?” Jyn asks with a blank look at her face and as she hears the typing of the analysts and she knows that Bail’s men have already gathered the other copies of her record from the datapads that was passed around.

“Sir, all the files we have on Hallik, Pontha, Dawn, and Erso are gone! They’ve all been wiped not just from our database but from the Imperial banks as well!” One of the analysts says distressed.

Jyn glances at Cassian one last time and his face is unreadable as Biggs leads her out before any more questions are asked. The door shuts close and when no one runs to stop them by the time they have made it to the end of the corridor she finds herself breathing easily though she feels disappointed that _he_ never ran after her.

* * *

Cassian can’t help but stare at her as General Draven and High Councilwoman Mothma begin to talk to her. She is defiant and closed off, her face hard and she handles herself well. When Cassian’s turn approaches, a subtle glance from Mothma, he prepares himself. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms, part of him wants to grab her and shake her, demanding to know what she was thinking lying to him; another part of him wants to grab her in his arms and kiss her senseless, promise her that he’d protect her and apologize for leaving in the first place but he knows both will be received purely and he is so confused so he places his arms in front of him, folded and locked tightly to his body and he makes himself believe that it is someone else in that chair, anyone else but his Nya.

Apart from that spiteful and quite frankly bitter acknowledgement of prior acquaintance, she had been closed off from him. As he watched her question Mothma and Draven about what possible benefits it had to her and each answer she gave set him on edge. When she let out that laugh, so different from the ones he had grown used to during their relationship, it sends a shiver of alarm running through him. The laugh is bitter, angry, and resigned… it was the type of laugh the soldiers he had met would give when they had nothing left to lose and was just waiting to die, it was the laugh of someone who was just waiting to die and it nearly broke him to think that someone as strong as her could break and once more, he felt that urge to hold her in his arms and protect her.

And then Bail Organa speaks and everything that he thought he knew, everything he had come to believe (allowed himself to, actually, based on the facts) had been upended the moment she had turned to him with a smile and addressed the Viceroy of Alderaan as ‘Uncle Bail’. And when Bail introduced her as Lady Ingrid Vanko, Countess of Jurrano, his mind thought back to a time six years before when the Viceroy had brought up meeting the Countess and his declination to the dinner. _‘Just a door and my stubbornness separating us.’_ Cassian thought. He had still been so raw over Nya’s ‘death’ that he couldn’t stomach much company but with the knowledge of the near miss, he began to wonder just how much had gone on while he was in mourning. He had once decided to look up the lady when she was mentioned to him the first time but it had slipped his mind.

And then Biggs _farking_ Darklighter walks in the door and suddenly they were wrapped around one another and cheerfully exchanging stories and a part of him just seemed to burn in anger and he had no idea why. And then she had to go and open her mouth and inadvertently prove that Saw Gerrera should never be considered a fit guardian… she went to Tatooine on her _own_ at eight years old and fought a _farking_ Krayt Dragon, once more, on her own; a feat that she replicated not too long after that. And then as she began to take her leave, she somehow manages to erase all traces of her identities from **all** databases and wasn’t that just another mystery to solve because how in the hell can that woman hack both their own archives and the Imperial archives while being inside and heavily monitored?

Cassian fights to keep his face neutral as he watches her throw one last look before he leaves and he tamps down the urge to follow after, though there is a feeling that whatever moment they could have is gone when she passes through those doors. It is too late for acknowledgement of relationships only of acquaintances and even then, it seems to all the world as if it was a bitter and spiteful one. Cassian turns to face the members of Command that were present then.

“Bail. Why didn’t you inform us of your relationship to Miss Erso?” Mothma asked.

“I made a promise that I would keep her identity a secret. She was the reason I lobbied against the cutting of ties with Saw Gerrera. She has also been keeping informed of whatever whispers she hears… I found out about the Death Star from her. She is the only person outside of the Empire’s chain of command who has even a hint of knowledge on how the weapon has been built. I warned you six years ago and no one believed me or even bothered to check. Furthermore, I wasn’t exactly briefed on what this meeting would be about… had I known you were after Jyn Erso, I would have just used Leia to contact her.” Bail told them calmly.

“Yes, well… clearly we were wrong to dismiss it as out of hand…” Mothma said her cheeks stained red and suddenly looking tired. “And to not tell you what was happening.” She finished at his pointed look.

“What do you mean by Erso knowing how the weapon has been built?” Draven demanded from the Viceroy

“She is her parents daughter. Lyra Erso wasn’t just some Alderaani-Primean noble woman, she was so much more. She craved adventure and knowledge and she found a stable ground between that through geology and surveying. Hell she even navigated the unknown regions before she met Galen Erso…” the Viceroy’s eyes seemed to be distant and the sad smile on his face told Cassian all he needed to know… Lyra Erso was a woman just as loved by the Viceroy as her daughter was. “Galen Erso is the most brilliant man I’ve ever met. Their daughter inherited their intelligence, I remember visiting their apartment on Coruscant during the Clone Wars and seeing her sitting on Galen’s lap as he worked on the design and he would explain everything to her as he went forward. I doubt that changed when they went into hiding. And when the Empire found them and Lyra was murdered… they left behind a lot of things that Jyn and Saw took with them before they burnt the homestead to the ground… one of those was the early drafts and calculations for the Death Star’s core. I know one of the projects she has been working on since she stopped running with the Partisans was trying to figure out how her father’s project went going forward.” Bail finished explaining.

“Bail… tell me honestly, this message from Galen… do you believe it?” Mothma asked as she gazed at the Viceroy with such an intensity that it was alarming. From the side of the room, Bel Iblis stood, hidden by the shadows and quiet through the whole exchange, the Corellian had a curious look on his face.

“Yes. Galen would never risk sending out a message to Saw Gerrera and exposing whatever ties the man had to his daughter if it wasn’t necessary. The entire agreement was for Saw to take Jyn and protect her and in exchange Galen would sabotage and delay whatever weapons he could. I believe Saw has a way of checking in on Galen Erso.” Bail explained and while it wasn’t the most monumental revelation, it was still enough to shock them. The Partisans were one of the smaller more radical groups but for Saw to actually have a way of providing oversight on Galen Erso meant that there was more to this than meets the eye.

“Very well, Captain Andor, your mission proceeds as planned.” Mothma tells him and nods at her and his mind is whirling with all of the information that has been released that day. As they all stand to walk out the door, K2 goes to him and a quick word ensures that K2 would start preparations for the mission. And as he begins his walk towards the corridor leading to Nya…Jyn’s ‘room’ he realizes that everyone seemed to be heading that way as well.

They stop when they realize that someone is playing simple scales on the piano and the Viceroy’s face adopts a fond smile as he walks into the room and leans on the wall. Cassian and the rest follow him in and for a moment Cassian sees red at how close Darklighter and Erso were sitting. And then Erso straightens herself and Darklighter stands up after a quick word and steps away from her and then she begins _playing_ and it’s beautiful and heartbreaking and when she’s done Bail slowly claps his hands.

“It’s been so very long since I heard you play, Ina. I remember the time when all you would play… all you would compose, were happy music. It breaks my heart that you know only this heartbreak now.” Bail says as he approaches Erso, she doesn’t move from her place on the piano, her back still turned to them and Cassian can’t help but wonder, _‘Who did you lose that would make you compose music like this? Did you ever write songs about me? Did you even really care?’_ But he knew well enough not to continue that line of thought and it was only then that he realized that his fists were clenched.

“Captain Andor is here to take you to Saw now, dear one. I just wanted to say goodbye to you.” He told her as she finally looked up and she stood up to hug him. Cassian couldn’t hear the words being exchanged by the two but when they pulled back he gave her a fatherly kiss on the head, much like he had seen the Viceroy do with Princess Leia and Agent Retrac. When the two pulled away Darklighter grabbed her in a hug. When the two pulled away she turned to him and walked towards the group standing with them, her face devoid of whatever emotion the girl had directed towards the two men.

Just as they left the room he heard Bel Iblis address the Viceroy. “Bail, would you care to indulge me on a drink. I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” And then the voices faded away.

* * *

 

Seeing Ingrid for the first time since Vera had died was bittersweet for Bail. He looked at the hard woman in front of him, still so broken and so far from the young mother who shone at the mere mention of her daughter. He watched her test the waters and play with Mon and General Draven with something close to alarm. The girl countered every proposition on why she needed to do it and he knew that this was going to go nowhere fast if he didn’t step in. It was time to reveal some of his cards to the people in this room.

“Because I’m asking you too…” He tells her and he knows that to the others it was just another pointless try.

“I highly doubt that will work, high councilman.” Draven was quite disbelieving when it came to her and Bail couldn’t help but feel the need to be cautious about the man when it came to Rogue’s ward. He could feel the astonishment around the room when she had turned to address him with so much familiarity and then to reveal that she was the countess of Jurrano, a title she inherited after Alenika’s distant cousin died without heirs and had asked Rogue to present her to him on his deathbed… well… Jurrano was one of the richest areas when it came to Alderaan, more of a summer getaway with enough farmlands to sustain itself… it had deep ties to the island Belleau-a-Lir, the Arts Capital of Alderaan where Alenika’s mother had been born and spent the first few years of her life before moving to complete her education on Aria Prime, the galaxy’s art capital where she had met Elerik Grace, her future husband.

It was as he watched her leave with Captain Andor that several pieces fell into place in his mind… primarily that the comparisons he had often drawn between Vera and Captain Andor may have a reason behind it. The revelation that the two had known one another at one point had made the idea that had once seemed so absurd (save perhaps by the insistence that his girls had once held that Captain Andor and their beloved Ina would be perfect for one another) a possibility. Her actions and reactions towards the young man meant that it was something personal between them and hadn’t Captain Andor once said that he was mourning a lost love? It had been around the time that Ina had come to them pregnant and in mourning, insistent that the father of her child was dead.

The timeline, the compatibility (at least according to his girls), the story, Vera’s coloring and her habits could all lead back to the young man. He needed Ina to confirm it but he was ninety five percent certain that Cassian Andor was Vera Hope’s father. A part of him wanted to be indignant and play the part of an overprotective father whose daughter had been wronged and shamed, his hands longed to reach for a blaster and hold the man at blaster point and demand to know where he got off on leaving one of his little girls pregnant and alone but he restrained himself, Cassian Andor had believed her dead and she in turn had believed him dead. It was something that the two would have to work out on their own and a part of him wondered whether or not Ina would even tell him about Vera.

“Bail, would you care to indulge me in a drink? I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” Garm said pleasantly as he moved closer to him and as Bail nodded he saw something in the man’s eyes that he couldn’t quite understand but had put him on his guard. He followed the man to his quarters and waited as his friend brought out his preferred brand of Corellian ale.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush here, Bail. You forget that I’m a Corellian and that my family had close ties to the Jedi Enclave. I was one of the attendants of Alenika’s wedding and knew exactly who she married. I was one of the few who knew the traditions that dictated their marriage and had been present when Dietre and Alenika’s daughter had her naming ceremony. So please, do not lie to me, why didn’t you tell me that Dietre’s granddaughter was alive?” And Garm hissed at him and suddenly he remembered something that he had forgotten, a time so long ago, before they were both elected to the senate… their first meeting had been at a wedding. Bail had honestly forgotten that Garm had been one of Lena Halcyon’s best friends and yes, perhaps seeing her grandniece that looked near identical to her was a nasty surprise, especially having believed that the girl had been dead for nineteen years. A part of Bail felt guilty at that, she had been so close to him then, nine years ago when Mallie Marek sacrificed her life for them, Ina had been there with Galen Marek and Bail hadn’t spared a thought to either Garm or Rostek Horn (and most certainly not to Scerra Halcyon).

“It was so long ago that I had forgotten that you had known the Halcyons. I’m sorry my friend.” Bail apologized and he was sorry for it, this was someone else who would have loved Vera had he gotten the chance to know her and a part of Bail wondered if he would ever stop feeling guilty about being happy about having Leia when it meant the death of Padme and Anakin’s fall.

“I know the Alliance swore to leave her alone after this but do you think she would be interested in getting to know me? I would dearly love to get to know the last remainders of Lena’s blood. They were practically my family too.” Garm said and it suddenly occurred to Bail that perhaps he wasn’t the only ones who’d kept a secret from Garm.

“If you come to her as an uncle or granduncle then yes, if you come to her as General Bel Iblis then no. But I don’t think you need to worry about that, she’s generally very accepting of people and are usually willing to let people into her little world. But you’re wrong if you think that she’s the last of the Halcyons. Rostek married Scerra and gave her and her son his name to hide them, Valin has a son now, Corran. She went to them about six years ago now, before all of it went to hell.” Bail said.

“More Halcyons.” Garm said as he breathed in awe, they both knew that the Halcyons had been the heads of the Corellian enclave since the Corellian schism and if there were any Corellian Jedi left then they would follow a blood born Halcyon. “Why is she so…” Garm had trailed off as if looking for the word and Bail made a decision then and there to lay most of his cards on the table to Garm where Ina was concerned, she had whispered Asha to him before her departure and he knew what it meant, time was running out and Alderaan needed to prepare.

“Hard?” Bail threw in. “She was sixteen when she broke away from the combat field of the Partisans but she hasn’t truly broken away. She left because she found herself pregnant and she refused to give up on her child. But she’s still Saw’s heir apparent and his General and she is also the head of his intelligence team. She was raised partially by the handmaidens and grew up calling one of the daughters of the handmaidens as her sister. Anyway, she gave birth to a beautiful girl named Vera but she was killed two years ago by a Search Pair looking for a family whose children were all Force adepts. She’s been trying to get her revenge since.” Bail explained.

“A little girl? I can suddenly understand the bitterness in her; no parent should ever have to bury a child.” Garm said and Bail nodded. Bail had buried still borns and miscarried babes but none that he had ever truly known. Garm had buried all of his children, every single one he loved and nurtured, and his wife who he loved despite their political differences.

“Is Captain Andor the father of her child?” Garm asked him bluntly and Bail blinked astounded at the quick jump and deduction.

“I’m not sure but I believe he is. How did you come to that conclusion?” Bail asked.

“The look in her eyes when she first saw him, her expression and mannerism… it all reminded me of Lena when she and Strep had ended their relationship before he left for Alderaan. I never truly forgave him for how he broke her heart, much like I never forgave the Black Sun for what they did to Lena. How Jyn Erso was acting was exactly how Lena had acted whenever someone brought up the good doctor. If I hadn’t known Lena then I would have assumed that Darklighter was the father but then again, they were far too friendly and quite frankly too platonic for that.” Garm told him.

“I hadn’t even known that Ina and Darklighter were friends let alone that they knew one another.” Bail said and he took a sip of the ale. “Ina thinks something is about to happen, she believes that Alderaan will be one of the first targets of the Death Star. I have to go home soon to prepare my people just in case… but I want you to promise that you’ll watch out for Luke Antilles and my girls, and yes, Ina is part of the group.” And as he says this he finds himself staring his friend in the eyes.

“I promise, but Bail… you know you didn’t have to ask that of me right. I would always try my best to do right by you and especially to Lena’s blood.” Garm assured him and Bail finally feels as if he can relax as a bit of the burden was lifted from his shoulders. “What was her Halcyon name and her Force name?” Garm’s tone was curious and sad and perhaps it’s because he was so busy trying to fight against Palpatine that he hadn’t even been able to attend Ina’s naming ceremony.

“Her Halcyon name is Stella.” Bail paused at that as he contemplated his next words, choosing to omit her Mandalorian adoption. “And her Force name is Astra Nova.” And Garm’s eyebrows shoot up then because Astra Nova commanded the Phantom Fleet and had rescued the fledgling Alliance once upon a time.

* * *

Jyn walked towards the U-Wing they would be using for the mission with Cassian in tow. She barely even glanced at him as they walked and as they entered the plane and were beginning their on board preparations, Draven called him back. Whatever it was, there was something different about him, something that set him on edge and Jyn felt the need to watch him. It was hard seeing him and not giving in to the old habit of trusting him and turning to him for safety but whenever she felt like giving in to the desire of want and need she brought up the image of Alland and how wrapped up he was in that _schutta’s_ presence and whatever tender loving urge she had would turn into an urge to slap his karking face off.

She had met his droid and had she been on speaking terms with the man, she would have teased him endlessly for his mis-reprogramming of the droid. Honestly, it was almost like he had put an honesty patch in the droid along with the parameters of insult everyone except Cassian Andor. She had rifled through his bag while he was talking to the nuisance (Draven) and had found a blaster. It was best to be armed going into a conflict zone and there was no way in hell she was revealing her truncheons or her collapsible sword.

“You met Kay Tu?” Cassian asked her as he finally approached them.

“Charming.” She said drily as she glanced back at the droid.

“He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits. It’s a by-product of his reprogramming.” He told her and she stares at him then and there because she knew well enough who reprogrammed the droid, his essence was marking the droid.

“So I suppose his programmer was either incompetent and stupid or just plainly desperate.” She said drily and a part of her wanted to hit herself and groan because that was something Nya Sinistra would say to Willix Divan and she caught the twitch in his upper lip that seemed to tell her that he was trying to hold back a smile. They couldn’t afford to fall back into this pattern, as soon as she got her father, she would disappear from all Alliance databases.

“Why does she get a blaster, and I don’t?” K2 complained and his eyes snapped to her.

“What?” He asked and he finally caught sight of the blaster.

“I know how to use it.” She said and she saw his eye twitch. _‘What? Can’t get used to the idea that ‘Nya’ is a fighter?’_ She thought to herself angrily.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Give it to me.” He said. _‘Are you afraid I’d use it on you? Don’t worry Will, darling. If I wanted to hurt you, I’d use my knives and castrate you.’_ She crooned in her mind and it took an effort not to let her thoughts show on her face.

“We’re going to Jedha. That’s a war zone.” She said back. _‘What? Are you going to leave me undefended and think that you’d be able to save me?’_ She thought derisively at that. She knew she had never presented Nya Sinistra as weak so where the hell was he coming off on thinking that?

“That’s not the point. Where did you get it?” He asked. _‘Omission time.’_ Jyn thought.

“I found it.” She said and watched as his eyes briefly flicked to his bag and she knew that he had known exactly where she had gotten it to begin with.

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing.” K2 said and a part of her really wanted to shoot the droid.

“Trust goes both ways.” She told him. _Show me how far you can trust me and I’ll show you how far I can trust you._ She implied and she knew he had gotten her meaning. There was something in his eyes and he turned around then, his fists clenched.

“You’re letting her keep it? Would you like the probability of her using it against you? It’s high.” K2 said as he followed after Cassian leaving her to sit on the single bench with Kamin following along.

“Let’s get going.” She heard Cassian say as he sat down on the pilot’s seat.

“It’s very high.” K2 said and she rolled her eyes because at this point she was more than likely to shoot the droid than her former lover. She closed her eyes then and allowed herself to fall into a meditative trance to calm herself and from the side she could feel Kamin’s delight and smug amusement.

_“Had I known that this was what it would take you to meditate, I would have led the man to you two years ago.” Kamin said._

_“Shut up and fark off.” She said back._

* * *

“Hmmm… maybe Bor Gullet is still an option for you.” Saw tells him as he stares from the other side of the bars.

“Please don’t.” Bodhi says a bit afraid and just like that another thunk resounds around the room and Hylla appears behind him, glaring.

“I already told you to stop playing with him! Jyn will never forgive you for scaring away her friend!” She says angrily.

“But he’s a boy! Who knows what he could have done with Jyn during their moments alone!” Saw complained as he rubbed the back of his head. And… oh… Saw was playing the over protective father and had thought that he had something with Jyn.

“You have it all wrong. I’m not interested in Jyn that way; she’s more like my little sister. I swear by the light of the Force.” Bodhi promises. And he sees Saw staring at him and he nods at Bodhi before he walks away. Bodhi just sighs and wonders what exactly he had gotten himself in to.

* * *

Cassian glanced back to Jyn and saw her dozing, he resisted the urge to go to her and hold her through her sleep as he would have once done when he still played the role of Willix Divan. He allowed himself to think back on her words. _‘Trust goes both ways.’_ But the question was… how far did he trust her? At the moment he was wavering between hells no to thinking of her as Nya which meant he’d trust her with his life. But that still didn’t change her point, they were walking into a war zone and try as he might, he wasn’t sure he’d be by her side the whole time nor did he think he’d be able to protect her and to leave her unarmed was basically to sign her death warrant and Jyn Erso or Nya Sinistra… it didn’t matter. Her blood was not something he’d ever want on his hands, not now that he’d known that he hadn’t failed her all those years ago.

“We’re coming into orbit. You have controls.” He tells K2 as he gives in to the temptation to be near her as they come out of hyperspace. He saw her shift slightly and her eyes snapped open and there was a brief flash in her eyes, an unguarded moment that he had often seen whenever she woke from a fitful sleep, back then she would usually sit up and stare at the night sky and in the beginning it would take him awhile to calm her down but after a while he realized that taking her into his arms made her relax more. She barely spoke about her dreams (and he never did) but when she did, it was usually about some of her darker hours… the death of her mother, of her sister (and Cassian now knew that the ‘sister’ she spoke of was the girl who had died during the robbery. He wonders now what it was she had dreamt of to get her to so tightly wound up.

“That’s Jedha. Or what’s left of it. We find Saw, we find your father.” He tells her and she stares out at the moon, her face blank once more.

“What’s with the Destroyer?” She asks him staring at the large ship looming over the moon.

He hesitates at first not knowing how much he should reveal to her about Saw’s activities. “It’s because of your old friend Saw Gerrera. He’s been attacking the cargo shipments.” And he glances at her then to see her reaction.

“For the kyber crystals right? My mother and father studied kyber properties extensively and I know my father tried to create artificial kyber for the purpose of free and cheap electricity during the Clone Wars…” She trails off as she hmms and she stares contemplatively at the planet and Cassian can see her holding onto her crystal necklace and he has to wonder how much she really knows about what was going on. Was Saw truly protecting her by sending her away? Why not leave her with the Alliance? Or was it because of the separation that he found himself unable to trust them to begin with? Was Bail right? Had they practically condemned their war efforts by breaking ties with the Partisans? So many questions rushed through his mind then as he stared at his former lover.

“We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know. It’s the fuel for the weapon.” Cassian tells her.

“The weapon your father’s building.” K2 adds and she just stares at K2 with the same mask of indifference she’s used since she saw him.

“Maybe we should leave target practice behind.” She turns to him then, completely disregarding K2.

“Are you talking about me?” K2 asks and Cassian can practically hear the offense in his tone.

“She’s right. We need to blend in. Stay with the ship.” Cassian says though a part of him knows he’s only saying this because he wants some time alone with Jyn no matter what form it took. There was no doubt that she would never look at him again once he had done what Draven had ordered him to do.

“I can blend in. I’m an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial occupation.” K2 argued and was he… whining?

“Half the people here want to reprogram you. The other half want to put a hole in your head.” Jyn argues and Cassian can’t help but wonder which category she fell under… likely both.

“I’m surprised you’re so concerned by my safety.” K2 commented and a part of Cassian was as well.

“I’m not. I’m just concerned they might miss you and hit me.” She deadpanned and ahh… there was that.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me.” K2 replied. _‘It does to me!’_ A part of Cassian wanted to yell.

As they walked along the sands of the moon, the cold hit Cassian and he was suddenly reminded of the summers on Fest (or what approximated as summer on that frozen wasteland that was his homeworld), the slight chill was something he wasn’t quite used too anymore and he brought up the hood of his blue parka and realized that Jyn had no such thing to keep her warm. He turned to her and realized that she had used the red sash she had tied around her waist (something she had insisted on when the Alliance had given her a spare set of clothing, though she hadn’t been provided with a parka like he had) and wrapped it around her head and neck. Unfortunately trouble found them as soon as they entered the city. Jyn bumped into a pair of particularly nasty looking men and Cassian could practically see the hostility coming from both sides.

“Hey, you just watch yourself!” The disfigured man snarled at Jyn.

“No, no. Tourists. My wife and I don’t want any trouble, sorry. Come on.” He said and grabbed Jyn by her shoulders and dragged her away. She was tense under his arms and her nails were digging into his sides and as soon as they were far enough, she pulled away from him and a part of him felt the loss of contact quite keenly.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She hissed at him but her face held a smile and to the outside world, they may even look like a happy couple on a pilgrimage. He smiled at her and nodded. He heard the Stormtroopers announcing themselves and the bounty for the missing pilot. He found her staring at the holo of the defector with such an intensity as if she were trying to commit his face into her memory.

“I have a contact, one of Saw’s rebels, but I couldn’t get a hold of him. His sister runs a stall in the market and she’ll be there. We’ll give her your name and hope she gets us a meeting with Saw.” He tells her.

“Hope?” She says softly as she turns a raised brow and it was a look he knew quite well. _‘Are you kidding me? This is what you’re going off on?’_ It said and how many times had he seen it during their time together.

“Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope.” He said and he believed it. When he turned to look at him, she was staring at him with a strange look in her eyes, one that he’d never seen before. It was perhaps a bit wistful and longing… maybe even a bit sad but there were so many emotions that he couldn’t quite understand it and he wondered what it was exactly that had put that look on her face.

“What?” He couldn’t help but ask and immediately cursed himself because the look was gone in an instant and he could see that she’d closed herself off again.

“Nothing.” She said as she began to walk away and he quickly followed after her and they both moved out of the way when Stormtroopers began breaking up a gathering of people and asking for identification.

“All this for one pilot.” Jyn said softly and from the side he could hear one of the Guardians giving his blessing on the people and a part of Cassian had to admire his dedication to his beliefs.

“May the Force of others be with you.” He said over and over to the people that passed him by.

“Wait for me.” He tells her as he leaves her standing there. Priya won’t want to talk to him if he brought someone else with him so he had to take a chance and trust her not to run away.

The moment he gets to the stall he knows something is wrong. There is too much tension in the city and the way the locals glance around tell him that they’re expecting something. They’re on their guard and Priya’s absence tells him everything he needs to know, Tivik may not be in contact with him because the Partisans are planning a raid for the day and there was no doubt that Tivik would contact his sister to warn her away. He curses softly and turns back around to head for where he left Jyn… only she wasn’t there and after a moment of panic where he believes that his trust was broken he forces himself to calm down and actually look. He can’t help the feeling of relief when he sees her standing by the Guardian from earlier and talking to him.

“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber…” The Guardian was telling her and from behind him, Cassian could see a hulking figure eyeing him up and down suspiciously and he mentally calculated the odds of surviving an encounter with him and he had to admit, it wasn’t good.

“Jyn, come one… let’s go.” He said as he began to drag her away again. “We’re not here to make friends.” He reminded her and he saw her roll her eyes at him.

“He was one of the Guardians of the Whills. Protector of the Kyber Temple. But there’s nothing left to protect, so now they’re just causing trouble for everybody.” He tells her as he leads her down different paths, trying to get out of the city and as far away from the conflict that was about to erupt.

“Yes, thank you.” She began sarcastically. “I know who they are.” She added and then she caught his eye. “You seem awfully tense all of a sudden.” She finished.

“We have to hurry. This town, it’s ready to blow.” He admits as he scans the corridors. And just as he says this, the troopers begin to address them and suddenly they were in the middle of a battle.

“Looks like we’ve found Saw’s rebels.” Jyn says amused from his side and he has to bite back his frustration and whatever biting remark he has because _how the hell can she be so calm and amused right now?_ And then he paused because this was the woman who willingly got thrown into Wobani. And suddenly he hears a little girl crying in the midst of all the explosions and by the time he looks up, Jyn is already gone from his side.

“Jyn, no!” He called out but it was already too late. She’d given out her position and was rushing to the little girl. She picked up the girl and ran to the side, right as a blast flew through where she had been standing a fraction of a second before. She paused for just a second as she checked on the girl before a woman began to run towards her, it was also at that moment that he saw her not as Jyn Erso (no matter how hard he was already struggling with that) but as Nya and he could easily imagine her doing the same for Shin Hataki.

“Get out of there!” He yelled desperately when he saw the cannons being aimed near her and suddenly she was moving away and she was… faster than any of Kes’ men. She was already on the other side of the alley and coming towards him, dodging all the blasts aimed at her with a grace that made it look effortless. He nodded at her and they began to run together, it wasn’t long before the troopers in the tank were blown up by a thermal grenade and a glance back had shown Cassian that the Guardians had come out of where they were hiding and had begun grabbing the kyber.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves cornerned in an alley and he was shooting the men in front of him… and this was his worst nightmare, Nya behind him needing to be protected and troopers just coming from out of nowhere. As soon as he was finished with the troopers in front of him he turned around only to see Nya… no this woman before him, was Jyn Erso and he lowered his blaster in astonishment as she took them on with a truncheon in one hand and a blaster in the other and it was like she had a sixth sense because as soon as that was done a KX Series droid came around the corner and she shot it immediately, her hands never wavering and for one heart stopping moment he thought that it was K2, until another droid came out from behind the corner.

“Did you know that wasn’t me?” K2 asked.

“Yes, of course.” She said no hesitation, no hint of a lie and he began to wonder about her. She was hardly fazed by the events nor was she panting.

“I thought I told you to stay on the ship.” He said admonishing K2.

“You did, but I thought it was boring and you were in trouble.” He said as he walked towards Jyn. He was just about to yell out to Jyn when she turned around and shot the trooper but not before the trooper was able to throw a grenade at her. K2 caught it and Jyn walked away from him and her head was cocked as if waiting to see what he would do. “There were a lot of explosions for two people blending in.” And just as he said that, he threw the grenade behind him just as troopers ran in with their blasters up and within moments they were all killed by the blast. “You’re right. I should just wait on the ship.” He said petulantly as he walked towards them.

They ran through the streets of Jedha, practically devoid of any living being but had the unfortunate luck of walking right into a platoon of troopers. As they began to walk away, they were spotted by one of the troopers. “Halt. Stop it right there.” The trooper said as he began to walk towards them. “Where are you taking these prisoners?” He asked K2 as they turned around.

“These are prisoners.” K2 said and Cassian began to mentally curse and panic because K2’s honesty was likely to get them killed.

“Yes. Where are you taking them?” The trooper asked and he couldn’t help but glance at K2 in a panic because kriff it, he didn’t want to die because he reprogrammed one of his best friends to be too honest.

“I am taking them… to imprison them… in prison.” K2 said and Cassian wanted to groan, practically twenty years of rebellion and ten years serving as a spy and he was going to get killed like this! Anyone who would walk away remembering this would ensure that he was remembered as a laughing stock!

“He’s taking us to…” Cassian didn’t get to finish because K2 had suddenly slapped him.

“Quiet!” He said loudly. “Another fresh one if you mouth of again.” He said.

“We’ll take them from here.” The trooper said, raising his hand up and suddenly the troopers began converging on them.

“That’s okay. If you could just point me in the right direction, I can take them I’m sure.” And Force! Please just stop talking Kay! They could probably get away when they were transferred into the trooper’s custody but the way things were going, Kay was going to get them killed. He spared a glance at Jyn, subtly stepping forward, and found that she was completely calm. “I’ve taken them this far. You can’t take them away.” He demanded.

“You! Stay here. We need to check your diagnostics.” He heard the trooper say and Cassian suddenly became very afraid for his best friend.

“Diagnostics? I am capable of running my own diagnostics, thank you very much.” Kay said outraged and as they were being led away, they heard another voice.

“Let them pass in peace.” It was the Guardian that Jyn had been talking to. It was only then did Cassian realized that the Guardian was blind. “Let them pass in peace.” And as he began to walk, he spoke. “The Force is with me, and I am with the Force, and I fear nothing for all is as the Force wills it.” He said.

“Hey, stop right there!” One of the troopers said.

“He’s blind.” Another said.

“Is he deaf too?” Another asked. And as they began to cock their blasters Cassian saw him move and suddenly the fight that Cassian thought was one sided (against the Guardian) seemed to be happening in reverse as he began dodging and attacking them. Cassian saw the other Guardians and citizens taking cover and the blind Guardian stabbed one of the men in the foot.

“Is your foot alright?” The Guardian asked before the firefight started once more. And just when Cassian thought the fighting was over, another platoon of troopers came in but were quickly killed by a repeat blaster.

“You almost shot me!” The blind Guardian said indignantly as he turned unerringly towards the hulking man that Cassian had seen earlier.

“You’re welcome.” The other man said as he handed a blaster to the blind man.

“Clear of hostiles.” Kay said as he stepped out of where he was hiding. The hulking figure turned towards Kay with his blaster pointed.

“One hostile.” Kay said immediately.

“It’s okay. The droid’s with me!” Jyn said immediately.

“Very well. Are you alright, little sister?” The hulking man asked as he walked towards them and patted Jyn’s shoulder after Kay had removed her stuncuffs.

“Yes, I am. Thank you Baze.” She said smiling at the hulking man before turning to the blind Guardian. “And thank you as well, Chirrut.” She finished.

“You know them?” He couldn’t help ask because his mind felt like it was going to overload from all of the constant surprises and revelations that had been brought out since he was reunited with her.

“This isn’t her first time here. Her mother was a devoted believer in the Force and had taught her daughter much about the ways of worship, though she has lost herself in the past few years. Much like Baze has.” Chirrut said as his hands sought out Jyn’s face and she carefully took his hands and guided it there.

Chirrut sat down on the body of one of the fallen troopers then. “Cassian, I’m sorry about the slap.” Kay told him as he was released from his own cuffs.

“Go back to the ship. Wait for my call.” He told Kay, not wanting to chance another repeat and Kay ran off immediately.

“Is he a Jedi?” He asked hopefully, though he didn’t know who he was asking, Jyn or this man called Baze and they both shared an amused grin.

“There are no Jedi here anymore. Only dreamers like this fool.” Baze said as he nodded towards Chirrut.

“The Force did protect me.” Chirrut said stubbornly and Baze rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“ **I** protected you.” Baze said insistently.

“Can you get us to Saw Gerrera?” Cassian asked and they were suddenly surrounded by Partisan militias.

“Can’t you see we’re no friends of the Empire?” Chirrut said annoyed as he waved his hands around the destruction that he and Baze wrought on the troopers.

“It doesn’t mean you’re with us, either.” The head of the Militia said.

“Anyone who harms me or my friends will have to answer to Saw Gerrera and Hylla Kelaren.” Jyn said with her head lowered and her scarf still in place. It occurred to Cassian that she would have blended in, not just with the pilgrims but with the militia as well. Although… _‘Who the hell is Hylla Kelaren?’_ He thought even as he felt the name was familiar.

“And why is that?” The head of the militia seemed to know and there was something in his tone that made Cassian believe he knew more than he was letting on.

“Because my name is Jyn Erso, Lyra’s Little Star. And I’m Galen Erso’s daughter.” She said as she removed the scarf and showed herself. The leader looked at them for a moment and they were all bagged.

“Are you kidding me? I’m blind!” He heard Chirrut’s affronted yell as they were led away.

“I hardly think these bags are necessary Benthic.” He heard Jyn say.

“For you, no. But for the others? Yes.” The leader said.

“The older men were friends of my mother’s.” She heard Jyn say and there was a pause and Cassian nearly stumbled as he bumped into someone.

“Very well. The old men will have their bags removed as well.

“And Captain Andor?” Jyn asked. _‘Yes, please. Me as well. I’d like to know where we’re going.’_ Cassian thought.

“He’s a member of the Alliance. They broke faith with us. I don’t see why I have to show him any curtesy, he’s lucky I don’t just shoot him where he stands.” He heard Jyn sigh then.

“I guess you’re the only stuck with a bag over his head.” He heard Jyn sigh.

“He better not be sleeping with her. Saw’s still pissed that the man who ‘defiled’ his little girl six years ago was already dead and therefore couldn’t be castrated.” He heard one of the Partisans mutter quietly beside him and Cassian almost chocked at hearing that.

He was thrown with the guardians inside a cell and watched as Jyn was led away. He grabbed the bars of the cell and watched helplessly as she disappeared from sight. A part of him knew that she was safe but the other part argued that it had been six years since she left and who knows what they’d do to her.

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” Chirrut repeated over and over.

“You pray?” Baze asked and he barely even glanced at the man as Chirrut continued to chant without even paying any attention to the man.

“Really?” Baze asked but Chirrut just ignored him and kept chanting.

“He’s praying for the door to open.” Baze scoffed.

“It bothers him because he knows it’s possible. Baze Malbus was once the most devoted Guardian of us all.” Chirrut said with a slight laugh.

“I’m beginning to think the Force and I have different priorities.” Cassian said as he reached into his boot and took out some lock picks. He carefully selected the one he knew would work best for the cell and placed the set back into his boot. He kept the pick hidden tight within his hand as he examined the locks once more.

“Relax, Captain. We’ve been in worse cages then this one.” Chirrut told him and when he turned around to face the man he saw him smiling.

“This is a first for me.” Cassian said irritated.

“There is more than one sort of prison, Captain. I sense you carry yours wherever you go.” Chirrut told him seriously and Cassian frowned, he had no prisons in his life. Cassian turned to stare back at the men outside the cell when a woman came in.

“Well… Willix Divan, this is a surprise.” The woman’s voice drawled and Cassian knew who it was and though he knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised he couldn’t help the shock that went through him as he stared at the woman he had known as Rea Sinistra. “You’re supposed to be dead. I see Jyn’s two Guardian friends so you must be Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebel Alliance.” She said with a raised brow.

“Maddie. You’re back from your mission. Good. Saw and Hylla are waiting for you.” One of the Partisans said, older and scarred. There was a gentleness as he turned to address her.

“Alright. Thank you.” ‘Maddie’ said as she turned around and walked away without so much as a backward glance.

“Who’s the one in the next cell?” Chirrut asked suddenly and Baze stood up to glance at the opening.

“What? Where?” He asked, his heart pounding.

“An imperial pilot.” Baze said.

“Pilot?” Cassian repeated his heart pounding.

“Hey, wake up!” Baze said as he threw a rock at the man and he startled awake.

“No, wait!” Cassian said and rushed to the opening.

“Well, well… if it isn’t little Bodhi Rook.” Baze said and there was no anger in his tone.

“Brother Malbus! What are you doing here?” ‘Bodhi’ said.

“We were captured because this one” Baze said pointing at him “wanted to see you and get the message. You’ve caused a lot of trouble boy.” Baze finished.

“I’m sorry.” Bodhi said sincerely.

“Galen Erso, where’s Galen Erso?” Cassian asked.

“Who are you?” Bodhi asked suspiciously. Cassian cursed himself for this, he didn’t have the time, he needed to get to Jyn immediately.

“I’m Cassian Andor from the Alliance. I was sent to retrieve Galen Erso.” Cassian said lying.

“Last I saw him he was on Eadu.” Bodhi said.

Cassian felt the heaviness of the lie now, he knew that any reconciliation or hopes of talking to Jyn Erso again once this was all said and done would be hopeless. And he wondered briefly just how much the Alliance would lose by alienating Jyn Erso, not a lot actually. Bail Organa wouldn’t be pleased but he wouldn’t risk a fracture at this point. As Cassian contemplated these things he felt the ground begin to shake and he saw people scrambling about, as soon as they were gone he picked the lock and got out.

“Go. Go.” He ordered as he reached for his comms. “K2, K2 where are you?” He called out.

“There you are, I’m standing by as you’ve requested.” K2 began. “Although there’s a problem on the horizon.” He paused. “There is no horizon.” K2 finished.

“Locate our position. Bring that ship here, now!” Cassian urgently ordered as he began to turn to the tunnels he saw the men lead Jyn into.

“Where are you going?” Chirrut asked and how the hell can that man even know that he was going the opposite direction?

“I’ve got to get Jyn.” Cassian said, his heart pounding in fear and desperation. “Get the pilot, we need him.” He added as an afterthought as he sprinted down the corridors. _‘Please, please, please, be alright!’_ He silently begged.

He ran into the last room and he felt relieved because she was on the ground staring blankly at an empty spot, tears were streaking down her cheeks but she looked otherwise unharmed. He ignored everyone else in the room as he rushed to her and pulled her up. “Jyn, let’s go. I know where your father is.” He told her and before he could drag her away she was yanked from him. Before he could raise a blaster to whoever had taken her from him, he found Saw, Rea, and another woman all locked into an embrace with her and he heard her tearful pleas that they come with them. He turned away from their farewells and their reassurances of love and when he was certain they were done, he grabbed her hand and led her out.

He ran past the remaining members of Saw’s Partisans and they seemed to be regrouping on board a ship. Cassian hurried the pilot, Bodhi, into the ship and as he sat on the pilot’s seat, urging K2 to do the jump, he spared one glance at Jyn and found her staring blankly at the scene of destruction behind them. _‘This is what your father made. I’m sorry, I know you won’t forgive me. I’m sorry, I have no choice.’_ He thought as he pulled the lever and made the jump.

It wasn’t too long after that he heard the two women sing to each other, arms wrapped tight and grieving. The pilot was trapped between the women and the Guardians and they all seemed to be drawing comfort from one another. There was no place for him there and after what he’s being ordered to do… there never will be.

* * *

Jyn’s trance was fitful, she fell back into those glimpses of the past. Her father and her mother during their last moments together. Their voices so clear and she could see the words unsaid in their faces.

_“What’s the matter, Jyn? You look frightened. I’ll always protect you, Stardust. Don’t ever change.”  Papa said. “Whatever I do, I do to protect you.”_

_“Trust…” Mama’s face so solemn and the conflict in her eyes. “Galen…” And then she was falling like a puppet cut from its strings._

When she woke she saw Jedha coming up in front of her and she allowed herself to reach into the Force briefly as she sent out a brief hello to Chirrut and she felt the anticipation he sent back. Cassian was by the window in minutes and the things he was saying felt like it was geared towards making her feel guilty for her father’s actions. As she argued against the droid… and she really didn’t know how she felt about him, a part of him reminded her of a petulant child, another part reminded her of Proxy and HK.

When they nearly had an altercation on the streets with Ugly 1 and 2, Cassian grabbed a hold of her, apologized to the men and called her his ‘wife’ and the part of her that had been Nya, whose heart was broken by the lying, cheating bastard beside her suddenly wanted to strangle the man. She was furious and she wanted to kill him.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Jyn hissed at him and a part of her felt like he was enjoying playing with her emotions. She could hear Chirrut’s voice from his usual perch up ahead and she almost smiled. The last time she had been there was after Vera had been killed, she had given them a satchel filled with kyber crystals that she had stolen from the Temple. She had wanted to use them for experiments but after Vera’s death she found no pleasure in science anymore and she had no interest in the Force. The large satchel was gone, perhaps hidden by other Guardians.

“I have a contact, one of Saw’s rebels, but I couldn’t get a hold of him. His sister runs a stall in the market and she’ll be there. We’ll give her your name and hope she gets us a meeting with Saw.” Cassian tells her. And this was the first time she was hearing him say the word ‘hope’ and it sent a feeling of longing inside her.

“Hope?” She says softly and she doesn’t know what he sees in her face, perhaps disbelief?

“Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope.” He said passionately and she couldn’t help but wonder if he would have said it with that much passion while holding their daughter. _‘Vera Hope. Faith, Truth, Hope. Faith in the true hope. True Hope.’_ All of that embodied their daughter.

“What?” He asked her and she realized that she was letting her emotions rule her. He deserved none of her contemplations, deserved nothing of her daughter. He had used her, lied to her, cheated on her, and left her. She wanted nothing to do with him after this.

“Nothing.” She said and she walked away. She could sense Cassian following after her and eventually falling into step beside her. As they passed a few troopers asking people for scan docs he stepped closer to her and she gritted her teeth.

“Wait for me.” He tells her and she absently nodded and when she was sure he was gone she headed for Baze and Chirrut.

“Welcome back, little Sister.” Baze says as he strides towards her and engulfs her in a tight hug. There is the same promise that was there when she had returned to Jedha that day, two years ago, heart broken and contemplating just ending things. She remembered how Baze’s faith was shaken once more, how another part of him was chipped when she had confirmed her baby’s death. His promise was the same, she would always find family with them. She returns the hug briefly and as watches as he returns to his perch, standing guard over his blind husband.

“Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?” Chirrut asked her.

“No.” Jyn tried to think back to the conversations they’ve shared but there were too many.

“You have a heart of kyber… and the strongest stars have hearts of kyber.” Chirrut reminds her and then Cassian is beside her, dragging her away. They don’t make it far when the firefight breaks out and as she and Cassian both pull out their blasters and start firing she hears the cries of the little girl and she catches a glimpse of the child who couldn’t have been older than five and suddenly it isn’t some random girl caught up in the fight but her daughter. Vera would be five now had she lived. And she doesn’t think, doesn’t heed Cassian’s cries, calling her back and she’s pulling the girl out of the way and as she turns to check on the girl, she realizes it isn’t her baby and the girl was suddenly out of her arms and into her mother’s… and at least one of them wouldn’t know the pain of losing their child.

And soon enough the two of them were backed up in an alley and as he shot one way, she decided to take the other side and brought out one of her truncheons and the troopers were falling to her feet between her baton and her blaster. And suddenly Jyn felt the Force warning her of another enemy approaching and she shot it without thinking as she felt the telltale signature of K2 behind the droid.

“Did you know that wasn’t me?” K2 asked her and she could feel Cassian’s essence around him.

“Yes, of course.” She told the droid and as Cassian began to scold him (and really, that man did nag didn’t he?), Jyn watched amused as the Force warned her of another approaching detachment and as she moved away from the thermal grenade that K2 caught and she observes the interaction between the two before they hurry along through the streets and run right into an entire detachment of troopers and by the Force! Can’t Cassian shut his droid up, though watching him get slapped by his own droid felt a bit heartening. Before they could be taken away she catches Baze’s eye and suddenly Chirrut is standing up and then he’s taking the troopers on by himself and she feels so much pride when the fight is done and Baze takes out the reinforcements.

As Jyn listens to the partial truths that they give Cassian about their relationship she catches Keeran’s eye and she nods. The Force has been howling at her, this will be her last time in Jedha and she can feel that today will be the end. A drill bell will sound and people will go to evacuation zones thinking that it was nothing more than a drill or a role call and they will board ships that will take them far away when the light engulf the city. She can barely remember the dream she had during the last weeks of her pregnancy just the bright, bright light coming towards her and sand beneath her. Was she to die today? Maybe.

And then Benthic is there and she realizes that she is six years older and a scarf covers her head and face and as she rips it off and introduces herself she can see the men shift at the realization that they have nearly killed Saw and Hylla’s little girl. And as she negotiates against the bags over their heads, they acquiesce with Baze and Chirrut but will not relent with Cassian and she bites her tongue to stop herself from mentioning that he had been her lover because if they didn’t kill him then and there… well… there was no telling what condition he’d be in when he was finally dragged in to see Ada.

And then she sees them being thrown into a cell and Benthic (two tubes #1 and please don’t confuse him with Edrio) led her through the caverns and her heart pounded in anticipation because this was the first time she was going to see her Ada in six years and a part of her wanted to be a little girl once more and throw herself at him and cry from the pain of losing Vera. And as she walked into the room, she took a deep breath. Ada was there and he looked more machine then man, Ama was staring out the window and Jyn knows she hasn’t realized that she was there yet.

“Jyn, my child. Is that really you? I can’t believe it.” Saw said, voice raspy as he walked towards her. Ama’s head snapped up to her in an instant and within moments Jyn found herself wrapped up in the tight embrace of Hylla and Saw.

“Ada. Ama.” She cried out as she held them.

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you and of the little one you lost.” Saw tells her as they pull away a few moments later and he grasps her face in his hands and stares at her. “I’m sorry my child. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe, I swore on my life and on your mother’s grave that I would always protect you… but I failed.” Saw says as he pulls away.

“No, you didn’t.” She tells him and the doors open once more and someone’s hand is on her shoulder.

“Hello, little sis.” Maddie’s voice rings out and Jyn remembers the last time she had seen her elder sister… it had been when she had left Alderaan for the last time. Jyn allows herself to be pulled into another hug.

“Why have the Alliance sent you here?” Saw asks and he spits the word ‘Alliance’ as if it were a curse and he knows he’s still bitter about the rift and how everything seemed to have been blamed on the Partisans when in fact, it was usually the fault of the other cells.

“The Alliance wants my father. They think he’s sent you a message about a weapon. I guess they think by sending me you might actually help them out.” She explained.

“And what is it you want?” Saw asked her.

“They promised me that they would help me find and rescue papa.” And she can see the sympathy in Hylla’s eyes.

“There’s something you need to see. Come.” Saw says as they walk towards another room with a holoplayer.

“This is the message I was sent.” He says as he turns it on and for some reason, everything seems so familiar.

 _“Saw, if you are watching this, then perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance. Perhaps there’s a chance to explain myself and, though I don’t dare hope for too much, a chance for Jyn, if she’s alive, if you can possibly find her… to let her know that my love for her has never faded and how desperately I’ve missed her. Jyn, my Stardust, I can’t imagine what you must think of me. When I was taken, I faced some bitter truths. I was told that, soon enough, Krennic would have you as well. As time went by, I knew that you were either dead or so well hidden that he would never find you. I knew if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Krennic realized he no longer needed me to complete the project. So I did the one thing that nobody expected… I lied. I learned to lie. I played the part of a beaten man resigned to the sanctuary of his work. I made myself indispensable, and all the while, I laid the groundwork of my revenge. We call it the Death Star and there is no better name for it. And the day is coming soon when it will be unleashed. I’ve placed a weakness deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful, they’ll never find it. But, Jyn. Jyn, if you are listening my beloved. So much of my life has been wasted.”_ Her papa’s face was soft and sad and tired and Jyn couldn’t take her eyes off of him even as the Force sang a loud warning.

 _“I try to think of you only in the moments when I’m strong… because the pain of not having you with me, your mother… our family.”_ And Jyn is crying and she knows what her papa won’t say, she is sure her papa knows that her daughter, his granddaughter was dead and it isn’t fair. _“The pain of that loss is so overwhelming, I risk failing even now. It’s just so hard not to think of you, to think of where you are, my Stardust.”_ He says and Jyn can hardly breathe because she knows his pain, has lived with it for two years and maybe Galen is afraid that she’s taken her life (and she has tried so many times after Vera).

 _“Saw, the reactor module, that’s the key. That’s the place I’ve laid my trap. It’s well hidden and unstable. One blastto any part of it will destroy the entire station. You’ll need the plans… the structural plans for the Death Star to find the reactor. I know there’s a complete engineering archive in the data vault at the Citadel Tower on Scarif. Any pressurized explosion to the reactor module will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the station…”_ And the holo cuts off and the world is shaking and Jyn is on her knees staring at where her father had once been.

She didn’t know how long she was there but she felt herself being pulled up to her feet as the ground continued to shake beneath her and she found herself looking into Cassian’s worried brown eyes. She wanted to pull herself away, wanted to sink back into the ground but he held her arm tight. “Jyn, let’s go. I know where your father is.” He tells her.

Jyn finds herself pulled free and soon she’s in a hug, pressed between Ada and Ama with Maddie beside her and for a moment she forgets what’s going on. “Come with us!” She hears her voice begging and she can’t stop.

“I’m through running.” Ada tells them and why was Maddie so quiet.

“I’m staying here as well. I’ve only held on this long for your sakes. Please know that I love you both so much and I am so proud of the women you’ve become. Promise me you’ll watch out for each other, you’re both family, never lose sight of that.” Ama says as she presses a tender kiss on their foreheads.

“I love you both.” Maddie begins to say over and over.

“I love you, Ada, Ama.” Jyn tells them.

“I am the proudest man in the galaxy to have had the honor of calling you both my daughters.” Ada says as he breaks the hug and something is pressed into her hand, the one that Maddie takes and she grips it tight as if to hold it in between them. “Now go with him, girls. Run.” He says as Cassian takes her other hand.

“Come on.” Cassian says as he begins to pull her along to a run and she throws a glance back at Ada and Ama and their hands are clasped tightly together watching them.

“Save the rebellion! Save the dream!” Ada shouts just as they pass out of sight and a thunderous sound comes closer to them and the shaking becomes harder. They run through corridors and she has lost track… or rather she hasn’t even bothered to check where they were going, a part of her wanting to run back to Ada and Ama and die safely ensconced in their arms. They run up a flight of stairs and suddenly there’s light and she sees Edrio rushing the Partisans along and he glances at them and nods at Jyn before jumping into the ship, throwing one sad glance towards the doorway they had come through and Jyn knows that Edrio and Benthic have already guessed that Saw and Hylla weren’t leaving. Cassian pulls her in to the U-Wing just as the Partisans’ shuttle door closes and they take off.

Jyn and Maddie never let go of each other’s hands as they watch the statue that had stood guard over the cavernous Partisan base and she can’t stop the sob that escapes her. “Ada and Ama… Maddie… they’re gone.” She tells her sister and Maddie who has always been the strong one has pulled her into her arms, their joined hands pressed between them and Maddie sings then… it was Hylla’s lullaby.

 _In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good_  
_A hero takes your hand, a sweet love follows_  
_But life’s a different game, the sorrow and the pain_  
_Only you can change your world tomorrow_

Maddie’s sang the tune weakly, her voice cracking and Jyn could feel her tears wetting her hair and she remembered the days when Ama would sing it to them, especially after Maia’s death. Jyn remained silent though she knew Maddie wanted her to sing along. To do anything other than break and she knows how scared Maddie is that she’ll try to take her life again but she doesn’t say anything, doesn’t assure her sister because she doesn’t know what she wants yet.

_Let your smile light up the sky  
Keep your spirit soaring high…_

She stops then, her voice trailing off as she sighs and Jyn feels so guilty. She holds her sister’s hand tighter. And she wills herself, for now, for Maddie’s sake. Be strong for her. So Jyn opens her mouth and picks up where her sister has left off.

 _Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_  
_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_  
_I believe in you and in me_  
_We are strong_

Maddie looks to her then and smiles and Jyn suddenly doesn’t feel so desolate. Maddie nods at Jyn to continue and she feels it for the first time in two years that brush with her sister’s mind. And she knows that Maddie will sing with her.

_When once upon a time, in stories and in rhymes  
A moment you can shine and wear your own crown_

_Be the one that rescues you  
Through the clouds you’ll see the blue_

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_  
_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_  
_I believe in you and in me_  
_We are strong_

 _A bird all alone on the wind_  
_Can still be strong and sing_

 _Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_  
_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_  
_I believe in you and in me_  
_We are strong_

And Jyn thinks of her loved ones who were lost to her now… her mother, grandmother, daughter, Ada, Ama, and so many others. And Jyn has forgotten that there were others there with her, survivors of Jedha. She opened her eyes then and saw the refugees of the Moon.

“Baze, tell me. All of it? The whole city?” Chirrut asked, pain lacing his voice.

“All of it.” Baze confirmed brokenly. She tuned in to what Cassian and K2 were talking about.

“Setting course for Eadu.” K2 says.

“Eadu. Is that where my father is?” She can’t help but ask.

“I think so.” Cassian tells her and the darkness around him is back and she doesn’t understand why.

“So… you’re Galen’s daughter…” Bodhi says and there was no accusation in his voice but Jyn felt the need to apologize.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, Bodhi… but… well… I’m also proud of you for delivering the message.” Jyn says half apologetic and Bodhi shakes his head.

“Yes, your father… he said I could get right by myself. He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough and listened to what was in my heart. Do something about it. Guess it was too late.” Bodhi said sadly.

“It wasn’t too late.” She tells him adamant.

“Seems pretty late to me.” Bodhi retorts and yes, for the moon and some of it’s more stubborn inhabitants but she had a feeling the evacuation was more or less successful, not that she was going to tell them that. If all went well then a point person would be meeting up with the refugees in a few days to resettle them within the outskirts of Mirica.

“No. We can beat the people who did this. My father’s message, I’ve seen it. They call it the Death Star. But they have no idea there’s a way to defeat it. You’re wrong about my father.” She doesn’t know who she’s addressing, Bodhi or Cassian, but she doesn’t care.

“He did build it.” Cassian pointed out.

“Because he knew they’d do it without him. My father made a choice. He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He’s rigged a trap inside it. That’s why he sent the message. I’ve seen it!” She argued and a part of her wants to rally because how much has her family sacrificed? For thousands of years, her family has served, protected, bled… _sacrificed_ themselves for the Republic and a part of her thinks that maybe fleeing whatever remained of her family to Mirica might be the only way to find some measure of peace but she knew Bo and Tor would never stand for it, they were Mandalorians… they wouldn’t flee and she couldn’t leave her adoptive family.

“Where is it? Where’s the message?” Cassian asked her suddenly and she and Maddie glanced at one another and then to their clasped hands and reluctantly pried their hands away from one another to reveal the holo.

“It’s right here.” Jyn says and she hands it to Maddie who pockets it. For some reason her skin was crawling as she felt the dark air around Cassian and it made her feel as though she couldn’t trust him. And then that sense of foreboding that she’s been feeling the whole time hasn’t let up yet, it remained in its persistent state and she knew that something else was coming, a series of events and something was going to shake the Galaxy.

“What kind of trap? You said your father made a trap?” Baze asked.

“The reactor, he’s placed a weakness there. He’s been hiding it for years. He said that if you can blow the reactor… the module… the whole system goes down.” Jyn explains. And Jyn just feels so tired.

“Shush now, little sis. I’ll be here when you wake, I promise.” Maddie tells her and Jyn falls asleep leaning on her sister’s shoulder and feels someone place a blanket on her shoulders.

When Jyn wakes it is to a turbulent ship and she barely has time to brace herself from the sharp warning from the Force as they crash. And Jyn listens as they try to reach the Alliance only to find that all communications were down. And suddenly Cassian and Bodhi were gearing up.

“I’m coming with you!” She insisted as she grabbed some rain gear.

“No, your father’s message… we can’t risk it. You’re his messenger.” Cassian said and it was a weak argument.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous.” She snorts at that and a part of her is shouting not to trust him. He snaps at them then and Jyn forces that distrust down as he walks out with Bodhi. After a few moments of silence though, Chirrut speaks up.

“Does he look like a killer?” He asks.

“No. He has the face of a friend.” Baze replies softly.

“Why do you ask?” She asks Chirrut.

“The Force moves darkly around a creature that’s about to kill.” Chirrut replies and her mind goes back to Cassian.

“His weapon was in the sniper configuration.” K2 replies and Jyn’s heart stops. _‘Kriff!’_ She shouts in her mind as she rushes out and feels Maddie rushing out after her. _‘Bastard! Why do you always allow yourself to trust him?’_ She berated herself as she allowed herself more access to the Force and followed the thread that linked her to her father and pulled on it and she didn’t know how but she was suddenly on a platform. She and Maddie were ducking behind the crates and watching the proceedings when they heard the sounds of ships approaching and suddenly the world was on fire and she could see the aerial battle going on.

Jyn broke cover then and ran out, she needed to get to her papa, now. “Father!” She screamed and he turned to her then and in the pouring rain he walked towards her slowly and that was when she noticed the ship and she never had time to react and once again an explosion rocked her world but she was on her feet once more within seconds as Maddie exchange blasts with the Imperials.

“Papa, papa. It’s me! It’s Jyn” She told him, willing him to open his eyes as she willed whatever strength she had left into healing him.

“Jyn. Stardust.” He said weakly and… it wasn’t working… her connection to the Force, her denial was affecting her abilities.

“Papa, I’ve seen your message.” She told him tearfully, refusing to give up on her father.

“It must be destroyed.” Her Papa said.

“It will. I promise.” She assured him, her lips quivering as she tried to tell herself _‘focus’_.

“Jyn. Look at you. I’ve so much to tell you.” He said as his breathing got shallower… and ‘ _No, no, no! I refuse to let him die like this!’_ She said and ignored all of Kamin’s warnings as she painfully broke through whatever restraints she put on herself and it worked to a small amount and she had managed to keep him alive but only just.

“Come on, Jyn. We’ve got to go.” Cassian insisted and it was Jedha all over again but her papa was alive and she refused to leave.

“I’m not leaving him. He’s still alive!” She said as she pulled her arm away and suddenly another shuttle was landing close to them and Baze was rushing out, he took one look at Galen and grabbed him and rushed back in to the shuttle. Jyn followed along as Maddie and Cassian traded more shots with the troopers.

She settled herself beside her Papa and tried to heal him once more but it was to no avail and he was losing blood. “Help me, please!” She begs desperately through her tears and suddenly there were larger hands that holds hers.

“Little sister.” Baze says warmly and solemnly. “Let me take it from here.” He says quietly and as he works, she can see his hands through the Force, glowing white and she can feel his surprise. Hands that heal have been killing for so long. And her father’s breathing eases and the bleeding slows to a near stop and Cassian and Bodhi watch astonished. “I’m putting him into a healing trance that I’ll set to your mother’s name.” Baze says softly and as soon as he’s done, she throws her arms around him sobbing.

“You lied to me.” Jyn hissed at him when she had calmed down and everyone was suddenly quiet and grim.

“You’re in shock.” Cassian told her dismissively.

“You went up there to kill my father.” She threw at him accusingly.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cassian replied evasively.

“Deny it.” She challenged.

“You’re in shock and looking for someplace to put it.” He reasoned.

“I’ve seen it before.” She replied stoically

“I bet you have.” He said derisively.

“They know. You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you went up alone.” She tells him as she gestures to their companions who were watching from the sidelines, Baze she knows, has yet to move from her father’s side.

“I had every chance to pull the trigger. But did I? Did I?” He demanded then stepping closer to her.

“You might as well have! My father’s living proof and you put him at risk! Those were Alliance bombs that nearly killed him!” She said angrily stepping closer.

“I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed! But you wouldn’t understand.” He screamed at her.

“Orders? Even when you know they’re wrong? You might as well be a Stormtrooper.” She said in disgust.

“What do you know? We don’t all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the rebellion is real for you? Some of us live it. I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old. You’re not the only one who’s lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it.” He snarled at her and she couldn’t take it anymore because she had been fighting since she was six, she’s been fighting the whole time and she’s so angry because he didn’t have a right to talk to her about loss. The sound of her hand hitting his face seemed to resound around the room as she glared at him and he held his face astounded.

“You have no right to talk to me about loss! You don’t know me! You don’t know half the things I’ve done to help your precious Alliance!” She began her fury barely restrained. “You don’t have any idea what loss is Captain Andor. Loss is being sixteen and waiting and searching for any sign of the man you love, its being sixteen and suddenly realizing that the home you’ve built with that man was gone. I was sixteen when you ‘died’ and I spent an entire month looking for you, waiting for you! I was sixteen when I returned to the Partisans and realized that I had to leave soon after because I found out I was pregnant! I was sixteen and alone and just trying to find somewhere safe for my baby! I was seventeen and a mother to the sweetest most perfect baby girl in the Galaxy and I cried because I knew that nowhere was safe enough to run, not with her bloodline. I was twenty and suddenly my baby was dead because of an Imperial bomb and all because I allowed her to watch a puppet show with the other children! So no, you have no right to talk to me about loss, not until you know what it truly is, how painful it was! Loss is being twenty and burying an empty casket because there was hardly anything left of your three year old daughter because the bomb had exploded beside her! Loss is having your heart ripped out and digging through rubble praying for your baby’s safety while the world went to hell around you and finding nothing but bits and pieces.” And she couldn’t take it anymore and she broke down crying for Saw, Hylla, her mother, her father, her daughter… for everyone she had lost and still stood to lose.

“Jyn…” There was something in his voice but she was beyond caring, she just wanted to get away from him. She never meant for him to find out about Vera, having decided it was best to just leave and never see him again once this was all said and done.

She felt her hand on her shoulder and Jyn smacked it away, stepping back. “No! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” She shrieked and just as her legs gave away she felt Maddie’s hands wrap around her and lead her away and soon enough she was beside her papa and Maddie was rocking her as she cried.

“If he dies… I don’t think I can go on Maddie.” She confessed to her big sister and she felt Maddie’s arms tighten around her. Soon enough her exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep. She woke up hours later as they were about to leave hyperspace and she turned to her sister and hugged her before seeing to her father, her mind already made up (it was a long sleep where Kamin bugged her for the entire night) and she would see the Death Star destroyed.

* * *

Cassian argued with Jyn, demanding to know where the message was and after a look to Rea… Maddie, the two girls pried their hands apart to reveal the holo and he sighed in relief. Cassian watched and listened as they talked about the supposed weakness in the Death Star, unable to really contribute as his mind buzzed with the orders. Soon enough they were coming out of hyperspace and onto Eadu as Bodhi directed them down, unfortunately, it was a harder landing then they’d anticipated and knocked down their communication systems.

When Jyn insisted that she go with them as well he snapped at her because he knew that he would never be able to kill Galen Erso if she went with him. It would have been one of two things, he couldn’t live with the guilt and would disobey his orders or she would kill him when she realized what he was planning to do. He sighed in relief when she agreed to stay behind and he tried not to think of how adorable she looked with that petulant pout on her lips and he could practically see her as a child using that expression and stamping her feet and Saw giving in to her every demand.

He is alone on top of the cliff after sending Bodhi to look for more ships. He kneels behind rocks, his rifle blaster trained at Galen Erso, the rain soaking him and he watches as he steps in front of the scientists lined up as if shielding them but it’s of no use, everyone _but_ Galen Erso has been shot dead. Had he been killed by the Imperials then he wouldn’t have to lie about her father’s death. He looks at the man and finds that he cannot do it, he cannot kill _her_ father because try as he might, he finds features in Galen Erso’s face that his daughter had inherited and for a brief moment it was not Galen who was in his scope but Jyn and no matter how angry he is with her, no matter how hurt… he can never bring himself to harm her.

So Cassian lowers his weapon and realizes that this is the first time that he has ever disobeyed a direct order. He closes his eyes and remembers what he had thought so long ago on his way back from Alland… the rebellion wasn’t worth as much to him as Nya did… and back then he had only stayed with it because she was lost to him… but she was here now, so what did he want? And then something catches his eye and he holds up his binoculars and he sees Jyn and Maddie climbing to the platform and _kriff!_ _Can’t that girl ever stay put?_

“Cassian. Cassian, can you hear me?” He hears K2’s voice over the comms and he sighs in relief.

“I’m here. You got it working?” He asks as he follows the girls’ progress and begins packing up in a hurry to get to them.

“Affirmative, yes, although we have a problem! There’s an Alliance squadron approaching!” K2 says.

“No, no, no! Tell them to hold up! Jyn’s on that platform!” He says frantically as he begins to rush to the platform, she had no Alliance comm on her or Maddie so neither of the girls would know about the oncoming danger and he can’t lose her again. But it was too late, before he can get to them, the squadron arrives and bombs were being dropped and he finds her kneeling on the ground next to her father and their talking and he knows that Galen Erso was about to die and they have no time to waste. She refuses to leave and K2 lands a shuttle near them, Baze comes out and grabs Galen Erso as if he knew what was holding them up. As they reach hyperspace he can hear her frantic pleas and Cassian can’t take it anymore and as he turns back he sees Baze taking a spot next to her as he kneels and he pulls her hands away from Galen’s body.

“Little sister…” Baze begins. “Let me take it from here.” And within moments Galen’s breathing eases, his complexion better and his bleeding has slowed. Cassian can’t help his astonishment at that… how was this possible? “I’m putting him into a healing trance that I’ll set to your mother’s name.” He says as he pulls away from Galen and he watches as Jyn throws herself into Baze’s arms and begins to sob.

She confronts him when she calms down and he is frustrated. Can’t she see that he disobeyed his orders? Can’t she see that he chose her over the rebellion? And when she likens him to a Stormtrooper it is all too much.

“What do you know? We don’t all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the rebellion is real for you? Some of us live it. I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old. You’re not the only one who’s lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it.” He throws at her and the slap startles him as he brings his hand to touch the stinging cheek and in all his years as a spy, he’s never been slapped.

“You have no right to talk to me about loss! You don’t know me! You don’t know half the things I’ve done to help your precious Alliance!” She snarls at him. “You don’t have any idea what loss is Captain Andor. Loss is being sixteen and waiting and searching for any sign of the man you love, its being sixteen and suddenly realizing that the home you’ve built with that man was gone. I was sixteen when you ‘died’ and I spent an entire month looking for you, waiting for you!” _‘And I gave up on you almost immediately.’_ Cassian thought feeling guilty.

“I was sixteen when I returned to the Partisans and realized that I had to leave soon after because I found out I was pregnant! I was sixteen and alone and just trying to find somewhere safe for my baby! I was seventeen and a mother to the sweetest most perfect baby girl in the Galaxy and I cried because I knew that nowhere was safe enough to run, not with her bloodline. I was twenty and suddenly my baby was dead because of an Imperial bomb and all because I allowed her to watch a puppet show with the other children! So no, you have no right to talk to me about loss, not until you know what it truly is, how painful it was! Loss is being twenty and burying an empty casket because there was hardly anything left of your three year old daughter because the bomb had exploded beside her! Loss is having your heart ripped out and digging through rubble praying for your baby’s safety while the world went to hell around you and finding nothing but bits and pieces.” And she bursts into tears as soon as she finishes and Cassian feels his as though his heart has stopped beating and the wind was knocked out of him. He left her pregnant and alone at sixteen… she had a baby, a girl and she raised their daughter while running from the Empire but one way or another the Empire had still gotten to them… and suddenly so much of her behavior was thrown into a new light.

She was right, he didn’t know loss… not in the way that she does… he had never met their daughter, never seen nor held her… hell he didn’t even know his own daughter’s name but it still hurt and he was sure that it was nothing compared to what she was going through. _‘I’m sorry.’_ He thought to his nameless, faceless daughter. _‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you and your mother.’_

He placed a hand on Jyn’s shoulder wanting to pull her into his arms, wanting to comfort her… wanting to help her grieve through their loss. “Jyn…” He began but she tensed and smacked his hand away and began to step back.

“No! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” She shrieked at him as the tears continued and as her legs gave away, Maddie was suddenly there catching her and leading her beside her father. He watched helplessly as Maddie rocked her back and forth comforting her.

Just as he turned to leave he heard her speak dully. “If he dies… I don’t think I can go on, Maddie.” And Cassian feels that chill run down his spine. He goes to sit beside Kay as he directs the droid to Yavin 4.

“How are you Cassian?” Kay asked him.

“Apart from learning that I had a daughter that was murdered… how do you think I’m doing?” Cassian asked.

“The redness on your cheek indicates that it might need some bacta patches.”  Kay said and Cassian blinked having forgotten about the slap. “Although I must admit that I find it hard to envision Jyn Erso as a mother.” Kay told him.

“She was a good mother, you know. Young but good.” Bodhi’s voice rang out behind them and they both turned.

“You knew her?” Cassian asked and he sucked in a breath as Bodhi nodded.

“Pretty sure you and K2, well and Galen as well, are the only ones who’ve never met her on this ship. She’s the reason I got tangled up with the Guardians in the first place. The first time I met her, her baby girl was about two or three months old and I bumped in to her on the market. She was dressed as a pilgrim then and she was staying with the Guardians. Boo-bear wouldn’t stop crying and Jyn looked like she might start crying too so my mother offered to hold her and I remember how put off she was when my mother got her to stop crying almost immediately. Jyn had gotten a message to her father somehow a few days after her daughter was born and that was how I realized that she was Jyn Erso… I’ll never forget the day I had to tell Galen that his granddaughter was dead… I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so lost in my life.” Bodhi said looking as though he were a million miles away.

Cassian turned his gaze back to Jyn and found that she had fallen asleep on Maddie’s lap as Baze kept vigil over her father. He hears them making plans in case Galen dies. Hears Maddie taking charge of the two Guardians as her hand continues to stroke Jyn’s hair.

“We’ll need to take away all of her weapons and perhaps even stun cuff her, we might need to surrender her into Bail’s custody so that Rogue could watch over her… she’s the one with the highest chances of getting through to her…” He hears Maddie say and he realizes then that Jyn may come to associate him with death and pain and it hurts so much.

Maddie pauses when she catches him staring at Jyn and she glares as he approaches. “Stay away from her, Andor!” She hisses at him. “All you’ve done since meeting her was cause her pain. This… the Alliance… she and her father have done more than you can even imagine for the sake of this cause. She was the one who convinced Mallie Marek to betray Vader and sacrifice herself for the leaders of the Alliance. Galen has been passing information to Saw for years and all of those get passed to Bail Organa. Any intel given by Bail comes from either Galen or Jyn and I must say that this is a hell of a way for the Alliance to show their gratitude.” She hissed as she flicked her eyes to Galen. Cassian kept his mouth shut, he knew everything she said was true so he just sat at the other side of the shuttle and closed his eyes, willing the last two days to be nothing but a dream. He woke to Kay alerting them of their arrival within the Yavin system and he saw that Jyn was already awake and focused on her father. It was time to face High Command and he knew that it wouldn’t end well.

* * *

Maddie was grieving and tired. The past two days had flown by so quickly and she felt herself adrift, the only thing that kept her tethered was Jyn. She focused on her little sister and on acting as a buffer between her and Willix… Cassian knowing that it was painful for her sister to look at the man that had fathered her daughter. She held her sister tight as she hummed songs to her, it felt like she couldn’t breathe and she cursed Cassian Andor for what his return had wrought on their family.

She cursed the Alliance as well for what they did to Galen. Her eyes softened as she flicked her eyes at the refugees of Jedha, their home was gone but with any luck their people were still alive. She reached out to her sibling through the bond then and they gave her all the comfort she could ask for and wished that Jyn could feel their love and support as well but the bond between the two of them was weak at best right now. Jyn roused herself from sleep before they dropped out of hyperspace and she was silent and withdrawn. Maddie was so afraid that Jyn would succeed in taking her life this time around so she held her sister tightly for a few moments and willed her to feel Maddie’s love, she was surprised to feel the faint acknowledgement in their bond and the resolve as well… Jyn was going to fight back, she was going to see this through and that meant that she had enough time to convince her sister that there was something to live for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Bel Iblis was old enough to be a contemporary of Nejaa and was well connected enough to have known the Halcyons. I killed off his family early and I'm making him as the sort of de facto parent/political leader for Jyn's family since he's more of a realist than the idealistic Mon Mothma and I think the two would balance one another out like Bail and Mon do. Jyn maintains control of the Partisans so she's a bit of a tricky thing. I'm kriffing things out for the Massassi structures and sith things within Yavin.
> 
> I put in Biggs because he's someone important to a few of the characters here and Maddie's in love with him. Bodhi isn't fed to Bor Gullet so he's sane and he and our resident Guardian couple are friendly so there's a trust there that leaves Cassian as the long way out. One of the things I've always planned on was Cassian finding out about Vera through a fight after Eadu and I chose not to change most of the dialogue. In this story Cassian couldn't go through with it because he knows that Jyn would never forgive him and no matter what... he could never really betray her. I know I made Jyn cry a lot here but she's still raw over all of the deaths and being confronted by Cassian was too much for him. Maddie is grieving and worried about Jyn so she's taking it out on Cassian who is practically alone. No one has bothered to reveal that Jyn is Force-sensitive. Anyway, tell me what you think. Oh and I might be releasing one of the alternate scenarios about Cassian and Jyn meeting up within the next few days... it'll be set at the chapter where they missed each other by a door. The song is Strong from Cinderella. Tell me what you think.


	16. Rogue One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn attends a meeting with High Command, reveals a few things, while Cassian shows Jyn that he supports her and believes in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is and never will be mine, except in my dreams. Sorry this took so long. I've actually been very busy this summer. I haven't had time to right this and the words are hard to come by. I can't promise a regular or speedy update either because I'm trying to get high grades for my final year. Anyway, Enjoy.

The moment the ship touched the ground and the door descended a swarm of medics came in and took her father away. Jyn tried to follow after them but was held back by the members of the Alliance High Command. She saw red the moment she saw Draven (already knowing that he’d given the command for the bombing) and she stepped towards him and quick as she could, she punched the man and watched with relish as he stumbled away in surprise, grasping his face. Unmindful of the blasters that were immediately aimed at her she stepped towards him once more.

“I know you gave the command for that run, General.” She said in a voice as sickly sweet as she could, her tone venomous in spite of her voice. “But I’m warning you now, I’m not someone you piss off or betray without serious consequences.” She spat at him as she turned around and headed towards where she sensed her father was. Jyn saw some of those armed men begin to move towards her but one glance towards Uncle Bail had told her enough that the men had been warned off from making any moves towards her.

As she moved towards the med-wing she heard her friends falling in to step with her and felt Maddie’s hand entwine itself with hers and from their strained bond, her support came through. Jyn refused to allow herself to show any weakness in front of these strangers, refused to let any emotion except anger show on her face. She heard the murmur of the crowd, felt the tense and alarmed atmosphere going through the Alliance members and allowed herself the vindictive pleasure as she turned the corner.

Cassian stood with High Command as he watched Jyn walk away with Bodhi Rook, the Guardians, and her _sister_. In all honesty, Cassian wasn’t as surprised by the punch as he was but a part of him felt like it was too bloodless given what he knew of her. He turned his attention back to High Command and saw the clenched jaws of Bel Iblis and Bail Organa as they stared at Draven (whose hands still cupped his broken nose).

“I thought I gave you an order, Captain.” Draven growled out once they had made it back to the Command Centre.

“She refused to leave her father there and refused to give me the holochip. I didn’t really have a choice, sir.” Cassian explained.

“What I want to know…” Bail Organa begins through gritted teeth as he glares at Draven. “Is why you ordered that air strike when we distinctly said that it was to be a retrieval, _not an assassination!_ ” Bail finished furiously. It occurred to Cassian then that he might have known Galen Erso before the Empire’s ascension and not just as the husband of his sister’s niece but as a _friend_. He watched as Draven defended himself to the High Councilman and he glanced at Bel Iblis who stared at them with a look of contemplation.

Cassian kept his face blank as his mind began to drift to the confrontation he’d had with Jyn the previous night, the memory of her words, the knowledge of his daughter (unknown and long since dead) stung at him and he was struck when he realized that Bail Organa might have known his daughter. He stared at the man and wondered what role he’d had in his child’s life, _‘had they been close? Had he been like a father to her? Did he love her as his own?’_ These thoughts kept going through Cassian’s mind even as he tried to push it away.

“I believe that’s enough, gentlemen.” Mothma said in a pacifying tone and both men nodded and stared at one another coolly. “We should check on Miss Erso and her companions and apologize for her father’s current state.” She added as she began to make her way to the door with Bel Iblis and Bail Organa walking behind her. Draven scowled and motioned for him to follow along (though Cassian really wanted to be away from Jyn for now… he needed to talk to Kes… needed to be able to get everything straight in his head).

Cassian stood back as the four members of High Command spoke with Jyn and informed her that the rest of the council was to arrive in two days. Jyn nodded and just glared at Draven before turning her attention back to her father who was floating in the bacta tank in front of them. Mon approached first, calm and collected but compassion and guilt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry for what has happened to your father under our hands.” Mon began and Jyn just nodded unconvinced, Cassian knew she could be very unforgiving when it came to these matters. Jyn was silent and stoic as the doors of the medical suite allotted for the Ersos opened once more and admitted ‘Maddie’ into the room. She glared at them coldly as she passed Jyn a cup of hot kaff.

“Why don’t you get some more rest? I can sit with him. The bed’s just on the other side of the room anyway.” Maddie told Jyn softly, ignoring them for the most part and when Jyn shook her head, Maddie turned her attention to Bail Organa.

“Viceroy, it’s been awhile.” Maddie said as genially as her glare had been harsh towards the others.

“Alin Sol. Leia’s been asking for you.” The High Councilman responded in kind, smiling gently at the woman sitting beside Cassian’s former lover.

“You know this woman as well, High Councilman?” Draven asked tightly.

“Of course, when Ingrid broke away from the Partisans, she introduced Alin to me as her replacement. It worked out rather well, Leia and Winter have taken to her quite well and they’ve gotten to the point where they call one another sister.” Bail said smiling fondly.

“Ingrid Vanko… your mother was known as Rabe Vanko?” Mon said and though it was phrased as a statement, her tone was questioning. Cassian can’t help but frown and wonder how Mon would come up with that name, a glance at General Draven told him that the man was clueless about this Rabe Vanko person.

“Yes, she was. That’s how I know Alin.” Jyn said as her eyes softened and she glanced at Maddie.

“Then your mother was one of Amidala’s Handmaidens.” Mon replied and Cassian could see as her mind whirled a mile a minute.

“Not just a handmaiden, she was the eldest in the first batch, recommended by Uncle Bail and Aunt Rogue. After she left Milady’s service she kept in contact with her ‘sisters’ including Aunt Padme. They became like sisters and had been close with Aunt Padme’s family as well. Alin is the daughter of another handmaiden. Every single child of the handmaidens is our brother and sister and we’re all collectively known as the Children of Amidala.” Jyn explained to the woman and Cassian could see that Jyn was more amenable to her now that she had established a close enough relationship to her mother.

“Senator Amidala was one of my dearest friends. When Bail called you Ingrid Vanko I suddenly realized why you looked so familiar. Your mother took you to visit Senator Amidala, didn’t she? You spent the first four years of your life going in and out of the senate building.” Mon said her eyes far away.

“I think I remember you… vaguely though. I remember Aunt Padme clearly since she was always spoiling me with toys and candy whenever I went to visit her. I think she took me to tea with you once… I think it was the day before the Purge… Mother was busy and Auntie wanted to spend some time with me, she joked that I was practically hers. The next time I saw her she was in the hospital and dying and then it was her funeral… you were there too, you walked with Representative Binks behind Queen Apailana.” Jyn says and Cassian can’t help but wonder at how she would remember these things.

“You were there when Padme died?” Mon gasped and Jyn just nods.

“My mother was the only handmaiden there to hear her final words but I was there too because I was with mother when she had gotten word that Auntie had left Coruscant.” Jyn explained. The Highcouncil Woman opened her mouth as if to ask more questions but Draven’s cough breaks this spell of reminiscence.

“Yes… well… the full council will be meeting in two days, we’ll hear your testimony then. Hopefully your father will be awake by then.” Mon said before she said her goodbye and swept out of the room with Draven following after him. Cassian waited for a bit, wanting some time alone with Jyn but realized that neither the High Councilman nor Maddie were going to be leaving her soon, though Bel Iblis’ continued presence puzzled him. Cassian decided to cut his losses and head out to find Kes, he needed someone who would listen to him and tell him the truth.

He found Kes in his shared room with Shara and he waited for the couple to answer, knowing that they were likely to be up and about for any sudden mission at this time. Shara opened the door for him and allowed him in with a small smile. She immediately frowned when she took a closer look at him.

“What is it?” She asked worriedly as Cassian sank onto the seat with a sigh.

“Is it Jyn Erso? Does this have something to do with her being Nya?” Kes asked him as Cassian groans while shoving his hands into his hair because this was all a farking mess.

“I found out why she left the Partisans. She was sixteen when I disappeared and she spent a month looking for me but I just gave up on her.” Cassian started.

“Okay but what does this have to do with her leaving the Partisans?” Kes asked bewildered.

“She left because she found out she was pregnant.” Cassian paused and stared at the twin looks of shock on his friends faces. “She kept the baby, a girl… a stray imperial bomb killed her.” Cassian finished and he could see the look of understanding in Shara’s eyes.

“That’s… that’s a pretty shitty turn of events. I’m sorry Cas.” Kes tells him completely lost for words as he takes a seat on the bed to Cassian’s left and puts a hand to his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Cassian. I’m sorry that your daughter’s dead. I’m sorry that you never got to know her, and I’m sorry that you didn’t get your happily ever after with Jyn.” Shara says as she sits to his right and pulls him in to her side to hug him.

“I’m a spy and an assassin. I knew from the beginning that there would be no happy endings for me. Besides, can I even consider her my daughter… _mine_ … when as you’ve said, I’d never even gotten to meet her, when she’s had great men like Bail Organa who was there from the very beginning taking care of her mother, of Jyn, and taking her to her medicals? People like me have too much blood on their hands to ever deserve good lives and good things. I don’t even know why you stay with me!” Cassian said bitterly as he ran a hand across his face tiredly and he feels Shara’s nails digging into him.

“This is war, we’ve all done things we’re not proud off. You may think you don’t deserve a good life but you do! You’re a good man, Cassian Andor, and anyone who says you aren’t isn’t worth it!” Shara hissed at him angrily.

“She’s right. You’re a good person Cassian… just trapped in unideal circumstances. Besides we wouldn’t be staying with you if you weren’t. You’re our friend, Cassian, and you have to trust that we’d be honest with you about when we think you’ve gone too far. But more than that… we stay with you because you’re _family_!” Kes tell him sincerely.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone for now. I think you two need some time alone as brothers without my interference.” Shara says after a few moments and she gives him one last smile before she’s out of the door.

* * *

Shara made her way to the hangar first, her mind buzzing as she looks for her friend and fellow pilot Wedge Antilles. When she finds him by his X-Wing she merely waits until she catches his eye and a brief flick of the eye later and she knew that he’d gotten her message. They had both been present when Jyn Erso was marched in to interrogation the first time and then later when she’d punched General Draven, in what was admittedly, a justified action. She had, at first passed Jyn Erso’s resemblance to Rona Marsh off as a mere trick of the eye, having only seen her for a brief moment but when she’d stormed down that stolen Imperial shuttle a few hours ago, she’d known that they were the same person. She’d kept it quiet of course, even from Kes, as she’d owed the woman a great debt for helping her and Wedge escape Coruscant.

The two of them head off to the infirmary to talk to the woman that had saved their lives all those years ago, both silent. They run into High Councilman Organa and General Iblis, who were both on their way out. The two members of High Command merely nodded at them and walked away deep in conversation. A muffled ‘come in’ came a few seconds later as she knocked on the nondescript door and the two of them soon found themselves within the white walls of the medi-suite.

“Oh!” Jyn Erso exclaimed by way of greeting as her eyes flashed in recognition and she blinked at them. She was sitting in front of Galen Erso’s bacta tank a cup of kaff in one hand while the other played with a crystal attached to a string on her neck.

“So… Rona Marsh?” Wedge asked beside her as he leaned against the door.

“I’m surprised neither of you had run off to tell Intelligence by now.” Erso said as she tilted her head to the side and stared at them.

“We owe you a big one. We figured if you weren’t going to tell them then we won’t either.” Shara replied as she took in the woman who had captured the attentions of one of her dearest friends. Erso was young, she remembered that Rona Marsh claimed to have been all of nineteen when they had met. If that was true then she’d been a very young mother who was faced with insurmountable odds, knowing what Cassian did, the pull he had on the Alliance… it must have grated on her when she realized he was still alive and she had probably blamed him and his absence for their daughter’s death. A part of her was sympathetic but another part felt only righteous indignation on Cassian’s behalf because he hadn’t even known about his daughter! And there was no doubt that if he had, he would have dropped everything and gone to them.

“I thank you for that but was there something you wanted?” Erso asked them as the woman beside her merely glared at them.

“No, we wanted to see if you were alright. You saved our lives and you at least deserve someone sympathetic to you within the Alliance.” Wedge said seriously from his place.

“That’s very kind of you but we’re all at least marginally on the same side. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Erso told them before leaning back on her seat and staring at them.

“But that’s not why you’re here, Shara Bey. So just say what you wanted.” Erso told her bluntly. Wedge turned to her then and Shara didn’t even bother to explain because she knew that this would take some time for him to process.

“You and Cassian Andor were romantically involved and had a daughter?” She asked and watched as Erso blinked in surprise before her face became stoic.

“He’s been telling everyone, has he?” Erso hissed and she could see Wedge’s double take, in hindsight it would have been better to have done this without him.

“He’s best friends with my fiancé, of course he told him!” She couldn’t help but reply angrily.

“If I had it my way he never would have found out about her! I told him by accident. There was no point in bringing up people that have long since been dead.” Erso told her and a part of Shara’s blood boiled at that because Cassian deserved to know what he had lost but another part of her could understand because it would make walking away from one another so much easier.

“You would have let him go off without knowing the anguish of losing his child? I don’t know if you’re selfish or selfless!” She couldn’t help it; her words had slipped out without thought.

“I just find no reason to tell a man about a child that’s dead that he has no claim to. He can’t even call himself her father when there are others who have a better claim to that title then him!” Erso told her coolly and glared at her and for a moment Shara could feel as if something was stealing the air from her lungs.

“So you’re admitting to having been with other men?” Shara knew her brows were probably so high up that it was already being hidden and as she felt shock giving way to anger she took in a deep breath to tell this little _whore_ what she thought about her, life debt or no.

“Did I say that? I said that there were others who were better suited to it. He might have given the other half of her biological sequence but that was it. He wasn’t around to help during my pregnancy when I was on the run from the Empire. He wasn’t the one that made sure that I had all of my checkups done, he wasn’t the one that baby proofed his ship to give me a home despite the danger that my identity caused, he wasn’t the one that struggled to make ends meet while dodging Imperials just to buy my medication when something went wrong with my pregnancy, he wasn’t the man whose hand I broke but never complained because I was going through a high risk delivery! He didn’t suffer through a sick infant and long sleepless nights, he never changed her diapers or take her shopping on whatever ports we were in! Cassian Andor never tucked her in at night and read stories to her or built toys out of whatever scraps and spare parts we had on hand, he never played dress up and tea parties or played the part of her prince! Cassian Andor never had those moments but there were others who did and they fit the role of father better than that two timing asshole any day!” She spat back at her and this time it was Shara’s turn to be surprised because what the hell gave Erso the idea that Cassian was anything but sincere in his affections for her. She began to take a step forward as Erso and the woman beside her quickly stood but she felt herself being pulled back by Wedge.

“Okay… while I’m about as confused by what’s happening here, it’s clear to me that you both need some time away from one another before things get more heated.” He said and it was clear that Erso had forgotten about him just as much as she had.

“Yes, I think it would be best if you both left.” The woman behind Erso said and her voice was about as warm as a Festian winter night. Shara turned on her heal then and stalked out of the door and she heard Wedge walking briskly to catch up to her.

“I think it’s best if you left this to Andor and Erso to sort out. I don’t know the history between them but I can put the pieces together and it doesn’t exactly look like a pretty picture. I know you care but trying to fix this for him will only make things worse and that back there was like a thermal grenade just detonated.” Wedge told her as they reached the landing bay and he walked away from her without another word.

Shara stared at him for a moment and decided to head back to her room and think things through. Hopefully Kes could help her fix the mess she made before she had to confess to Cassian about what she’d done. Unfortunately Cassian was still with Kes in their room and when she gave him a weak smile Cassian sighed and stood.

“I’ll try talking to Jyn, we need to at least get everything out.” Cassian rubbed his face tiredly and Shara hadn’t seen him this miserable and defeated in a while and then she realized what Cassian had said and her heart started pounding fast. _‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’_ She thought frantically as she blocked him.

“No. I think you should rest first and get a clear head before talking to her, who knows how badly that would end if the two of you were exhausted and confronted one another.” She said quickly and Cassian frowned at her as he studied her and she knew she’d been caught.

“I’m fine but I know there’s another reason you don’t want me to talk to her right now.” Cassian said calmly and she could see Kes raise a brow at that.

“Me? A reason?” She laughed airily and she knew that she was definitely not spy material.

“What did you do, Shara?” Cassian asked patiently and Shara bowed her head in shame because she knew she couldn’t lie to him.

“I might have confronted her about your relationship and well… we had words… she’s pretty pissed right now… I think she’s about a minute away from killing someone.” She confessed and Cassian groaned at her. Kes stared at her incredulously.

“What did she say?” Kes asked her and Cassian stared at her now in hesitation and curiousity.

“It… it wasn’t pretty. She… uh… she called Cassian a two timing… well let’s just say she really doesn’t believe in the depth of your feelings. And she uhh… well… she said that there were other men better suited to claim the role and name of father because they were the ones who were there for her and you were basically just some genetic donor.” She said filtering out as much of the conversation as possible.

“I guess I’ll talk to her tomorrow then. No need to risk getting shot at tonight.” Cassian said.

“I’m really sorry Cassian. I was just trying to help.” She told him and Cassian gave her a week smile.

“I know and I love you like a sister and all Shara but please just let me sort this out.” Shara just nodded at him because what more could she say and do? It was highly likely that Jyn Erso would kill her if she tried another confrontation.

Before Cassian could walk out the door though she grabbed his hand and stopped him, there was just one more thing she had to say. “I don’t really know her and I don’t know if this will help but she seems more like an actions speak louder type of girl than anything.” And with that she let go of his arms and allowed him to walk away and as her eyes traced his path she saw him glimpse back and throw her a smile.

* * *

Jyn waited for Bail and General Iblis to address her, she could sense the anxiousness and longing in the latter and was confused. She’d never met the man or seen him but he looked at her as though she were a ghost. She raised a brow wanting nothing more than for the two of them to get to what they wanted.

“Ina, this is Garm Bel Iblis. He was Corellia’s Senator for the longest time but in his childhood he grew up surrounded by the Jedi… well… one particular Jedi family in fact, yours.” Bail said quietly ever mindful of the probable spies. Jyn’s mind stopped working as she tried to take it in, beside her she could hear Maddie gasp in shock.

“I’m sorry? He’s what?” Jyn asked, sputtering.

“I was good friends with the Halcyons, my best friend was Lena Halcyon in fact. The third person in our group was Scerra. I was Barmy, Scerra was Scary, and Lena was Loony.” General Iblis said fondly and she could feel the sadness that emanated from this man. “I thought you all dead for so long, it never even occurred to me that Rostek could have hidden Scerra and Valin. I was just grieving and I gave up.” He explained.

“I understand, I allowed them to believe I was dead for the longest time. It was safest for everyone then but when circumstances changed, I needed them to know that there was someone else out there that needed to be protected.” Jyn told the General because she knew he would have been family.

“By change in circumstances you mean your daughter, don’t you?” the General asked and Jyn couldn’t help but stare in shock but then her eyes turned to her uncle and she realized that he may have told his friend about Vera. And her heart constricted as she thought of her daughter. “Peace, I don’t mean anything by it. Simply that, had I known that you were alive before this, I would have given you any and every support that could have been afforded.” And there was so much truth and sincerity in his words ringing within the Force that it was hard not to trust him.

“I thank you for that and I would have greatly appreciated this. You were recognized as a member of my family, of my clan, and as such I recognize you as my kin as well. I welcome you back to Clan Halcyon, respected elder of our hearts.” She said as she took his hand and pressed the back of it to her forehead, much as she had with Maz all those years ago. It was the traditional way of greeting and ‘adopting’ or acknowledging someone as a member of the Halcyon Clan for millennia untold and he deserved every respect given to him with the love and devotion to her clan that she could see from the visions that their contact had made.

_“You’ll always be my best friend Garmy.” A woman who looked much like her had said as she sat beside him. Grand Auntie Scerra was seated on his other side._

_“And you’ll always be my little sister.” General Iblis replied._

_“We’re family, all of us.” Scerra had affirmed and Jyn could see the careful swell on her stomach and a ring shining on her hand._

_“Are you ready for the wedding, Lena? It’s in two days.” The General asked._

_Lena Halcyon sighed and her happiness radiated from her and influenced others. “More than ready! I can’t even wait.” She had said and soon they began to dissolve into teasing as they narrated how their children would grow up together._

_“I have something to confess.” Lena said seriously as she placed her hand to her stomach and Jyn could see comprehension drawing into Scerra’s eyes._

_“You’re pregnant!” Scerra gasped and Lena nodded tearfully and happily._

_“I think so. I’m not really certain yet, it’s too early to tell but I want to wait until after the wedding to find out for sure. I want Ros to be there.” Lena said and soon she was pulled into a hug by the only man in their little trio._

_“Congratulations, though I do hope you impress upon your brothers that **I** take priority as the godfather.” Garm had said and Lena laughed happily._

Jyn returned to the present and threw her arms around the man as if something was urging her too. So much pain and sadness, so much loss and Jyn knew that he needed a family. “Welcome home grandfather.” She whispered to him and she heard her new found family gasp before hugging her tightly.

“I’m home. Thank you.” He replied as he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. “And I promise you that your grand uncle and your mother and daughter will all be avenged and we will do this together.” He said firmly.

“As will your family. I will ensure that so long as my blood lives, people will remember your children and your wife.” Jyn replied in kind.

“This is my sister, Alin Sol but to those she loves she is known as Maddie.” She said introducing him to someone who had been there from the start and a part of her still ached for her missing eldest sister Maia and she could still recall Senator Lux Bonteri’s heartbroken face as he had been informed of his goddaughter’s death.

“It’s nice to meet you, General.” Maddie had said with a warm smile as she held her hand out to him.

“Please call me grandfather.” He said as he brought her into a hug again and Jyn was sure that Maddie could feel his happiness singing out into the Force as his broken soul began to heal.

“Then call me Maddie.” Her sister had said. Jyn could see Bail smile with relief as he saw his friend find another purpose other than the rebellion.

“How likely is it that the council will believe me?” Jyn asked once things had settled down.

“Not likely, even with your father’s message, without your father awake and ready to testify the council is unlikely to act, and even then there’s the possibility that they would be stalled into inactivity because of fear, the council is divided and it would take something monumental to bring us together.” Uncle Bail said and Jyn could hear the Force whispering as he finished as if something was resonating with it, an event yet to pass and Jyn could see her father’s previous design floating around with what she herself had been able to study, the Force whispering in her ear that it was inevitable as Tarkin calmly said ‘fire’ and then Alderaan was quickly crumbling, the smell of the sea from her family’s lake house assaulted her as the cries of the people came all at once and then she could feel the life of billions people disappearing all at once. The taste of her favorite Alderaanian tea was in her mouth as she sat watching the end and a touch on her hand and she could see her daughter smiling at her. All of it was too much and her knees buckled as she heard Bail’s calming voice telling her to focus on one thing and she reached out into the Force and allowed Maddie’s bond to steady her as she used the memory of her daughter’s smile as she took her first steps towards her. The feeling of strong arms holding her up and guiding her to a chair brought her to her senses.

“What is it, dear one?” Bail asked her quietly as soon as she was seated.

“Alderaan will be destroyed, either future presented to me, if we act or don’t, it doesn’t matter. Its fate has already been sealed.” She said through the ragged gasps that moved through her body. She felt the horror of everyone present resonate with the Force and she threw a glance at her father, asleep and unaware of the horrors to come.

“Then you act, and I will prepare Alderaan.” Bail said as steely determination ran through him, his body tense. “I will see you tomorrow, dear one. Please rest now; you’ll only have another day after this before you present your case.” Bail said as he pressed a kiss at her forehead then at Maddie’s and headed for the door after Garm gave them both a gentle smile and a pat on the shoulder and soon both men were off talking quietly to one another, no doubt about Asha and the evacuation of Alderaan. She glanced at Maddie and knew that her sister had understood as Jyn discreetly passed the comm for the Elder Council, it was time for the Phantom Fleet to make an appearance once more. Scariff would show the Empire that the clones remember how they were used and it didn’t seem likely that they would forgive anytime soon. And soon enough the Jedi would be seen in field once more.

A knock on the door and Maddie hid the comm as Shara Bey and Wedge Antilles came in and while Jyn was initially happy to see them, she was even less so by the time the duo left and she was seething as she thought over the woman’s accusations and she took a deep breath and cleared her mind, calm and still and suddenly she felt the exhaustion seep back into her.

“Sleep, sister. I’ll take care of this.” Maddie said and brought her to the cot. And she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Maddie stared at her sister and waited until she was sure that her sister was well and truly asleep before she brought out the comm. A voice answered immediately and she took a deep breath. “This is Alin Sol of the Daughters of Amidala.” She said as she glanced at her sister once more.

“Greetings Lady Sol, this is Aayla Secura of the Elder Council. What do you need from us?” She heard the Jedi ask.

“I need the Phantom fleet to be ready and mobilized at Scarif in three days. Something’s coming and Lady Astra Nova believes that the fleet will be needed then.” She said and waited with a baited breath as she heard the noises in the background of the council discussing among themselves.

“Understood, the fleet will be ready by then. And we’ll be on standby.” She heard the voice of Admiral Jack, head of the clone fleet. She breathed a sigh of relief once the line was cut and she could feel the anticipation in the Force. She felt Luke’s gentle greeting as he woke and she laid down beside Jyn and allowed herself to relax. They would have a chance, even without the council. And with that she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luke woke to the rising of the Twin Suns and stretched out his presence to the Force as he greeted those still awake or just waking up within their bond. He had gone home to help out for the harvest leaving his sister to return to Alderaan without him, though his adoptive father was a great backup for protection. They had parted ways at Coruscant and Luke had been keen to leave for quite a lot of reasons, not the least of which was the presence of the Emperor and the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker roaming the halls, reigning in his presence and trying to avoid being seen by Vader up close was difficult but doable as he wore the Alderaanian guard uniform. Another difficulty that Luke struggled with was keeping his distance from Pooja Naberrie, the Senator to Naboo who just also happened to be one of their maternal cousins. She and Leia had become good friends and had often dined with them and Luke found it difficult not to just come out and tell the woman of their relation. He had only been introduced as Captain Antilles’ son and Leia’s cousin, nothing else was said of his background and when he was out of Tatooine he did his best to hide the accent that was so distinct within Hutt Space.

Luke prepared for the day and went about checking the vaporators and partway through the day had decided to do a flyby around Beggars Canyon. It was different flying by himself without Leia or Artoo and he missed his little droid but knew that he was better off with Leia on Alderaan where he could protect her. Luke grimaced as he thought of all the things he still had to read at night just to keep up with his studies and then he felt a chill run down his spine.

Luke could feel the storm brewing and it felt as though this was just the calm that came before it. He knew that he was at the outer edges for now and he could sense that Maddie and Jyn were at the very heart of it. Change was coming and so was death, the beginnings of war and devastation, a turning of the tides, it all sang within the Force.

* * *

Leia returned to Alderaan already missing her brother, her other half. It was always so difficult to be on Coruscant as she took in the shell that remained of her biological father and getting to know her cousin was so heartbreakingly bittersweet because she knew that to expose their relationship was to sign her death warrant but she could not help but get to know the other woman and she had eagerly asked questions about Naboo’s most beloved Queen, her mother.

She walked to her rooms and faltered as she passed through the rooms that had once been inhabited by Jyn and Vera as the echoes of the laughter and happiness emanated from that room as a ghost of a time long passed that could never be recaptured. Her heart ached for her sister and for her niece that never truly lived. Three was much too young to have experienced anything and it was now a life unlived, cut short by the cruelties dealt out by the Emperor and his merciless Empire, just another statistic in his lust for power. She returned Luke’s greeting before she began her nighttime rituals and allowed herself to meditate for a while. Something big was coming and she glanced out the window and into the Capital’s skyline with a feeling of dread as if she were looking out into a graveyard. She shook it off and settled herself in to sleep.

* * *

Days on Yavin IV were hot and humid. The members of the council had begun to arrive though the full council wouldn’t be complete until the next day. Jyn chose to stay in her father’s med suite as she and Maddie began to plan. Uncle Bail and General Iblis (as he was to be called for now so as not to arouse suspicion) generally brought food to them and stayed for a quiet meal. Their input was appreciated and much valued because neither girl had never truly been involved in a full on assault such as what they were planning, a suicide run on Scarif made by the two girls as the Phantom fleet engaged and one ship to receive the plans and bring them to the Alliance.

Bodhi and the Guardians came in from time to time to check up on them, their movements slightly restricted by the guards that followed them. Jyn spoke to them about Jedha, made them talk about their home and all that they’ve lived through in there and she listened with a fire as the Guardians described what life had been life in the years before the Empire with that far off wistful voice. She felt the indignation and anger that lit through those within the room as they had gotten to the invasion of the Imperials, the horror that the Guardians had lived through as they tried and failed to reclaim their beloved temple. They had been nothing but relics of a time long gone back then but now they were nothing but fragments of a history and religion that had seen the desert moon through the worst. Jyn and Maddie kept their plans to themselves in the off chance that her father would be able to wake up by then, though that seemed unlikely given the extent of his injuries.

Neither she nor Maddie could sleep and she knew that Mara (silent though she was) had already discovered their plans though she didn’t really know what Mara would do, as the Emperor’s Hand she was a busy woman and to go on leave unauthorized by the Emperor would be too suspicious and she knew what type of punishment the Emperor favored. Tomorrow would be the beginning of war.

She and Maddie opted for meditation instead and tried to deepen their bond to what it once was. The Force alerted them to the approaching duo as they opened their eyes. Jyn looked at the door just as it opened to admit the doctor that was to remove her father from the bacta. As she watched them lower him on to the bed that she’d slept on, she grasped the holo she’d found hidden within the folds of her father’s clothing. She glanced at it contemplatively as she turned it around her hand already knowing what was in it and why her father had kept it with him at all times.

She stared at it for another moment before inserting it into the holo projector. “I’ve run away from her for so long.” She told Maddie by way of explanation as she reached her hand out to her needing the support of one of the few people that knew of her existence. And they both watched as Jyn appeared all of seventeen once more holding a three day old Vera to her.

 _“Father, it’s been so long since we’ve spoken, since we saw one another and so much has changed in decade we’ve been separated.” The holo Jyn said. “If you’re watching this then **she’s** already made it to you and you know that she’s alive. Ten years of guilt on both of our parts, mine more than yours. Please don’t even think that I shouldn’t blame myself, I heard you and mother say that to me in the days after that were also the days before. She’s alive and she’s different but she’s still one of us and she’s sworn to do right by our family.” Jyn paused once more as she lifted the bundle higher so that it could clearly be seen._ The Jyn and Maddie that were currently watching it had been so enraptured that they hadn’t sensed the approach of other.

 _“It’s been so long since our family was torn apart but we found one another once more and our family has grown. This is Vera Hope, papa.” The holo Jyn said with another pause as she stared at her daughter adoringly and held her up to the camera._ The door slid open just then and the girls tensed and Jyn began to reach for the projector. _“She’s your granddaughter, I know what you’ll say, I’m young or possibly even be asking why Saw didn’t tell you about this and I know you’ve already guessed at the reason. If anyone had intercepted that message then people would know I’m alive and it’ll paint a large target on to her…_

 _I’ve left the front lines to raise her, she is my light, just as much as I was yours and Mama’s. Uncle Bail has been helping me take care of her whenever I’m visiting him. I hope that one day this war will be over and we can be together again, as a family. I love you so much, Papa. And I know it’s hard but you have to keep fighting for her future.” Jyn looked up with grim determination in her eyes._ Jyn finally managed to flick the switch and turn off the projector. She spun around then to see the wide eyed looks of disbelief from Mon Mothma and General Draven, to their side stood Garm and Bail who both looked at her with the sadness and understanding of an adult who’d known the loss of a child. Behind them Jyn could see Cassian’s face devoid of emotion and knew that he had seen and heard what she had said just before she had shut it off.

“I didn’t realize you have a child, Miss Erso.” The High Council Woman said as she recovered from her shock.

“Had, Lady Mothma, I _had_ a daughter. She was killed by a stray Imperial bomb two years ago.” Jyn told the other woman. She wasn’t going to hide her daughter’s existence anymore, she wasn’t going to hide from the pain nor was she going to let it rule her. Alderaan needed her, the family needed her and it was time to step up.

“So the Imperials kill your daughter and you run from them?” Draven asked in disgust.

“Run?” She asked with a laugh. “Oh, General.” She crooned at him as she stood up. “Tell me, in the past two years, what do Brentaal, Adraxi, and Ord Mantell have in common?” She asked as she walked up to him. It was Cassian who answered her though.

“They were the top three planets where Search Pairs were found dead.” He said stoically.

“And who do you think has been killing them?” Jyn asked sweetly as she batted her eyes at the men.

“They were killed by different people. I hardly think someone like you will be able to kill such highly trained Inquisitors.” Draven scoffed.

“Force adepts.” Jyn corrected.

“Excuse me?” Draven asked coldly and Jyn knew he didn’t like the way she was speaking to him.

“Those Inquisitors were barely trained Force Adepts. A fallen Jedi or a Dark Jedi, I’d have trouble with it but most of those Inquisitors were not properly trained. I took them out within minutes, the few Dark Jedi that I did encounter took me an hour of fighting before I killed them. My third kill on Brentaal for example, I had to stick my blade in him four times, the last went in between his eyes before I cut off his head and then I cut him to pieces before I headed for his partner, her I shot twice the moment she dropped the child she’d taken. So you see, I’ve been using my time tracking down the Search Pair that thought it was a good idea to throw a bomb at a group of children innocently gathered together to get to a family of Force Sensitives and I didn’t stop until I got them. So tell me General, does that sound like I’ve been sitting back and running away from the Empire.” She asked him.

“You were able to kill over a hundred Search Pairs? You?” He asked incredulously.

“It does help when you have Rahm Kota teaching you how to fight against a Force Adept. Of course, the Dark Jedi were different and it was a good thing none of them were in the league of Asajj Ventress, Dooku’s Dark Acolyte. Redeemed though she might be, she is still one kriffing scary fighter.” Jyn retorted as she shuddered when she thought of Ventress schooling her about the Dark Side and how to resist the temptation to fall. Master Kota had appeared and the two of them took turns dueling against her, sometimes even together and then they’d invite Quinlan Vos and those few weeks of intense training had done enough to help her hone her skills further. She could sense the apprehension mixed with fear as well as the thrill of excitement running through Draven and knew he was calculating her value based on how easily she’d taken out all of those Search Pairs.

Bail coughed then. “Well, the full council has finally gathered and they’re all waiting for you.” He said and Jyn nodded before placing a kiss to her father’s cheek.

“Sleep well, Papa.” She whispered before she and Maddie followed the Alliance members.

* * *

As Cassian entered the room he could hear Jyn talking but the words seemed garbled a bit, they had only really walked in when she had said the words granddaughter and his head snapped up immediately to see a holo of Jyn so young and with less of the sharpness to her. In fact she looked soft and content and the Jyn in the holo had a bundle that she’d raised and Cassian’s breath was stolen when he saw the newborn babe swaddled in linens sleeping peacefully in Jyn’s arms. That was his daughter right after she’d been born, this was what he’d missed. He took in every detail of the babe that he could from the holo and committed it to memory, this was what the Empire had taken away, this precious innocent light that had been everything to Jyn. ‘ _They would pay in blood.’_ He swore.

As he listened to Jyn baiting them on the thought struck him that there were over a hundred Search Pairs that had turned up dead in the past two years and none of them could be linked to any one person. Every time a Search Pair died, a family would up and move away, never to be seen and heard from again. That meant that Jyn must be hiding them away somewhere.

He watched the tender moment as Jyn pressed a kiss to her father’s cheek before they headed away to the meeting and as he watched her argue, he could feel the pride growing within him as he watched her argue with the members of the High Council but his heart sank as he realized that they weren’t going to sanction the mission and his blood boiled. _‘Actions speak louder.’_ Shara’s voice echoed in his mind and he immediately began formulating his plan as he spun around to gather others.

He went to Melshi first and explained the situation and he brought in others who felt that letting this go would was a sign that the Alliance was giving up and he knew that many would be angry at that, for all that they’ve lost and fought for, for the crimes that they’ve done and how bloody their hands have become… for High Command who has done nothing to stain themselves to give up after all the sacrifices that those in the lower structures had done was an unforgivable crime to them.

He glanced back and saw Jyn and Maddie storming out of the conference room talking quietly yet fiercely to one another and saw that they’d been stopped briefly by Bail Organa and General Iblis. When the two girls parted from the men, they headed straight to Bodhi and the Guardians. Cassian watched them talk for a few moments as he subtly motioned for the men to follow him.

As he got closer he heard them speak as Baze took note of them. “How many do we need?” He asked and there’s some smirk hidden beneath all that gruff, of that Cassian is sure.

“What are you talking about?” Jyn demands and Maddie has definitely seen them from the raised brow she gives him as she and Baze nod to Cassian and his group. He can see the shock in Jyn’s face, clear as day and he smiled at her.

“They were never going to believe you.” He pointed out and watched as she glared at him.

“I appreciate the support.” She said as she sighed.

“But I do. I believe you. We’d like to volunteer. Some of us…” Cassian paused as he tried to find the right words for the people he’d recruited, people like him. “… most of us, we’ve done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We’re spies, saboteurs, assassins. Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion. And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget I told myself it was for a cause that I believed in. A cause that was worth it. Without that, we’re lost. Everything we’ve done would’ve been for nothing. I couldn’t face myself if I gave up now. None of us could.” Cassian tells her, wills her to understand that they needed a reason to make all those atrocities they’ve committed be justified. That they’re lives had already been given up a long time ago and all they had left was the hope that one day, one day, there would come a time when the children would look up and see an entire galaxy where the Imperial Flag didn’t fly.

“It’ll be a bit cramped, but we’ll all fit. We could go.” Bodhi tells him and he trusts Bodhi to know the limitations of Imperial Cargo Shuttles.

“Okay. Gear up. Grab anything that’s not nailed down. Go, go, go!” He ordered and he saw the men scrambling away.

He saw K2 turn to address Jyn. “Jyn. I’ll be there for you.” And Cassian paused at that. “Cassian said I had to.” And… oh right… he’d said that, hadn’t he.

“I’m not used to other people sticking around when things go bad.” Jyn told him and he could see Maddie stiffen at that but there was a look of remorse on her face.

Cassian stared at her with a smile as he said the words he’d been dying to say from the moment he’d realized that she was still alive. “Welcome home.” And there it was, another step closer and he could take her in his arms. She smiled back at him before it dropped and she looked away.

“I’ll go say good bye to my father.” And with that she turned away from him, her steps brisk as he dropped the hand that he’d unconsciously raised.

Maddie stepped up in front of him with her head tilted and her eyes narrowed. “I still don’t like you but you’ve got points for style… you do realize this is a suicide run?” She said and Cassian just nodded. She stared at him for a moment longer before she turned and headed to Bail Organa and General Iblis.

“You do realize that when I said ‘actions speak louder’ I meant sweep her off her feet and kiss her not run after her in a suicide mission.” Shara said from behind him with a frown.

“I know but this is the right thing to do.” Cassian said and it felt right, if the flaw was discovered then there would be nothing that could save them.

“We want to come with you.” Kes said from his place beside Shara.

Cassian shook his head. That would be one of the worst things he could ever dream off. He couldn’t protect Jyn while worrying about Kes and Shara. “No, no. If we don’t make it back then someone needs to continue fighting.” He said before Shara grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Try to come back.” She whispered before she stepped away and allowed Kes to do the same. Cassian didn’t answer because there was nothing to say. The odds were stacked against it.

* * *

Jyn walked into that debriefing and took note of every single person inside the room. She knew many of them from her missions to Coruscant, others (like Hera Syndulla) from combat missions. She watched stoically as they played her father’s message and she’d kept her mouth shut as she listened to the members of High Command deliberate on the issue and a part of her just wants to scream coward at them for giving up but another part of her knows that these people were used to trying to decide what was best for their planets, for the innocents who would surely suffer because of any Rebel actions after all, nearly all of them had been sitting on the Senate since the Clone Wars.

“We must scatter the fleet. We have no recourse but to surrender.” Senator Pamlo said.

Uncle Bail looked at her incredulously. “Are we really talking about something that we’ve worked so hard to create?” He demanded and Jyn can feel the emotions, the fear and worry emanating from everyone.

“We can’t just give in.” Admiral Raddus said backing him up.

“We joined an Alliance, not a suicide pact!” One of the men said angrily and the fear was there.

And she listened to the debate degrade from there as they argued over the course of action. But she finally snapped when one of the Senators scoffed at the idea of the Death Star. “What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?” She demanded angrily.

“To lure our forces into a final battle. To destroy us once and for all.” Draven said coldly and Jyn really wanted to strangle him but found herself slipping due to the wave of calm that Maddie sent through their bond and so she blocked them all out once more to reign in her Force presence.

“If the Empire has that kind of power, what chance do we have?” Senator Pamlo said and Jyn’s calm broke once more.

“What chance do we have? The question is ‘What choice?’ Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces? You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now!” She said as she thought of everything she knew about the Emperor, information that her mother (and later, her and Maddie) had gathered from his beginnings to his associations and she shuddered. She knew that it may now be time to reveal this to them.

“YES!” One of the Rebels agreed.

“Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha.” She tells them coldly and tried not to shiver at the thought of the moon that had been home to some of her friends. She fervently wished that most if not all of the civilians were able to evacuate.

“What is she proposing?” Another rebel asked.

“Quiet, let the girl speak.” Hera Syndulla ordered as she gave Jyn a meaningful smile.

“With my father’s condition unpredictable, we can’t hope to have him give us the plans but you can send a team of your best troops to Scarif. Send the whole Rebel Fleet if you have to. We need to capture the Death Star plans if there is any hope of destroying it.” She said as she glanced at everyone in the room.

“You’re asking us to invade an Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?” Senator Pamlo asked in shock.

“Rebellions are built on hope.” She said as she remembered Cassian saying the same thing on Jedha back when this all began a few days ago.

“There is no hope.” Senator Vaspar said and Jyn can feel the defeat in him.

“I say we fight.” Admiral Raddus said.

Senator Pamlo shook her head. “I can’t condone something that would endanger the lives of entire planets filled with innocents. I’m sorry but I can’t make my people or anyone else a target. I say the Rebellion is done.” She said and Jyn can feel the woman’s dreams and idealisms breaking and wonders if the woman knows she’s projecting this defeat but underneath it all, Jyn can feel the desire to protect, to uphold her promise to her people and Jyn admires her.

“And what if I were to tell you that Tarkin has already chosen a planet to use it on?” Jyn asked as a hush fell upon the group and the tension raised. _‘Careful.’_ Maddie prodded her mentally.

“He wouldn’t do that. The Emperor wouldn’t allow it.” Senator Jebel said confidently. “Besides, what would a girl like you know about it?” He sneered.

Jyn levelled him with a glare. “The Emperor has been in collusion with Tarkin for far longer than you can imagine. The Tarkin Doctrine was created before the Empire itself rose. ‘Rule through force of will rather than through the force itself’, remember?” She said as she handed Draven a data stick and motioned for him to allow the data to be shown to everyone.

He took it with a raised brow even as he bristled at being told what to do. His eyes opened wide as the first of the data began to show. “What… what is this?” He asked.

“The reason my mother and I were in the Jedi Temple the day the Purge happened.” She began as she saw everyone’s head snap around to face her. “My mother had another name, Rabe Vanko. She died before she could inherit the title of Countess of Juranno. She was Alderaani-Corellian but she served one term as a handmaiden of Amidala. She formed a close friendship with a few Jedi, most notably Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, and the latter was someone she was grateful to for the help he and his padawan had given to Saw and Steela Guerrera, my mother’s step siblings. The Jedi High Council had asked her to investigate Dooku’s associations in a way that the Jedi wouldn’t have been able to do, and since Senator Amidala was still on good terms with my mother, she had given her some resources to start…” She paused once more as she glanced at everyone in the room and took in their reactions, and she could feel the shock that emanated from the crowd though Uncle Bail and Grandfather Garm staring at her with pride and she centered herself as she drew on the teachings of the handmaidens.

“She found a connection between Palaptine and Dooku, small though it might have been and from there found another connection to Tarkin. Dooku was a new player, one they’d manipulated into falling by ensuring the death of his beloved former student, Qui Gon Jinn. But Palpatine and Tarkin, as far as my mother could tell, had orchestrated the Stark Hyper Space War and the tragedy at the Conference of Eriadu. The two of them placed Nute Gunray in power and then prompted him to invade Naboo knowing that Queen Amidala, who was new and untested and who had promised peace, would be forced to act. The Invasion of Naboo was Palpatine’s grasp for power and it won and when his term was ending he sought a way to extend it and grab for more.” She said.

“The Clone Wars!” Senator Pamlo gasped as more of the information popped up and Jyn nodded.

“He made sure to force the Jedi into the conflict to further destabilize the situation and blamed them for everything. He needed a way to get the Jedi out of the way because they were wild cards for him.” Jyn wanted to reveal the fact that he was a Sith as well but Maddie had mentally turned down her idea. “So he made sure that even if the Jedi ever discovered his part in it, they would all take the fall and die. He made sure that every clone was implanted with chips that would force them to massacre the Jedi or any force sensitive, though that was just one of the hundred or so clone orders that my mother had been able to decipher. During that time, Tarkin presented the schematics and plans for a battle station that would one day be known as the Death Star, Palpatine became interested in it and gave the plans to Dooku.” And there it was, another spike of shock and alarm swept through the crowds but she persisted.

“When Dooku died and the Jedi were massacred, when the Republic fell and the Empire rose, Tarkin took back the plans and ordered his men to begin their research on the Death Star… so… what makes you think that Tarkin doesn’t have a target in mind when he’s been dreaming about this since the Clone Wars? What makes you think that he won’t use it when it would be the perfect way to demonstrate why the Empire shouldn’t be disobeyed? Because whether or not we get the plans, the fate of one planet may have already been sealed.” She finished.

High Command was silent for a moment as they tried to digest this. “We can’t act yet, we’ll need time to verify all of this.” One of the Senators spoke up and her heart dropped as she heard the others agree. When the meeting was finished she walked out of the room with Maddie beside her.

 _‘We’re still going aren’t we?’_ Maddie asked her through their bond.

 _‘Of course we are.’_ She replied as her mind began formulating a plan. _‘If we could get Bodhi, the two of us can get into Scarif and use some uniforms, I still have some access codes from a few of the ISBs that I’ve killed and a few of my own as well.’_ She said.

 _‘Great, and even if the Alliance won’t help us, the Phantom Fleet will still be there to back us up.’_ Maddie replied and anything else they would have said was interrupted by her Uncle and Grandfather’s arrival.

“This isn’t going to stop you, is it?” Uncle Bail asked wearily.

“No.” Jyn admitted and he sighed.

“Very well. Be careful, you two.” Grandfather said and they spoke a bit about mundane topics, trying to steer clear of the Wampa in the room. When they finally separated, Grandfather gave her hand a squeeze and left.

She made her way to Bodhi and the Guardians rather frustrated. She couldn’t see Cassian and a part of her was disappointed.  “You don’t look very happy.” Baze noted.

“Of course she doesn’t. They prefer to dither and hide while one of Tarkin’s monstrosities is about to be unleashed upon the galaxy.” Maddie said angrily and Jyn stiffened as she thought of her other visions of Tarkin’s research.

“And you two?” Baze asked them as if it weren’t the most obvious things in the galaxy and a part of Jyn’s heart fell as she realized that the two Guardians would want to join them.

“They want to fight.” Chirrut said as he grasped his staff.

“So do I. We all do.” Baze replied as he stared at something behind her.

“The Force is strong.” Chirrut piped up and Jyn wanted to scoff because she was still bitter about the Force taking her daughter from her.

“I don’t know how we’re going to take down the Empire with just the five of us.” Jyn said dryly.

“How many do we need?” Baze asked and there’s something teasing about the way he says it and she frowns.

“What are you talking about?” She can’t help but ask before Baze and Maddie are motioning to something behind her and she turns around to the sight of Cassian surrounded by men of the Rebellion. And as Cassian explains everything… all she can think is _how? Why? And how am I supposed to protect so many people?_ But another part of her swells with happiness as Cassian is looking at her in a way that reminded her so much of will and suddenly it’s all too much because he’s standing in front of her, less than an arm length away and when he tells her ‘Welcome Home’, she’s brought back to those days all those years ago when they were pretending to be different people and that shatters it, the reminder of how things end.

So she reluctantly pulls herself away from him and ignores the way her heart shatters as she murmurs an excuse of saying good bye to her father and forces herself to walk away. The moment she was in her father’s room, she threw herself on to the chair by his side and lay her head beside his arm for a while. She scanned the room and saw the cylindrical ‘project’ she’d been working on for the past few days and placed it by her blaster (though hidden from view) and she knew that Maddie had brought her own with her. She found a holo recorder and she recorded a message to her father, a precaution just in case he woke and she’d died, at least he knew that she loved him with all of her heart.

When Maddie came for her, she stood up and kissed her father on the forehead whispering a silent ‘I love you, Papa’. She walked out of the room without another glance, a holo chip on the bedside table was all that was left as the evidence that she’d been there. She met her Uncle and Grandfather  in the hallway close to her father’s room, they were talking with Hera Syndulla and they paused when they saw them approach. Their goodbyes were bittersweet and they promised to look after her father and Hera whispered a quiet ‘I’m sorry and thank you’ as they passed.

Finally they were in the landing bay and she met up with Cassian and the rest of the Rebels. They walked stealthily to the stolen ship and boarded. “May the Force be with us.” She said as soon as they were all on board.

As Bodhi began the flight prep one of the Controllers messaged them. “Cargo shuttle, read back, please. What’s going on out there? That ship’s off limits. No one’s supposed to be on board until further instructions are given.” The Controller said.

Bodhi looked nervous as he looked at her in fear. “Yes, yes we are. Affirmative.” He said.

“That’s an impounded Imperial ship. What’s your call sign, pilot?” The Controller asked.

“Um…” Bodhi said as he glanced at Jyn once more.

“We need to go, now.” She said quietly and he nodded.

“Rogue… it’s Rogue One.” He said and Jyn could feel the acceptance in the Force and she heard Maddie’s quiet gasp beside her. This… this was where their path had always been heading.

“Rogue One?” The Controller began confused. “There is no Rogue One!” He said.

“Well, there is now.” K2 announced.

“Rogue One, pulling away.” Bodhi said determined.

“Pulling away.” K2 repeated as the ship took off. She and Maddie shared a look, it seemed Rogue One was following the Will of the Force just as Chirrut had told them.

* * *

Mon Mothma walked with Bail Organa and Germ Bel Iblis through the halls of the base. The other Senators had dispersed into groups and headed off to different areas but it was these two that she was most interested in talking to. She wasn’t blind or stupid, she knew that Jyn Erso was planning something.

“Despite what others say, war is inevitable.” She tells them and the men glance at her.

“Yes, I agree. I must return to Alderaan to inform my people that there will be no peace. We will need every advantage.” He said firmly as he glanced at Garm. The two of them knew something but they weren’t telling her.

Mon decided on another tactic. “You’re friend, the Jedi.” She said as Bail nodded, she’d heard him mention the Jedi just once but he hadn’t told her the Jedi’s identity and Bail had been friends with quite a few Jedi back in the day that were still unaccounted for.

“He served me well during the Clone Wars and has lived in hiding since the Emperor’s Purge. Yes, I’ll send for him.” Bail told her and she remembered what Jyn Erso had said about the chips inside the clones. It had made her sick as she thought of the poor Jedi who had died for the Republic and because of the Republic and the Clones who were treated as nothing more than living battle droids who were programmed to kill the Jedi they so loved.

“You’ll need someone you can trust.” She points out.

“He already has one. I know the Jedi he speaks off and I know how to find him but my place is here. Though I do believe that he has someone in mind already. Someone familiar with this particular Jedi.” Garm had said when he noticed her glancing at him.

Bail nodded. “I would trust her with my life.” He began and Mon realized that the two of them were talking about Leia. “Captain Antilles, I have a mission for you.” He said as Captain Antilles stepped forward from where he’d been following. He had only glimpsed Raymus Antilles’ son a few times and often when he was wearing his Guard Uniform when trailing after Leia. She couldn’t help but wonder if the young man was protecting his cousin at that very moment.

“Sir.” Raymus had said and she listened closely as Bail gave the Captain his instructions.

* * *

Jyn smiled at Cassian from across the small ship as she grasped her necklace, on her lap was a pouch filled with kyber crystals that Chirrut had returned to her earlier. She felt the Force ring even before they left hyperspace and before Bodhi could announce it, she knew where they were. And as the ship dropped from hyperspace she breathed deeply. Rogue One had arrived at Scarif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it might seem a lengthy chapter but I felt like this was a necessary one. And yes, I've kinda been imagining the scene where Jyn punched Draven for a long time now. The next chapter will be Scarif and we all know what happened in the movie. The crystals will play a huge role and the Phantom fleet will be arriving soon. We're so close to the end of Rogue One and the start of A New Hope. Also, it was only the last four pages that I needed to work on, in all honesty most of the chapter had already been done since July. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	17. Scarif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle happens on the beaches of Scarif and out in Space above it. A friend of Jyn shows up to help and a lot of people make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars is not mine, unfortunately. I'm sorry this took so long and it'll probably take longer for the next chapter to be put up. Just a warning, this chapter jumps perspectives a lot. The next one would probably be shorter than this. Not exactly sure since I haven't written it yet.

When they dropped out of hyperspace they were immediately hailed by a Gate Controller. A part of her wished that Cassian had never brought more people into this, at least if they had died by the energy shield then her guilt wouldn’t follow her but she was grateful as well, to know that there were others who thought the same as she did, felt the way she did, was vindicating. As Bodhi transmitted the clearance code her hand reached for the crystal around her neck and she breathed slowly as she allowed her presence to stretch.

With Maddie’s mind boosting her, she could see what the Gate Controller was seeing and not wanting to take the chance she reached for Maddie’s strength once more. _‘You will approve the clearance code no matter what it says.’_ She whispered into the man’s mind and heard him repeat it quietly. And soon enough they were cleared to land.

As the ship approached the ground, Jyn turned to the men in front of her and took a deep breath. She knew that while Cassian was their ‘CO’, she had basically called them to war herself and she needed to give them her words, her directions, her promise. She was leading them to their deaths and they deserved better than silence. _‘Steady.’_ Maddie’s voice says as she mentally brushes her mind.

“Saw Gerrera used to say that one fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose could take the day.” Jyn paused as she remembered all of Saw’s stories about his sister. “They have no idea we’re coming, they have no reason to expect us. If we can make it to the ground, we’ll take the next chance, and the next. On and on until we win… or the chances are spent. The Death Star Plans are down there. Cassian, K2, and I will find them. We’ll find a way to find them.” She promised as she threw an apologetic glance at Maddie.

The pack that Bail had handed them had a uniform for an Inquisitor and one for a female Intelligence officer, she knew that Cassian would just steal an officer’s uniform and she needed to be there because she knew her father better than anyone there. Maddie just gave her a smile before Chirrut handed Jyn a pouch. She couldn’t help the stare that she was giving it, the last time she had seen it was after Vera had died. She emptied the pouch as the Kyber crystals that she’d liberated when she was pregnant fell into her hand. She counted the crystals and knew why they had called to her. Fifteen crystals if one discounted the ones that rested on the necks of the two Guardians.

One of the crystals called to her and another, she knew, called to Maddie. That left thirteen, the exact number of sentient beings left over without crystals that came with them on their mission. Cassian stared at her as he finished his briefing and she could feel his shock at the kyber in her hands. “I ‘liberated’ these from Jedha years ago. I never knew why. But now, I think I do. Take one.” She said as she motioned to it.

She turned to Maddie once the crystals were gone from her hand as her sister handed her the pack and they went down to the small fresher and changed quickly. She saw the surprise that filtered through their Alliance comrades. “Where did you get that?” Sefla asked.

“Our original plan was to take Bodhi and the two guardians, infiltrate Scarif subtly and hope that we wouldn’t get noticed with the guardians sabotaging comms. To do that, I needed the Imperial Uniforms that I’ve stolen throughout the years and luckily, Bail Organa always travels with a set for me.” She said cheekily.

“And if the codes hadn’t worked?” Cassian asked dryly as he eyed her in the black uniform.

Jyn grinned at him. “After all the Search Pairs I’ve killed throughout the years, you didn’t think I have one or two codes that are still viable? I do have contacts within the ISB who keep them clean.” She said as Cassian sighed. And then Sefla had to go on and give her and Maddie ranks, she saw Cassian’s smug grin as he teasingly called her ‘Sergeant.’

The light atmosphere disappeared as Bodhi motioned for them to hide with the approach of the Inspection team. They hid in tight spaces and sprung out of all corners within moments of the Inspection team’s boarding. Cassian stripped quickly and changed into the officer’s uniform as Sefla and Tonc dressed into the Storm trooper’s uniforms. They gave Rostoc the technician’s uniform since he had experience on radios and comms.

“Good luck, little sister.” Baze said with a grip on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

“May the light of the Force be with all of you.” Jyn told them before giving a quick hug to Maddie and trailing after Cassian, she couldn’t help glancing back one last time and she saw her sister discretely bring out a long cylindrical object and insert her crystal into it and Jyn smiled beneath the helmet, her sister might just outlive them all.

And her smile grew wider as she heard her sister begin snapping at the poor bewildered officers, her voice sharp and authoritative as she began directing them into unloading ‘precious technology’ that were originally meant for Eadu. Yes, her sister would survive this.

It was as she turned her eyes to the beach that she felt her blood run cold as she remembered the vision of her death. _‘Well… I always knew I was going to die on a beach with Will’s arms wrapped around me. At least it’s for a worthy cause and at least I’m not leaving Vera orphaned.’_ She thought as she strode in beside Cassian. She noticed that everyone they encountered shied away from her even if they couldn’t see her face through the mask, and even if it was evident that she was a woman, they often glanced at the saber strapped at her side and she knew that the others thought of it as nothing more than a prop and while it was, at least until she placed the crystal she’d taken from the pile into it, that didn’t mean they needed to know that.

Jyn stood beside the door nonchalantly, her uniform making people shy away from her corridor as Cassian and K2 worked on getting the map, she frowned beneath her mask as she felt something tugging at her mind. It was shielded but it was insistently trying to lead her somewhere. As K2 stepped out of the room with Cassian she stared at them.

“Kay?” Cassian asked.

“Our optimal route will place us in the path of no more than eighty nine storm troopers. We’ll make it no more than thirty three percent of the way before we are killed.” He said.

Cassian looked at her as he brought his comm up to his mouth but Jyn shook her head. “You forget, I’m an ‘Inquisitor’, we can make it farther than that. Just have Kay lead us.” She told them.

“I hardly think…” Kay began but she motioned for him to be silent.

“Just do it Kay.” Cassian said and soon enough they were walking down corridors and into the heart of the Tower. They stopped when they encountered a group of troopers blocking their way. She saw Cassian twitch, his hand going for his blaster before a figure in black approached.

“Leave us.” A woman’s voice commanded as Jyn’s heart leapt in worry and joy.

“Ma’am!” The troopers said together as they saluted her and then Jyn and Cassian.

“You’re late.” The woman said addressing them sharply as the troopers left quickly. Beneath her helmet Jyn smiled until she saw Cassian raise his blaster once the troopers were far enough away.

She grabbed Cassian’s hand again. “Cassian, don’t.” She said.

“Are you crazy? She’s a real Inquisitor and you’re not.” He hissed at her.

“Do you trust me?” She asked him softly and he faltered and lowered his hand, giving her all the answer she needed.

The woman removed her mask as Cassian’s stiffened. “Hello, Igan Vox.” She smiled, her red hair a stark contrast to the dark walls of the tower.

“Renee Dwight!” Cassian said stoically.

Jyn was confused as she removed her own helmet. “You two know each other, sister?” She asked Mara.

“We’ve met once before Vivi was born.” Mara said and Jyn blinked. “I knew that the two of you were connected in some way so I let him go rather than stick my saber in him.” She said.

“Wait a minute, what are you even doing here?” Jyn asked as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

Mara smiled. “Let’s just say… I had a feeling I needed to be here and followed my instincts. I’ve bought you some time but it won’t be a lot. Krennic is here and he’s just ordered your father’s data pulled up. I’ve placed a temporary communications jam on this place for any Imperial frequency and I’ve put the security footage on loop, neither will hold so I suggest you get moving.” And with that she was off, her helmet back on her head.

“What was that?” Cassian asked as they walked through the quiet corridor.

“That… that was family coming through for me. With any luck, she’ll be able to figure out a way to distract Krennic farther.” Jyn told him before they entered the data vault.

The guard looked up at them in shock and then turned to Jyn nervously, an Inquisitor’s wrath was nearly as feared as Vader’s. “Can I help you?” He asked trying to be brave.

“That won’t be necessary.” K2 said before knocking him out. As soon as they had figured out how to enter the vault, Jyn gave one of her blasters to K2.

“You’ll need this. You wanted one, right?” Jyn asked K2.

K2 took the blaster from her and tilted his head. “Your behaviour, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected.” He said as Cassian pulled her into the data vault.

“I think it’s time for that distraction.” K2 began. “They’ve begun to figure out that there’s a problem with internal communication and cameras within this area.” He finished.

Cassian brought his comm out once more. “Melshi, talk to me.” He said as Jyn began to scan through her father’s records.

“Ready, ready. Standing by.” Melshi’s voice said, cackling through the comm.

“Light it up.” Cassian said before hiding his comm again.

* * *

“What is one of Isane’s inquisitors doing here?” Krennic asked scornfully. “And where is your ISB pair?”

“She’s outside ensuring the transfer of certain… sensitive items for the Emperor. We’ve been here for two days, Director.” Mara said stoically. She watched Krennic scowl at her and how she’d thrown around the fact that she knew more information than he did about the Emperor’s interests before he could utter another reply however, an explosion rocked the tower and they saw the fire burning across the beach.

As Krennic took control, Mara walked away. “Where are you going Inquisitor?” He demanded.

“One of the rebels just made the mistake of using the Force. I have my target now.” She said without a backward glance as she stalked through the halls though she was grinning beneath her mask at the thought of seeing Maddie.

* * *

As Maddie walked down the ramp of the shuttle she saw the guards and troopers begin to salute her. “I had no idea you would be here ma’am.” The officer in front of her said.

“Obviously, I’m here with an Inquisitor to see to the transfer of delicate equipment that had originally been bound for Eadu.” She said.

Maddie levelled the man with a glare. “Well? What are you waiting for? Unload all of these crates carefully!” She snapped at them and watched in satisfaction as they began to run around trying to follow through with the string of commands she was giving. This continued on for the better part of an hour before an explosion rocked the beaches.

“Well? Forget the damned crates and get those bloody rebels!” She said furiously as the comms began to fill up with the false reports of rebel activity. She cursed internally as she saw the shield gate close and she brought out the lightsaber she’d just built. Before she could take off for her troops however, Mara’s presence greeted her urgently and she stilled as she gently prodded Mara. _‘Why are you here?’_ She asked. _‘Trying to save you and big sis apparently.’_ Mara said bemusedly.

She shook her head and cut off her connection before taking off in a full sprint backed by the Force towards the men. She jumped in between the troopers bolts and the rebels as she lit her saber and deflected the bolts. She saw the troopers recoil and heard their hurried reports.

“The Rebels have a Jedi with them!” One of them said urgently before she decapitated him. She felt the shock and awe of Rogue One behind her as their morale boosted at the sight of her blue saber and they fought back with renewed vigor.

As soon as the immediate threats were dealt with she turned back to the men and smiled. “Well? What do you boys say to making one hell of a racket before we all crash and burn?” She asked as the men cheered. She saw Chirrut and Baze smile before they separated with Cassian’s call to Bodhi and Rostoc about transmitting outside the shields. She knew then that their fates were sealed in Scarif.

She shook those thoughts off as she watched the few rebel fighters that were able to make it in before the shield gate closed. She waved her saber at them as she moved to take out the AT-AT.

* * *

Mon Mothma walked through the halls of Yavin 4 talking to a few members of High Command as she thought of Jyn Erso’s warning about a target that had already been decided for the Death Star’s demonstration when one of the Communication officers ran to them.

“Senator! Senator!” He called out loudly.

Blue Leader stepped in front of him. “Stop right there, Private.” He said sternly.

“Let him speak.” Mon said as she burned with curiosity.

“Intercepted Imperial transmission, Ma’am. Rebels on Scarif.” He said and Mon couldn’t help but glance at the other members of High Command, now was the time to make their move.

“I need to speak to Admiral Raddus.” She said as she began to look for the man.

The Private shook his head and smiled grimly. “He’s already returned to his ship. He’s gone to fight.” He finished.

“Then I suppose we should follow his example.” She said and soon enough the announcements began all over the base as Pilots began to run towards their fighters.

“I guess I’ll see you after this, Senator, General.” Hera Syndulla said as she began to walk towards her ship where Ezra Bridger was waiting. Hera said a brief goodbye to her lover, Commander Jarrus, as she and the Phoenix Squadron took to flight.

“May the Force be with you.” Mon said as the base suddenly became empty.

* * *

Out in space, the Alliance Fleet began to come out of hyperspace.  As the fleet gathered, Admiral Raddus stared out at the planet in front of them. “This is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance. All Squadron leaders, report in.” He ordered.

One by one the Red, Blue, and Gold Squadron commed in as they began to engage the Imperial fighters that had just arrived with its fleet.

“Red and Gold squadron, attack formation. Defend the fleet. Blue squadron, get to the surface before they close that gate.” Admiral Raddus ordered.

“Copy, your Admiral. Blue squadron, on me.” Blue leader said.

“Copy, Blue leader.” The squad said before they dived down. Raddus watched as the Blue squadron all made it to the other side of the shield before it closed. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the ongoing battle, they needed to get the shield down to ensure that his men could get back out with the plans.

* * *

“The Rebel Fleet has arrived.” Kay said into the comms.

Jyn startled at that. “What?” She asked.

“There’s fighting on the beach. They’ve locked down the base, they’ve closed the shield gates.” Kay replied.

“So we’re basically trapped?” She asked.

“We could transmit the plans to the rebel fleet. We’d have to get a signal out to tell them it’s coming. It’s the size of the data files that’s the problem. They’ll never get through. Someone has to take the shield gate down.” Kay explained.

“Bodhi. Bodhi. Can you hear me? Bodhi, tell me you’re out there. Bodhi!” Cassian said urgently.

Jyn felt as if she stopped breathing for a moment as silence descended before the comm cackled. “Hello, I’m here. We’re standing by. They’ve started fighting, the base is on lockdown.” Bodhi said as the world began to spin once more.

“I know, listen to me! The rebel fleet is up there. You’ve got to tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans.” Cassian said.

“Wait! I can’t. We’re not hooked into the comm tower. We’re not tied in.” Bodhi replied as she and Cassian looked at one another. Jyn saw Cassian stare at the screen intently, his lips pursed.

“It’s the only way we’re getting them out of here. Find a way! Cover our backs.” Cassian ordered and there was another pause, the air was heavy and she knew that Bodhi understood what Cassian was saying, this was going to be their final chance.

“Understood.” Bodhi said and then he was gone again.

Jyn and Cassian went back to staring at the screen as Cassian briefly grabbed her hand and held it tight. “Project code names: Stellarsphere, Mark Omega, Pax Aurora, War-Mantle, Cluster Prism, Black Saber…” Jyn read off as Cassian scrolled through it.

“Stop! There! That’s the one.” Jyn said as she stared at the words on the screen.

Cassian looked at her incredulously. “How do you know?” He asked.

“Because I’m Stardust.” Jyn said with a smile.

He stared at her for a few moments before he turned on his comm again. “Kay, we need the file for Stardust.” He said.

“Stardust.” Kay’s mechanical voice confirmed and as the file was being pulled out, the power turned off and Jyn knew that they had discovered the breach.

“Kay.” Cassian called again and she could feel the desperation emanating from him now. She knew what he was thinking, he’d led his friends here, they were going to die in a pointless mission if they couldn’t send those files.

“Climb, climb.” Kay ordered. “You can still send those plans to the fleet. If they open the shield gate, you can broadcast from the tower. Locking the vault door now.” He said. Jyn could see the conflict in Cassian, this was his best friend, his mission partner and now he was going to ‘die’, it didn’t matter that he was a droid.

“Kay! Kay!” Cassian said desperately as he called for his friend again.

“If you hardwire the kyber into the console, you can rig it to explode but I can’t promise you’ll make it out.” Jyn said as an idea came to her.

“Noted. And for the record, I don’t exactly have a way of getting out now.” Kay said as the sound of blaster fire came through the comm channel. “Good bye.” Kay said as the tower rocked once more from the explosion outside the vault doors.

“Kay!” Cassian yelled and Jyn could feel the anguish he was projecting in the Force. _‘Thank you, Kay. You bought us time.’_ She thought as she grabbed Cassian’s hand and ordered him to climb.

* * *

Within the command center of the data tower, Orson Krennic stood watching the chaos descend as he gritted his teeth at Galen Erso’s treachery. He had placed his best friend in a position of power and prestige, allowed him to explore the world of science without any limits and his thank you was a stab in the back! His thoughts then turned to the girls on the platform, it was dark and he couldn’t clearly make her out but her eyes had glowed green for a moment as their eyes caught and there was something familiar about it. He shook his head and returned his attention to the battle at hand.

“Sir! Unauthorized access at the data vault.” One of the soldiers said.

“What?” He asked angrily. _How had they gotten that far in?_

“It’s just come in, sir.” The soldier replied. Orson glanced around the room and made his decision.

“Send my squadron into battle. Two men with me now! Get that breach under control!” He said as he walked out of the command center.

* * *

“Get ready, we’re going to have to get out there.” Bodhi said as he began to gather the wires.

“What are you doing?” Rostoc asked as he fidgeted in his technician’s uniform.

“They closed the gate, we’re stuck here.” Bodhi paused to let the message sink in. “But, the rebel fleet is pulling in. We just have to get a signal strong enough to get through to them and let them know we’re trapped down here. For that, we have to connect to the communications tower. Now, I can patch us in over here, the landing pad but you have to get on that radio and get one of the guys out there to find a master switch. Get them to activate the connection between us and that comm tower.” Bodhi explained.

“Ok.” said Tonc after a pause.

“Then go!” Bodhi snapped.

Rostoc and Bodhi went down the ramp quickly with Sefla and Tonc following after them. He could hear Tonc talking to Melshi rather quickly. Just as they were finishing up, a squad of Death Troopers arrived. Bodhi felt his heart drop because it was too soon; they hadn’t finished the connection yet.

Suddenly, one of the trooper’s heads fell off, followed by another. The troopers turned to face a woman in an Inquisitor’s uniform holding a purple lightsaber. Bodhi’s heart skipped a beat before he realized that the woman couldn’t possibly have been Jyn because she was still in the data vault with Cassian.

The light of the saber and the Inquisitor’s dark form blurred purple and black as she moved with a speed that Bodhi had never seen. The blaster shots deflected from the wide sweeping arcs of her movements and within moments all of the Death Troopers were dead. Bodhi forced himself back into his work, taking a leap of faith that she was a friend sent there to help.

* * *

“Bodhi? Are you there? Have you got the switch?” Cassian asked as he clung to the data center.

“Almost, I just need to get back to the shuttle.” He said as it cut off again.

Jyn paid them no mind as she stretched her arm trying to get file when she nearly lost her balance. “I’ve got it!” She told Cassian.

“Careful!” Cassian said, his momentary panic washing through her. “You okay?” He asked just as the door to the side opened and Krennic began to fire at them. She saw Cassian take a blast meant for her just as he called her name and the next thing she knew he was falling, he hit a few of the steel beams before she was able to call on the Force and slow his descent her heart pounding. A part of her wanted to just let go of the bar then and there, to forget about the mission and just fall as well so that they could at least die together but she forced herself out of those thoughts and focused on climbing.

 _‘For Cassian.’_ Those words repeated over and over as she climbed her way up.

* * *

“Melshi, Melshi! Come in please.” Bodhi’s voice cackled through the comm.

Melshi glared at it as he stared at the group of men with him and at the console surrounded by troopers, they had broken away from Maddie a while back as she went to get those Blue Squadron members who were able to eject out before their X-Wings exploded.

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me.” He heard Chirrut say over and over again as he began to make his way out of the alcove they’ve hidden themselves in. Melshi watched in awe as all of the blaster bolts missed the blind Guardian.

“Chirrut! Come back!” He heard Blaze yell as Melshi began shooting at the Troopers who’d gone out of their hiding spot to try and hit Chirrut.

“I don’t believe it.” Basteren said from behind him just as Bodhi’s voice cackled in the comm with a gleeful ‘Yes!’ Just as Chirrut was about to make his way back to them a grenade landed by his feet.

“No!” Melshi heard Maddie’s voice somewhere from the side before the grenade floated from Chirrut just as it exploded, throwing him back. Baze rushed from his side as he and the rest provided cover, he didn’t know what was said as Baze laid Chirrut down before charging at them, he took down six troopers before he fell while Maddie went on a rampage. Soon enough all the troopers were down and she knelt by Baze first and then Chirrut, her mouth set in a grim line.

“They’re still alive. Barely, we’ll take them back to the shuttle and I can hopefully heal them there.” She said before she led the way. It wasn’t too long before they made it back to the shuttle to meet Bodhi and the rest, surprisingly they’ve only lost four men from the original ground assault team that he led. Yosh Calfor, Eskro Casrich, Farsin Kappehl, and Jav Mefran all of whom Melshi had known and worked with for years.

Melshi paused at the sight of the Inquisitor leaning against the shuttle with her mask on, he knew it wasn’t Jyn Erso so he was instantly alert. He was about to raise his blaster when Maddie moved past him and embraced the Inquisitor.

“It’s good to see you well, littler sister. It’s been over three years since we last saw each other. I trust you’ve already seen Jyn?” Maddie told the girl.

“Yes, she’s still alive. Krennic isn’t too far behind her. I’ve managed to jam the elevator up for a handful of minutes but we need to get those plans sent out soon.” The Inquisitor said calmly.

Suddenly an influx of Rebel fighters flew in with unidentified fighters, definitely not Imperial or Alliance. Melshi’s shoulder sagged in relief the moment he realized the shields were down. “That’ll be the cavalry, then.” Maddie said from beside him with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

As Admiral Raddus stared out at the battle in front of him as he gave command after command to the fleet. “What’s going on down there, lieutenant?” He demanded from his men.

“Unknown, sir. We can’t raise them, all rebel frequencies are blocked.” His lieutenant replied in a steady voice.

“Keep trying. Engage those Star Destroyers and let’s start probing that shield!” Raddus ordered.

“Yes, sir!” His lieutenant said.

Raddus listened to Red Leader and Gold Leader coordinate their runs against the shield and prayed that they would be able to get the plans. The future of the rebellion rested on the team being able to get those plans to High Command. And dammit all if it wouldn’t have been better had Darklighter not gone on leave… although… Darklighter was on Tatooine which was the neighboring planet…

“Sir! Deflector shields down to 50%, we’re sustaining heavy damage.” The lieutenant said breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Well, there’s no turning back now, we have to press for an attack.” He said as another fleet dropped out of hyperspace. This one was fresh and armed to the teeth and it was an unknown player, it wasn’t Imperial nor was it Alliance so what rebel cell had this wide range of ships?

“Sir, we’re being hailed.” The lieutenant said.

“Alright, let us talk.” Raddus said as the other fleet’s fighters began to engage the Imps and act as complements to the troops.

“Alliance Fleet, this is the Phantom Fleet. My name is Admiral Jack, We’ve come here to assist you by order of our Lady Astra Nova and with the permission of the Elder Council.” A voice came online, cool and composed but there was something about the voice that just seemed so familiar.

“Alright, we’re counting on you to watch our back.” Raddus said as he sighed in relief. He hadn’t realized that the Phantom fleet wasn’t augmented into the Alliance and he knew he’d have to worry about the new players but that could all wait for a time they weren’t engaged in such a decisive mission. Raddus smiled as things were finally beginning to look up.

“The Star Destroyer is disabled.” Raddus told the Admiral of the Phantom Fleet.

“Copy.” Was all the other Admiral said.

“This is Rogue One, calling any Alliance ships that can hear me! Is there anybody up there? This is Rogue One! Come in, over.” A voice said coming over the comms.

“This is Admiral Raddus, we hear you.” He replied a bit amazed that the ground assault team was still alive, that any of them were still alive.

“We have the plans! They found the Death Star plans. They have to transmit them from the communications tower! You have to take down the shield gate. It’s the only way to get them through!” The man on the comm said as Raddus released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Call up a Hammerhead Corvette. I have an idea.” He ordered. “Rogue One, standby. We’re on it.” He told the man on the other end.

Moments later he watched in satisfaction as the Hammerhead rammed into a Star Destroyer and it in turn rammed into the Gate’s Command Center effectively knocking out the planetary shield.

“I have to give you points for creativity.” Admiral Jack began. “That was a plan worthy of Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano.” He said appreciatively as Raddus grinned from his seat.

* * *

Cassian woke to pain and the feel of the hard ground under him. He took a brief moment to remember where he was, his thoughts drifting to Nya. _‘There was something about Nya… something that got him injured… Nya… Jyn Erso… Jyn!’_

Cassian’s eyes snapped open as he realized that Jyn was in danger. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to ignore the pain and stand up, it felt like forever before he reached the center again but he began to climb. His worry for Jyn made him forget the pain quickly enough. _‘I can’t lose her again. I can’t let her die. Not this time. Not without me!’_ He thought over and over.

* * *

Jyn got to the top of the tower and was relieved that there was no one else there. She immediately set about programming the data until she was prompted to realign the antenna. She ran through the narrow platform and just as she was about to reach it, a TIE fighter came out of nowhere.

Jyn willed herself to be calm just as Master Yaddle had taught her all those years ago. She reached for her new lightsaber, hastily built and not necessarily stable but it would do. _‘I am Jyn Erso and Ingrid Vanko, I am Stella Halcyon and Astra Nova. I am the Star Knight and I led these people here. It’s time I make good on my promise for their sacrifice.’_ She thought to herself and just before she engaged the fighter, she heard Kamin’s voice in her head. _‘So you’ve finally accepted yourself. The Force is with you, my descendant.’_

She took off running to close the distance, igniting the saber to deflect the shots before jumped and cut off the guns and then a wing, she flipped herself back to the platform  with ease as she took a brief moment to tuck the saber away again and watch the fighter fall to the ground in an explosion. It took a few minutes but soon enough, it was settled. As soon as she turned back to the controls however, she was met by Krennic with a blaster pointed directly at her.

“Who are you?” Krennic demanded.

Jyn smirked. “You know who I am. I’m Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen and Lyra. You’ve lost, _Uncle_ Orson.” She said with a saccharine voice towards the last part.

“Oh, I have, have I?” Krennic asked as he bristled at the realization.

“My father’s revenge. He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I’ve just told the entire galaxy how to light it.” She said as the aerial battle continued behind her.

“The shield is up, your signal will never reach the rebel base. All your ships in here will be destroyed. I lose nothing but time. You on the other hand, die with the Rebellion.” He said haughtily just as an influx of Alliance and Phantom fighters appeared.

“You were saying?” Jyn asked with vindictive glee as Jyn realized that the shield was down and the transmission had been sent.

The sound of a blaster rang out and Jyn twitched and braced her body but saw that Krennic had fallen to the ground, her eyes turned to the elevator and she felt breathless as her eyes caught Cassian’s. He was barely standing but his hand never wavered as he kept his blaster pointed towards Krennic.

Jyn rushed to Krennic, intent on pushing him off the platform but Cassian stopped her as he staggered forward. “Hey, leave it. Leave it.” He said as he reached a hand out to her. “That’s it. That’s it. Let’s go.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her for support.

“I will not be beaten by a little girl.” They heard from behind them and as Krennic stood up, Cassian shot him in the head, detaching it.

* * *

“Sir, we’re receiving a transmission from Scarif.” The Lieutenant said and after a pause he smiled. “Admiral, we have the plans!” He said proudly.

“She did it.” Raddus couldn’t help but say in awe but then was startled out of his thoughts by the announcement of a large object dropping out of hyperspace. “Copy the files and get them out of here.” He ordered.

“It’s the Death Star, I’ve already ordered most of my men to begin pulling into hyperspace. A few of the fighters will stay behind to help distract Vader. May the light of the Force be with you.” Admiral Jack said over the comm before it cut off.

Raddus glanced towards the planet sadly, there would be no way for whatever remained of Rogue One to make it out of the surface. Not without warning. “Rogue One, may the Force be with you. All ships, prepare for jump to hyperspace!” He ordered just as the Death Star appeared with Vader’s Death Squadron appeared. It didn’t take long before the Death Star fired upon Scarif and obliterated it, ending any doubts about the weapon’s danger.

Raddus watched as the remaining fighters from the Phantom fleet engage and thoroughly distract the Death Squadron, it was then that he realized why some of the fighters seemed familiar. They were modified Jedi Starfighters, used by Jedi for the simple fact that they didn’t need targeting systems to make shots and the like. He felt breathless at the implication and realized why Vader’s squadron was distracted.

His ship was disabled just as he thought it and he cursed to himself but was already resigned to his death. “The data?” He asked the Lieutenant.

“Copied and sent away just as Death Squadron arrived, our files have been deleted.” The Lieutenant replied as Vader walked in.

* * *

The ride down the elevator was quiet as Jyn watched Cassian basking in his presence. This was the longest she’s been this close to him since their last morning on Inderon. Jyn looked at Cassian and noted the similar features that he shared with their daughter before making her decision.

“Vera.” She said as she felt Cassian jolt.

“I’m sorry?” He asked thoroughly confused.

“Her name, our daughter’s name… its Vera Hope. Faith in the True Hope is what it means.” She explained.

Cassian smiled at her sadly. “That’s a wonderful name.” He said his voice thick with _pain-grief-longing-guilt_ and it resonated so deeply in her and she acted on instinct as she kissed him. She felt him respond to it and it was gentle and familiar and so right that she momentarily forgot where they were before the _ding_ of the elevator announced their arrival at the ground level. Jyn pulled away from him and led him to the beach as they sat down.

“Do you think anybody’s listening?” Cassian asked her as he stared up at the deceptively peaceful landscape, the sounds of fighting gone.

“I do. Someone’s out there.” Jyn couldn’t help but reassure and promise him as she thought of the Phantom Fleet, the clones and Jedi fighting side by side once more to fight against tyranny.

“I’m glad you came.” She said as she pulled Cassian into a hug to spare him the sight of the light of destruction heading towards them. She felt so at home in his arms.

“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn.” Cassian told her as she breathed him in, her vision was coming true and they were about to die but at least it was together this time. She closed her eyes and willed herself calm.

 _“Mama! Mama!”_ Her eyes snapped open as she heard Vera’s voice calling to her. _“Up, Mama. Look up! Aun’y Didi n’ Aun’y Rara are up.”_ She heard her baby say.

 _“Miss Nya, you can’t sleep. Please, they’ll be here soon. You have to get on.”_ She heard Shin’s voice say before she looked up.

“Cassian!” Jyn said as she shook him, he glanced up and they immediately stood up as Maddie and Sefla pulled them into the shuttle. The ramp was barely shut before they were atmospheric and they were soon found themselves in a shuttle filled with more people than they had originally come with.

“Maddie! Baze and Chirrut? The others?” Jyn asked urgently.

“Baze and Chirrut will be alright after a stay in the bacta. We lost a few good people and the rest all have injuries of different ranges.” Maddie replied and Jyn caught her older sister’s eye and glanced at Cassian meaningfully. Maddie nodded and took Cassian from her to begin using the Force to heal him, Jyn didn’t yet trust her abilities, it had been too long and she could make a mistake that could cost Cassian his life.

Mara came out of the cockpit wearing the full Inquisitor’s uniform, complete with the helmet, about an hour or two later. “I hope you don’t mind that I commed Duff, he’ll pick me up and take me to my ship. I need to get back to Coruscant before anyone realizes I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Her sister said.

“Of course I don’t mind. Just promise me you’ll stay safe.” Jyn said as she hugged her little sister.

“I’ll try. We’ll be dropping out of hyperspace soon. I figured it’s best if I don’t know the location of the Rebel base.” Mara explained.

“Thank you for coming, sister.” Jyn said into the hug.

“Of course I came. That’s what family does. I will always come for you.” She replied as they broke atmosphere. Mara left for a few moments and returned with a jetpack strapped on her.

“Where in the kriff did you get that jetpack?” Jyn couldn’t help but ask incredulous.

“I have my sources.” Mara replied before she opened the cargo door and jumped out of the ramp when they were barely atmosphere level. Jyn just laughed as her sister free fell for a few moments before allowing the jetpack to slow her descent. Her family was crazy and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

 

Captain Antilles met the messenger from the escape pod that had intercepted them en route to Tatooine. “Make sure you secure the airlock and prepare the escape pods.” He ordered as he took the data with him to the bridge of the Tantive IV.

“Your Highness. The transmission we received. What is it they’ve sent us?” He couldn’t help but ask his niece.

Leia smiled at him brightly and in that moment he saw his son in her. “Hope.” She said, her voice filled with optimism and joy as she gazed ahead. Raymus smiled at that as he felt the anticipation growing inside of him as he grew closer to his son with each passing moment. _‘Hope is a good thing. I’ll see you soon, my son.’_ He thought before he was knocked off his feet by a jolt and the telltale signs of an attack followed. Leia disappeared from his side in an instant and he saw the Imperial ships firing at them. He recognized the Devastator immediately and felt his blood run cold. _‘Damn, it’s Vader.’_ He thought just as they reached Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so Mara was there and the girls are kickass fighters. Mara just loves her sisters so much. I'm not too sure about how I feel about this chapter, tbh. So tell me what you think.


End file.
